Glaciem
by Neko Gina ao
Summary: A l'aube de sa cinquième année, Harry découvre que sa tante entretenait une correspondance avec sa grande-tante défunte vivant au japon. Dans une de ces lettres, il apprend l'existence d'un cousin éloigné, le jeune sorcier débute alors une correspondance avec celui-ci ne se doutant pas des événements inattendus qui s'en découleraient. Victuury.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Les mains d'Harry tremblèrent alors qu'il fixait avec une incrédulité totale ce qu'il tenait. Il déglutit : Cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai !

Malgré le fait qu'il ne devrait pas s'emporter aussi rapidement, une pique d'espoir venait pourtant pointer son nez dans son esprit, venant y semer des idées et même projets qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire.

Ce matin, à l'aube de son quinzième anniversaire, lorsque la tante Pétunia lui avait ordonné d'aller ranger le grenier poussiéreux du numéro 4 Privet Drive, il avait obéit sur le champ le regard de son oncle le dissuadant d'emmètre la moindre protestation- et était monté réarranger les boites.

C'était là que l'un de ces cartons avait bien failli lui tomber dessus, et seul ses reflexes acquit par la pratique du Quiddich lui avait permit d'éviter de se faire assommer. Mais la boite, elle, était tombée au sol renversant par la même occasion son contenu sur le vieux parquet poussiéreux.

Après avoir finit d'éternuer et toussoter pendant une dizaine de minutes, Harry avait consenti à retirer sa main de devant sa bouche, les lunettes de travers et les yeux larmoyants pour apercevoir ce qui semblait être une pile de lettres attachés entre elles au milieu de divers objets, dont d'anciens jouets de Dudley son cousin.

Par pure curiosité, il s'en était emparé se demandant au passage ce que toutes ces enveloppes pourraient bien faire dans le grenier- et y avait jeté un œil pour s'apercevoir que les dernières lettres dataient d'il y à six ans.

Pourquoi la Tante Pétunia conservait-elle ces enveloppes ici ? Ce n'était pas son genre de s'encombrer de choses qu'elle jugeait inutiles…

De plus en plus intrigué il en ôtât une du paquet et regarda d'où elle venait pour cligner des yeux : Du Japon ?

-Ha-se-tsu… décoda-t-il lentement en trouvant le nom de la ville étrange.

Il haussa les épaules et décachetât la lettre et se mit à la lire :

 _Ma très chère nièce Pétunia._

Dès les premières lignes, le jeune sorcier marqua un temps d'arrêt, alors comme ça il avait une grand-tante autre que Marge ? Et lié par le sang ?

Il secoua la tête, déterminé à ne pas se laisser déconcentrer avant la fin de la missive au cas où sa famille actuelle viendrait le déranger et reprit sa lecture :

 _Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Moi je t'avoue que ce n'est pas trop la forme, la vieillesse et ma maladie me prennent beaucoup d'énergie et j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vivre encore bien longtemps… Au moins je rejoindrais mon très cher mari et ma petite Lily qui me manque terriblement._

 _En parlant de Lily… Comment va ce très cher Harry ? Tu me parles souvent de Dudley mais rarement du fils de ta sœur. Tu sais, j'aurais souhaité que lui et Yuuri (l'enfant de ma fille, Hiroko) puissent se rencontrer, Yuuri à peut-être 9 ans de plus mais je suis sûr qu'ils se seraient bien entendu… Tu sais, mon petit fils est ma plus grande fierté, si toi Dudley à commencé la boxe, Yuuri, lui est apparemment destiné à devenir un grand patineur qui, j'en suis persuadée, ira loin._

 _Malgré le fait que je sois née en Angleterre, les plus belle années de ma vie sont celles passées au japon aux cotés de mon défunt mari et ma descendance._

 _N'oublis pas Pétunia : Qu'importe qui est ta famille, chéri-là, tu n'en auras qu'une toute ta vie._

 _Kelly Mastumoto*, ta tante adorée._

Choqué, Harry leva le nez de la lettre, ses pensés complètement embrouiller dans son esprit tentant d'appréhender aussi vite que possible ces nouvelles informations.

-Par Merlin, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre une pile de carton, son regard toujours sur le morceau de papier ou la belle écriture en boucles se détachait, c'est trop beau pour être vrai n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait un autre cousin ! Enfin un cousin éloigné plus précisément.

De plus sa grande tante semblait avoir été une personne vraiment gentil de son vivant (d'après la lettre il en avait déduit qu'elle était morte déjà depuis six ans), elle avait même demandé des nouvelle de lui à la tante Pétunia, bien que celle-ci ne semble jamais lui avoir parlé de lui…

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit qu'à la dernière minute son oncle monter l'échelle.

-Que diable fais-tu ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix forte et rocailleuse le prenant par surprise, au lieu de lambiner va t'occuper du jardin !

Dissimulant rapidement la lettre derrière son dos, Harry se tourna vers son oncle un sourire crispé aux lèvres :

-Bien mon oncle, dit-il, je fini de ranger ça –il désigna une caisse au hasard- et je m'y mets.

L'homme remua sa moustache grisonnante le fixant de ses petit yeux porcin pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles le sorcier fut terriblement mal-à-l'aise, puis se détourna.

-Mouais, grommela-t-il, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher sinon…

Il n'ajoutât rien, parfaitement conscient que son neveux comprenait et fit demi-tour pour redescendre par la trappe, l'échelle grinçant dangereusement à chacune de ses étapes.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois assuré que son oncle était bel et bien partit qu'Harry s'autorisa à souffler, sortant la lettre de derrière son dos et la fixant longuement.

Que faire maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de ce Yuuri ? Devrait-il lui envoyer une lettre pour entamer une correspondance avec lui…

Plus il y songeait, plus l'idée lui semblait séduisante : Au lieu d'envoyer Hedwige chez Hermione ou Ron sans obtenir aucune réponse en retour, il pourrait l'envoyer chez « Yuuri » et entamer un échange de lettre avec son cousin éloigné qui lui, il en était persuadé, était probablement plus sympathique que Dudley.

Mais plusieurs problèmes se posaient, la distance qu'avait à parcourir Hedwige jusqu'au Japon n'en étant pas un (c'était une chouette magique après-tout !) mais la réaction qu'aurait ce Yuuri lorsqu'il lirait sa lettre –s'il comprenait déjà l'anglais- et s'apercevrait que l'animal avait volé à travers différents continents... Yuuri était un moldu à coup sûr. Puis aussi comment savoir si son cousin éloigné vivait encore à « Hasetsu » ?

Malgré tous ces facteurs négatifs, Harry était prêt à tenter le coup. C'est pourquoi il s'empara du paquet de lettre, le cacha sous sa large chemise, faisant trois fois sa taille, et descendis à son tour fermant la trappe derrière lui pour aller s'occuper du jardin.

….

Le soir même, tard, après avoir effectué toutes les taches journalières que les Dursley lui imposaient, Harry pu enfin s'assoir sur son lit et ressortir sa trouvaille d'il y avait trois heure, portant un regard pensif sur Hedwige qui se ragaillardit en voyant l'attention que son maitre lui portait.

-Je vais le faire ! S'exclama finalement Harry en se levant d'un bond et effrayant sa chouette qui lui jetât un regard courroucé.

Sans attendre une seconde, il se précipitât sur son bureau et sortit du papier à lettre d'un des tiroirs avant de se mettre à écrire fébrilement.

 _Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter le fils de Lily Potter fille de Lilith** Evans qui avait une sœur nommé Kelly Matsumoto. Ta grand-mère._

 _Bref, je suppose que tu as maintenant réalisé que j'étais ton cousin (éloigné). Si tu te demande qui est ce fou qui t'envois cette lettre par chouette –qui s'appelle Hedwige au passage-, eh bien tu as ta réponse…. Je viens juste d'apprendre ton existence par une lettre de ta grand-mère qui entretenait une correspondance avec ma tante qui a prit fin il y a six ans…_

 _Je souhaiterais, à vrai dire, moi aussi avoir une correspondance avec toi comme ma tante et ta grand-mère… En apprendre plus sur ma famille, ce que tu fais dans ta vie, as-tu une petite amie ou même femme bien que tu ne dois pas avoir plus de 25 ans, qu'aimes-tu ? Quel est ton aliment préféré ?_

 _En attendant une réponse positive._

 _Cordialement, Harry._

 _Ps : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hedwige : C'est une race trèééés rare de chouette capable de voyager à une vitesse fulgurante et sur des milliers de kilomètre, donc n'hésite pas à lui donner ta lettre. Par contre ce serait gentil de la nourrir et désaltérer._

Le sorcier soupira et posa sa plume relisant la lettre qu'il venait de rédiger, se demandant si Yuuri allait le prendre au sérieux… Il fallait avouer que son mensonge pour cacher la nature magique de sa chouette semblait complètement ridicule…

Or, malgré toutes ces incohérences et abrupté de sa missive, il alla l'attacher à la patte d'Hedwige qui ébouriffa ses plumes en prévisions du vol.

-Apporte ça à Yuuri au japon à Hasetsu, dit-il à sa chouette qui cligna de l'œil avant de décoller dans un tourbillon de plumes une fois la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry observa l'oiseau ne devenir qu'un point à l'horizon puis se détourna pour aller s'écraser la tête la première dans son oreiller, manquant au passage de briser ses lunettes qu'il avait toujours sur son nez.

Il espérait de tout cœur avoir une réponse, puis une correspondance dans lequel il pourrait apprendre à connaitre ce cousin dont il ignorait tout pour le moment.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement et il glissa bientôt dans un sommeil réparateur, où cette fois, aucun cauchemar sur le retour de Voldemort vienne le déranger.

….

-Yuuuuri !

Un puissant hurlement éveilla en sursaut Yuuri Katsuki, jeune homme dans la vingtaine, qui manqua de tomber de son lit.

-Victor ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse et tâtonnant autours de lui pour attraper ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez une fois trouvées.

Ses yeux marrons parcoururent les murs familier de sa chambre à Hasetsu au Japon avant de repousser les couvertures et de s'assoir sur le bord du matelas.

Au même moment, des bruits de course retentissaient dans le couloir et la porte de sa chambre fut brutalement claquée contre le mur, révélant par la même occasion un homme séduisant aux yeux bleu pale et cheveux argenté d'une taille avoisinant les 1mètre80, dans son embrasure.

-Yuuri ! Geignit celui-ci d'une manière enfantine en se jetant sur le lit, décidément tu es une vrai marmotte ! Cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que je t'appelle !

Commençant enfin à réellement se réveiller, le jeune homme à lunettes repoussa les bras qui s'étaient enroulé autours de sa taille provoquant un chuintement de son compagnon qui ne renonça pas pour autant dans ses caresses.

-Yuuri ! Répétât-il en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de l'autre homme qui, cette fois, ne se déroba pas.

-Qu'y à-t-il ? S'enquit le jeune homme en soufflant sur une mèche brune de son front tombant devant ses yeux, il y a un problème ?

Aussitôt, le dénommé Victor fut de nouveau debout et s'empara de la main du brun qui se laissa trainer, habitué à l'exubérance matinale de son compagnon.

Au passage, ils croisèrent les parent de Yuuri, gérants de l'hôtel qu'était leur maison, et la sœur de celui-ci qui émit un gloussement en les apercevant :

-Déjà debout les tourtereaux ?

Pour toute réponse, son frère lui tira brièvement la langue, acte auquel elle répondit en allant jusqu'à abaisser sa paupière inférieur, lui donnant un vague air de zombi.

Le jeune homme ne s'en offensa pas, il avait l'habitude des taquineries de sa sœur, de plus qu'elles étaient vraies : En effet, Victor et Yuuri étaient tout deux des patineurs reconnu au niveau mondial, -l'un russe, l'autre japonais- s'étant fiancés à Barcelone juste avant la finale du grand prix. A ce moment, Victor était son coach, celui qui le mènerait à la victoire, mais maintenant, ils étaient fiancés et le mariage était pour bientôt. Or ils hésitaient encore : Se marier en France, Espagne ou bien Angleterre ? De plus il fallait que tout leurs amis soient disponibles, surtout Yurio qui avait tendance ces temps-ci à voyager beaucoup avec son nouvel ami Otabek lui aussi un patineur qu'ils connaissaient.

En attendant, ils vivaient pour le moment chez les parents du japonais.

Le brun était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarqua pas que son compagnon s'était arrêté et son visage fit une rencontre avec le dos de son futur mari lui tirant un gémissement.

-Regarde ce que Makachiin à trouvé, déclara Victor en désignant un chien marron à poil bouclés à l'extérieur qui tournait autours d'un arbre ou une forme blanche immobile pouvait être aperçue sur une branche basse.

-C'est une chouette ? Se demanda tout haut Yuuri en plissant les yeux pour mieux apercevoir l'animal.

-Et elle est blanche, ajoutât le russe, cela fait déjà un bon moment qu'elle est ici… On dirait presque qu'elle attend quelque chose.

Haussant les épaules, ils s'en approchèrent, attrapant au passage l'énorme caniche pour éviter que celui-ci ne bondisse partout, et dévisagèrent l'oiseau qui posa un regard ennuyé sur eux.

-Hou-hou ! Ricana Victor en imitant le cri de l'animal qui se détourna.

Cela amusa fortement son fiancé qui se reteint de rire en voyant la mine mi-surprise mi-outré qu'affichait en ce moment le patineur russe en voyant la chouette lui montrer un dédain qu'on jugerait presque humain.

-Yuuuuuri, pleurnicha l'homme aux cheveux argentés en allongeant excessivement les syllabes.

A l'entente du nom du japonais, les yeux de la chouette blanche semblèrent briller et elle se laissa tomber de son perchoir pour atterrir sur le petit brun qui poussa un cri surpris tentant de désarçonner l'animal qui ne lâchait pas prise.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Victor d'éclater de rire.

-Ne rigole pas ! Glapit Yuuri en sautant dans tout les sens, aide-moi !

-Arrête de bouger pour commencer.

-J'aimerai bien t'y voir ! Répliqua le patineur.

Finalement, ce ne fut grâce qu'à la sœur de Yuuri, Mari, attiré par le vacarme, que l'animal fut décroché.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, ils posèrent la chouette sur une table basse où ils avaient l'habitude de manger et les parents le rejoignirent pour examiner la créature.

-Il semble qu'elle n'ait pas peur des humains, déclara une petite femme rousse rondouillette.

-Maman à raison, dit Mari en caressant le crâne de l'animal qui claqua du bec, mais au fait… Ce n'est pas une lettre ?

Elle pointât du doigt la patte de l'oiseau ou une enveloppe semblait être solidement attachée.

-Waouh ! S'extasia Victor des étoiles dans les yeux, je ne savais pas qu'au japon des chouettes voyageuses étaient utilisées pour communiquer ! Peut-être est-ce un message secret !

-Allons, allons, rit le patriarche de la famille Katsuki amusé par la façon de penser de son futur gendre.

Au même moment, Yuuri tendais une main timide vers l'oiseau, priant silencieusement pour que celui-ci ne décide pas qu'avoir un morceau de sa main serait-une bonne idée.

Lentement, il détacha avec de doux gestes l'enveloppe qui tomba à plat sur la table attirant l'attention de toute la maisonnée et la chouette fit un petit bond sur le coté comme pour l'inviter à se saisir de la lettre. Ce que Yuuri fit, la décachetant dans un silence inhabituel pour l'endroit et les personnes présentes puis commença à lire.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles rien ne se passa, puis les yeux du jeune adulte s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Victor avec enthousiasme, une lettres secrètes du gouvernement ? D'amants secrets ? Un bon de commande ?

Pour toute réponse, son fiancé lui passa la lettre qu'il lu rapidement, ses yeux survolant les lignes avant d'afficher lui aussi un air de surprise, bien que plus doux et à son tour passer le papier aux autres occupant de la table jusqu'à que celui-ci ait fait le tour.

-Maman… Commença Mari.

-Je n'en savais rien, coupa la femme rousse une main sur la joue, votre grand-mère ne me parlait jamais de sa famille anglaise… Je suis toute aussi surprise que vous.

Pendant un instant, ils se fixèrent tous, leur regard allant de, la maintenant identifiée, Hedwige à la lettre avant de passer sur Yuuri à qui la missive était destiné.

-Tu vas répondre ? Demanda Victor.

-Je pense que oui, murmura le brun les mains sur ses genoux et une expression déterminé sur le visage, cette personne n'a pas l'air d'avoir une vie facile d'après certaine de ses phrases…

-C'est surtout la manière dont il semble désespéré d'avoir une famille qui nous fait tiquer, remarqua Mari en reniflant, on dirait qu'il n'aime pas vraiment la sienne pour vouloir se tourner vers des personnes vivant à des milliers de kilomètre de la banlieue de Londres.

-La banlieue de Londres ?

-C'est marqué sur la lettre.

Entre-temps, Yuuri s'était levé et précipité dans sa chambre pour revenir avec du papier à lettre entre ses mains et quelques stylos.

Sans attendre une réponse ou remarque de sa famille, il se mit à griffonner frénétiquement, les reflets sur les verres de ses lunettes dissimulant ses yeux.

-On dirait qu'il est d'accord pour commencer une correspondance, pouffa Mari, tant mieux, ce « Harry » -Elle déforma complètement le nom typiquement Anglais- à l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Yuuri choisit ce moment pour lever la tête de sa lettre, la glissant dans une enveloppe avec de jolis motifs floraux représentant des pétales de cerisiers :

-Voila ! S'écria-t-il victorieusement en levant la lettre au-dessus de sa tête, on peut lui renvoyer ! Ou est Hedwige ?

-Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre un peu pour la chouette, s'éclaffa Victor en montrant du doigt un coin de la salle ou Makachiin et Hedwige s'étaient blottis ensembles, l'oiseau dans le creux du ventre du chien, complètement endormis.

….

Plus d'une semaine était passé depuis le départ d'Hedwige et Harry, bien que ne s'inquiétant pas, s'ennuyait de sa chouette. Elle était après tout, sa seule amie ici au numéro 4 Privet Drive.

Le sorcier soupira en essuyant sa sueur de son front : En cette chaude journée de canicule être dehors n'était pas de tout repos, mais Harry tenait bon et effectuait les taches que lui avait confié l'oncle Vernon, à savoir désherber pour la deuxième fois cette semaine le jardin.

Voila pourquoi il était dehors par un temps pareil, les manches retroussés jusqu'au coude et couvert de terre de la tête aux pieds.

Un légé bruit attira alors son attention sur sa gauche et il aperçut brièvement un drôle d'homme mal-rasé aux allures de clochard et yeux injecté de sang le fixant d'une manière qu'il semblait croire discrète avant de se détourner et remonter la rue comme si rien n'était.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement : Il n'était pas totalement idiot, il savait parfaitement que cet homme avait probablement été embauché par Dumbledore pour surveiller ses actions, il aurait juste préféré que si quelqu'un était là pour le protégé ce serait non pas un pochard à l'air d'ivrogne mais une personne suffisamment discrète pour ne pas qu'il le remarque.

-Harry !

La voix perçante de la tante Pétunia se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la maison et le jeune sorcier soupira avant de monter les marches du perron pour voir de quoi la femme avait besoin. Par contre ce qui l'étonna furent les vociférations de l'oncle qui retentirent soudainement le poussant à débouler en trombe dans la cuisine au mur carrelé pour apercevoir une Hedwige complètement exténue dans l'évier.

Savoir comment elle était arrivé là était un mystère et le jeune sorcier ne perdis pas une seconde pour la récupérer évitant au passage un coup de spatule que l'oncle Vernon –le visage complètement violacé- avait tenté de lui assener sous les couinements de sa Tante outré que son instrument de cuisine serve à ces fins.

Il grimpa quatre-à-quatre les escaliers, croisant au passage son cousin qu'il eut du mal à éviter étant donné son envergure, puis s'enferma dans sa petite chambre.

Une fois chose faite, il alla poser Hedwige dans sa cage et lui versa une quantité généreuse de Miamhiboux avant d'examiner sa patte, son cœur ratant un battement en voyant une enveloppe rosâtre attaché à celle-ci.

Tendant une main tremblante, il la détacha, ignorant le regard agacé de sa chouette qu'il dérangeait alors qu'elle se désaltérait et la décachetât.

Maintenant qu'il avait une réponse, il se sentait beaucoup moins sûr de lui, appréhendant le moment ou il se mettrait à la lire. Et si Yuuri lui avait demandé de ne pas lui envoyer de message ? Ou qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de correspondance avec lui ?

S'inquiéter pour le moment était inutile, décida-t-il sa détermination prenant le dessus, c'est pourquoi il prit une grande inspiration, décachetât la l'enveloppe et déplia un joli papier représentant un bel arbre aux pétales roses et se mit à lire :

 _Bonjour cher cousin éloigné, je suis Yuuri Katsuki._

 _Je dois avouer que j'ai été très surpris en voyant Hedwige perchée sur un arbre à l'extérieur, si Makachiin, le chien de Victor, mon fiancé (et oui, toi qui me demandait si j'avais une petite amie ou femme, désolé de te décevoir mais c'est un homme) ne l'avait pas repéré, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais vue…_

 _A vrai dire je suis vraiment étonné d'avoir de la famille en Angleterre, ma grand-mère ne nous a jamais parlé de son pays natale donc je suis plus que ravi de savoir que j'ai de la famille là-bas, c'est une des rares contrés que je n'ai pas visité ! Etant un patineur ainsi que mon fiancé nous avons chacun été dans divers pays._

 _Mais trêve de bavardage. Tu voulais en savoir plus sur moi ? Eh bien premièrement sache que tu as aussi une cousine éloigné, ma sœur Mari, qui te passe le bonjour ainsi que mes parents et Victor, deuxièmement et conformément à une de tes questions mon plat préféré est le katsudon (plat à base de riz, œufs et porc) et j'ai 24 ans._

 _Maintenant à toi de me parler de toi dans la prochaine lettre, ma famille et moi sommes curieux._

 _Yuuri_

 _Ps : Hedwige et Makachiin s'entendent à merveille._

Harry abaissa la lettre de son visage révélant un énorme sourire, il reteint un cri et résistât à l'envie de se mettre à faire une danse de joie et, à la place, reprit immédiatement sa plume pour répondre à son nouveau correspondant.

Peut importe à quoi ressemblait ce cousin mystérieux, ou s'il était gay, il l'adorait déjà.

…..

*Elle a prit le nom de son mari.

** Ils l'appellent juste Mrs Evans… Je n'ai pas trouvé son prénom.

Voila donc le premier chapitre de ce Cross-over, j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira.

Bref. Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Me** voila de retour avec le chapitre 2 ! A vrai dire j'ai été très étonné de recevoir des reviews (mais contente évidement) car je ne pensais pas que des français iraient dans la rubrique Cross-over. Mille-fois merci !

Alaudi Kyoya-chan : Otabek et Yurio ne sont pas fiancés… Tu as dû mal comprendre ^^'' Mais j'ai en effet sous-entendu une relation. Les seuls fiancés sont Victor et Yuuri. Quant-à Pitchit… Tu verras ! (Moi aussi je l'adore).

Dautlessofhesea : Merci, par contre pour ta question, le katsudon est bel et bien un plat, un aliment est juste une chose comme une tomate, du pain ect… Quant-à-un plat c'est un assemblage d'aliments, ce qu'est le katsudon : du riz, de l'œuf et du porc dans la même assiette, tout comme du bœuf bourguignon ^^

Soln96 & Saya-chan1445 & Tsuka & Plumix et Les Otakus Jumelles : Arigato, j'espère que la suite conviendra.

Enelica : Merci et désolée pour le spoil, mais sache juste que je ne veux pas m'approfondir sur ce qu'il s'est passé au grand prix final avant d'avoir les résultats au dernier épisode sortant mercredi ^^

…

Chapitre 2

Depuis que l'échange de lettre avec Yuuri avait commencé, Harry dormait mieux : Finit les cauchemars sur Voldemort et la mort de Cédric Digory, il pouvait s'endormir sans redouter les mauvais rêves.

De plus, la vie chez les Dursley lui semblait moins pénible, à chaque fois que sa patience était mise à mal il lui suffisait de penser à son cousin du Japon et il se calmait immédiatement.

Depuis le début de la correspondance, l'adolescent avait apprit pas mal de chose sur Yuuri et sa famille, ses amis et bien sur son fiancé dont il semblait profondément amoureux au vue de la façon dont il en parlait. Son cousin et Victor étaient passionnés par le patinage artistique et en avaient fait leur carrière.

Harry ne connaissait rien à ce sport et ne s'était donc toujours pas rendu compte que Yuuri était une figure importante de celui-ci, à la place il s'était contenter de lui demander si le japonais pouvait lui envoyer une photo de sa famille et celui-ci s'était exécuté, car une fois Hedwige de retour du japon et l'enveloppe ouverte, une carte glissait sur son bureau.

Une fois celle-ci retourné, Harry en était resté bouche bée en découvrant le visage de sa famille japonaise : c'était une simple photo devant ce qui semblait être un château typique du pays.

Et devant la construction –le souffle du jeune sorcier se bloqua- plusieurs personnes : Tout à gauche dans le coin pouvait être aperçu deux adultes dans la quarantaine rondouillards à lunettes, la femme avait les cheveux d'une teinte approchant le roux et souriait largement, avec son mari, à l'objectif. Plus loin à droite et les bras en l'air, une femme proche de la trentaine aux cheveux ayant de la teinture blonde était présente, (Harry en déduit qu'il devait s'agir de Mari la sœur de Yuuri) et au centre ce qui semblait être son cousin lui-même et son fiancé Russe, plus un grand caniche marron.

« Il me ressemble un peu» songea Harry en dévisageant l'adulte qui s'avérait être un jeune homme assez mignon aux cheveux noirs court et yeux marron caché derrière d'épaisse monture de lunettes carrés. A sa droite, un homme plus ou moins grand se démarquant par ses trais russe séduisants aux cheveux argentés était présent, il jetait un coup d'œil distrait à l'objectif tandis qu'il se concentrait sur Yuuri qu'il enlaçait, collant leur joues ensembles.

Bien évidement il n'oublia pas de jeter un œil à Makachiin le chien qui se trouvait au centre de la photo.

Souriant légèrement, Harry décida de dissimuler l'image sous la latte de parquet où il cachait déjà toutes les lettres d'Hermione, Ron et Sirius en plus de celles de Yuuri au cas où la tante viendrait fouiller et la trouverais.

Dans la lettre accompagnant le cliché, son cousin lui demandait de lui faire parvenir à son tour une image de lui, mais le jeune sorcier n'avait pas de photo des Dursley avec lui, et même si c'était le cas il ne l'enverrait pas.

A la place, il opta pour un cliché simple avec ses deux fidèles amis de Poudlard prise à la moldu, donc qui ne se déplaçaient pas comme toutes les images sorcières, et le joignit à la lettre que transporterais Hedwige.

….

Les jours de juillet se suivirent de la même façon et Harry s'installa dans une routine plutôt agréable, si on oubliait son oncle qui le traitait comme s'il fut un cafard indésirable, jusqu'à une journée particulière ou le sorcier reçu une lettre de Yuuri qui manqua de lui faire cracher le soda qu'il buvait dans le jardin.

Ignorant le liquide dégoulinant de son menton, il relut une seconde fois la lettre vérifiant que ces yeux ne lui jouaient pas un tour :

 _Harry…_

 _Premièrement… Je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! Mais par malheur Victor a appris ce que je voulais éviter qu'il sache le plus au monde : La date de ton anniversaire approchant à grand pas._

 _Comme tu l'auras deviné il a décidé sur un coup de tête de venir le fêter en Angleterre avec toi et me voila donc obligé, en même temps que je rédige cette lettre, de faire mes bagages et d'être prêt à sauter dans le vol pour Londres dans deux jours… Je sais qu'Hedwige-chan te déposera la lettre avant que nous arrivions donc je peux au moins te prévenir de notre arrivé imminente._

 _Yuuri, ton cousin qui veut taper son fiancé._

 _Ps : J'ai au moins convaincu Victor de loger dans un hôtel au lieu de débarquer chez toi._

Abattu, Harry s'affala à terre sous la fenêtre de la cuisine, ne faisant pas attention aux enfants dans la rue le regardant se morfondre sur son sort.

Tel que son cousin lui avait décrit Victor, l'adolescent pouvait aisément deviner que le Russe ferait une entré fracassante au numéro quatre Privet Drive, chose que sa famille n'accepterait pas. Il y avait même un risque qu'ils les prennent pour des sorciers et soient encore plus désagréable ! Sans parler du niveau de tolérance à l'homosexualité qu'avait l'oncle Vernon.

Non. Ce n'était décidément pas bon du tout.

Se levant d'un bond, se cognant au passage sur la fenêtre ouverte, Harry décidât d'aller prévenir sa tante pour éviter tout malentendu. Yuuri et Victor n'allait pas tarder à arriver d'après la lettre.

Il fit le tour de la maison, sautant par-dessus un massif de plante dans le but d'entrer par la porte de derrière (son cousin Dudley discutait avec ses amis devant et il n'avait aucune envie de les croiser) puis pénétra dans la demeure en appelant sa tante.

-Quoi ? Grogna celle-ci visiblement dérangée par ses appels, que veux-tu ? Tu ne vois pas que je prépare le gouter de Diddy ?

Pas le moins du monde dérouté par le ton hostile de la tante Pétunia, le jeune sorcier prit une inspiration… Pour être immédiatement interrompu par le son strident de la sonnette qui résonna dans toute la maison.

-C'est… Dudley ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

La femme fronça les sourcils :

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle sèchement, il vient de partir avec ses amis et ne reviendra que pour quatre-heure.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge : Alors c'était vraiment…

Le court de ses pensés fut cette fois interrompu par l'oncle Vernon qui passait dans le couloir, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de colporteur et qu'il allait leur faire savoir sa manière de penser.

Harry vit alors avec horreur son oncle ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrer, sa moustache de morse se contractant, et prendre une grande inspiration.

-Hello ! S'écria joyeusement un adonis aux cheveux argenté en agitant la main avec un tel enthousiasme qu'elle en paressait devenir floue.

Reconnaissant l'homme de la photo à coté de Yuuri, l'adolescent aux yeux vert reteint un gémissement tandis qu'une seconde voix se faisait entendre :

-Dé… désolé de débarquer ainsi… Allons Victor ! Pousse-toi un peu ! Tu me fais de l'ombre.

Cette voix… Ce devait être celle de son cousin japonais, pensa le sorcier de façon distraite toujours concentré sous la scène se jouant sous ses yeux, l'impression de n'être qu'un simple spectateur se faisant sentir.

Le dénommé Victor eut alors un sourire d'excuse et s'écarta légèrement de l'embrasure de la porte pour laisser apparaitre un homme plus petit aux trais asiatiques à lunettes.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna alors l'oncle Vernon sans la moindre once de tact.

Surpris par le ton du personnage, le japonais eut un mouvement de recul tandis que les yeux de son compagnon se durcissaient. Mais contre toute attente, il se reprit :

-Yuuri Katsuki, se présentât-il en s'inclinant brièvement, et ici –il désigna l'autre homme- Victor Nikitrov.

Il se tut, comme attendant une quelconque réaction de l'oncle, eut l'air contrit, puis soulagé avant de sourire.

-Je vous préviens, commença le patriarche Dursley en ignorant la tentative de présentation de Yuuri, si vous êtes encore des témoins de…

-Oncle Vernon ! Cria Harry en décidant de prendre les devant et accourant droit vers l'entré, ce ne sont pas des vendeurs ambulants ou quoi que soit d'autre ! C'est mon cousin éloigné du Japon !

-Quoi ?!

-Harry ! S'écria Yuuri surpris, c'est donc là que tu étais !

-Oooh, dit Victor ses yeux allant de son fiancé au sorcier, il te ressemble encore plus en vrai ! Sauf qu'il est terriblement maigre…

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Vernon Dursley :

-Mange-t-il suffisamment ?

Le visage de l'homme prit une teinte violacé et il gonfla le torse :

-Comment osez-vous ! Eructât-il intimidant Yuuri qui se cacha quasiment derrière Victor, à quoi jouez-vous ! Aux services sociaux ?

-Vernon !

La voix de la tante Pétunia interrompit le début de dispute naissant et pour la première fois dans sa vie, Harry la remercia mentalement.

-Cousin éloigné as-tu dit ? S'enquit-elle en posant ses yeux sur Yuuri, impossible… Tu es le petit-fils de Kelly ?

-C'est cela, approuva nerveusement le japonais.

L'oncle Vernon avait désormais l'air de s'être prit une claque en plein visage, sa bouche se fermant et s'ouvrant tandis que sa femme, pale et fébrile, invitait les nouveaux arrivants à rentrer dans la maison.

En passant devant le patriarche Dusley, Victor eut le culot de lui envoyer un sourire moqueur doublé d'un regard condescendant si bien qu'Harry dû retenir un ricanement qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche.

Il aimait déjà cet homme.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et la tante Pétunia alla faire du thé et chercher des collations. En attendant un silence gênant s'installa, ponctué par les regards noirs que se lançaient le russe et le propriétaire de l'habitation.

Yuuri était mal-à-l'aise remarqua Harry en voyant les yeux fuyant de celui-ci, en l'observant de plus près, l'adolescent s'aperçu qu'il tripotait une bague doré à son annuaire révélant ici un tic qu'il semblait avoir acquérir en obtenant l'anneau.

Le même, qui, se trouvait d'ailleurs au doigt de Victor.

Des pas dans le couloir signalèrent le retour de la tante Pétunia chargée avec un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table basse avant de prendre place à son tour sur le canapé aux cotés de son mari.

-Alors… commença Vernon à l'adresse d'Harry, rassure moi… Ils ne sont pas comme toi ?

-Non, ils ne sont pas comme moi, répliqua le sorcier ne faisant pas attention aux regards interloqués des nouveaux arrivants.

Bien évidement, pensa le jeune homme, son oncle voulait à tout prix savoir si Victor et Yuuri étaient des sorciers. Dommage pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas les traiter comme des indésirables.

Comme prévu, l'homme imposant se renfrogna et se retourna vers les invités :

-Donc, reprit-il, que faites-vous dans la vie et pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

Ce fut Yuuri qui répondit :

-Nous sommes patineurs, tout deux, de haut niveau.

-Patineur ? Grogna le patriarche Dursley peu impressionné, comment ça ? De vitesse ? Excusez-moi mais vous n'en avez pas le profil.

Harry ravala un gémissement en voyant les yeux de Victor se plisser dangereusement tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur sa tasse. L'oncle Vernon ne leur faisaient clairement pas bonne impression.

-Artistique, répondit l'homme aux yeux bleus glacés, du patinage artistique.

La seule femme de la salle grimaça : Elle connaissait son mari et savais que l'information allait mal passer.

Conformément à sa prédiction, l'oncle s'empourpra et souffla, soulevant les poils de sa moustache, et lui donnant brièvement l'air d'un morse enrhumé :

-Ce sport n'est-il pas seulement destiné aux femmes ?

-Ahah, dit le russe sans cesser de sourire bien que ce fut forcé, bien sûr que non ! Ce serait comme dire que les femmes ne jouent pas au foot.

-Elles jouent au football ? Grogna Vernon, foutaises ! On ne les voit presque jamais à la télé, tout comme le patinage artistique d'ailleurs. Ce sont des sports destinés à un certain genre et non à l'autre. J'imagine que beaucoup on dû vous demander si vous étiez gay en apprenant ça je me trompe ?

Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire, car l'homme Russe se leva d'un bond pour être immédiatement retenu par Yuuri qui paraissait choqué par l'éclat de son compagnon. Mais Victor posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur le bras de son fiancé qui consentit finalement à le lâcher, jetant un regard d'excuse à Harry au passage.

-Cette vision est basée sur les préjugés que nous impose la société, déclara le patineur russe d'une voix sèche, cette manière de penser devrait être révolue mais je suppose que j'ai mit trop de foi dans le genre humain à voir les primates qui continuent de pourrir l'opinion générale avec leurs idées reçues. Et oui, je suis gay et engagé avec Yuuri ici présent.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il montra sa bague de fiançailles à l'oncle qui paraissait avoir avalé des citrons :

-Que… Quoi… Bredouilla l'homme, comment osez-vous !

-Nous étions venu pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, intervint Yuuri dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et répondant par la même occasion à la précédente question. –Au début du mois Harry nous a contacté grâce à sa chouette après avoir découvert mon existence, nous avons donc décidés de mieux nous connaitre en échangeant des lettres pour finalement prendre la décision d'allez le voir en vrai histoire de lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire.

La tension était à son comble, et même si Yuuri avait volontairement changé de sujet, celle-ci n'en avait pas pour le moins disparue.

-Découvert votre existence ? Répétât la tante Pétunia en prenant la parole pour la première fois, mais comment…

Elle s'interrompit, semblant réaliser quelque chose puis se tourna vers son neveu, un air furieux plâtré sur le visage :

-Tu as trouvé les lettres de tante Kelly, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, qui t'as permit de fouiller !

-Je n'ai pas fouillé ! Rétorqua Harry offensé par le ton de la femme, je suis tombé dessus par hasard et ai décidé de contacter Yuuri !

-Et tu as bien fait, déclara le japonais, dans mon pays, la famille est une notion importante… Et il devrait en être de même ici.

Il jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu à Vernon dont la veine à son cou quasiment inexistante battait dangereusement et se leva, époussetât ses vêtements avant de reprendre :

-Je suppose que nous n'allons pas vous importuner davantage… Nous souhaiterons passer la journée de demain avec Harry pour son anniversaire, le pouvons-nous ?

-Faites ce que vous voulez, cracha l'oncle, de toute façon ce gamin est déjà suffisamment pourri pour passer une journée avec des homosexuels.

-Vernon ! Murmura sa femme un ton d'avertissement dans sa voix.

Or contre toute attente, Victor se leva à son tour et sourit avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Pathétique.

Il se saisit de Yuuri, passant un bras autours de ses épaules, et se dirigea vers le hall sans jeter un seul regard aux Dursley qui paraissaient avoir été frappés par la foudre.

-Tu nous accompagne à la sortie Harry ? S'écria la voix du Russe depuis l'entré.

Aussitôt, le sorcier fonça dans le hall se retrouvant pour la première fois face à face avec son cousin et fiancé. Il se sentit soudain timide et mal-à-l'aise sous les yeux scrutateurs de Victor et ceux emplis de compassions de Yuuri.

-Désolé, commença-t-il en regardant l'hideux papier peint au lieu des deux adultes, excusez l'oncle Vernon il…

Il s'interrompit : Que pouvait-il dire ? Trouver des excuses à l'oncle était inutile : Un comportement et des insultes pareilles ne se pardonnaient pas facilement… A coup sûr Yuuri et Victor ne voudraient plus avoir affaire aux Dursley et par conséquent à lui aussi.

Ruminant sur ces sombres pensés, il ne s'aperçut pas que Yuuri avait fait un pas vers lui, et c'est pour cela qu'il eut le choc de sa vie en sentant deux bras s'enrouler autours de lui et le tirer dans une douce étreinte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le japonais en resserrant sa prise l'air d'avoir lu dans son esprit, nous viendrons quand même demain et verrons ce que nous pouvons faire ensemble.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, certes, il s'était déjà fait enlacé, mais jamais de cette manière beaucoup trop tendre à la place des étreintes « viriles » habituelles qu'il partageait avec Sirius.

Yuuri était trop gentil pour son bien décidât le sorcier en posant maladroitement ses mains sur le dos du jeune adulte et y mettant une légère pression qui sembla le ravir.

Ce fut Victor qui interrompit cette scène touchante en émettant un geignement peiné :

-Et moi ? Se plaignit-il, pas de câlin pour ton chéri ?

-Victor ! Protestât le brun en reculant mais néanmoins amusé.

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant de laisser échapper un gloussement et de poser simultanément une main sur la poigner de la porte d'entré.

-Nous allons y aller, déclara l'homme aux cheveux argentés, soit prêt à neuf heure pour demain !

Il tendit un bras et ébouriffa les mèches rebelles de l'adolescent les rendant encore plus désordonnés, et après un dernier geste d'adieu, passèrent le seuil de l'habitation pour rejoindre la rue, saluant au passage Dudley qui rentraient et parut fort étonné.

Harry restât figé sur place, ignorant complètement son cousin obèse lui demandant qui était ces personnes, et posa sa main sur sa tête extrêmement confus : Les deux adultes lui avaient à peine parlés et pourtant le traitait déjà comme un proche… L'espoir d'avoir une famille aimante lui était-il encore accessible ?

Or, son cœur se serra en se souvenant que les deux n'étaient pas des sorciers et qu'ils n'appartenait pas au même monde que lui et ignoraient tout de la magie… Il ne pourrait pas leur parler de ses plus profondes angoisses à propos du retour de Voldemort, ni de la mort de Cédric et de ses amis qui ne lui envoyaient même plus de lettres.

De plus il y avait une telle complicité envers le couple que le sorcier en était venu à espérer rencontrer une personne avec qui il pourrait s'entendre aussi bien, enfin... s'il ne mourait pas face à Vous-savez-qui.

Il soupira en secouant la tête : Il valait mieux retourner aux cotés des Dursley pour recevoir leur sermon pour qu'il puisse aller se reposer et passer à demain le plus vite possible.

Le Lendemain… Cela lui semblait presque être une idée impossible à atteindre tellement que le bonheur que lui procurait cette perspective était grand. Et il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être heureux au numéro quatre Privet Drive.

…..

A quelques rues de là, Victor et Yuuri rejoignaient l'arrêt de bus, discutant des événements récents :

-Il était vraiment désagréable, déclarait le patineur à lunette en faisant référence à Vernon Dursley, je ne sais pas comment Harry fait pour vivre avec lui.

-Justement, soupira Victor, je ne pense pas qu'il vive volontairement avec cette famille… Tu as vu ses vêtements et sa maigreur… Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas vraiment traité comme il le faut. D'ailleurs il vit avec eux car ses parents sont morts ?

-C'est ça, ses parents sont mort dans un accident de voiture et ils l'ont recueillit.

Le Russe ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder pensivement la route ou un bus venait d'apparaitre au coin de celle-ci.

-Demain… Dit-il après un bref silence, nous feront en sorte qu'Harry passe une journée fantastique.

Une expression surprise s'inscrivit sur le visage Yuuri avant qu'un sourire ne fleurisse et qu'il hoche énergiquement la tête :

-Bien sûr !

…..

Cette nuit là, Harry eut terriblement du mal à s'endormir, se retournant de nombreuse fois dans son lit et anticipant le lendemain. Ce ne fut qu'à deux heures du matin qu'il trouva le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il fut soulagé que sa montre n'indique que huit heure et put donc se préparer tranquillement sans avoir à se presser.

Son seul problème fut le choix de ses vétements : Comme il l'avait remarqué, Victor et Yuuri portaient chacun des vétements à l'air couteux. Lui n'avait que les vieilles loques de son cousin, excepté pour les habits sorciers qu'il ne pouvait clairement pas utiliser.

Finalement, il optât pour une simple chemise de Dudley quand il avait douze ans, seule chose qui ne lui donnait pas l'air d'un adolescent dégingandé, et un simple pantalon noir avec ses vieilles baskets.

-C'est déjà mieux qu'avant, tenta-il de se convaincre devant le miroir de la salle de bain.

Légèrement abattu, il descendit les marches à pas de loups, récupérant au passage son portefeuille sur sa table de nuit dans sa chambre, et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné au Dursley pour que tout soit prêt lorsqu'ils se lèveraient.

Une fois chose faite, il sortit dehors et se mit à attendre nerveusement Victor et Yuuri qui ne devraient plus tarder.

En effet, à peine une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulés qu'une voiture noir ancienne apparaissait à l'angle de la rue s'arrêtant pile devant lui et dans un bruit mécanique, la vitre arrière de celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant Victor abordant une paire de lunettes de soleil noires et un tee-shirt indiquant « I love London » rouge vif. Il souriait largement et l'invitât d'un mouvement de poignet à rentrer dans le véhicule.

Sans une seconde pensé, Harry s'exécutât, faisant le tour de ce qu'il avait identifié comme un taxi et y entra pour se retrouver assis à coté de Yuuri qui lui sourit largement.

-Alors… commença-t-il pendant que son fiancé donnait des instructions au conducteur, comment vas-tu depuis hier ? Tu as quinze ans aujourd'hui !

-Ah… Merci, répondit Harry en rougissant de plaisir, je vais bien… Mais au fait… Ou va-t-on au juste ?

-A knightsbridge, répondit Victor à la place de Yuuri, tes vêtements sont horribles ! Il faut de suite régler ça avant de les bruler !

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat dangereux et Harry déglutit, n'osant même pas émettre la moindre protestation. A ses cotés Yuuri gloussa, apparemment habituer à l'excentricité de son compagnon et se tourna vers le sorcier :

-Après nous feront une pause à Coven-garden pour y manger un morceau, un ami à nous y sera, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, assura l'adolescent.

Son cousin lui offrait déjà de passer une journée avec lui et Victor, comment pourrait-il être dérangé par quelque chose d'aussi futile que de rencontrer un ami du japonais ? Au contraire il en était plus qu'heureux.

Après une trentaine minutes de trajet, ils parvinrent enfin à destination et Harry pus admirer la façade de l'élégant immeuble qu'était le centre commercial d'Harrods. A ce moment là, les deux adultes se saisirent chacun d'un bras se jetant des regards complices et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry comprit le véritable sens du mot « shopping », trainé dans différent type de boutiques toutes aussi diverses et couteuses les unes que les autres, il fut forcé d'essayer des tas de vêtements différents et malgré ses protestations et refus que Victor paye pour lui, le russe et Yuuri n'avaient rien voulut entendre ils prétendaient d'ailleurs que cette sortie leur rappelait celle qu'ils avaient eut à Barcelone en Espagne le jour même ou ils s'étaient fiancés.

Peu à peu que la mâtiné passait, le jeune sorcier subissait un changement de garde-robe drastique allant jusqu'au relooking quand Victor le poussa chez un coiffeur, qui, cette fois ne lui donna pas une coupe ridicule mais une lui donnant un air plus raffiné adapté à son style et petit à petit le sorcier commença à s'amuser, allant jusqu'à prendre des photos avec sa nouvelle famille.

Il ne s'était jamais autant divertit de sa vie, en ce moment, les problèmes du monde sorcier lui paraissaient bien loin et les instants qu'il passait avec Victor et Yuuri promettaient de devenir inoubliables.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures de courses intensives ayant mit l'endurance d'Harry à rude épreuve, ils décidèrent de se rendre à Coven-garden où l'ami des deux adultes était sensé les attendre.

…

La verrière de Coven-Garden se détachait aisément au-dessus de leur tête, laissant passer quelques rayons de soleil allant éclairer les passants et frôlant les poutres bleues soutenants la structure.

Et au centre de la place, une sorte de bistrot encadré par des vitres se détachait, en y observant de plus près Harry s'aperçut qu'une personne à la peau mate et un téléphone en main leur faisait énergiquement signe.

-Pitchit-kun ! S'écria Yuuri les yeux brillant de joie.

Ensembles, ils allèrent s'assoir à la même table que le dénommé Pitchit et se saluèrent chaleureusement de cette manière qu'ont les amis proches après avoir vécut d'importantes choses ensembles.

-C'est donc lui Harry Potter ? S'enquit le thaïlandais –Son cousin lui avait indiqué sa nationalité- en dévisageant ouvertement le jeune homme. –Il te ressemble Yuuri.

-Pas tant que ça quand même, rit le japonais, il nous a contacté avec une chouette la première fois !

Le sorcier se crispât, si Victor et Yuuri ne s'étaient doutés de rien, il n'en serait pas forcement de même pour Pitchit qui trouverais probablement cela étrange.

-Une chouette ? Répétât l'homme à peau mate en cligna des yeux, pourquoi une chouette et pas un téléphone ou les réseaux sociaux ?

-Je… n'ai pas accès au téléphone, répondit le sorcier gêné (du moins depuis l'appel de Ron Weasley lorsqu'il avait douze ans), ni n'en dispose d'un ou peut toucher à un ordinateur…

Un grand silence s'installa à la table durant lequel tout les adultes le fixèrent incrédules, un air de pure horreur sur le visage de Pitchit qui haletait violement, tandis que Victor brisait le silence :

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-il, ton oncle et ta tante ne te traitent pas comme ils le devraient…

-Il n'a pas accès au merveilleux monde qu'est le royaume des réseaux sociaux ni de téléphone pour faire de selfie ! Comment peut-il être encore en vie ?!

-Pitchit-kun, calme-toi !

Ignorant Yuuri qui tentait d'apaiser son ami, l'adolescent aux yeux vert tenta de démentir l'affirmation du russe :

-Mais non pas vraiment, le démentit-il en vain et agitant ses mains devant lui, c'est juste que dans le pensionna où je vis durant l'année est vraiment loin de toute civilisation et il n'y a pas de réseaux, c'est pour ça que nous utilisons des hiboux !

Cette fois, Pitchit semblait vraiment sur le point de faire une syncope.

-Donc en plus de t'envoyer en pensionna toute l'année… Articulât lentement Yuuri en laissant son ami se lamenter seul, ils t'envoient dans un trou perdu ? Mais c'est horrible !

-Yuuri ! Trouvons un moyen de l'adopter ! S'écria soudains Victor stupéfiant Harry.

-Non non non ! Protestât le sorcier dépassé par les événements, j'aime beaucoup cette école ! Il y a tous mes amis… Et même si vous tentiez de m'adopter, une personne est chargée de veiller à ce que je reste chez les Dursley jusqu'à ma majorité ! Donc peu importe si je ne les aime pas, je suis, pour l'instant, destiné à rester au numéro quatre Privet Drive.

Il eut un bruit de froissement, et Harry eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que le téléphone portable de Pitchit était ressortit de sa poche à une vitesse fulgurante, le mouvement rappelant trop à l'adolescent celui d'un sorcier brandissant sa baguette pour le mettre à l'aise.

-Dit moi qui est cette personne te retenant prisonnier chez tes geôlier, s'exclama-t-il théâtralement en se mettant à pianoter sur l'appareille, je vais lui faire une réputation horrible grâce aux réseaux sociaux… Et ne t'inquiète pas que ça va marcher, j'ai des milliers d'abonnés !

-Ca ira, bredouilla le jeune homme effrayé par l'aura que dégageait le Thaïlandais, je t'en assure, j'ai l'habitude de toute manière…

-Alors faisons un compromit, déclara Yuuri en prenant la parole, c'est l'été que tu dois être chez les Dursley n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… Oui ?

-Dans ce cas viens chez moi au japon pendant les vacances scolaires !

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, lui proposait-il vraiment…

-Ce… ce serait génial ! Bredouilla-t-il avant de se rappeler que Dumbledore n'y consentirait pas vraiment. –Mais… Je ne pense pas que je puisse quitter l'Angleterre… Mon tuteur, celui qui me reteint chez les Dursley ne voudra peut-être pas…

-Harry… Souffla Victor en le fixant avec compassion.

-C'est injuste, dit Yuuri.

-Tu es sûr que je dois pourrir la réputation de personne ? Sourit angéliquement Pitchit en lui montrant son téléphone où une coque verte représentant un hamster se détachait.

L'adolescent secoua la tête et fixa toutes les personnes présentes d'un œil attentif, attendant de voir ce qu'ils allaient dire.

-Laissons tomber pour le moment, soupira finalement Victor en se passant une main dans les cheveux, profitons de la journée.

…..

L'Après-midi, ils accompagnèrent dans un premier temps Pitchit à un bar ou l'attendait un homme que le Thailandais surnommait affectueusement Ciao Ciao mais que Yuuri et Victor appelaient Celestino.

C'était un grand homme brun aux long cheveux châtains et ayant un menton fendu. Il était vêtu d'un imperméable marron malgré la chaleur estival et fut très surpris de voir les personnes accompagnant Pitchit.

Apparemment, les deux étaient venus à Londres pour s'entrainer au patin avec un ami coach de Celestino.

Le niveau des trois patineurs étrangers devait-être assez haut pour qu'ils se déplacent de pays en pays pour de simples entrainements se dit Harry.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir accepter de prendre des selfies avec le groupe d'adulte que Victor, Yuuri et Harry purent reprendre route.

Pour finir la journée, tout les trois allèrent visiter le musée de Madame Tusseau, allèrent faire un tour au zoo (cette fois Harry ne parla à aucun serpent) ou Victor s'extasia devant des mangoustes qu'il trouvait apparemment hilarantes, et finalement rentrèrent chez les Dursley à huit heures du soir après un dernier arrêt dans un restaurant typiquement anglais.

-Nous nous quittons donc ici, dit Victor.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajoutât Yuuri, nous sommes en Angleterre pour quelques temps vu que nous voulons y planifier notre mariage, alors que dirais-tu de passer les prochains jours avec nous ?

A la grande surprise du japonais, l'adolescent se jetât dans ses bras le serrant si fort qu'il eut l'impression que ses os allaient se rompre.

-Bien sûr ! Hoquetât-il, rien ne me rendrait plus heureux !

Ce soir là, il rentra le cœur légé, et sans même faire attention à la tante Pétunia qui l'épiait de derrière les rideaux.

….

Comme promit, les jours qui suivirent furent passé avec les patineurs. A vrai dire Harry était assez étonné de ne pas avoir reçut une lettre de Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre lui demandant qui étaient Yuuri et Victor et lui interdisant de sortir de Privet Drive, mais non, aucune missive ne lui était parvenu lui faisant conclure que les sorciers ne jugeaient pas les deux adultes comme des menaces, ou alors simplement que l'ivrogne chargé de le surveiller ne faisait pas son travail…

La deuxième proposition lui parait la plus possible.

Parfois, Pitchit les rejoignait, et étant plus jeune que Yuuri et Victor, le jeune sorcier avait plus d'affinité avec lui. Les trois parlaient souvent de leur compagnon patineur ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire : Celui surnommé Chris semblait être vraiment un cas, comme JJ et Otabek, mais c'était surtout les histoires sur un certain « Yurio » qui l'amusaient particulièrement.

Dans ces moment là, l'adolescent souhaitait pouvoir juste être un moldu étant née dans la famille Katsuki.

Ce soir là, les deux adultes avaient décidés de passer un peu plus de temps avec Harry, se baladant tranquillement dans les quartiers avoisinant celui du numéro quatre pour finir par faire une halte dans le petit parc avec un portique.

-Non ! Disait Yuuri en fusillant du regard son fiancé, je t'ai dit que je refuse de porter un voile pour le mariage ! Et puis quoi encore, une robe pendant que tu y es ?

Assis sur une balançoire, le seul sorcier du groupe se retenait de ricaner en voyant son cousin et son compagnon se chamailler comme des enfants.

-Yuuuri ! Gémit le Russe, allez ! Ce serait marrant !

Des éclats de voix interrompirent soudains leur pseudo-dispute et les trois se tournèrent vers la source du son pour apercevoir Dudley et sa bande s'approchant.

Harry se reteint de jurer en reconnaissant Pier de loin, un des amis les plus proche de son cousin et les trois autres abrutis allant avec.

Ceux-ci semblèrent les remarquer et s'approchèrent d'eux sans la moindre hésitation, passant outre le fait que Victor et Yuuri étaient présents.

-Harry, déclara Dudley tandis que ses larbins ricanaient en arrière plan, tu traines toujours avec les gays ? Papa me dit qu'à ce rythme tu le deviendras toi-même à moins que tu le sois déjà.

D'un bond, l'adolescent aux yeux verts était sur ses pieds, on pouvait l'insulter, il en avait l'habitude mais personne ne devait rabaisser son cousin japonais et son futur mari.

-Harry, dit Yuuri d'une voix se voulant apaisante.

-Laisse-le, chuchotât Victor, il doit régler ça par lui-même.

-Mais…

-Nous interviendront si cela dégénère.

Le brun hocha la tête, bien que peu convaincu et reportât son attention sur le jeune homme.

-N'insulte pas Yuuri et Victor ! Cracha-t-il, ils sont cent fois mieux que toi !

Cette réponse provoqua l'hilarité de la bande et Dudley passa un doigt sous son œil comme pour essuyer des larmes de rires.

-Je te crois bien sûr, dit-il narquoisement, après tout il faut bien vous défendre en tant qu'homosexuels ! D'ailleurs je me demandais… Ce Cédric que tu mentionnes dans ton sommeil… Serait-il ton petit ami ?

Palissant violement, Harry fit un pas en arrière, l'air de s'être prit une claque.

-Tu pleures quand tu dors, poursuivit l'adolescent en surpoids, tu pleures et dit : Cédric, pitié ne tuez pas Cédric ! Ne tuez pas Cédric !

Désormais, Victor et Yuuri étaient beaucoup plus attentifs à la conversation qui s'était, contre toute attente, transformé en quelque chose de bien plus sérieux tirant un frisson d'origine inconnue dans le dos des patineurs.

-Tu m'as entendu ? Murmura le sorcier d'une voix rauque et ayant l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans une eau glacée.

-Bien sûr renifla Dudley, c'est qui ce Cédric ? Ton petit ami ?

-Tai… Tais-toi ! Haletât machinalement Harry en respirant rapidement, les souvenirs du cimetière envahissant son esprit.

-Bou-hou ! Maman, papa j'ai peur ! Il va me tuer ! Il va me tuer ! Il va…

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase : Avant même que le jeune homme aux yeux vert puisse faire un seul mouvement, Victor était sur Dudley, le soulevant par le col. Un exploit fantastique vu combien pesait l'enfant.

Le Russe colla quasiment son visage sur celui fils de Vernon et, effrayés par cette démonstration de force, les amis de Dudley prirent lâchement la fuite.

-Je pense que tu en as suffisamment dit n'est-ce pas ?

Sous le choc, l'adolescent ne répondit pas.

-Nous allons donc faire une chose, susurra le russe, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un grondement rauque. -Tu vas gentiment rentrer chez tes parents et te taire sur ce qui vient d'arriver... C'est compris ?

Dudley hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Satisfait, Victor laissa l'enfant retomber lourdement à terre et fit volte-face pour sourire innocemment à Yuuri et Harry qui le fixaient comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

-Victor ! s'exclama aussitôt Yuuri en fronçant les sourcils, tu n'as pas été un peu dur ? Certes il l'avait cherché mais…

-Il ne comprendra jamais si personne ne le remet à sa place, répondit patiemment le patineur, ça va Harry ?

-Ca va… Dit Harry d'une voix chevrotante les yeux toujours fixés sur son cousin au sol.

Les patineurs se jetèrent un regard communs et d'un accord silencieux décidèrent de reparler de ce qu'il venait d'entendre plus tard, or au même moment, la température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés les prenant complètement par surprise.

-Que… Grommela Victor s'interrompant immédiatement en voyant de la vapeur sortir de sa bouche.

Les étoiles semblaient disparaitre unes à unes tandis qu'un froid mortel venait les engourdir poussant Yuuri à se coller à son fiancé en quête de chaleur. A leur gauche, enfin debout, Dudley poussa un cri semblable à celui du cochon qu'on égorge et se tourna vers Harry les yeux remplis de terreur :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'écria-t-il hystérique, arrête ça !

-Ce… Ce n'est pas moi !

Si avant l'adolescent était pale, désormais il était livide, c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Songeait-il presque frénétiquement, _ils_ ne pouvaient pas être à Privet Drive quand même.

-Que diable se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Victor en regardant autours de lui, tenant de façon protective Yuuri faisant de même contre lui, pourquoi fait-il aussi f…

Une exclamation étranglé lui échappa alors qu'une sensation de lourdeur écrasante se faisais sentir soudainement et que l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir être heureux les prenaient violement, les crochetant droit dans le cœur.

Un long gémissement guttural se fit entendre, et _ils_ apparurent :

Un long corps maigre et osseux cachés derrière de longs pends de capes rapiécés ne laissant qu'apercevoir des mains visqueuse griffues recouvertes de croutes purulentes, la façon d'avancer glissant au-dessus du sol, le long râle rauque que prenaient les deux créatures venant droit vers eux et semant le désespoir dans leur sillage informa immédiatement Harry de leurs identités.

-Non… S'étrangla-t-il, NON !

Des détraqueurs étaient à Privet Drive.

….

Voila donc le chapitre ! Victor et Yuuri risquent de découvrir quelques petites subtilités sur un monde qu'ils croyaient ne pas exister ! Et quoi de mieux d'apprendre l'existence des sorciers qu'en rencontrant leurs mascottes adorés !

Et oui, les détraqueurs vous feront une joie de vous expliquer le monde magique ou vous pouvez crever à tout instant !

Quant-à Victor… Cramera-t-il les vieilles fringues d'Harry ? J'en ferais p'tet un omake.

Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous conviendra et…

Review ? C'est assez intimidant d'écrire sur un fandom si peu fréquenté.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Alors Yuri on ice est terminé (la fin de cet anime m'a fait pleurer TT c'était sublime ! Pitié, une saison 2 !) avec des résultats qui m'arrangent plus ou moins pour la suite ayant approximativement prédit une fin comme celle-ci (bien que j'aie été quand même surprise). Vous aurez remarqué que je n'avais rien dit sur des résultats, c'était voulut j'attendais la fin et peux donc vous annoncez que cette fic ne sera pas un UA mais suivra bien ce qui se passe en fin d'anime et agira en conséquent. Victor et Yuuri jonglerons donc entre leur vie magique avec Harry & co et celle de patineurs olympiques avec tout leurs amis.

Sinon pour les réponses aux questions : Déjà non je ne suis pas sadique comme quelques-uns l'ont dit, juste flemmarde (pour continuer d'écrire sur les détraqueurs dans le chap 2) XD Quant-à si nous allons voir les autres personnages de YOI, pas de panique, oui, à un moment ou un autre ils seront là ^^ Au passage je vous remercie 100 fois pour toutes vos review ! Je vous adore comme vous semblez adorer Pitchit XD (Vous allez être content, il est encore là dans ce chapitre) sinon… Arya39 (contente de t'avoir découvrir YOI au fait ce manga nous a donner tout ce que nous voulions et ce qu'on aurait jamais envisagé : Du pole-dance XD) et d'autres avaient mentionnés un feu de joie avec certains vêtements…

…..

Chapitre 3

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres de façon incontrôlable, tentant tant bien que mal de repousser les souvenirs sombres l'assaillant, l'empêchant de penser correctement.

Paniqué, il fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche pour y récupérer sa baguette, or ses mains, rendues maladroites par la peur, lâchèrent le bâton qui alla rouler plus loin.

-Merde, jura-t-il atterré, merde !

Il voulut se jeter à sa suite, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir et il tomba à terre s'éraflant les coudes contre le béton.

Du coin d'œil il aperçut Dudley sangloter de manière pathétique prostré sur lui-même et Victor sur le dessus de Yuuri haletant tout deux violements et marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles, les yeux fixés droit dans la direction des détraqueurs, l'air épouvantés.

Pendant un instant, Harry aurait put jurer qu'ils pouvaient les voir, mais chassa cette pensé de sa tête en se rappelant qu'ils étaient moldus. De plus il avait mieux à faire.

Les voix de ses parents dans son esprit devenaient de plus en plus fortes tandis que les créatures se rapprochaient. Il ne pouvait rien voir, tout était noir et seuls les cris de sa mère avant sa mort suppliant Voldemort d'épargner Harry pouvaient être entendus.

Un des êtres maléfiques venait dans sa direction tandis que le second flottait au-dessus du visage de Dudley écartant les bras de celui-ci de devant son visage d'une manière presque tendre.

Il allait l'embrasser, réalisa le sorcier son cœur ratant un battement, le détraqueur s'apprêtait à prendre l'âme de son cousin par le biais de sa bouche.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il rampa pathétiquement dans la direction supposé où se trouvait sa baguette, le poids du désespoir que provoquaient les détraqueurs s'abatant lourdement sur lui. Puis comprenant qu'il ne récupérerait pas son seul moyen de défense de cette manière il tenta le tout pour tout :

-Lumos ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix faible.

A son grand étonnement, une lueur jaune apparut à un mètre devant lui et, à bout de force, Harry tendit une main vers elle.

Malheureusement, il eut beau étendre ses doigts aussi loin que possible, les deux centimètres le séparant de sa salvation ne furent jamais comblés. A la place, son membre retomba mollement devant lui alors qu'il voyait un des détraqueurs commencer à inspirer à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Dudley.

C'était la fin, songea le jeune sorcier en laissant retomber sa tête contre le sol froid et réprimant des larmes de frustrations, à quoi bon lutter ? De toute façon avec Voldemort à ses trousses il ne pouvait que mourir, peut-être même était-ce le mage noir qui avait envoyé les détraqueur.

Et alors que son destin lui semblait déjà scellé, Harry entendis un raclement suivit d'halètement pénible et la lueur de sa baguette l'éblouit soudain.

Plissant les yeux, il se rendit compte que celle-ci était à quelque centimètre de son nez, complètement consterné, le sorcier se demanda comment elle était arrivée là.

Il eut sa réponse s'apercevant que Victor et Yuuri, toujours au sol les uns sur les autres, avaient rampés jusqu'à lui et la baguette, la tenant tout deux d'une même main, la brandissant droit devant eux.

En observant de plus près leur visage, l'adolescent s'aperçut que des larmes maculaient les joues de son cousin asiatique bien que celui-ci le fixait avec insistance et détermination tandis que Victor avait les pupilles dilatés.

C'est alors qu'Harry réalisa que les deux adultes lui faisaient confiance : Ils n'avaient aucune idées de ce qui se passait mais avaient bien comprit que le jeune homme savait ce qui arrivait et savait quoi faire pour y remédier.

Cette connaissance provoqua un regain d'énergie en lui, il attrapa sa baguette et se releva en chancelant.

- _Spero patronum_ ! S'exclama-t-il droit sur une des créatures bien trop proche d'eux.

Une simple brume argenté jailli de la pointe du bâton et s'évapora aussitôt.

- _Spero patronum !_ Répéta Harry paniqué en voyant que le détraqueur ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètre et que le désespoir et tristesse l'accablaient de plus en plus.

Cette fois rien ne sortit et sa vision se noircit. Les souvenirs de Poudlard avec Hermione et Ron n'étaient-ils pas suffisant ? Il prit une inspiration tremblante en jetant un coup d'œil à Yuuri et Victor qui, il le réalisa avec surprise, lui disaient d'une voix faible de fuir.

Et il eut une soudaine compréhension de quoi se remémorer pour tous les sauver : Les journées passés avec les deux patineurs ou il s'était amusé comme jamais avant.

-SPERO PATRONUM ! Rugit-il avec toute la force qu'il lui restait.

Un magnifique cerf argenté se matérialisa et fonça immédiatement sur la première créature qui émit un sifflement éraillé avant que les bois de l'animal ne la percutent, la projetant plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le sorcier fit alors volte-face dans la direction du deuxième monstre et vit que celui-ci avait quasiment collé sa bouche à celle de son cousin.

-Attaque-le ! Ordonna-t-il à son patronum qui s'élança au gallo droit sur le dernier ennemi qui subit le même sort que son compatriote.

Haletant, le sorcier jetât un dernier regard aux détraqueurs qui, il en eut l'impression, firent de même avant de faire lentement demi-tour et flotter au loin, les pends de leurs longues capes déchiquetées bruissant derrière eux.

Les étoiles réapparurent et l'horrible impression écrasante de peur et déprime disparu, puis ils purent respirer plus facilement tandis que le cerf argenté trottait un peu avant de s'évaporer.

Il eut alors un moment de silence ou rien ne sembla bouger puis Harry reprit brusquement ses esprits et fonça droit sur Victor qui aidait un Yuuri ébranlé à se remettre sur pieds.

-Ca va ? S'enquit l'adolescent une fois à leur hauteur et redoutant leur réaction.

A sa grande surprise, les deux adultes hochèrent la tête :

-Plus ou moins, dit le japonais en frissonnant, qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai vu des choses qui…

Il frissonna et se tourna vers Dudley qui était toujours immobile rappelant à Harry qu'un détraqueur avait été à quelques centimètres du visage de son cousin et qu'il était possible qu'il lui ait prit son âme.

En à peine une seconde, l'adolescent était accroupit au cotés du jeune homme obèse et le secouait de toute ses forces.

-Allez ! Dit-il craignant le pire, réveille-toi !

-Vois plutôt s'il respire.

Les deux patineurs venaient de le rejoindre et Victor lui prodiguait des conseils bien inutiles alors que son fiancé s'agenouillait et posait son oreille sur la poitrine de Dudley.

-C'est bon, déclara-t-il, son cœur bat.

-Bien sûr qu'il bat ! S'exclama Harry exaspéré, un détraqueur ne tue pas ! Il dévore l'âme de ses victimes ne laissant qu'une coquille vide !

-Ame ? Répétât Yuuri, non attend ! Tu connais le nom de ces horribles créatures ? Et d'où sortait ce cerf fantôme ?!

La gravité de la situation frappa l'adolescent aux yeux vert de plein fouet : Il venait d'utiliser de la magie devant des moldus ! Non, attendez : Le japonais ne venait-il pas d'insinuer qu'il avait vu les créatures démoniaques ?

Alors cela voulait dire que…

-Vous êtes sorciers ?! Hurla-t-il complètement secoué, mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ou sortit votre baguette pour vous défendre ! Même si vous ne pouviez pas faire de patronum une distraction aurait été la bienvenue.

Les adultes se jetèrent des regards confus qui inquiétèrent Harry avant de se tourner vers lui :

-De quoi tu parles ? déclara Victor en fronçant les sourcils et une main dans sa frange, la soulevant et révélant un teint cireux et des trais tirés. –Sorciers ? Détraqueurs ? Que diable signifie tout cela !

Sa bouche se refermait et s'ouvrait dans le vide : Le russe et Yuuri n'étaient pas sorciers ?

-Mais… Bredouilla-t-il, c'est impossible… Comment pouvez-vous les voir si vous n'appartenez pas au monde magique ?

-Harry, protestât Yuuri, nous ne savons pas de quoi tu parles ! Je suis encore plus perdu que toi ici ! Alors cesse de nous poser des questions et occupons-nous de l'enfant !

Le ton autoritaire du brun lui fit hocher mécaniquement la tête et comprendre qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse ici, puis avec l'aide des deux patineurs, il souleva péniblement Dudley et se mit à marcher en direction du numéro quatre privet Drive.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette féminine apparut plus loin et se précipitât vers eux à toute vitesse peinant avec les nombreux sacs en papier qu'elle transportait.

-C'est Mrs Figg ! La reconnu Harry.

Mrs Figg était une petite femme aux cheveux grisonnant dans la cinquantaine aimant un peu trop les chats. Elle gardait le jeune sorcier lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune et l'agaçait à lui parler de ses nombreux animaux.

-Mon dieu, mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en parvenant à leur hauteur, ai-je bien vu ? Des détraqueurs ici ?! Mais que diable fait ce bon à rien de Mondingus !

Et sans attendre de réponse des hommes en face d'elle, les laissant complètements perplexes, elle se mit à hurler d'une voix criarde le nom de ce « Mondingus ».

-Madame… Commença Victor en resserrant sa prise sur Dudley, je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez à accomplir en hurlant ainsi mais…

-Oooh ! Mais tais-toi donc, le réprimanda la femme exaspérée en les prenant par surprise, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? MONDINGUS !

Au moment ou les trois rescapés des détraqueurs décidaient que Mrs Figg était tout simplement folle, un grand bruit de craquement retentit les surprenant et un homme qu'Harry reconnus comme l'ivrogne le surveillant apparut de nulle part.

Victor et Yuuri, qui poussa un cri, reculèrent simultanément lâchant Dudley qui alla s'écraser au sol.

Des jurons en Russe s'échappèrent de la bouche du célèbre patineur, son compagnon faisant de même en japonais.

Aussitôt le choc de l'appariation passé, Arabella Figg soulevait ses sacs de papier et entreprit de rouer de coups l'ivrogne qui tentait de se protéger de ses bras.

-Espèce de bon à rien ! Tempêtât-elle, où étais-tu ? Encore une vente illégale de chaudron je parie ! Dumbledore t'avais fait pourtant promettre que tu surveillerais Harry !

Dumbledore ? La femme connaissait le directeur de Poudlard ? Alors cela signifiait qu'elle était une sorcière ?

-Aie ! Gémit le dénommé Mondingus, de quoi tu parles ? AIE ! Arrête ça vieille chouette !

-Je parle des détraqueurs espèce de fot-en-cul ! Ceux qui viennent juste de manquer de tuer Potter et ces jeunes hommes ici présents !

-Des détraqueurs ? Répétât l'ivrogne avant de se prendre un énième coup de sac, c'est impossible ! Pas ici !

-Attendez ! Hurla soudain Harry en interrompant la scène de ménage, Mrs Figg ! Vous êtes sorcière ?

-Encore ces histoires de magies ? marmonna Yuuri à l'adresse de Victor, je n'y comprends décidément rien !

La femme cessa de frapper ce qui semblait être, contre toute vraisemblance, son mari et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

-Je suis une cracmol jeune homme, répondit-elle, c'est cet idiot le sorcier !

Elle désigna Mondingus qui se recroquevilla redoutant un autre coup.

-Je… Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore, débitât-il nerveusement, j'y vais.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même et disparut avec un « crack ! » retentissant qui fit une nouvelle fois sursauter les étrangers au monde sorcier.

-Oui ! En effet ! Tonna Mrs Figg dans le vide, c'est ça ! Fuit comme le lâche que tu es !

Elle agitât furieusement ses sacs de croquettes puis reportât son attention sur Harry, Victor et Yuuri qui déglutirent en voyant son regard fou.

-Il faut que vous rentriez, dit-elle, ce moldu ne me parait pas en très bonne forme… et vous –elle fixa les deux adultes étrangers- qui êtes-vous ?

-Victor Nikitrov et mon cousin éloigné Yuuri Katsuki, répondit Harry à leur place.

-Oh ! Donc ce sont des sorciers ?

-Non justement, coupa Victor de plus en plus contrarié, nous ne sommes _pas_ des sorciers comme vous dîtes ! Et pour la centième fois… Quel était ces créatures !

La cracmol en restât interdite, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'exclama :

-Ils ne sont pas sorciers et tu as utilisé la magie en face d'eux alors qu'ils ignoraient son existence !

-Que pouvais-je faire ! Rétorqua immédiatement le survivant, si je ne l'avais pas utilisé les détraqueur nous auraient prit notre âme ! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs m'avoir caché le fait que vous apparteniez au monde sorcier ?!

-Ordre de Dumbledore, répondit sèchement la femme, la situation est encore pire que je pensais...

-Au fait ! Se rappela soudains l'adolescent, Victor et Yuuri ne sont pas sorciers pourtant ils pouvaient voir les détraqueurs !

-Et ? Fit Mrs Figg en haussant un sourcil, c'est parfaitement commun, cela signifie juste qu'ils avaient des ancêtres cracmols. Si tu as fini avec tes questions idiotes alors rentrons chez les Dursley, je vous y raccompagne.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se remirent en marche trébuchant sous le poids de Dudley, toujours immobile, ce qui angoissait Harry qui n'avait aucune idée si son âme avait été prise ou non. De plus, il pouvait entendre Yuuri et Victor se chuchoter des paroles à voix basse lui faisant redouter le fait qu'il était possible que désormais les deux patineurs ne veuilles plus avoir affaire à lui en découvrant sa nature de sorcier ou bien pire : Qu'un sortilège d' _oubliette_ leur soient jeté et qu'ils oublient tout des journées passés ensembles.

Et il ne voulait pas.

Ces deux personnes ayant déboulé dans sa vie du jour au-lendemain suite à une lettre étaient devenu, ce qu'il pourrait appeler, ses plus proches parents. Ceux qui l'avaient traité comme un adolescent normal, pas comme une célébrité du monde sorcier ou bien un monstre comme chez les Dursley.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant le numéro quatre Privet Drive et après un dernier salut et avertissement, Mrs Figg les abandonna.

Prenant une grande inspiration, redressant au passage le corps de Dudley sur son épaule, le jeune sorcier alla frapper à la porte qui fut immédiatement ouverte par la tante Pétunia qui poussa un couinement horrifié en voyant l'état de son fils.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ! Hurla-t-elle paniqué, Didy ! Tu m'entends mon chéri, dit moi que tu m'entends !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Cria la voix de l'oncle Vernon depuis l'intérieur.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et l'homme apparut dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, se figeant.

Il fixa un instant son fils sans prononcer aucun mot et se précipitât soudainement sur Harry le saisissant violement par le col, son visage complètements violacé et congestionné.

-Qu'à tu fais, monstre ! Cracha-t-il en secouant l'adolescent, je savais que te garder ici ne m'attirerais que des problèmes !

-Arrêtez ! s'écria Yuuri en attrapant l'épaule du patriarche Dursley, vous lui faite mal !

L'oncle Vernon ne jetât même pas un regard au japonais et le repoussa durement.

Si Victor n'avait pas été là, Yuuri serait tombé la tête première à terre. En ce moment, le Russe semblait tout bonnement hors de lui et poussé à bout mentalement par les événements récents.

Si bien que, sans aucunes hésitations, et avec une force herculéenne, il arracha Harry de la prise de l'oncle et lui colla son poing dans la figure.

-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, je veux tout autant que vous savoir ce qui s'est passé, mais blesser la personne qui semble détenir le minimum de réponses à nos question ne me parait pas une idée judicieuse.

Désormais, seuls les gémissements de la tante Pétunia pouvait être entendus, et à terre, Vernon Dursley portât une main à sa joue gonflé, grimaçant.

-Nous entrons, déclara Victor d'un ton sans appel, je veux des réponses.

Etrangement, tous s'exécutèrent et ils furent bientôt réunis dans le salon, du chocolat entre les mains de tous ceux ayant rencontré les détraqueurs. Entre temps, Dudley s'était réveillé de sa torpeur rassurant Harry sur la potentielle prise de son âme, lui faisant conclure que son cousin avait dû juste être en état de choc durant tout ce temps.

-Yuuri… Victor… Commença le jeune homme les yeux rivés au sol, premièrement : Je suis désolé. En réalité j'appartiens à une communauté caché du monde celle des sorciers.

Un silence accueilli sa déclaration alors que l'oncle reniflait dédaigneusement. Ravalant une bile amère, le survivant reprit :

-Cette communauté regorge d'êtres fantastiques, mais aussi de monstre effrayant comme vous avez pu le voir avec les détraqueurs… Ce sont des créatures qui vous ôtes tout sentiment de bonheur jusqu'à ne plus laisser une coquille vide puis, si elle en a la possibilité, prend ton âme… Mais ce qui étrange est que normalement les détraqueurs ne se baladent pas dans les rues, en réalité ils gardent…

-…la prison sorcière d'Azcaban.

C'était la tante Pétunia qui avait répondu, tous se tournèrent vers elle la faisant rougir d'embarra.

-Cet horrible gamin que fréquentait Lily en avait parlé, se justifia-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle se détourna, reportant son attention sur Dudley qui mâchonnait distraitement le chocolat.

-Donc… Bredouilla Yuuri, ses yeux écarquillés derrière les verres de ses lunettes, tu me dis que la magie existe ? Alors ce cerf brillant était un sortilège ?

Harry hocha la tête, se prenant la le crâne entre ses mains :

-Et maintenant, hoquetât-il, vu que j'ai utilisé de la magie en face de moldu, ils vont me renvoyer !

-Te renvoyer, interrogea Victor en fronçant les sourcils, d'où ?

-De son école de magie, pardi, maugréa l'oncle Vernon, celle à laquelle il va durant l'année.

-Attendez, attendez ! s'écria Yuuri en se levant du fauteuil qu'il partageait avec son fiancé, tu vas être renvoyé parce-que tu t'es défendu ? C'est insensé, n'avez-vous pas des exceptions ? Comme la légitime défense.

-Normalement, souffla le survivant, mais il y à eut certains événements cet été qui on jeté le ministère dans ce que je pourrais appeler… un grand déni. Depuis ils sont devenus encore plus strict qu'avant.

-Même ! Protestât le japonais, ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer pour t'être défen…

Il se tût : ce qui ressemblait à des battements d'ailes se faisait d'entendre et soudains, dans un grand fracas, la vitre du salon vola en miettes tandis qu'un hibou grand-duc décrivait des cercles au-dessus de leurs tête.

-MA VITRE ! S'égosilla l'oncle Vernon.

Ignorant totalement les cris de l'homme et ses mouvements de bras ayant pour but de le chasser, l'animal lâcha une lettre sur Harry et alla se percher au sommet des rideaux du salon.

La respiration tremblante, le sorcier la décachetât, sachant déjà qu'elle venait du ministère de la magie.

-Voyez, dit-il anéantis en tendant la lettre vers son cousin éloigné une fois celle-ci lue, mon renvois à déjà été prononcé et la destruction de ma baguette avec.

-C'est ridicule ! Clama Victor en baissant la missive dont il s'était emparé, ne pouvons-nous pas témoigner quelque part en ta faveur ?

-Oui ! Renchérit Yuuri les yeux brillants, où est ce fichu ministère de la magie qu'on aille leur dire notre manière de penser !

Si l'adolescent était touché par leur soutien évident, il se rendait bien compte que le ministère ferait tout pour nier les témoignages, surtout ceux venant de moldus.

Au même moment, un second hibou entrait en trombe dans la salle reversant un vase au passage.

-HIBOU ! ENCORE DES HIBOUX ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOIR D'HIBOU CHEZ MOI !

L'oncle se fit de nouvelle fois complément ignorer, les deux patineurs se penchèrent par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry qui lisait la nouvelle lettre annonçant qu'un certain Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre le ministère de ne pas renvoyer l'adolescent mais l'inviter à une audience disciplinaire le 24 août où la décision de si oui ou non le priver de sa baguette serait prise, en attendant, Mr Weasley (l'envoyeur de la lettre) recommandait au jeune sorcier de ne pas bouger du numéro quatre Privet Drive.

-Qui est Dumbledore ? Interrogea Victor, cette femme et cet homme tout à l'heure l'ont mentionnés.

-Le directeur de Poudlard, mon école de magie, marmonna distraitement Harry soulagé de ne pas être renvoyé pour le moment. – C'est aussi un des plus grands sorciers de notre temps, la seule personne que craint Voldemort.

-Voldemort ?

Cette fois c'était Yuuri qui parlait et le jeune homme aux yeux vert se souvint alors que les deux patineurs n'avaient aucune connaissance, aussi élémentaire soit-elle, du monde magique. Il soupira :

-Je pense que je vais devoir tout vous expliquer du début… Ca va prendre un bon bout de temps, peut-être souhaitez-vous retourner à l'hôtel pour vous reposez…

-Surement pas ! Répliqua aussitôt le japonais les poings serrés, tu veux que nous partions ainsi après que ces détra-machin nous aient attaqués ?

-Exactement, dit Victor, nous restons ici les prochains jours, je vais appeler Pitchit et Celestino pour qu'ils aillent nous chercher nos bagages à l'hôtel.

-Quoi ?! Rugit l'oncle Vernon ayant fini de pester contre les hiboux, croyez-vous vraiment que…

- _Nous_ ne croyons rien, répliqua le russe le regard sombre, _nous_ allons rester ici quoique vous en pensez !

…..

Finalement, le patriarche Dursley s'était rendu compte avec désespoir qu'il ne pourrait pas chasser les deux étrangers de sa maison.

Il avait eut beau hurler, gesticuler et tenter d'user la force mais une fois que Victor, un sourire aimable aux lèvres, avait fait bruyamment craquer ses jointures il s'était immédiatement calmé et leur avait proposé de loger dans la chambre d'Harry.

C'était là que l'adolescent leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement du monde magique et du retour de Voldemort leur racontant au passage comment il avait découvert qu'il était un sorcier et que ses parents avait été tués par le mage noir. De toute façon, vu qu'il était déjà sur la sellette à quoi bon cacher à ces deux là les subtilités de son monde.

A la fin du récit, Yuuri s'était jeté dans ses bras, sanglotant comme un fou et le serrant avec une force qu'Harry n'aurait crû possible venant du petit japonais. Or, ce qui l'avait le plus étonné fut que Victor aussi se joigne à l'étreinte, les enfermant tout deux dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur celle de fiancé qui ne cessait de renifler bruyamment.

-Harry, hoquetât le japonais, sache que Victor et moi allons toujours être là pour toi à partir de ce moment ! Peut importe combien c'est dangereux.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… Murmura le survivant d'une voix étouffé, la tête toujours enfouie dans la poitrine de son cousin, Voldemort tuera tout ce qui met en travers de son chemin. Vous avez bien vu avec les détraqueurs.

Le jeune homme sentit Yuuri frissonner, surement se rappelait-il de l'horrible sensation que provoquaient les créatures.

-Peut importe, répondit-il finalement en attrapant l'adolescent par les épaules pour plonger son regard dans le siens, je sais que je suis un trouillard, faible et lâche mais je veux te protéger, laisse un peu les adultes d'aider.

Harry en restât paralysé, sentant des larmes s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Intervint Victor l'air désapprobateur, tu n'es pas lâche ! Certes ton cœur est aussi fragile que la glace mais tu es fort ! En particulier physiquement… Je me souviens encore au banquet quand nous nous sommes réellement rencontré et que tu as fait ces magnifiques figures de pole-dance demandant pas mal de muscles et…

-Aaaaaaah !

La bouche du Russe fut brutalement couverte par les mains de son fiancé rougissant comme une pivoine.

Au moins cette affirmation avait eut le mérite d'alléger l'atmosphère.

-Pole-dance ? répétât Harry en clignant des yeux et oubliant totalement de quoi ils parlaient.

-Ohohoh, ricana Victor en repoussant tant bien que mal les mains et ignorant les protestations de son compagnon, laisse-moi te raconter la première fois que Yuuri et moi avons parlés et dansés ensembles lors de ce _magnifique_ banquet.

-Nooon !

-…J'ai même les photos sur mon portable !

Et ce fut à partir de ce moment qu'Harry ne vit plus jamais Yuuri Katsuki de la même manière, ni le pole-dance aussi d'ailleurs.

…

Le jour suivant, une somptueuse porsche panamera se garait devant le numéro quatre Privet Drive et Celestino suivit de Pitchit Chulanion en sortaient amenant avec eux les bagages de Yuuri et Victor.

Par pure politesse (ou bien parce-que le véhicule coutait plus de 92554 livre*) la tante Pétunia les invitât à prendre le thé ou un drame failli arriver lorsque Pitchit voulut brutalement assassiner l'oncle Vernon avec une cuillère à café en apprenant que c'était lui qui empêchait Harry d'accéder à internet et d'avoir un téléphone.

Celestino, Yuuri et Victor avait littéralement dû le plaquer au sol sous les regards stupéfait de la famille Dursley et Harry qui avait fait un bond par reflexe.

Ce jour là il avait trouvé quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant que Voldemort.

Cela avait prit environs un bon quart d'heure pour calmer le Thailandais et l'obliger à présenter des excuses, de mauvaise grâce, aux trois propriétaires de la maison puis il était partit, saluant au passage joyeusement leurs compagnons patineur et traumatisant le sorcier qui ne pouvait se résoudre à croire qu'une personne aussi adorable et heureuse que Pitchit puisse se transformer en un tueur à sang froid en à peine quelques secondes.

Il se promit aussi de ne jamais lui dire que Poudlard n'avait même pas d'électricité et que la plupart des personnes peuplant le bâtiment ignoraient le sens même du mot téléphone.

Le soir arriva et les Dursley quittèrent la maison car ils avaient, apparemment, gagné un concours du plus beau gazon du quartier et étaient invités à une remise des prix laissant les trois hommes seuls dans la maison.

-Enfin ! Soupira Harry en s'affalant sur son lit, ça fait du bien d'être débarrassé d'eux.

-C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas les personnes les plus agréables au monde, consentit Yuuri un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

A ses cotés, assis à même le sol Victor pianotait sur son portable probablement sur les réseaux sociaux à voir son visage amusé.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, Yurio à posté une photo avec Otabek il y à 10 minutes !

-Quoi ?! S'écria Yuuri en se jetant sur le russe et attrapant le portable, ah ! C'est vrai ! Qu'ils sont mignons.

Fronçant les sourcils au mot « mignon » le survivant alla les rejoindre jetant un œil à l'écran du portable pour y voir un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux blond jusqu'au cou et aux yeux bleu pales vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir représentant la tête d'un tigre.

Il ressemblait vaguement à Drago Malefoy se dit Harry : l'adolescent tendait le bras devant lui, soutenant probablement son téléphone pour la photo, souriant de façon malicieuse tandis qu'à ses cotés, une main sur son épaule, un jeune adulte à l'air renfrogné, (lui rappelant étrangement Vickor Krum) aux cheveux rasé sur la base du crane posait avec lui. Derrière eux, la tour Effel se démarquait indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient à Paris.

Harry remarqua aussi malgré que le cliché n'ait été prit il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de minutes, celle-ci avait déjà des tas de like, sans parler des centaines de commentaires.

-Il m'a aussi envoyé un message, ajoutât Victor en sortant le sorcier de ses pensés, il me dit qu'il fait escale à Londres une semaine à la fin du mois avant de prendre l'avion pour l'Islande !

-Génial ! Dit Yuuri en tapant dans ses mains, nous irons boire un coup tous ensemble avant la rentré d'Harry.

-Ne supposez pas si vite qu'ils vont accepter de me laisser retourner à Poudlard, murmura le survivant pour lui-même sans être entendu.

Alors que les deux adultes jasaient avec enthousiasme sur ce « Yurio », l'adolescent crus entendre un bruit venant d'en bas.

Curieux : Les Dursley n'étaient sensés revenir qu'à deux heures du matin, or il n'était que neuf heure du soir…

C'est alors qu'un son de vaisselles brisées retentit suivit de juron colorés et les patineurs se turent tandis qu'Harry se levait sans un bruit en concluant que ce n'était clairement pas son oncle et sa tante.

-Attends, chuchotât Victor en aidant son compagnon à se mettre debout, n'y va pas, laisse moi faire.

-Mais ! Voulut protester le sorcier en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

-Victor a raison, le coupa son cousin, laisse-nous faire...

-Non Yuuri, dit le russe, tu restes là avec Harry.

-Quoi ? Surement pas !

Ils s'interrompirent de nouveau en entendant plusieurs voix venant d'en bas et l'homme aux cheveux argenté sortit de la chambre aussitôt suivit par les deux garçons à lunettes qu'il fusilla du regard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au sommet des marches, scrutant en contrebas l'air prêt à bondir au moindre signe de menace et soudain, une douce lueur jaune apparut les poussant à se reculer des l'ombre pour ne pas être repérés.

-Harry ? Grogna une voix rauque.

Yuuri essaya de retenir le sorcier mais celui-ci parvint tout de même à s'approcher des marches :

-Professeur Maugrey ? Bredouilla-t-il incrédule.

-Pas vraiment professeur vu que je suis resté enfermé dans une malle un an, déclara la voix du, à présent, identifié Maugrey.

-Harry ? Fit une seconde voix, cette fois-ci plus douce.

-Professeur Lupin !

Se jetant un regard commun Yuuri et Victor s'avancèrent à la hauteur d'Harry pour apercevoir vaguement la forme des six personnes rassemblés dans le hall avant que des lumières ne soient brandies dans leur direction les éblouissants tous les trois.

-Qui êtes-vous ! Gronda Maugrey en s'avançant, laissant percevoir son visage balafré et son œil artificiel bleu vif tournant dans son orbite.

-Kami-sama ! S'écria Yuuri choqué en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Victor déglutis, visiblement dégouté bien qu'il tentait de le cacher.

-Kami-sama ? répétât une femme brune en apparaissant dans les faisceaux de lumière, c'est quoi ça ? Et n'aviez-vous pas dit qu'Harry devait être seul ce soir ?

-Qui êtes-vous, insistât l'homme mutilé en faisant abstraction des commentaires de ses alliés.

Voyant que la situation allait dégénérer s'il ne faisait rien, Harry prit la parole :

-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit en descendant lentement les marches, c'est Yuuri mon cousin japonais et Victor, ils étaient avec moi lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs.

Cette déclaration provoqua des murmures dans l'assemblé et Remus Lupin, un homme dans la trentaine à l'aspect fatigué et pauvrement vêtu s'élança dans les escaliers sans écouter les avertissements de Maugrey comme quoi les deux patineurs pourraient être dangereux.

-Vous ! Gronda-t-il en se saisissant du col du Yuuri qui parut interloqué, si vous étiez avec Harry lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé un patronum !

-Parce-que nous sommes ce que vous appelez moldu, répondit Victor en tirant son fiancé en arrière.

-Quoi !

L'homme brun jetât un coup d'œil à Harry comme pour confirmer les dires du Russe et celui-ci hocha la tête en soupirant.

-Tu as utilisé de la magie devant des moldus ? Souffla Lupin, d'ailleurs d'où sortent-ils !

-J'aimerai bien savoir moi aussi, grommela Maugrey.

-Moi je trouve celui à lunettes ressemblant à Harry vachement mignon, gloussa la femme brune s'attirant un regard noir de Victor.

-Pas touche, dit-il en souriant, il est à moi petite anglaise.

-Victor ! S'étrangla Yuuri.

Les sorciers les fixèrent les yeux ronds, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce que le Russe avait insinué, puis la même femme ouvrit la bouche :

-Toi, commença-t-elle impressionnée, tu es juste trop sexy mais ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas te voler ton petit copain.

-Fiancé à vrai dire, corrigea Victor l'air de finalement bien apprécier la sorcière.

-Wow ! Félicitation !

-Vous n'avez pas un peu finit oui ! Vociféra Maugrey, ne voyez-vous pas qu'il y a un problème ! Nous devons amener Harry vous-savez-où alors que faire de moldu sortit de nulle-part ?!

-Les amener avec vous bien évidement ! S'exclama joyeusement Victor en prenant tout le monde au dépourvu.

-Surement pas ! Siffla Lupin ses yeux oscillant dangereusement entre le brun et le jaune, vous ne semblez rien savoir à propos de notre communauté alors hors de question que vous veniez !

-Oh mais très chère, dit l'homme cheveux argentés malicieusement, nous sommes des témoins précieux pour l'audition d'Harry à la fin du mois… Ce serait dommage qu'il ne puisse pas retourner à Poudlard parce-que le témoignage de Mrs Figg n'aura pas été suffisant...

Un silence accueilli sa déclaration et un sorcier à l'arrière tenta de dissimuler un ricanement sous un toussotement

-Je suppose qu'ils viennent donc, dit la femme brune.

-Tais-toi et va les aider à faire leur valise, grommela Maugrey en se détournant.

-Ok !

Elle grimpa les marches et entraina les trois hommes avec elle jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry ou ils entreprirent de ranger leurs affaires.

-Je suis Nymphadora Tonk se présentât-elle leur serrant tour à tour la main, appelez-moi Tonk tout simplement, je déteste mon nom.

-Très bien Tonk, dit Yuuri, moi c'est Yuuri Katsuki et ici…

-…Victor Nikiforov !

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de présenter et continua par conséquent de finir sa valise, jetant des coups d'œil aux trois adultes qui paraissaient bien s'entendre et se posaient mutuellement des questions.

-Le brun ne me va pas trop n'est-ce pas, déclara alors la sorcière en prenant la pose devant le petit miroir de la chambre du survivant.

Elle se fixa pensivement avant de froncer le nez et sembler se concentrer avant que ses cheveux ne virent soudainement au rose vif provoquant des exclamations stupéfaites.

-Eheheh ! Je suis une métamorphomage, déclara-t-elle fièrement en voyant leurs mines ébahies, je peux changer mon apparence et couleur capillaire autant que je le veux.

-Amazing ! s'écria Victor.

-On peut le devenir ? S'enquit Harry se voyant déjà échapper aux foules de fans et ennemis en se transformant en quelqu'un d'autre.

-Malheureusement non, répondit Tonk en secouant sa tête, bon ! Tous le monde est prêt ? Harry… C'est un conseil mais ne met pas ton balai dans ta malle.

…..

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, ils eurent droit aux présentations avec les autres sorciers : ils apprirent par exemple que l'homme balafré était nommé Alastor Maugrey et avait pour surnom Fol-œil. Celui aux yeux devenant jaunes était Remus Lupin, une autre femme dans la vingtaine était Amélia Vance, suivit d'un homme noir Kingsley Shacklebolt et de Elphias Doge un individu ressemblant étrangement à un bull-dog et portant un fez rouge rongé par les mites.

-Nous allons voyager par Portoloin ? Demanda Harry en confondant les deux non-sorciers du groupe.

-Surement pas, grogna Maugrey en s'avançant d'une démarche rendue bancale par sa jambe en bois vers la porte, trop dangereux… Nous utiliserons des balais.

Une expression de pure surprise s'inscrivit sur le visage de Victor et Yuuri tandis que tous sortaient uns à uns dehors.

-C'est une blague, rassure moi, chuchotât le japonais à l'adresse de son cousin.

-Non, non, répondit le sorcier avec enthousiasme, notre communauté utilise généralement les balais pour du Quiddich notre sport mais aussi parfois pour voyager.

Yuuri se figea, déglutissant nerveusement alors qu'il voyait les sorciers sortir des miniatures de balai de leur poche et de les agrandir d'un simple cou de baguette.

-Au fait, interrogea soudain Harry, que vont dire les Dursley en voyant que nous ne seront plus là ?

-Rien, répondit Lupin en scrutant le ciel nuageux, à vrai dire nous avons fait en sorte de les envoyer plus loin pour te récupérer sans crée de problème… Ah tiens, c'est le signal !

Dans un crépitement semblable à celui de la foudre, le ciel venait de s'illuminer fugacement en un éclair rouge qui disparut aussitôt après.

-Mettez-vous en formation, ordonna Fol-œil alors que les valises des trois futur voyageurs étaient attachés aux balais. –Harry tu montes sur ton balai, toi là le chinois (Yuuri poussa un cri scandalisé) monte avec Tonk, et le gars Russe avec Lupin.

Si Victor s'exécutât joyeusement, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, son fiancé, lui, fut bien plus réticent, se plaçant derrière la sorcière aux cheveux rose avec précaution.

Le survivant reteint un ricanement en voyant sa tête et reportât son attention sur Maugrey qui venait de leur hurler de décoller.

Avec une brusque impulsion du pied, le jeune homme décolla droit vers le ciel l'air fouettant son visage et faisant larmoyer ses yeux.

Immédiatement, tout ses problème furent oubliés et remplacés par la sensation grisante de liberté qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il volait.

Il éclatât de rire en entendant le cri horrifié de Yuuri et ceux de Victor qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou au grand dam de Lupin qui avait une ouïe bien plus développé que les humains normaux.

-Cap au nord !

La voix de Maugrey le ramena à la réalité et il suivit ses compagnons de voyage, sachant pertinemment que l'ex-auror les obligerait à faire des tas de détour. Et ça, il était sûr que son cousin n'apprécierait pas à voir sa tête.

…..

Le vol avait duré approximativement deux heures, et lorsque lorsqu'ils se posèrent enfin, ce fut pour se retrouver en plein milieu d'un quartier Londonien où plusieurs maisons de types meulières semblables en tout point s'étendaient sur toute la rue.

-Plus jamais, gémit Yuuri en se penchant sur l'épaule d'un Victor radieux, j'ai crus que j'allais vomir plus d'une fois !

-Et moi j'ai crus que j'aillais devenir sourd, marmonna Lupin en jetant un regard noir au patineur Russe.

Trainant les lourdes valises, Maugrey Fol-œil les fit rejoindre le bout de la rue où ils s'arrêtèrent face au numéro 11 de celle-ci où ce qui semblait être deux personnes se disputaient à l'intérieur.

-Une scène de ménage ! S'exclama Victor avec ravissement, maintenant que j'y pense Yuuri et moi n'en avons pas vraiment eut à proprement parler…

-T'en veux une maintenant ? Grogna son fiancé agacé et toujours nauséeux.

-Mais par la barbe de Merlin, allez-vous la fermer ! Rugit l'ex-auror, regardez plutôt ça au lieu de caqueter comme de vieille chouettes !

Il plongea sa main noueuse dans la poche de son imper typiquement anglais pour en ressortir un petit papier qu'il fourra sous le nez des deux étrangers et du survivant qui y lires « numéro 12 square Grimmaud ».

Clignant des yeux interloqué, l'adolescent aux yeux vert jetât un regard devant lui : Devant il pouvait lire numéro 11, mais à coté numéro 13. Pas de numéro 12.

-Qu'est ce que cela veut… Commença Yuuri pour être immédiatement interrompu par Tonk :

-Regarde plutôt, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Les trois hommes levèrent simultanément la tête et reportèrent leur regard sur les habitations -notant distraitement au passage que le couple du numéro 11 en était venu aux mains à voir comment ils hurlaient- et à leur plus grand étonnement l'espace sembla se déformer en face d'eux pour s'étirer et laisser apparaitre des murs, puis des fenêtres comme se glissant entre le numéro 11 et 13 sans que ceux-ci ne rendent compte de rien (à voir comment les deux personnes du numéro 11 continuaient à se beugler dessus) et une autres maisons, à l'aspect bien plus délabré, de plus fut présente dans la rue.

-Waouh ! Lâcha Victor.

-Tu l'as dit… Murmura Yuuri la bouche béante.

-Dépêchons-nous ! Grogna de nouveau Fol-œil en les poussant vers la demeure et scrutant la rue de son œil magique, nous pourrions être suivit !

-Il ne serait pas légèrement parano ? S'enquit à mi-voix le Russe à l'adresse de Tonk.

-Pas qu'un peu, gloussa la sorcière, mais nous pourrions mettre cela sur une déformation professionnel.

L'homme voulut poser une autre question, mais parvenu devant la porte, il ne put que se reculer aux cotés de son fiancé en voyant Lupin passer devant lui et toquer quatre fois.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa, puis des pas se firent entendre et une voix féminine résonna :

-Qui est-là ?

-La garde rapproché, annonça Lupin en faisant réaliser aux deux patineurs du groupe qu'il s'agissait là d'un mot de passe.

Dans un grincement sinistre, la porte s'entrebâilla laissant apercevoir un œil soupçonneux avant de s'ouvrir complètement révélant un hall au planché crasseux et une femme rousse replète à l'air sympathique dont les yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant Harry.

-Mon chéri ! S'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant, entrez, entrez donc ! Vous devez tous être gelés !

Le petit groupe s'exécutât, se tassant dans la petite entré. Ce fut là que la femme rousse aperçut Victor et Yuuri, se figeant soudainement :

-Qui sont-ils ? Interrogea-t-elle en les désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle ne semblait pas hostile, simplement méfiante.

-Oh, fit Harry gêné, c'est Yuuri mon cousin du japon et Victor son fiancé… Ils ne sont pas sorciers mais sont avec moi pour témoigner en ma faveur à la fin du mois…

-Je vois, dit rousse interloqué en se tournant vers les étrangers : -Je suis Molly Weasley, se présentât-elle, mon mari sera fou de joie lorsqu'il rentrera du travail en apprenant que des moldu logent avec nous.

Le survivant sourit : En effet, Mr Weasley avait une fascination poussé pour tout ce qui touchait aux moldu, et il était sûr que Victor se ferait une joie de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de son téléphone portable.

Un bruit le sortit alors de ses pensés et il se tourna vers les escaliers de l'habitation face à lui qu'un homme au teint émacié et long cheveux noir descendait précipitamment.

-Sirius ! S'exclama-t-il en bondissant droit vers son parrain qui lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de lui tapoter le dos.

-Hey, le salua Sirius, ravi de voir mon filleul !

-Filleul ! Hurlèrent en même temps Victor et Yuuri surprenant l'assemblé.

-Vous ! s'exclama soudainement le japonais en s'avançant les épaules voutées et l'air si menaçant que certains sorciers eurent un mouvement de recul, vous !

-Hein ?

Le patineur brun écarta Harry et attrapa la chemise de l'homme et le tira vers le bas pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur, collant quasiment leur nez ensemble.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir adopté si vous êtes son parrain ! Tempêtât le jeune adulte, les Dursley ne sont vraiment pas de bon parents !

-Yuuri ! Arrête ! S'écria le survivant complètement choqué par le comportement de son cousin, il y a une très bonne raison à ça !

-Et laquelle ?

-Il a été accusé d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commit et est maintenant recherché par tout le monde magique !

Palissant violement, le brun lâcha Sirius pour le fixer quelque seconde avant de brusquement rougir, sa personnalité faisant de nouveau un tour à 180°, et s'incliner dans plusieurs successions rapides :

-Désolé ! Haletât-il, je suis profondément désolé, je ne savais pas !

-C'est… C'est bon, je ne vous en veux pas, bredouilla l'homme en levant les mains dans un mouvement se voulant apaisant, mais au fait… Qui êtes-vous ?

Encore une fois, les deux moldus furent présentés au parrain du survivant qui parut très étonné de comment son filleul avait découvert l'existence de ces deux là, et encore plus lorsqu'il découvrit qu'ils étaient fiancés.

Après cela, les sorciers leur annoncèrent que leur groupe « l'ordre du phénix » avait une réunion et, malgré les protestations d'Harry, qu'ils n'y étaient pas conviés étant des non-mages et un « enfant ».

A la place, l'adolescent fut invité à rejoindre ses amis se trouvant dans une des chambres de l'étage tandis que Victor et Yuuri étaient menés par Mrs Weasley leur propre salle.

-Voila- déclara-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte, ceci est votre chambre, je me suis permit de vous laisser celle avec le lit double vu que vous êtes fiancés.

-Euh… Merci… Bégaya Yuuri embarrassé alors que la femme lui adressait un sourire avant de redescendre les escaliers.

Sans attendre une seconde, Victor actionna la poigné de la porte et pénétra dans une salle à l'aspect anciens avec des vielles armoires en bois d'acajou poussé contre les murs au papier peint écaillé par le temps et un grand lit double à baldaquin aux draps de soies rouges.

-Aah… Soupira le russe en passant le doigt sur la surface d'une table de chevet, c'est un peu poussiéreux…

-Ils ont dit que c'était un quartier général, dit son compagnon en posant les valises dans un coin, surement viennent-ils juste d'y arriver eux-aussi.

Il ne reçut qu'en réponse qu'un simple « hum… » pensif.

-Tu sais… reprit Yuuri sans se retourner, nous devons parler… Nous sommes désormais au courant pour le monde sorcier mais vas savoir si nous pouvons être utile alors que nous ne sommes pas sorcier nous même. De plus notre prochaine saison de patinage arrive dans un mois et demi et…

Un bruit de grognement animal le coupa et il sursautât avant de faire vivement volte-face pour apercevoir son fiancé devant la petite poubelle de la salle qui s'était animé et grognait de manière canine sur le Russe, son couvercle bondissant de son socle à chaque aboiement qu'elle émettait dés que Victor s'approchait un peu trop près.

-Même les objets sont animés ? S'esclaffa le patineur aux cheveux argentés en agitant un doigt devant la corbeille qui tenta de le mordre.

-Arrête ça, dit distraitement Yuuri toujours choqué par ce que la magie pouvait faire, ce… truc pourrait avoir la rage.

-Yuuri, c'est une poubelle.

-Mais ça grogne et veux te mordre !

-Ca reste une poubelle.

-Qu'importe ! S'emporta le japonais en levant les bras au plafond, tu pourrais m'écouter un peu ! Nous devons prendre des décisions importantes !

Il grimaça en entendant le machin-truc comme il l'appelait maintenant aboyer une dernière fois -lui rappelant un peu trop Kiki, le chihuahua d'une voisine ne sachant pas retenir sa vessie chez autrui- avant que Victor se redresse le regard grave :

-Je sais, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, c'est jusque…

Il balaya la salle d'un vaste mouvement de main :

-… Je suis tout de même perdu avec toutes ces histoires de détraqueurs, ministère de la magie, ce gars qui a tué les parents d'Harry et cherche maintenant à le tuer pour une obscure raison !

-Harry n'a même pas l'air de le savoir lui-même…

Les deux se fixèrent pensivement, parfaitement conscient de leur ignorance sur l'univers magique et soupirèrent à l'unisson.

-On doit le lui cacher… Mais pourquoi ?

-Aucunes idées.

-Victor, dit Yuuri en serrant les poings et allant entourer de ses bras son compagnon, j'ai peur pour Harry et veux l'aider mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est une guerre de sorciers et n'aspire pas vraiment à me faire tuer.

-Je sais, murmura le russe en mêlant leur doigts ensembles, continuons simplement comme d'habitude à nous entrainer pour la saison qui viens mais en même temps veillons sur Harry, ce sera un peu comme une double vie de super-héro !

Le japonais rit tranquillement à la comparaison de son fiancé et ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps dans cette position, fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt en entendant la voix d'Harry :

-… QUI A RECUPERE LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE ?! QUI S'EST BATTU AVEC UN BASILIQUE LES ANNEES PASSES ?

Sans même réfléchir, les deux patineurs se précipitèrent en direction de la voix qui continuait à hurler des choses à propos de dragons, sphinx et autres créatures merveilleuses.

Ils déboulèrent dans une petite salle contenant deux lits de soldat où un petit groupe d'adolescents et deux hiboux, (dont Hedwige) perchés sur une armoire, les plumes ébouriffés, se trouvaient.

Dos à eux, Harry respirait laborieusement, se calmant, il se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants affichant une mine surprise en les voyants.

En parcourant des yeux la salle, Yuuri y aperçut deux enfants roux, une jeune fille au visage ovale et nez couvert de tache de rousseur ayant l'air ne pas avoir plus de quatorze ans et son frère lui aussi roux avec de nombreuses taches de rousseurs. Tout deux était probablement des enfants de Mrs Weasley.

Il y avait aussi une deuxième fille, remarqua le japonais : Brune aux cheveux ébouriffé et l'air au bord des larmes. Elle cligna des yeux en les voyants et poussa un cri avant de pointer un doigt tremblant sur eux :

-Yu… Yuuri Katsuki et Victor Nikiforov ! Hurla-t-elle en virant au rouge sous leur regard.

Son accès de colère soudain oublié, Harry se tourna vers son amie :

-Hermione… Tu connais Yuuri et Victor ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui jetât un regard incrédule.

-Bien sûr que je les connais ! S'exclama-t-elle, toutes les personnes fan de patinage artistique les connaissent ! Ils sont célèbres dans le monde entier ! Victor à remporter cinq fois d'affilé le grand championnat mondial et Yuuri à terminé deuxième l'hiver dernier mais en battant le record mondial de Victor en free skate !

-Quoi ?!

-Waouh !

-C'est quoi le patinage ?

Passant outre la question du garçon roux, tous fixaient les deux étrangers avec admiration et stupéfaction pour Harry.

-Nous t'avions dit que nous étions des patineurs de haut niveau, dit Victor à l'adresse du survivant en voyant sa tête

-Mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez des champions olympiques !

-Désolé Harry, s'excusa le patineur japonais, nous aurions dû te le dire…

-Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune sorcier une fois la surprise passé, mais au fait Hermione… Tu es fan de patinage artistique ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête :

-Autant que vous l'êtes de Quiddich, expliqua-t-elle, malheureusement depuis que je suis à Poudlard impossible d'en voir vu que nous n'avons pas de télé… C'est ma mère qui me disait ce qui se passait par lettres, l'année dernière par exemple nous avons appris que Victor se retirait de la compétition pour entrainer Yuuri.

-Tu as l'air de bien connaitre tout ça, commentât Ginny, ils sont si célèbre que ça ?

-L'équivalent de Viktor Krum sauf chez les moldu.

Ne sachant pas qui était ce Viktor Krum, les deux patineurs se contentèrent de sourire en entendant les sons étranglés des enfants avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés ne reporte son attention sur eux :

-Mais que diable faites-vous ici au fait !

Ayant l'impression de soupirer pour la centième fois ce jour-ci, Harry, Victor et Yuuri entreprirent de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières semaines.

-Mon dieu, souffla Hermione à la fin du récit, quelle épopée… Par contre Harry je t'envie tellement d'avoir rencontré Pitchit Chulanon !

-C'est le cas de le dire, approuva le roux s'étant présenté comme Ron Weasley.

-Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que vous ne patinerez pas cette saison ! Juste après ce magnifique retour cet été ou vous avez patinés à deux durant le gala…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Yuuri, nous patinerons cette sai…

« CRACK »

-Coucou ! S'exclamèrent deux tête rousses sortie de nulle part et manquant de causer un arrêt cardiaque à une bonne parties de la chambre, nous croyons avoir entendu la voix mélodieuse d'Harry… Eh ? Qui sont ces deux là ?

-C'est Yuuri Katsuki mon cousin du japon et son fiancé Victor ! Vociféra le survivant ayant visiblement marre de devoir les présenter à toute les personnes qu'il croisait, et depuis quand avez-vous le permit de transplannage ?

-Donc la téléportations s'appelle Transplannage ? Dit le russe en tapant dans sa main.

-Peut-importe, répondit un des rouquins en écartant la question d'un mouvement de main, plus important : Vous voulez écouter ce que les adultes disent à la réunion ?

Ricanant, ils tendirent leurs mains pour y montrer des petits morceaux de ce qui ressemblait à de la patte à modeler couleur chaire.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Ginny en haussant un sourcil.

-Des oreilles à rallonges, expliqua un des jumeaux, elles nous permettrons d'écouter sous les portes même si des sorts sont posés sur celle-ci.

Avec un rire qui se voulait machiavélique un des roux prit un des petits carrés et le portât à son oreille pour s'apercevoir que son accessoire ne se trouvait plus entre ses mains mais celles de Victor qui l'examinait attentivement.

-Comment t'as fais ça ! Hurla un des jumeaux ses yeux passant de sa main à celle du russe.

-Oh ? Je l'ai juste prit de tes mains, tu sais… Vous ne devriez pas écouter s'ils ne veulent pas…

-Mais ! Protestât Ron, nous sommes assez âgés ! Nous voulons nous battre ! Puis de quoi tu te mêles ! T'es un moldu et gay par-dessus tout !

Hermione lâcha une exclamation scandalisé alors qu'Harry reculait un peu plus loin sachant pertinemment que le patineur ne laisserait pas cet affront passer et remettrait son ami à sa place, le tout avec un sourire aimable alors que de sa bouche jailliraient des vipères.

Et cela ne manqua pas en effet, les yeux de Victor se fermèrent alors que ses lèvres se recroquevillaient en un rictus crispé :

-Tu veux te battre ? Rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, tu me fais bien rire, tu ressembles à une larve orange à croire que tu ne fais pas de sport de plus je suis sûr que pour toi se battre consiste à agiter ta baguette de droite à gauche, ce, qui ne te servira à rien lorsque tu la perdras et devra ramper au sol comme l'insecte que tu es pour éviter tout les « abracadabra » qu'ils te jetteront. Et de quel droit te permets-tu de m'insulter moi et mon fiancé par la même occasion ? Nous au moins nous étions là pour Harry, _ton_ ami, quand il le fallait.

Un air rappelant sans mal les bovins s'inscrivit sur le visage de Ron qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte, donnant l'impression d'une mastication machinale et silencieuse. Lentement, il se tourna vers son camarade sorcier à la cicatrice à forme d'éclair qui détourna le regard.

Ce que disais Victor était vrai : Il ne le réalisait que maintenant mais aussi frustrant que cela puisse paraitre, il n'était pas différent de Ron avec ses exigences pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, or, il était encore plus stupide que son ami car il avait vécu une situation ou il avait rampé à terre comme un insecte pour éviter les « avada kedavra », et bien qu'il se soit levé au final il s'était juste sentit impuissant durant tout l'événement. Il ne pouvait pas se battre, ou du moins pas encore, il devait devenir plus fort !

-Harry, bredouilla Ron, dit quelque chose… Il a faux, il a faux n'est-ce pas ?

Honteusement, et à l'étonnement général, le survivant baissa la tête.

-Il a raison, lâcha-t-il, nous devons devenir plus fort et trouver nos propres réponses au lieu de tenter de les dérober… J'ai changé d'avis : Je suis désolé d'avoir crié tout-à l'heure…

Un silence pesant s'installa, et tandis que des anges passaient Yuuri s'avança vers Harry pour poser une main sur son épaule, souriant doucement :

-C'est le choix le plus sage je pense, dit-il, et nous t'aiderons même si nous sommes des moldus.

Victor hocha la tête tout sourire tendant ses bras vers son compagnon japonais qui le rejoignis, sa main s'attardant un moment sur l'épaule du survivant.

-Nous allons donc vous souhaiter bonne nuit, déclara le russe un bras autours de la taille de son fiancé.

Il se retourna, son dos leur faisant face :

-… Nous avons une poubelle à nourrir.

….

Le chapitre 3 était assez long n'est-ce pas ? Mais attendez ce n'est pas fini car pour vous :

 **Omake** :

Une étrange odeur de brulé pénétra dans les narines d'Harry alors qu'il ouvrait un œil dans sa chambre du numéro quatre Privet Drive.

-Qu'est-ce que… Marmonna-t-il en tâtonnant sur sa table de nuit, sa main s'immobilisant lorsqu'il ne trouva pas ses lunettes rondes mais à la place une sorte de boite en forme de huit.

Il s'en empara, l'amenant jusqu'à à peine quelque centimètre de ses yeux pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'un étui à lentilles.

Intrigué et toujours somnolant l'adolescent se dirigea d'un pas maladroit vers la salle de bain inoccupé en cette heure matinale et réussi, il ne savait comment, à mettre les lentilles. Sa vue se dégagea.

Le miroir lui renvoya alors le reflet d'un jeune homme aux yeux vert vif le dévisageant, les cheveux ébouriffés. Mais même si cette personne lui semblait bien plus attirante sans ses lunettes rondes, il avait l'impression de perdre une part de lui-même.

Pendant un instant il se demanda où elles pourraient bien être mais l'odeur de brulé le rappela à l'ordre et il se précipitât vers sa source, c'est-à dire le jardin des Dursley où une belle surprise l'attendait :

En plein milieu se trouvait ce qu'Harry identifia comme un vieux tas de vêtements et à ses cotés : Victor vêtu d'une étrange tunique blanche tenant un une torche enflammé dans sa main. En retrait derrière lui, Yuuri semblait être partagé entre le désir de rire ou sangloter.

-Que fais-tu ! S'écria le survivant en sortant dehors.

-Un sacrifice à Miranda Priestly**, déclara le russe avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-Désolé Harry, gémit Yuuri, je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter…

-Attend… dit l'adolescent, ce ne serait pas mes vêtements par-hasard ?

-Si, exactement !

Et sur cette affirmation, le patineur cinq fois champion du monde jetât la torche sur les tissus qui s'enflammèrent en une bourrasque indiquant que de l'essence avait été versé dessus.

-Je suis sûr quelle acceptera nos offrandes, affirma Victor, même si elles sont hideuses.

-Mais… mais… Ce sont mes seuls habits !

-Plus maintenant ! On en a acheté d'autres tu te souviens ?

-Je n'oserais jamais porter des choses aussi chères !

Avec un « tch » dédaigneux, le russe se détourna, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'enfant ingrat et sortit de nulle part une paire de lunette rondes qu'il brandit au dessus du foyer, les flammes dansantes se reflétant sans ses yeux et décrivant des ombres à l'aspect démoniaque sur son visage :

-Et maintenant… Ricana-t-il, le dernier sacrifice.

-MES LUNETTES !

Il les avait retrouvés finalement, bien que sauter avec elles dans le feu ne fut pas vraiment une bonne idée...

….

Les étoiles :

*Soit approximativement 110 000 euro.

**L'impitoyable directrice de l'agence rédaction de mode dans le film « Le diable s'habille en Prada »

-Bref, que dire de ce chapitre dans ces stupides remarques… ?

-Parlons de la poubelle qui veux mordre Victor tient ! Je sais que vous vous en foutez mais à l'origine c'était sensé être une théière ! Mais finalement c'est devenu une poubelle, d'ailleurs Victor à décidé de la nommer Kiki à la grande horreur de Yuuri qui détestait le chihuahua de sa voisine. (Le fait qu'il effrayait son défunt caniche, Vi-chan, n'y était pas pour rien).

-Au fait, les perso de YOI sont **tous** moldus, même si certains d'entre eux pourrons voir les créatures magiques (les sombrals étant un cas à part) car ils descendent de cracmol comme Victor et Yuuri. Et aussi : Les appareilles électroniques marchent au 12 square Grimmaud, certes ils peuvent bugger mais pas comme à Poudlard ou impossible de les faire fonctionner.

-Oui, Hermione dans ma fic aime le patinage ! Tout le monde apprécie un sport au minimum alors Hermione, à la place d'être fan de Quiddich est fan de patinage artistique. A l'origine elle n'aimait pas du tout Yuuri en particulier quand elle avait réalisé que Victor quittait la scène pour devenir son coach. Mais peu à peu, sa mère qui regardait les compétitions pour elle lui a décrit la magnifique relation que les deux partageaient, et cet été en voyant les représentations de ses patineurs préférés au gala, plus particulièrement celle en duo de Victor et Yuuri, elle s'était soudainement mise à les shipper.

-Victor déteste tout simplement les lunettes d'Harry : Il cherchera à les détruire à tout prix. Et aussi tentera de révolutionner le monde sorcier avec son sens de la mode im-pé-ca-ble (selon lui).

-D'ailleurs avez-vous déjà vu Victor en période de solde ? Dans ses moments là Yuuri et Yurio se cachent à deux dans un placard et prient pour ne pas être attrapés. Mais lorsqu'ils sont découvert, les voila obligés de subir l'atroce spectacle du plus célèbre patineur dans le monde se battant furieusement avec de vieilles mégères pour un vulgaire foulard bradé à 60%. Or le pire est de loin quand il invite Georgi Popovich et Christophe Giacometi de visite en Russie.

-La Galeria Shopping Mall n'y avait pas survécut, en particulier lorsque Georgi y avait rencontré son ex-petite amie Anya avec son nouveau fiancé. Le pauvre patineur avait failli se faire jeter du balcon du quatrième étage si Yuuri n'avait pas arrêté le nouvel homme de la femme. Finalement ça avait été le japonais qui avait été jeté par-dessus bord et s'était raccroché par miracle à un lustre qui pendait au bon endroit. Cinq secondes plus tard le petit ami actuel d'Anya subissait le même sort mais sans se rattraper sur un quelconque objet, Victor avait peu apprécié de voir son futur mari se faire maltraiter.

-Paix à son âme…

-Finissons par Pitchit : J'en ai fait un psychopathe mon dieu XD Mais seulement quant il voit une personne privé de téléphone ! Sinon il restera notre adorable Pitchit qui rêve de faire une méga-fête sur glace en Thaïlande avec des costumes que Victor n'approuverait décidément pas.

-D'ailleurs vous saviez que Voldemort avait croisé Pitchit dans une rue de Londres ? Enfin une sombre allé serait plus juste.

Il avait été simplement tout bonnement fasciné par ce jeune homme claquant la tête d'un anglais à intervalle régulier dans un mur en déduisant que le Tailandais était un sorcier étranger haïssant tellement les moldus qu'il en oubliait d'utiliser sa baguette (en réalité l'homme en question lui avait volé son portable et le patineur l'avait poursuivit jusqu'à cette allé sombre ou, ayant finalement rattrapé le voleur, avait entrepris de lui apprendre une leçon à l'aide du mur tagué du cul-de-sac).

-Impressionné, le mage noir lui avait proposé de devenir un Mangemort mais l'étranger n'eut pas l'air de comprendre et fut bien plus intéressé par son apparence qu'il prenait pour un incroyable déguisement, si bien qu'il lui proposa de faire un selfie avec lui.

Voldemort, ne saisissant visiblement pas ce que voulait Pitchit l'avait laissé faire, une expression ahurie sur le visage et le Thaïlandais l'avait quitté le remerciant au passage.

Au 12 square Grimmaud, Yuuri et Victor ne comprirent pas pourquoi Harry s'était soudainement évanouis lorsqu'ils lui avaient montré la photo-rigolote-du-monsieur-sans-nez qu'avait posté Pitchit sur Instagrame.

Alors… Review ? C'est noël après tout XD (Joyeux noël au passage).


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ! Me voila donc avec le chapitre 4 pour cette nouvelle année ! Déjà désolée mais il est long, j'ai essayé de le raccourcir autant que possible car je voulais boucler ça en 5000 mots mais au final c'est 10 000… N'Hésitez pas à vous plaindre, je m'arrangerai pour que les prochains soient plus courts.

Bref, les réponses aux questions posés : Alors déjà Ron : Il va évoluer ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il à été aussi odieux était en partit à cause du fait qu'il n'appréciait pas que des moldus (Yuuri et Victor) débarquent de nulle part et leur donne des conseils. Tous semble avoir apprécié l'Omake, tant mieux ^^ Quant-à Kiki on dirait que c'est la nouvelle mascotte vu comment vous l'aimez XD Pitchit en psychopathe vous à plu on dirait, il est adorable mais son obsession avec les téléphones peut être inquiétante parfois ! Mordollwen Castiel pour ta remarque (vu que ce n'est pas une question), après ce chapitre tu t'apercevras que ce que tu as demandé deviendra possible ^^ Sinon j'ai eu des questions sur le paring d'Harry (mit en couple avec divers perso de YOI) sachez que pour l'instant rien n'est prévu : Il aura son début d'amourette (sarcasme power) avec Cho et après je verrais selon ce que les review disent, avec qui le mettre en couple peut-être. Aussi… Vous aimez Yurio n'est-ce pas ? Vous serez content.

Ps : Arya39 : Tu comptes écrire une suite au fait sur ta fic sur Allen ?

….

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain, Yuuri et Victor furent réveillés par Kiki, la poubelle animé et récemment nommé, qui aboyait comme une folle en direction d'une étrange créature verte, pourvue d'un nez crochu, aux grandes oreilles de chauve-souris dont dépassaient des touffes blanches, vêtue de ce qui semblait être une taie d'oreiller.

-Mon dieu ! S'était écrié le japonais en tirant les draps jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Victor, quant-à lui avait gardé son calme et s'était tout simplement levé, saisissant la lampe de chevet de la table de nuit, déterminé à se défendre si la créature avait la moindre intention hostile envers eux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Grogna la chose en plissant les yeux, Kreacher ne vous a jamais vu ici…

Abaissant la lampe, le patineur russe jetât un regard confus à son fiancé qui le lui rendit avant de déglutir, s'adressant à ce qui pour lui, s'apparentait plus à Gollum qu'à autre chose :

-Sans vouloir être impoli mais… Qu'êtes-vous au juste ?

La chose afficha une mine surprise avant de se renfrogner et se mettre à marmonner pour elle-même :

-Ils ne savent pas ce que Kreacher est ? Encore des sang-de-bourbe, que dirait ma maitresse si elle savait que sa noble demeure est profanée par ces moldus…

Pestant entre ses dents, la chose fit demi-tour et sortit par la porte pour disparaitre dans les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Les deux hommes en restèrent interdits, clignant des yeux et continuant de fixer l'endroit où la créature avait disparue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose ? bredouilla Yuuri en se levant.

-Je n'en sais rien… Demandons dès que nous seront en bas.

….

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la petite cuisine du numéro 12 square Grimmaud, leurs narines furent assaillies par la délicieuse odeur d'un déjeuner typiquement anglais que préparait Mr Weasley.

-Oh, dit-elle en les voyant, je croyais que c'était les enfants, ne soyez pas timide ! Servez-vous !

Trop impressionnés pour écouter, les deux non-mages observaient la sorcière faire voler casserole et couvert à l'aide de mouvement vif de baguette. Tout cela était nouveau pour eux, et s'y acclimater prendrait du temps.

-Les garçons ?

-Ah ! S'exclama Yuuri en reprenant ses esprits et se passant une main dans les cheveux. Penaud. -Désolé… Merci mais auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

-C'est gentil de le proposer mais ça ira, mais si tu insistes tu peu apporter ce plateau dans la salle de séjour.

Elle pointât sa baguette par-dessus son épaule et un plateau contenant divers met posé sur le comptoir s'envola pour atterrir dans les mains du patineur brun.

-Fascinant, déclara Victor en s'approchant de la femme pour examiner l'artefact magique, est-elle faite en un matériel particulier ?

Si Mrs Weasley parut étonnée, elle ne le montra pas et eut un des sourires qu'ont les mères lorsqu'un enfant pose une question à la réponse évidente :

-Cela dépend du sorcier, dit-elle, par exemple la mienne est faite en bois de bouleau et un contient un ventricule de dragon.

-Les dragons existent ?! Glapit Yuuri.

-Bien sûr répondit la femme, mon fils Charlies les élèves d'ailleurs en Roumanie, c'est son métier, il existe de plus des milliers de créatures magiques dont les moldus ignorent l'existence.

-Waouh ! S'écria bruyamment Victor les yeux brillant de mille-feu, j'aimerai tellement en rencontrer !

-Ugh… Non merci je m'en passerai bien, renifla le japonais, je préfère encore voir des licornes, beaucoup moins dangereux…

Mrs Weasley rit, clairement amusé par leur conversation et après un dernier salut, les deux hommes rejoignirent la salle de séjours où trônait une énorme table de bois où Sirius Black et un homme dont le visage était dissimulé par un journal étaient assis.

-Hello ! Les salua joyeusement Victor.

Yuuri leur sourit, posant le plateau avant de prendre place aux cotés de son fiancé.

Le journal fut abaissé –le patineur remarqua au passage que les images bougeaient- révélant un homme roux au front dégarni et aux yeux bleus qui s'éclairèrent en les voyant.

Il se leva d'un bond, s'emparant à tour de rôle de leurs mains, les secouant avec tellement d'enthousiasme que les lunettes de Yuuri s'en retrouvèrent de travers.

-Je suis Arthur Weasley ! Déclara-t-il, pas besoin de vous présenter je sais déjà qui vous êtes !

Il se tût, les fixant avec émerveillement et reprit :

-Des moldus de pure souche ! Tout bonnement fascinant, pourriez-vous me parler de l'élécticiti ?

-Calme-toi, coupa Sirius en piochant un biscuit dans une assiette, tu vas les effrayer avec ton énergie… Ne lui en voulez pas : Arthur est simplement fan de tout ce qui touche aux moldus.

-Un grand fan !

Le japonais sourit, gêné, tandis que le sorcier roux entamait une conversation animé avec Victor dont l'euphorie semblait être au même niveau.

En attendant, il se tourna vers Sirius qui buvait désormais une tasse de café, l'observant fixement.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda le sorcier.

-Ah ! Non pas vraiment… Répondit le brun précipitamment avant de se raviser : -Enfin… Si… A vrai dire j'ai une question : Voyez-vous ce matin Victor et moi avons été réveillés par une drôle de créature verdâtre…

-C'est Kreacher, renifla le sorcier, le vieil elfe de maison un peu trop fidèle à ma défunte mère… Vois-tu, cette maison est celle de mes parents.

-Oh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison au juste ?

Sirius prit une gorgé de café et soupira :

-Ce sont des créatures aux services de familles sorcières fortunées : Ils font le ménage et toutes autres taches domestiques pour leur maitre, d'ailleurs le signe de leur servitude est le fait qu'ils ne portent pas de vêtement. S'ils en reçoivent de la part de leur maitre cela signifie qu'ils sont libres.

-C'est de l'esclavage ! S'écria Yuuri avec horreur alors que son cri attirait l'attention de son fiancé et de l'homme roux.

-Qu'est ce qui est de l'esclavage ? S'enquit le Russe.

-Cette chose que nous avons vue ce matin : C'est un elfe de maison qui est destiné à travailler toute sa vie au service de sorcier, ils n'on même pas le droit de porter des vêtements.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est horrible !

Alors que les deux se mettaient à hurler leurs sentiments d'injustices face aux mœurs sorcières, Mr Weasley les interrompit :

-Ne vous fourvoyez pas, dit-il avec un sourire se voulant apaisant, ils aiment ça, pour eux se faire libérer est le plus grand déshonneur qu'ils peuvent vivre.

-Ils sont conditionnés en plus !

Voyant que les deux patineurs ne les écoutaient pas, les sorcier décidèrent de les laisser se calmer, l'image d'une certaine jeune sorcière brune en tête lorsqu'ils parlèrent de crée ou rejoindre une association contre l'esclavage des elfes.

Plusieurs minutes de jérémiades plus tard, ils se turent enfin, décidant d'un commun accord d'en parler à Harry une fois que lui et ses amis seraient réveillés.

-Bref, déclara Victor comme si il ne venait pas de remettre en question tout un système, sinon… Je voudrais savoir… Y-à-t-il une patinoire dans le coin ?

-Une patinoire ? répétât Mr Weasley ne sachant apparemment pas à quoi le russe faisait référence, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un lieu de culte moldu ?

-Euh… Non.

-A quatre pâtés de maison, répondit alors à l'étonnement général Sirius, si vous voulez je peux vous y accompagner ? Arthur part au travail après tout…

-Surement pas ! Coupa le roux l'air soudain désapprobateur, tu n'oublis quand même pas que tout le ministère te poursuit ?

Silencieux, Victor et Yuuri observaient l'échange.

-Ce n'est qu'au bout de la rue, protestât le sorcier, de plus j'irais sous ma forme d'animagi, personne ne me reconnaitra !

-Animagi ?

Les deux hommes, désormais face à face, se tournèrent vers les non-sorcier comme se rappelant juste maintenant de leur présence.

-Oh c'est vrai, grogna Sirius en se passant une main dans les cheveux, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est… Certain sorcier peuvent se transformer en animal, dans mon cas en chien.

Les deux patineurs en restèrent abasourdit, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé une capacité pareille.

-Alors vous pouvez venir avec nous, non ? Demanda Victor, personne ne peut vous reconnaitre si vous êtes un animal.

Victorieux, le sorcier tourna son regard vers Mr Weasley qui grimaça :

-Parlez-en avec Molly, maugréa-t-il vaincu en se levant, moi je dois aller travailler… Victor, Yuuri bonne journée.

Avec un dernier hochement de la tête, le roux passa le seuil de la porte pour se diriger vers le hall laissant les trois autres hommes seuls dans la salle de séjour.

-Bon, qu'attendons-nous ? S'exclama le sorcier, allons-y !

-Attendez, coupa Yuuri en fronçant les sourcils, ne devrions-nous pas en parler à Mrs Weasley avant ?

Sirius renifla, le fixant comme s'il venait de dire une énorme bêtise.

-Si nous lui disons quoique ce soit elle va me sermonner comme si j'étais un de ses marmots et nous pourrons tous dire adieu à nos espoirs d'aller dehors.

-Ce serait dommage en effet, approuva Victor en jetant un regard complice à l'homme qui le lui rendit.

-Victor ! Voulut protester Yuuri mais son fiancé lui fit aussitôt les yeux de chiot, technique qu'il semblait avoir acquit aux cotés de Makachin, et le japonais ne sut plus quoi dire.

-Très bien, grogna-t-il, mais ! ajoutât-il en coupant net aux cris d'allégresses qu'allaient pousser les deux hommes, je voudrais d'abords en savoir un peu plus sur le crime que Sirius-san à soi-disant commit !

Immédiatement, le sorcier se renfrogna, or malgré son hostilité évidente à raconter son histoire il parla :

-Comment dire… Commença-t-il après un moment l'air de chercher ses mots, dans un premier temps je dois vous raconter comment Peter Péttigrow à été nommé gardien du secret des Potter sous ma recommandation…

Il leur expliqua brièvement comment la famille d'Harry en était venue à se faire tuer par Voldemort suite à la trahison du dit « Peter » et comment, lui, Sirius Black l'avait poursuivit en quête de vengeance et s'était fait accusé du meurtre de 12 personnes ainsi que des Potter lorsque celui qu'il croyait être un ami se faisait passer pour mort laissant l'animagi seul sur la scène de crime.

Sans aucun procès, Sirius avait été jugé coupable et jeter à Azcaban la prison sorcière gardé par les terribles détraqueurs (Yuuri et Victor écarquillèrent les yeux en songeant au supplice qu'avait dû vivre l'homme aux cotés des créatures) et avait réussi l'incroyable exploit de s'y enfuir il y avait de cela deux ans.

-C'est… Bredouilla Yuuri.

-Horrible, acheva Victor, la manière qu'ont les sorciers de juger quelqu'un m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire…

En même temps, ils songèrent à Harry qui allait aller à son audition d'ici à peine quelques jours et se jurèrent de faire tout leur possible pour que l'adolescent puisse retourner à Poudlard. Quoiqu'en dise ce ministère de la magie.

-Je sais, soupira Sirius, mais fatalement c'est ainsi que fonctionne notre société…

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, digérant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre puis finalement le russe du groupe prit la parole :

-Tout cela est bien déprimant, dit-il, rien de tel qu'une bonne séance de patinage pour ce remettre les idées en place ! Allons-y donc !

Amusé, Yuuri hocha la tête et partir récupérer les patins dans leur chambre, priant pour ne pas croiser une seconde fois Kreacher.

Lorsqu'il fut redescendu, il eut la grande surprise de voir son fiancé agenouillé, les yeux émerveillés, devant un imposant chien noir dont la queue battit joyeusement en le voyant.

-C'est Sirius, l'éclaira le russe en tapotant la tête de l'animagi, n'est-ce pas incroyable ? Il s'est changé sous mes yeux.

-En effet, approuva le japonais en déglutissant –dieu, la magie était si impressionnante !- personne ne pourra le reconnaitre ainsi.

Victor hocha la tête, se redressant pour épousseter son pantalon avant de se figer comme se rappelant soudain d'une chose importante :

-Ah, aussi, dit-il, Sirius nous a dit de ne pas faire de bruit en passant dans le hall : Les portraits de ses parents pourraient se réveiller et se mettre à hurler.

-Les portraits de ses parents ?

-Je ne comprends pas trop, mais apparemment les peintures sont aussi animées.

Décidant qu'il était inutile d'en savoir plus pour l'instant, Yuuri fit signe qu'il avait comprit et à pas de loup, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortit prenant garde à ce que Mrs Weasley, s'activant dans la cuisine, ne les repèrent pas et franchirent le seuil de la porte, l'air doux matinal leur caressant le visage.

Aussitôt, le sorcier sous forme animal se jetât dans une course effréné jusqu'au bout de la rue ou il tourna trois fois autours d'un lampadaire avant de revenir tel un boulet de canon dans leur direction pour finalement entreprendre de se rouler sur la pelouse d'un jardin voisin du numéro 12, laissant les deux patineurs interdit.

-Même Makkachin n'a pas eut un tel comportement, commentât Victor en clignant des yeux.

-Je suppose qu'il doit être content de sortir après tant de temps, supposa Yuuri un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Un aboiement retentit, les faisant tourner la tête d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir Sirius les invitant à le suivre.

Haussant les épaules, les trois déambulèrent dans les rues de Londres dont les lampadaires étaient toujours allumés en cette heure matinale, entre temps, et étant donné que les rues étaient vides, Victor avait passé un bras au-dessus des épaules de Yuuri qui ne s'en formalisait pas.

Normalement il aurait été embarrassé de le faire en face de personne qu'il venait de rencontrer mais Sirius étant sous forme canine, il se sentait beaucoup moins gêné ayant, en quelque sorte, l'impression d'être avec Makkachin à la place du sorcier.

D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait être plus intéressé par les chats qu'il croisait qu'autre chose à voir comment il les poursuivait sur plusieurs mètres avant d'abandonner pour revenir vers eux, la queue fièrement dressé.

-Dit Victor, commença Yuuri, tu penses que la patinoire sera ouverte à cette heure ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit l'homme aux cheveux argenté, mais je suis Victor Nikiforov et tu es Yuuri Katsuki, ils l'ouvriront pour nous !

Le japonais renifla amusé : Le russe ne changerait jamais, il n'hésitait décidemment pas à se servir de son statut pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Plusieurs avenues plus loin, et après être passé devant un café nommé « The Cheetah » parvinrent devant un grand bâtiment gris délavé où une grande inscription indiquait qu'il s'agissait de la patinoire.

Sirius trottina jusqu'à l'entré de celle-ci et posa son arrière train sur le sol, leur signalant qu'il resterait ici en attendant leur retour

-Tu peux venir, déclara Victor avec un mouvement de main désinvolte, personne ne t'en empêchera car tu es avec nous.

Le chien inclina la tête, l'air de ne pas saisir ce que voulait dire le patineur, puis avec un haussement d'épaule typiquement canin, leur emboitât le pas jusqu'aux doubles portes de verre d'où pouvait être aperçut une femme dans la trentaine derrière un comptoir.

Yuuri donna de bref coups contre la vitre tandis que la femme, agacée, levait la tête pour se figer immédiatement, sa bouche et ses yeux s'ouvrant de manière presque comique alors qu'elle faisait un pas tremblant dans leur direction, tellement focalisé sur eux qu'elle en manqua de trébucher.

-Que… comment… bégaya-t-elle une fois la porte ouverte.

-Bonjour ! La salua le russe avec un sourire charmeur, je suppose que tu sais déjà qui nous sommes ?

La femme tenait à deux mains la porte, s'empêchant probablement de défaillir, elle les fixa d'un air vide, puis sembla s'apercevoir que la parole lui avait été adressée.

-Victor Nikiforov et Yuuri Katsuki, répondit-t-elle d'une voix blanche, que faites-vous ici ?

-Nous logons dans le coin, intervint le japonais, serait-ce possible d'utiliser la patinoire avant qu'elle ouvre ? Nous voulons travailler nos routines.

-Bien sûr ! répondit-elle précipitamment, bien sûr ! Même le chien peut venir –Victor envoya un regard significatif à Sirius qui remua la queue- ah ! Victor Nikiforov et Yuuri Katsuki dans ma patinoire, si on me l'avait dit je leur aurais rit au nez ! Je suis Mélissa Thorn au fait.

Elle s'écartât pour les laisser passer et prit les devant marmonnant pour elle-même, les guidant vers la glace.

Elle n'était pas très belle songea pensivement le patineur brun alors qu'il évoluait derrière la femme, des cheveux bruns lisses brillants certes, mais son visage en était tout autre : Si la forme était d'un joli ovale, ce qui le composait ne l'était pas.

Sa bouche semblait molle, trop large, son nez légèrement en trompette et sa silhouette lui évoquait plus celle d'une libellule qu'autre chose.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle principale, ce ne fut que le halètement de Sirius qui le sortit de ses rêveries.

C'était probablement la première fois que le sorcier voyait une patinoire intérieure, et celle-ci, malgré la façade banale du bâtiment, était tout simplement magnifique :

La glace luisait d'un éclat bleuâtre surnaturel, polie comme un diamant cullinan, reflétant leur visage tel un miroir. Un éclairage dans les tons froids contribuait à l'aspect irréel de la pièce.

-Fantastique, déclara Victor en enfilant déjà ses patins, nous ne pouvions pas demander mieux, vous entretenez vraiment bien cette patinoire.

Flattée, Mélissa rougit avant de faire un pas en arrière pour aller s'assoir dans les gradins, déterminée à observer l'entrainement de ces deux champions.

Le sorcier sous forme animal, quand à lui, se contentât de se coucher à l'entré donnant sur la glace, étant trop petit pour jeter un œil au dessus des rambardes à moins de se lever sur ses pattes arrières, chose éprouvante à la longue.

Pendant ce temps, les deux patineurs se contentaient de simple tour de patinoire, étirant parfois un bras ou une jambe dans le but de s'échauffer.

Du coin de l'œil, Yuuri épiait son fiancé, coach et adversaire pour la saison à venir. Cette année ils avaient minutieusement préparés leurs routines, décidant de tenter le tout pour tout en y incorporant des combinaisons de sauts aussi féroces qu'irréalisables.

Le thème qu'avait choisi Victor pour cette saison était « Life & Love », lorsque le japonais lui en avait demandé la raison, seul un sourire mystérieux avait été sa réponse.

Sa première routine (le « short program ») serait sur la partie « Life » incluant ici une step séquence dynamique qui risquerait de l'épuiser rapidement, mais le russe était prêt à relever le défi.

Il performerait sur la music Ad Vitam Aeternam d'un certain Tom Strandberg et montrerait sa joie de vivre au monde.

Quant-à la deuxième partie « love », le free skate, elle serait sur un amour passionné sous tous les angles et la musique refléterait le thème avec son nom « Eternal love » de Epic drama un compositeur trouvé en surfant sur youtube.

Yuuri, lui, avait opté pour le thème « feeling » ou il exprimerait différents types de sentiments, n'étant pas satisfait par sa dernière prestation d'Eros, il avait de nouveau choisi « le désir » pour son short program, mais cette fois l'ambiance serait moins brut mais plus langoureuse. Sa music serait Mosane de E.S Posthumus.

Par contre pour son free skate… A l'origine il souhaitait le faire sur l'euphorie quelque chose se rapprochant un peu trop du thème de Victor mais il s'en fichait, or désormais, après avoir rencontré Harry il se sentait inspiré.

-Victor, s'écria-t-il soudain, je veux changer le sentiment de mon free skate.

Totalement prit au dépourvu, le russe s'arrêtât net, tournant un regard incrédule vers son fiancé :

-Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? Tu as déjà totalement chorégraphié le free skate.

-Ca m'est égal, je suis prêt à réinventer ma step séquence s'il le faut, mes sauts resterons les même.

Entre temps, le patineur aux cheveux argentés l'avait rejoins, les bras croisé, il méditait sur cette soudaine décision, après tout ce n'était pas le genre de Yuuri de changer d'avis sur un coup de tête, normalement c'était Victor la girouette du couple.

-Je peux en connaitre la raison ? S'enquit-il posément.

-Avec tous ce qui est arrivé, je me suis rendu compte qu'exprimer de la joie pure ne m'intéresse plus, au contraire, après avoir rencontré les détraqueurs j'ai décidé de crée quelque chose de déchirant mais teinté d'espoir.

Plus loin ils entendirent Sirius gronder furieusement, son ouïe canine ayant dû saisir les mots de Yuuri et, visiblement, il n'approuvait pas que les gardiens d'Azcaban aient pus être une quelconque source d'inspiration pour le japonais.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

Le brun plantât fermement son regard dans celui de son fiancé.

-Crois en moi, ordonna-t-il en posant une main sur la joue de Victor, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ? Ce free skate sera la représentation de ce que nous avons vécut jusqu'à là avec Harry et ce que nous vivrons, cette routine sera une perpétuelle évolution.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, leur souffle se mêlait et chacun pouvait détailler l'autre sans en ressentir la moindre gène.

La main du russe se posa sur celle que Yuuri portait à son visage tandis que son autre bras passait autours du bas du dos de son compagnon, les rapprochant encore plus si c'était possible.

-Ce sera magnifique, assura alors l'homme aux cheveux argenté en un murmure, bien sûr que je crois en toi.

Doucement, leurs visages s'inclinèrent et…

-KYAAAA !

… ils se rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Frustré pour Victor, et atrocement embarrassé pour Yuuri les deux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Melissa qui sautait dans tout les sens, un téléphone pointé dans leur direction alors que Sirius laissait pendre sa langue hors de sa bouche, l'air abasourdit.

-Oh, désolée, se reprit la gérante des lieux en s'apercevant que son cri avait brisé le moment, reprenez ou vous en étiez. Ne faites pas attention à moi.

-Finalement ça ira, déclara le japonais en grimaçant, allons Victor, pratiquons.

Ils se séparèrent (au grand regret de Mélissa) et partirent chacun de leur coté s'entrainer aux sauts qui impressionnèrent clairement Sirius à voir comment celui-ci sautait et aboyait lorsqu'ils décollaient et atterrissaient avec succès.

Pendant environs deux heures ils travaillèrent avec acharnement, s'étirèrent comme jamais et chutèrent un nombre incalculable de fois. Habituellement, Victor ne s'entrainait jamais autant pour une saison, mais cette fois c'était différent : Ses meilleurs records, que ce soit en free skate ou short program, avait été battu par les deux Yuri. Cette année décrocher une médaille avec de tel concurrent ne serait pas aisé.

-Aaah, je suis épuisé ! Haletât-il la respiration pantelante, arrêtons-nous là pour aujourd'hui.

-Tu as raison, dit Yuuri en allant prendre sa gourde sur la rambarde, de plus la patinoire va bientôt ouvrir pour le public.

-C'est vrai, intervint Melissa visiblement déçue, mais revenez quand vous voulez !

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, ils sortirent du bâtiment, agitant la main en direction de la gérante qui semblait excitée comme une puce.

Il était quasiment midi, et tandis que Sirius bondissait allégrement à leurs cotés, le patineur brun se demandait comment Mrs Weasley allait réagir en les voyant revenir, après tout le sorcier n'avait pas le droit de sortir et eux même n'avait même pas annoncé qu'ils partaient patiner.

Le numéro 12 ne leur étant plus invisible car ils connaissaient son existence, ils n'eurent pas besoin de lire un quelconque morceau de papier et gravirent les marche du perron avant de sonner.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Molly Weasley à l'air folle de rage. Sirius geignit et se blottit contre la jambe de Yuuri qui passa machinalement une main dans la fourrure de l'animal, plus par habitude que pour le rassurer. La femme lui faisant face semblait bien trop effrayante pour oser détourner le regard.

Elle n'accordât même pas un coup d'œil aux deux étrangers et se saisit de la peau du cou de l'animagi qu'elle tira à l'intérieur, ignorant les cris de douleur de celui-ci.

-Tu n'es pas censé sortir ! Rugit-elle alors que plusieurs têtes apparaissaient dans le couloir, attirées par le vacarme.

Elle secoua Sirius.

-Inconscient !

-Stop ! Arrêtez, s'exclama Victor en arrachant le chien à la femme, je suis contre la violence faite aux animaux !

-Ce n'est pas un animal, soupira Yuuri à l'arrière, puis plus fort : -Excusez-nous Mrs Weasley c'est nous qui lui avons demandé de nous guider jusqu'à la patinoire, donc si vous voulez blâmer quelqu'un, c'est nous.

Immédiatement, la matriarche sembla s'adoucir et Sirius remercia probablement les cieux que le japonais ressemble à Harry, sinon elle aurait continué à leur faire la morale.

-Ce n'est rien, déclara-t-elle, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour les actes de cet idiot (le chien se recroquevilla), vous avez faim ? Le repas est déjà servit.

Elle leur indiqua le salon d'où dépassaient les têtes d'Harry et compagnie et ils s'y dirigèrent joyeusement (en particulier pour Victor).

Ayant reprit sa forme humaine, Sirius alla s'affaler sur la première chaise qu'il vit, se massant sa nuque endolorie et grommelant des paroles contre la femme rousse.

-Hello Harry, salua Yuuri en entrant, bien dormit ?

-Très bien merci, vous avez été à la patinoire ?

-Oui, répondit l'animagus en intervenant, c'était incroyable ! Je vous jure, ils ne sont pas humains pour faire des bonds pareil sur de la glace !

Yuuri rit nerveusement alors que son fiancé gonflait fièrement le torse : Les sorciers, excepté Hermione, se jetèrent des coups d'œil perplexes.

-Des sauts ? Sur de la glace ?

-Yep, fit l'évader d'Azcaban, et en même temps ils tournaient je ne sais pas combien de fois sur eux même, mais vraiment rapidement je n'aurais jamais crû que c'était possible.

-Ce sont des Lutz, loops, shalchow, flip et axels, soupira Hermione, je t'envi tellement ! J'aurais voulu les voir !

-Peut-être une prochaine fois ? Proposa le japonais, nous y retournons demain.

Les yeux des sorciers s'éclairèrent avant que la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés n'écrase leurs espoirs :

-Impossible, dit-elle, nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir jusqu'à la rentré, Maugrey et Mrs Weasley nous tueraient sinon.

-Merci maman, grognèrent Fred et George avec sarcasme.

-C'est ridicule ! La patinoire est juste au bout de la rue !

-Je sais, soupira Harry, bienvenu dans ma vie…

Yuuri et Victor se jetèrent un regard commun, les sourcils froncés.

-Au fait, intervint de nouveau Sirius, j'ai rêvé ou tout à l'heure vous alliez vous embrasser ?

Un silence embarrassant s'installa et les deux patineurs se remémorent, avec frustration, l'interruption de leur baiser.

-J'ai raté ça ! Hurla soudain Hermione d'une voix perçante en les surprenant, pourquoi dieu !

-Hermione ? S'étrangla Ron alors que son amie pestait furieusement.

-Si tu veux Hermione, nous pouvons nous embrasser maintenant.

-Victor !

La jeune fille se tourna brusquement vers eux les yeux remplis d'étoile alors que Fred et George se mettait à scander « Un bisou ! Un bisou ! », seul Ron ne semblait pas partager leur enthousiasme.

Malheureusement, Mrs Weasley choisi ce moment pour arriver, les bras charger de nourriture et l'incident fut clos aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

…..

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus ou moins calme (sauf lorsque Victor et Yuuri découvrirent la S-A-L-E, association qu'Hermione avait crée pour libérer les elfes de maisons), les adolescents et adultes ne travaillant pas ou étant en mission étaient chargés de nettoyer la demeure des Black et grâce à cela les deux patineurs purent se familiarisé avec le monde magique, en particulier avec les nuisibles et parasites peuplant la maison.

Le japonais eut d'ailleurs la peur de sa vie en ouvrant une armoire à l'aspect innocent qui tenta de l'avaler, depuis, il était tout le temps sur ses gardes, au contraire de son compagnon qui lui s'émerveillait de tout.

Ils avaient par exemple découvert les doxies, les parasites en question, petits insectes avec des crocs vivant dans les vieux rideaux du salon qu'ils avaient dû déloger.

Victor, Fred et George s'étaient amusés comme des fous.

D'ailleurs tout le monde adorait l'homme aux cheveux argentés, même Ron en était venu à le trouver hilarant.

Yuuri quant-à lui était aussi apprécié que son fiancé mais bien plus discret, il avait découvert récemment la bibliothèque des Black où il passait la plupart de son temps libre, se renseignant autant que possible sur le monde magique partageant ces information avec son compagnon dans le but de pouvoir s'adapter à la magie. Pour Harry.

Car malgré les obstacles à franchir, le patineur brun conservait le maigre espoir de pouvoir obtenir la garde de son cousin et quoi de mieux que de connaitre les maximum de choses sur l'univers magique pour l'avoir ?

Grace à ces livres, il avait pu examiner les lois sorcières, se rendant compte avec horreur que le traité de loi de 1850 différait à peine avec celui du XXIème siècle à part pour l'interdiction d'avortement qui y avait été ajouté.

Scandalisé, il en avait parlé avec Hermione qui avait secoué la tête lui expliquant que le nombre de sorcier dans le monde était minime et en baisse depuis le XVIème siècle, donc les enfants étaient précieux et demandés.

-Et s'il y a un viol ! S'était exclamé le japonais effaré.

La sorcière avait reniflé dédaigneusement :

-Une sorcière ne peut soi-disant pas tomber enceinte si elle ne le désire pas, c'est prouvé « magiquement ».

Simone Veil devait probablement se retourner dans sa tombe. Et pas qu'une fois.

En concluant que le gouvernement sorcier devait probablement être dirigé par les « Sang-pur » -familles sorcières depuis des générations- apparemment aussi conservateurs qu'extrémistes, l'inquiétude de Yuuri face au jugement d'Harry grandissait de plus en plus tandis que ses espoirs d'un procès équitable diminuaient considérablement.

Il avait comprit de nombreuses choses et en avait été horrifié, Victor lui avait d'ailleurs confié en secret qu'il pouvait émettre l'hypothèse que le gouvernement sorcier soit, en réalité, dirigé par une dictature : Il n'y avait un seul journal officiel _La Gazette du sorcier_ et celle-ci était apparemment à la botte du ministère de la magie au vu de comment elle dénigrait Harry. Et cela sans parler de son déni à accepter le retour de Voldemort.

Yuuri imaginait déjà comment serait leur société à eux s'ils imitaient celle sorcière : _« Ah bon ? La Corée de nord à la bombe H* et veut tous nous faire sauter ? Mais noooon, nous sommes Cartésien, nous pouvons donc douter de cette affirmation à l'air frauduleuse. »_

Aller à la patinoire était désormais plus pour se vider l'esprit que pour s'entrainer.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'aller voir Buck, l'hippogriffe de Sirius vivant dans l'ex chambre des parents de celui-ci, avait le même effet apaisant.

La première fois qu'il avait vu l'animal fantastique, il s'était de suite rappelé du livre sur les créatures magiques d'un certain Norbert Dragonneau qu'il avait lut la veille et avait su comment se comporter face à l'hippogriffe. Bien lui en avait prit, Buck piaffait et était sur le point de lui arracher la tête.

Il lisait beaucoup de chose dans cette bibliothèque, mais ce qui le passionnait autant que la créature magique (Victor, lui, dévorait les livres sur les dragons et autres créatures particulièrement dangereuses et mortelles) étaient les ouvrages sur les potions. Etrangement Harry et Ron avait grimacés lorsqu'il s'était extasié sur les ingrédients aux vertus curatives.

Finalement après plusieurs journée de ménage et d'entrainement seuls dans la patinoire de Melissa Thorn, le jour J arriva enfin avec toute ses inquiétudes et angoisses allant avec.

Pour l'occasion, les deux patineurs s'étaient mit sur leur 31, Yuuri avait même troqué ses lunettes bleues contre des lentilles et repoussé ses cheveux en arrières comme pour une prestation de patinage.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent les marches, ce fut pour être accueilli par la famille Weasley au complet ainsi qu'Hermione, Sirius et Harry qui se faisait torturer de manière « capillaire » à voir comment Molly Weasley tentait de dompter ses cheveux sans succès.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt ? Dit Victor alors que toutes les têtes convergeaient dans leur direction.

Il eut un grand silence.

-T'es qui, lâcha finalement Ron en direction de Yuuri qui se montra du doigt, interloqué.

-Moi ?

-Yuuri ?!

-Oh mon dieu ! Hurla Hermione rappelant soudains une fan hystérique, c'est génial ! Je croyais que tu ne montrerais jamais ta version « éros » !

-Version « éros » ? répétât Arthur Weasley, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Quand il devient super séduisant comme maintenant ou qu'il patine, mais comme vous n'avez jamais vu ça vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Les sorciers se jetèrent des regards de pur incompréhensions tandis qu'en arrière plan la brune s'extasiait avec Victor qui proclamait haut et fort à quel point il avait de la chance d'avoir un fiancé aussi mignon que sexy.

-Dites… Déclara soudain Ginny en examinant attentivement Harry, vous pensez qu'Harry serait aussi classe avec ses lunettes en moins et cheveux tirés en arrières ?

….

L'heure du départ vint finalement, et après des mots d'encouragement les quatre hommes sortirent dans la rue et entamèrent le voyage en direction de la rame de métro qui les mènerait au centre de Londres.

Le russe du groupe leur avait proposé d'appeler un taxi, mais Mr Wealsey avait décliné l'offre déterminé à emprunter les moyen les plus « moldu » possible.

Entre-temps, Yuuri se contentait d'observer son cousin anglais, pale comme un linge, qui prenait de grandes inspirations les yeux hantés.

Des tas de travailleurs à l'expression maussade se pressaient dans l'entré du métro tel une masse de moutons à la laine grisâtres. Ils s'y engouffrèrent à leur tour et le sorcier roux pus se pâmer devant les distributeurs de billets automatiques.

-C'est tellement ingénieux, dit-il presque ému.

-Ils sont hors d'usages, déclara Harry en désignant une pancarte jaune.

-Ingénieux tout de même !

Victor proposa d'aller chercher des billets et ils descendirent sur les quais, empruntèrent un métro dont les roues produisait un grincement aigu puis sortirent dans une petite rue de Londres où, plus loin, caché du regard, une cabine téléphonique à la peinture rouge écaillé pouvait être vue.

-Allons, murmura Mr Weasley, pressons-nous, pas une minute à perdre, l'audience commence dans une heure.

Il les guida vers la cabine et poussa Harry dedans avant de tenter de faire de même avec les deux patineurs.

-Que diable faites-vous ! Siffla Victor clairement contrarié, nous sommes censé aller au ministère de la magie, je ne vais pas vous expliquer le fonctionnement d'une cabine téléphonique maintenant ! Elle est hors d'usage de plus.

-Mais non ! S'impatientât le sorcier en s'arc boutant contre le russe qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, c'est l'entré secrète du ministère.

-Dans une cabine téléphonique puant l'urine ?

-A propos d'urine si tu veux il y a celle dans les toilettes ou tu dois mettre les pieds dans la cuvette et tirer la chasse pour y accéder.

-Entrons dans cette cabine !

Le russe se saisi du bras de son fiancé qu'il tira à l'intérieur se faisant aussi petit que possible alors que Weasley refermait difficilement la porte.

Il joua des coudes (en mettant un par la même occasion dans le visage d'Harry) et s'empara du combiner avant de se mettre à taper un numéro :

-6-6-6, marmonnait-il en même temps, 9-9-9…

Une fois son doigt retiré du cadrant, une voix froide féminine s'éleva dans la cabine les prenant par surprise : Elle ne venait pas du combiné que Mr Weasley tenait mais résonnait autours d'eux.

- _Bienvenu au ministère de la magie_ , déclara-t-elle, _identifiez-vous_.

-Arthur Weasley du bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objet de protection, Harry Potter qui va à son audience et Victor…

-…Nikivorov et Yuuri Katsuki, acheva le russe.

- _Bien_ , dit la voix, _attendez quelques secondes…_

Il eut un bruit métallique et une petite trappe s'ouvrit sous le combiné et quatre badges y tombèrent.

Leur nom y était indiqué ainsi que la raison de leur venue, puis à peine les avaient-ils épinglés, que le sol se mettait à vibrer et que le plancher s'enfonçait dans le sol.

Harry et Yuuri s'accrochèrent mutuellement l'un à l'autre, jusqu'à que la cabine-ascenseur s'ouvre sur un spectacle que les deux patineurs ne se seraient jamais attendu à voir :

Au-dessus de leur tête volaient des tas d'objet tel du papier, plié en origami divers, fonçant à toute allure vers des destinations inconnues.

Des centaines de personnes s'activaient dans la grande salle d'où une verrière immense était présente en guise de plafond tandis qu'au mur s'alignaient des centaines de cheminés où dans une gerbe de feu vert des personnes jaillissaient ou bien disparaissaient.

Ils étaient tous vêtus de longue robes pour la plupart noire et un couvre-chef pointu pour certain, ils transportaient tout sortes d'objet allant de la baguette magique typique à une énorme cage d'où s'échappait d'étrange barrissement qu'un sorcier rondouillard faisait léviter à sa suite.

Mais ce qui se détachait le plus était l'imposante fontaine où une statue en or, représentant une sorcière, un sorcier, un centaure se cabrant et un elfe de maison soumit à leur pied, (Victor et Yuuri grognèrent) trônait.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna Mrs Weasley, faites attentions à ne pas vous perdre.

Obéissant, ils slalomèrent entre les travailleurs et parvinrent devant un bureau où un homme dans la soixantaine examinait des baguettes, la lèvre basse proéminente et ses yeux quasiment invisible sous de lourdes paupières.

-C'est la sécurité, indiqua Mr Weasley alors que le vigile levait les yeux de son édition de _La Gazette du sorcier_.

-Baguette, croassa le sorcier d'une voix lasse en tendant une main décharné.

Le père de Ron fut le premier à la donner et après quelque seconde ou l'employé l'examina, elle lui fut rendue. Vint ensuite celle d'Harry qu'il observa plus longuement avant de la ranger dans un tiroir de son bureau.

-Vous la récupérerez peut-être si les charges contre vous sont abandonnées, dit-il en montrant le badge de l'adolescent ou le mot « audience » se détachait tel un numéro d'immatriculation de prisonnier.

Le jeune homme grimaça alors que le sorcier se tournait vers Yuuri et Victor fronçant les sourcils en voyant leur accoutrement et nationalité étrangère.

-Baguette.

-Moldu, répliqua aussitôt Victor avec un tel manque de tact que Yuuri soupira.

Les yeux du sorcier clignèrent, puis s'écarquillèrent lui donnant l'air d'un hibou effarouché :

-Par Merlin ! Clama-t-il en claquant ses mains sur son bureau, que font-ils là ! J'appelle la sécurité et les Oubliators !

-Pas besoin, dit précipitamment Mrs Weasley en agitant les bras, ce sont de la famille d'Harry et de précieux témoin pour l'audience

L'homme se calma, envoyant tout de même un regard suspicieux en direction du roux qui lui sourit nerveusement

-Bien, grogna-t-il, allez-y, mais juste une chose : On ma chargé de vous dire que l'heure de l'audience ainsi que la salle avait été modifié.

-Quoi ?!

Harry eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac.

-Quand ? S'enquit-il la gorge sèche.

-Oh, répondit le sorcier dissimulant à peine un sourire railleur, dans dix minutes je crois… A la salle numéro dix.

Sans perdre une seconde, ils emboitèrent le pas à Mr Weasley aussi vite que possible, d'après le sorcier, la salle numéro dix se trouvait au dernier étage souterrain, il était facile de comprendre que les juges ou quelque soit leur nom dans le monde sorcier, voulaient qu'Harry fasse mauvaise impression en arrivant en retard.

Les couloirs défilaient dans un flou gris alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir pour s'engouffrer dans un ascenseur atypique où un elfe de maison servait de liftier.

Ils étaient seuls excepté les papiers volant tournoyant autours d'eux. L'elfe s'inclina :

-Ou Messieurs désirent aller ? S'enquit-il d'une voix fluette.

-Au dernier étage, ordonna le sorcier roux, le plus vite possible.

-Bien monsieur, gazouilla l'elfe en enclenchant un levier qui, immédiatement, provoqua un sursaut brusque de l'appareille qui se précipita à une vitesse vertigineuse dans les entrailles de la terre.

Dire que Yuuri et Harry ne manquèrent pas de faire une crise cardiaque aurait été un mensonge, l'ascenseur allait bien trop vite selon eux.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement qui aurait pu être décrit comme funeste et leur course effréné reprit, mais cette fois dans de sombres couloirs aux allures de cachots éclairés par des torches enflammé.

Sur plusieurs mètres, ils coururent à en perdre halène pour finalement déraper devant une imposante porte en bois de chêne. L'air nullement essouffler comme ses compagnons, Yuuri posa une main sur le bâtant de celle-ci pour aussitôt se faire arrêter par Mr Weasley :

-Stop, haletât-il, vous entrerez seulement quand les témoins seront appelés.

-Mais Harry est mineur ! Protestât le japonais.

-Il devra se débrouiller seul en attendant Dumbledore, malheureusement je dois vous laissez, mon travaille m'attend.

Avec un regard d'excuse, l'homme tourna les talons et repartit en direction de l'ascenseur les laissant tout trois livrés à eux-mêmes dans un environnement clairement hostile.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers les deux adultes, les épaules tendues et un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Je suppose que je dois y aller donc… dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Oh, Harry, soupira Yuuri, pas besoin de faire bonne figure si tu ne veux pas… Je ne suis jamais gêné pour afficher ma nervosité avant d'entrer en scène.

-Il a raison, approuva Victor avec un ricanement, une fois il s'était même mit à pleurer et me hurler dessus en même temps.

Peu heureux que son fiancé ressasse ce genre de souvenir, le japonais le fusilla du regard. C'était d'ailleurs de la faute du russe s'il s'était mit à sangloter à la coupe de Chine, quel coach digne de ce nom dirait à son élève qu'il arrêtait de l'entrainer s'il échouait ?

Un petit gloussement le sortit de ses pensés et il vit son cousin aborder un air amusé bien que toujours pâle.

Prit d'une impulsion, le brun étreignit brièvement Harry qui le fixa avec de grand yeux, les lunettes de travers alors que Victor s'amusait le décoiffer rendant à ses cheveux leur état ébouriffé habituel.

-Voila, dit le patineur en retirant sa main, Harry Potter n'est pas Harry Potter quand ses cheveux sont aplatit.

Le jeune sorcier rit pour de bon, l'ambiance chaleureuse que Yuuri et Victor dégageait l'atteignant de plein fouet, il se sentait mieux désormais.

-J'y vais déclara-t-il les yeux brillant de détermination.

Il entra dans la salle.

….

Les torches enflammées crépitaient de temps à autre, laissant parfois échapper quelques braises qui s'éteignaient avant même de toucher le sol.

Voila à peine dix minutes qu'Harry avait pénétré dans la chambre d'audience mais Yuuri s'inquiétait déjà, faisant les cents pas sous les yeux de Victor où les flammes se reflétaient.

Soudain, il eut un bruit de pas, provoquant l'arrêt net du patineur qui se tourna vers le fond du couloir. Le russe se détacha du mur où il était appuyé et scruta la forme qui s'avançait vers eux, les long pend de la robe qu'elle portait trainant au sol.

Bientôt, ils purent voir le vieil homme le plus original qu'ils aient jamais croisé marcher dans leur direction, sa longue barbe blanche descendant jusqu'à sa taille se balançant à chaque pas.

Il portait des lunettes en demi-lune, avait un nez tordu comme si celui-ci avait été cassé plusieurs fois et portait une longue robe typiquement sorcière dorée brillant de mille-feu où des oiseaux –des phénix reconnu Yuuri- voletaient sur toute la longueur de l'habit. Ses cheveux, à l'image de sa barbe étaient longs et retenu par un ruban bleu. Impossible de voir si son front était dégarnit à cause du chapeau pointu qu'il portait.

Et derrière lui, avançant en retrait, une petite bonne femme que les patineurs reconnurent comme Mrs Figg le suivait les yeux rivés au sol.

-Vous devez-être Yuuri et Victor, déclara le vieux sorcier une fois à leur hauteur, je suis le professeur Dumbledore directeur de l'école d'Harry, Poudlard.

-Enchanté, répondit le japonais en s'inclinant, j'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec vous sur certaines choses mais ce n'est pas le moment.

-En effet, soupira Dumbledore, je tiens d'abords à vous remercier d'être venu, vous serez appelé dans quelques instant pour témoigner après Mrs Figg soyez prêt, sur ce…

Il les salua d'un bref mouvement de tête, ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la salle d'audience.

-Que penses-tu de lui, demanda après un long moment Victor à son fiancé, ignorant totalement Mrs Figg.

Yuuri haussa les épaules :

-Il ne m'a pas l'air méchant, juste vieux.

A cette mention, la seule femme présente redressa la tête, l'air soudain outrée :

-Vous… commença-t-elle d'une voix forte avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme roux à lunettes l'interrompant.

-Mr Figg, dit-il, veuillez venir témoigner.

La femme déglutit, oubliant totalement le sermon qu'elle comptait faire aux deux patineurs, et suivit sans un mot le sorcier à l'intérieur.

De nouveaux seuls, Yuuri et Victor purent reprendre leur conversation :

-Vieux hein… Tu as probablement raison, c'est donc lui que nous devrons convaincre pour obtenir la garde d'Harry…

-Il est obligé, affirma le japonais, ma sœur, ma mère et moi sommes la meilleurs protection qu'il puisse obtenir grâce au sang qui coule dans nos veines…

-Hein ?

Le brun se tourna vers son fiancé, les sourcils froncés.

-Nous en avons parlé, dit-il, tu sais cet acte d'amour qu'à été le sacrifice de Lily Potter et qui donne à Harry un semblant protection s'il est au coté d'une personne ayant le même sang, de la famille par conséquent même si elle est éloigné.

-Euh… J'ai oublié ?

-Victor…

Heureusement pour Victor, il n'eut à encourir les foudres de son fiancé car la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et Mr Figg en sortit, l'air anéantie alors que les deux patineurs étaient invités à entrer.

Ce qu'ils firent avec plus ou moins d'appréhension.

La salle était ronde et pourvue d'estrades en bois où de nombreux sorciers étaient amassés tous vêtu de la même façon excepté pour quatre d'entre eux : Le roux leur ayant ouvert la porte, un petit homme sur un siège en évidence portant un chapeau melon vert qu'il triturait sans cesse, une femme à l'allure de crapaud à ses cotés portant uniquement du rose (Victor failli s'étrangler en l'apercevant mais Yuuri lui écrasa le pied avant) et une sorcière qui semblait être la juge portant une robe noir où une sorte de badge rouge semblait y être épinglé.

Au centre de la salle, une grande chaise où des chaines pendant était visible et Harry y était assis. Le pauvre enfant était traité comme un criminel songea le japonais avec déplaisir. A ses cotés, dégageant une aura de sagesse : Dumbledore se tenait.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement, leur pas claquant contre le sol poussiéreux et se postèrent aux cotés du survivant, ignorant les murmurent les suivant.

Harry leur jetât un regard fuyant et ce fut tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin pour comprendre que l'audience ne tournait pas en la faveur de l'adolescent.

Yuuri ferma les yeux, forçant les battements frénétiques de son cœur à se calmer : L'impression d'être un animal entrant dans une arène où il serait forcé de combattre se faisait sentir. Ici, il n'était même pas un gladiateur combattant sous les yeux d'humains mais une autre créature, étrangère au monde magique.

-Identifiez-vous, déclara la juge ses court cheveux brun lui tombant dans les yeux.

-Victor Nikiforov et Yuuri Katsuki le cousin éloigné d'Harry, répondit Dumbledore à leur place.

Les deux patineurs sursautèrent, plissant les yeux au culot du directeur : Ils avaient certes deviné que ce n'était pas en manque de respect envers leur personne mais celle des membres du jury, or cela restait tout de même déplaisant.

-Nous sommes moldus, ajoutât Victor pour ne pas être en reste.

Des couinements et halètement de surprises retentirent.

Harry se crispât.

-Des moldu ! Tonna alors le sorcier au chapeau melon en se levant, une cracmol ne suffisait pas ? Ces moldus sont aussi ceux ayant vu les détraqueur ?

-Monsieur le ministre, intervint la sorcière rose d'une voix de petite fille, les moldus ne peuvent pas voir les détraqueurs.

-Mais ils peuvent les sentir, dit un sorcier quelconque dans l'assemblé.

-Messieurs Nikiforov et Katsuki descendent apparemment de cracmol, coupa une seconde fois le directeur de Poudlard, voila pourquoi ils peuvent les voir.

Cette fois ce furent des grognements qui se firent entendre.

-Silence ! S'exclama la juge.

-Mais Mrs Bones, voulut protester le ministre en tendant un bras dans leur direction, des moldus dans le ministère même s'ils peuvent voir des créatures magiques c'est…

-Mr Fudge, coupa la dénommé Bones agacé, c'est toujours moi qui suis la juge de ce tribunal ici. Rasseyez-vous.

L'homme obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

-Alors, reprit la sorcière les yeux sur les non-mages, pouvez-vous nous décrire les détraqueurs et leur effet ?

-Bien sûr, dit Victor avec un sourire aimable en entreprenant de leur expliquer, avec de brèves interventions de Yuuri, l'attaque des gardiens d'Azcaban ainsi que leurs effets néfastes.

Après son monologue, tous rentèrent silencieux, puis comme prévu Fudge prit la parole :

-Et vous voulez que nous croyons cela, ricana-t-il imité par quelques personnes, des moldus descendant de cracmol pouvant voir les détraqueurs ? Ridicule ! Et même si vous pouviez en ressentir les effets, ils auraient pu vous être décrits dans des livres ou par Dumbledore ici présent.

-Quel horrible personnage, murmura Yuuri en frissonnant à l'oreille d'un Victor au regard froid.

-Quel intérêt y aurait-il à mentir ? Dit Mr Bones de sa voix tonitruante, je trouve au contraire que Mr Nikivorov et Katsuki ont parfaitement décrit leur effet.

-Bien sûr, renifla le ministre, des détraqueurs se baladant dans la banlieue est une histoire tout à fait crédible ! Ils demeurent à Azcaban et y restent !

-Peut-être sont-ils moins sous votre control que vous pensez ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Victor qui adressa un sourire aimable à l'assemblé désormais scandalisé.

Harry et Yuuri retinrent une soudaine envie de se mettre à sangloter, comment le russe croyait-il qu'ils allaient s'en sortir s'il insultait –d'une manière plus ou moins subtile- le ministre de la magie ?

Le visage de celui-ci abordait déjà une teinte rappelant sans mal les tomates trop mur et il ouvrit la bouche… Pour immédiatement être coupé par la juge.

-Ne polémiquons pas davantage, déclara-t-elle en parcourant des yeux la salle, je propose de ne pas s'éterniser et en finir dès maintenant.

-Quoi !

-Qui est pour abandonner les charges ?

-Vous plaisantez Mrs la juge ?!

-Je ne plaisante pas Monsieur le Ministre, alors… Qui est pour abandonner les charges ?

Un ange passa ou personne ne sembla saisir ce que Mrs Bones proposait puis une à une, les mains se levèrent jusqu'à que plus de la moitié de la salle ait le bras en l'air.

Les deux patineurs en furent plus que stupéfaits : Rien n'aurait pu laisser présumer avec les moqueries du ministre qu'autant de sorciers seraient du coté du survivant.

-Qui est pour le renvoi ?

Seul une douzaine de main se levèrent.

-Les charges sont donc abandonnées.

Victor applaudit, Yuuri et Harry soupirèrent, un poids en moins sur leur épaules : ils se sourirent.

-Attendez ! S'exclama soudain le ministre alors que la plupart des sorciers se préparaient à partir, ces moldus ont témoignés, maintenant ils doivent être soumit à un sortilège d'oublis, ils n'appartiennent pas à notre monde.

Horrifié, le survivant jetât un regard mi-paniqué mi-suppliant à Dumbledore qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce genre de déclaration.

-Oh que non !

A la surprise générale, ce ne fut pas Victor qui avait une énième fois ouvert la bouche mais Yuuri qui fusillait du regard Fudge, les mains sur les hanches.

-Je suis de la famille d'Harry ! Reprit-il en provoquant encore plus d'expression surprise, personne ne se serait attendu à ce que ce jeune adulte à l'air doux puisses prendre la parole ainsi. Le survivant en était le premier choqué.

-Pardon ? Bredouilla le ministre.

-Auriez-vous des problèmes d'auditions Monsieur le Ministre ? Déclara sèchement le japonais, dois-je vous rappeler que la famille moldu à le droit de connaitre l'existence de la magie ?

-La famille proche, rétorqua Fudge furieux en tapant du poing sur sa table et renversant par la même occasion l'encrier sur ses notes, le reste est tenu de rester dans l'ignorance ! D'ailleurs Mr Nikiforov ne partage même pas le même sang que Mr Potter ici présent.

Le sorcier afficha alors un air victorieux, sûr de son argument. Mais le patineur ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot :

-C'est mon fiancé !

Un coassement étranglé venant de la sorcière rose se fit entendre. Elle n'était pas la seule : D'autres personnes avaient l'air tout bonnement dégoutés.

-Vo… Votre fiancé, haletât le ministre en rassemblant frénétiquement ses notes humides, se couvrant les doigts d'encre par la même occasion.

-Oui, mon fiancé.

Yuuri s'était changer en une personne complètement différente, il débordait d'un charisme qui n'avait rien à envier à Victor et fixait droit dans les yeux le sorcier au chapeau melon. Harry se demanda même si son cousin ne souffrait pas trouble de la personnalité mais l'air de contentement visible sur le visage du russe à ses cotés lui assura que non.

-Même ! Reprit Fudge une fois le choque passé en laissant ses notes humides à son assistant –le sorcier roux à lunette leur ayant ouvert la porte- même si Dumbledore vous autorisait à avoir sa garde, vous restez des moldus : Inapte à vous adaptez à notre société.

Mrs Bones fronça les sourcils depuis son estrade tandis que les yeux de Yuuri brillaient soudain dangereusement et que l'air autours de lui semblait s'alourdir.

-Inapte à s'adapter ? Répétât-il sa voix vibrant de colère contenue, laissez-moi vous prouvez le contraire !

-Et comment ? Le railla le sorcier.

-Les anglais aiment les paris n'est-ce pas ?

Cette déclaration les laissa tous perplexe.

-Ou voulez-vous en venir ?

-Parions, annonça sans la moindre once de tact le japonais, un doigt pointé sur le ministre : -Si nous ne réussissons pas à nous adapter à votre société vous pourrez nous « oublietter » ou quelque soit le terme.

-Yuuri ! S'écria Harry éberlué.

Il se fit complètement ignorer et Victor posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

-…Par contre, poursuivit le patineur brun en abaissant sa main, si nous nous adaptons sans broncher, la garde d'Harry nous reviens quoique Dumbledore en dise.

Si le directeur parut étonné, il ne le montra pas, ses yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Quant-à Fudge, il paraissait en avoir perdu ses mots autant que les autres sorciers.

-Voila quelque chose d'intéressant, s'exclama alors Bones avec un grand sourire, je propose donc de faire ce « test » à Poudlard sur une année ! Qu'en pensez-vous professeur Dumbledore ?

-Je n'ai rien à y dire, je serais plus que ravi d'être le juge impartiale de ce paris qui, j'en suis sûr, entrera dans l'histoire.

-Je n'ai pas encore donné mon accord ! Rugit le ministre qui présentait désormais une ressemblance assez frappante avec une betterave.

Mais à leur grande surprise, la sorcière à l'allure de crapaud se tenant depuis le début à ses cotés se pencha et murmura des paroles inaudibles à l'oreille de Fudge dont un sourire mauvais naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Très bien, déclara-t-il finalement, je suis d'accord. Vous pouvez tous disposer.

Et sans un mot de plus, le ministre récupéra ses affaires et sortit, son assistante et assistant roux à sa suite.

Alors que les dernières personnes partaient, Yuuri, la respiration lourde, se précipitât vers la sortie abandonnant Dumbledore, Victor et Harry qui semblait dans un état second.

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Yuuri quant-il est énervé, gloussa le russe avant de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière où se tenait toujours Dumbledore :

-Alors comme ça vous nous accueillerez dans votre école ?

-Bien sûr, dit le vieil homme, j'étais septique à l'origine sur votre compagnon mais je dois vous dire qu'il est vraiment… Surprenant. Félicitation pour vos fiançailles au passage.

-Merci, répondit Victor, mais je devrais vous avertir que nous sommes des patineurs professionnel et avant donc par conséquent une carrière donc…

-…Vous quitterez parfois l'école, acheva Dumbledore pour lui, ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, je trouverais aussi un moyen de mettre une patinoire à votre disposition.

Satisfait, l'homme aux cheveux argenté hocha la tête, tendant une main à Harry pour le tirer de son siège, or à peine avait-il fait volte face qu'il se figeait à nouveau.

-Vous n'avez rien à dire à propos de la garde d'Harry ?

-Ce très cher Yuuri à quasiment le même sang qu'Harry, répondit le directeur, de plus il en est de même pour sa sœur et mère d'après la lettre de l'ordre… Etre avec vous serait préférable que d'être chez les Dursley je suppose.

-Professeur ! S'écria le survivant incrédule.

Avec un dernier sourire et une promesse de se retrouver à Poudlard il sortit les laissant livrés à eux même.

-Bon, dit Victor en attrapant l'adolescent par les épaules, allons retrouver mon chéri, tel que je le connais il doit être en train de se lamenter quelque part…

Toujours dans un état végétatif, Harry se laissa trainer par le russe jusqu'au couloir, où, conformément aux prévisions du patineur, Yuuri se frappait la tête contre le mur de pierre se lamentant bruyamment sous les yeux confus de Mr Weasley qui venait probablement d'arriver.

-Allons Yuuri ! S'exclama joyeusement Victor, ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu viens juste de rabattre le caquet à un haut homme politique !

Seul un « je veux mouriiiiiiiiiir » étouffé par le mur lui répondit, nullement découragé, le russe caracola autours de son fiancé tandis que Mr Weasley s'approchait du survivant toujours dans une dimension parallèle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea-t-il en un murmure, je sais que les charges ont été abandonné mais pourquoi Yuuri à-t-il une réaction pareille ? Traditions moldue ?

-Eh bien… commença le jeune homme pendant que le patineur russe réconfortait son compagnon peu réceptif.

…..

Il fallut au moins un quart d'heure pour calmer le japonais et lui assurer que s'être mit le ministre d'une société entière à dos n'était pas aussi grave qu'il le pensait. Une fois chose faite ce fut à Harry de le rassurer en affirmant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait et que, oui, il savait qu'habituellement il ne pariait jamais

Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent de nouveau Fudge accompagné de Lucius Malefoy qui parut très étonné de s'apercevoir qu'une certaine tension montait entre le ministre et un petit asiatique brun. Pour une fois, lui et Mr Weasley ratèrent une occasion de se disputer.

Finalement, ils repassèrent dans l'atrium bondé, récupérèrent la baguette d'Harry et sortirent du ministère par la même cabine téléphonique.

Désormais le survivant souriait sincèrement et plaisantait allégrement avec son cousin japonais toujours un peu crispé, le complimentant sur à quel point il avait été génial tandis que leur accompagnateur sorcier s'extasiait devant les panneaux d'affichage du métro pour la seconde fois.

-Sérieusement, disais le survivant une fois dans un wagon, tu étais incroyable !

-Ne m'en parle pas, gémissait le brun en enfouissant ses mains dans son visage, maintenant on risque de se faire effacer la mémoire si on ne s'adapte pas… En plus ce qu'à chuchoté cette femme à l'oreille du ministre pour le faire changer d'avis ne dois pas être de très bonne augure pour nous…

-N'y pensons pas pour le moment.

-Yuuri ! s'exclama alors soudainement Victor en levant son portable, extatique. –Regarde !

-Victor, grogna le japonais en roulant des yeux, si tu veux me montrer le post de Pitchit disant qu'il veut conquérir le monde avec une armée d'hamsters je t'annonce que je l'ai déjà vu !

-Mais non ! Je te parle d'un message.

Curieux, il s'empara du téléphone, sortant ses lunettes qu'il avait rangé dans son costar et jetât un œil à l'écran.

Un immense sourire fleurit sur son visage alors que la même expression se reflétait sur le visage de son fiancé.

-Yurio et Otabek viennent d'atterrir à Londres, déclara Victor excité, et ils veulent nous voir !

…

*Selon notre ami wikipédia, une bombe H est 1000 fois plus puissante que « little boy » la bombe lâché sur Hiroshima. La Corée du nord en a réellement et à fait un essai le 6 janvier 2016, je crois qu'elle en a fait aussi un autre ce septembre.

 **Voila** donc pour ce chapitre !

-Que ce passera-t-il avec Yurio et Otabek ?

-Rencontreront-ils Harry et compagnie ? Ou bien rencontreront-ils la magie ?

-Comment Yuuri gérera la pression de s'être mit à dos le gouvernement sorcier ? (Sauf certain dont Amélia Bones qui l'avait tout simplement trouvé « _sassy_ »).

-Oui. Dumbledore n'est pas un enfoiré dans ma fic, j'ai toujours adoré ce personnage malgré ses défauts. (Pas de tomates dans la gueule please)

-Kiki obtiendra-t-elle un collier anti-aboiement comme mon chien ? (ce truc ne marche absolument plus du tout ! Elle a trouvé un moyen de le contrer !).

-Au fait Victor à filmé, discrètement, Yuuri lorsqu'il a défié le ministre. Dans les souterrain son portable marchait car moins de sorcier se baladait aussi bas et les ondes magiques étaient moindres, donc bien qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau, sa caméra marchait et avait immortalisé cette scène. Par contre il avait découvert que lorsqu'il y avait trop de sorcier dans un même endroit, rien de technologique ne fonctionnait.

-Au fait ce qu'à trouvé Victor horrible à propos des elfes de maisons est le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas porter de vêtements.

-Dernière question : Pitchit créera-t-il réellement une armée d'hamsters pour dominer le monde ?

Bref voila, bonne année et…

Je compte sur vous pour les review !


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, alors voila donc le chap ! Si vous voulez un « horaire de parution » ce sera environs toutes les 2 semaines et quelques jours.

En tout cas mille-fois merci pour vos review, je vous aime ! Donc voyons donc les réponses à certaines questions et remarques pertinentes contrairement au miennes… Déjà Simone Veil… Kieran Elddir m'a fait judicieusement remarquer qu'elle n'était pas morte, donc désolée XD Je me souvenais qu'elle était née en 1927 donc… Ben voila quoi. Erreur de ma part, la pauvre elle m'en voudrait de déjà l'enterrer. A oui Arya39 (si ton chat ne t'a pas encore assassiné) je n'avais même pas pensé à la matière de Kiki (sacrilège !), mais oui maintenant que tu le dit je tiens à préciser : Elle est métallique et argenté a une pédale qui sert à l'ouvrir bien que soit inutile car le couvercle est pété. Elle a un aspect étrangement moderne par rapport à ce qui se trouve dans la maison. Et Oriane… J'avais déjà lu « La petite armée de malade d'Harry » XD Mais je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement avec ce que j'écrivais PUCHUUU !

Bref je vous remercie pour toutes vos review ! Ca fait chaud au cœur d'être autant suivie et soutenue et je vous laisse maintenant profiter du chapitre !

…..

Chapitre 5

Lorsque Yuuri, Victor et Harry rentrèrent au 12 square Grimmaud- abandonnant Mr Weasley repartant travailler- ils furent accueillis par tous les adolescents attendant avec impatience et fébrilité de savoir si le survivant avait été exempté de toute charge.

-Alors ? Avait demandé une Hermione aux lèvres pincées.

-Il retourne à Poudlard !

Aussitôt, des cris d'allégresses s'étaient élevés, faisant accourir Sirius et Mrs Weasley qui s'étaient joints par la suite à l'enthousiasme général.

Une sorte de fête avait été improvisé par Victor, les jumeaux et Ginny qui en ce moment chantaient une chanson se composant uniquement des paroles « Il s'en ait tiré » répété en boucle ou le russe servait de chef d'orchestre, perché sur une chaise bancale, agitant les bras au rythme des paroles.

-Il a quoi ?! S'exclama Sirius en recrachant une bonne partie de whisky-pur-feu que lui et Yuuri accompagnés d'Harry (ayant lui de la bière-au-beure) partageaient autours de la vielle table du salon.

-Je te jure, rit l'adolescent alors qu'Hermione et Ron avaient les yeux arrondit par la surprise, il a littéralement coupé le sifflet à Fudge et a parié avec lui pour ma garde !

-Yuuri à fait ça ? s'exclama la sorcière en jetant un regard impressionné au patineur qui s'emblait vouloir se faire avaler par le sol.

-Désolé, geignit-il ses lunettes de retour sur son nez, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Maintenant c'est Harry qui va en payer les conséquences.

-Mec… commença Ron en ignorant la phrase précédente, je te trouvais vraiment fade en terme de personnalité mais là tu m'as bluffé, sérieusement ? Défier le ministre de la magie !

-Euh… Merci ?

-Ron ! S'offusqua Hermione alors que Sirius éclatait d'un rire semblable à un aboiement.

Elle se tourna vers Yuuri :

-Quel sont les enjeux de ce pari ?

Le jeune adulte voulut ouvrir la bouche mais fut interrompu par le groupe de chanteur qui avaient décidés que faire un crescendo malgré les protestations de Mrs Weasley serait une bonne idée (-Il s'en ait tiré, il s'en ait tiré, IL S'EN AIT TIRE !).

Il opta donc fusiller du regard Victor qui lui fit un grand sourire avant d'agiter les bras encore plus fougueusement.

Soupirant à l'idiotie de son fiancé, le japonais secoua la tête et reprit :

-Je lui ai dit que si nous nous adaptions au monde magique il devrait nous laisser la garde d'Harry, mais si nous échouons et nous rendons compte que le monde magique n'est pas fait pour des « moldus » alors nous acceptons de nous faire oublietter.

Un grand silence accueilli sa déclaration, sauf pour Victor et compagnie qui continuaient leur chant. Mrs Weasley, lasse de leur hurler dessus, s'était tournée vers le groupe attablé, l'air mortifiée par le risque que prenait le patineur avec un tel pari.

-Tu as quoi ? Dit-elle en les rejoignant.

-Risqué sa mémoire, répondit Sirius en clignant des yeux.

-C'est de la folie, souffla Hermione.

-Je sais, gémit Yuuri en replongeant dans sa déprime.

-IL S'EN AIT TIRE ! IL S'EN AIT TIRE ! IL S'EN AIT TIRE !

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE BON SANG ?!

Visiblement, la patience de Mrs Weasley était venue à son point de rupture : Elle se précipitât vers ses trois enfants, qui se dispersèrent en riant, agitant furieusement sa baguette.

Victor gloussa puis sautât de son piédestal pour s'avancer vers son fiancé.

-Tu leur raconte comment tu as défié le ministre tel un chevalier ?

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Victor ! Protestât Hermione en osant tancer son idole, de plus je peux vous demander comment ils comptent savoir si vous vous adaptez ou non ?

L'expression d'Harry était tout bonnement radieuse, ce qui inquiétât la plupart des sorciers présents, et Yuuri eut alors un sourire contrit :

-Ils ont décidés de nous envoyer à Poudlard pour un an, dit-il.

Des exclamations stupéfaites s'élevèrent, tous étaient désormais réunis autours de la table pour écouter ce que le patineur avait à dire, et la surprise qu'ils en tiraient était énorme.

-Ils sont acceptés cela ? S'étrangla Ginny.

Les deux non-mages hochèrent la tête, contemplant les sorciers qui ne semblaient pas disposés à sortir de leur état d'hébétude.

-Wow, lâchèrent finalement Fred et George, c'est vraiment génial !

-Pas vraiment non, rétorqua Hermione, j'ai peur du traitement que pourrait avoir certains sorcier en particulier les Serpentard avec eux…

-Serpentard ? répétât Victor.

-Une des quatre maisons de Poudlard.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Yuuri qui rougi à la soudaine attention :

-J'ai… J'ai lu ça dans l'histoire de Poudlard qu'Hermione m'a prêté… Voyez-vous je voulais en savoir le plus sur l'école où Harry étudiait…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il se passa une main dans le cou, geste trahissant un embarra croissant. Ron grimaça à la mention du livre et les deux sorciers adultes hochèrent la tête, soudain moins craintif à l'idée du pari : Dans un premier temps ils croyaient que ce serait le japonais avec son air craintif qui risquerait de se décourager face à la complexité de leur système mais finalement il semblait qu'ils se soient totalement fourvoyés sur le jeune homme et que celui-ci et Victor aient de très grande chance de remporter le défi.

-Je ne pense pas que quiconque leur fera du mal, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton entendu, personne n'oserai aller contre un ordre de Dumbledore, la peur du renvoi serait trop forte.

-Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, intervint Victor, nous savons nous défendre : Si nous vous enlevons vos bâtons magiques vous êtes foutus de toutes manière ! D'après ce que Yuuri m'a dit, vous en dépendez trop et ne faite pas beaucoup d'activités physiques, un coup de poing suffira à vous mettre hors de nuire.

-Victor… Soupira son fiancé en voyant l'air outré des sorciers et les cris des jumeaux Weasley faisant l'éloge du « meilleur sport au monde » qu'était le Quiddich et comme quoi celui-ci était bien plus qu'une activité physique.

Le Russe lui fit un sourire resplendissant et sembla soudain se rappeler de quelque chose :

-Je n'ai pas répondu à Yurio, s'exclama-t-il changeant complètement de sujet.

-Qui ?

Yuuri gémit, se demandant pourquoi il s'était promit à cet homme. Certes il était beau comme un dieu et il l'aimait profondément mais des fois, la mémoire de moineau qu'il avait était vraiment agaçante.

-Alors fait-le.

Hochant la tête, le patineur sortit son téléphone et se mit à taper un message.

-Je vais lui dire de nous rejoindre au café « The Cheatah » demain, déclara-t-il, Harry et ses amis peuvent venir s'ils le veulent.

Si les yeux des adolescents se mirent à luire d'espoir à la perspective d'une sortie, Mrs Weasley, elle, fronça les sourcils l'air désapprobateur.

-Maman, geignit Ginny en anticipant les paroles de sa mère, c'est juste au coin de la rue.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura la femme rousse partagée, peut-être devrait-on demander à un sorcier de vous accompagnez ? Moi je ne peux pas, j'ai la maison à nettoyer.

-Je peux y aller si vous voulez ?

Cette réplique venait de Sirius, prêt à prendre toute les chances de sorties possible tel un rapace avide de charogne, bien que dans son cas, se fusse plus de liberté.

-Pourquoi pas, dit joyeusement Victor ne se rappelant visiblement plus que le sorcier était un « criminel » recherché, Otabek et Yurio sont d'accord pour demain matin à dix heure.

-Parfait, répondit Sirius sur le même ton alors que Mrs Weasley semblait s'hérisser aux cotés des jumeaux qui eurent un mouvement de recul.

-Serais-tu fou ! Rugit-elle finalement en provoquant un sursaut général, si quelqu'un découvre que…

-Calmez-vous, coupa Victor d'une voix se voulant apaisante, nous n'avons pas eut de problème à la patinoire, alors nous n'en auront surement pas à un café à l'angle de la rue. De plus Sirius est resté des années enfermé avec des détraqueurs, son désir de liberté est compréhensible.

-Mais…

-Ca ira, intervint Yuuri, je veillerais sur eux et ferai attention à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises.

La sorcière le fixa un instant, pinça les lèvres, et finit par soupirer. Vaincue.

-Bien, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur avant de faire volte-face et retourner dans la cuisine.

Un ange passa puis :

-Je rêve ou maman te fait confiance ?! S'écrièrent Fred et George en concert.

-On dirait, ricana Sirius, tant mieux : Désormais avec Yuuri de notre coté nous avons tout les pouvoirs ! Plus jamais elle pourra nous empêcher de faire ce qu'on veut…

Des gloussements machiavélique venant de la fratrie Weasley lui répondirent et Victor éclatât franchement de rire tandis qu'Harry pouffait.

Seul Hermione et Yuuri ne paraissaient pas amusés. Ils s'imaginaient plutôt ce que ce groupe pourrait crée comme dégât si aucunes contraintes ne leur étaient imposées.

-Au fait, déclara la sorcière brune en chassant de son esprit des images de champignons atomiques s'affichant aux mots « Weasley & co » et « sans contraintes » : - qui sont les personnes que nous allons voir ?

Les deux patineurs se concertèrent du regard, l'air d'avoir une conversation silencieuse, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les sorciers :

-Yuri Plisetsky et Otabek Altin, déclarèrent-ils en cœur.

Puis ils se bouchèrent les oreilles.

Bien leur en prit car le cri que poussa Hermione aurait pu leur briser les tympans. Les sorciers gémirent, se frottant le crâne tandis que la sorcière sautillait partout à l'horreur général pour ceux qui ne se seraient jamais attendu à une réaction pareille de sa part.

Elle semblait presque en proie d'hystérie, les cheveux encore plus touffu qu'à l'accoutumé et pupilles dilatés.

-Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! Répétait-elle en boucle en s'éventant de ses mains, je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

-Tu pourrais nous expliquer pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? Grogna Ron en fusillant du regard Yuuri et Victor comme si l'état de son amie fut de leur faute.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, haletât la jeune fille, c'est Yuri et Otabek ! C'était tous deux des finalistes à Barcelone l'année dernière, Yuri est d'ailleurs celui ayant gagné la médaille d'or.

-Attend, intervint Sirius confus, il y a deux Yuuri ? Ils portent le même nom ?

-Pour éviter toute confusion nous l'appelons Yurio, expliqua Victor amusé, en tout cas ils nous retrouvent demain au café, donc soyez prêt.

Enthousiasme à la perspective d'une sortie (en particulier Hermione) les sorciers hochèrent la tête. Après tout, il valait mieux être dehors que dans cette maison habité par un elfe de maison grincheux.

….

Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme relatif, Yuuri s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque des Black, lisant de sombre ouvrage sur la magie, si bien que les adolescents de la demeure se demandaient si le japonais n'allait pas en savoir plus qu'eux sur leur monde.

Victor, lui, était mécontent du peu d'intérêt que lui portait son fiancé mais évitait de le déranger comprenant que celui-ci était déterminé à en savoir le plus possible pour s'adapter à la magie et gagner le pari de Fudge.

Le russe lui aussi n'était pas en reste : Il accumulait des informations, non pas dans les livres, mais dans l'habitation elle-même qui regorgeait de créatures tout aussi fantastiques les unes que les autres.

Puis le soir vint enfin, la nuit s'installant lentement tel un drap noir.

Lovés ensembles dans le grand lit à baldaquin, Yuuri et Victor se faisaient face, se dévorant des yeux.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de quelconque relation dans cette salle : A chaque fois que l'un faisait un mouvement vers l'autre, au coin du mur, Kiki la poubelle magique mettait à aboyer comme une folle réveillant toute la maisonnée.

Et étant donner qu'elle leur faisait trop penser à Makkachin (pour une obscure raison) ils n'avaient pas eut le cœur à la déplacer.

Voila pourquoi les deux patineurs se contentaient de regards insistants au lieu de « s'envoyer en l'air » comme l'avait si bien dit, un jour, Christophe Giacometti.

-Tu penses que tout ira bien demain ? S'enquit Yuuri la voix ensommeillé.

-Bien sûr, répondit Victor, pourquoi ça irait mal ?

-Je veux dire… reprit le japonais en fronçant les sourcils, comment annoncer à Yurio que nous partons un an dans un endroit où les appareilles électroniques ne marchent pas et où le seul moyen de communication sont des hiboux postiers ?

Il eut un silence, puis le russe gloussa :

-C'est vrai qu'il ne sera pas content… Mais au pire tu envois des lettres uniquement à Pitchit, avec lui et son téléphone, tous auront de nos nouvelles à peine aura-t-il lu la lettre.

Souriant, le brun se blottit contre son fiancé : C'était vrai, pour les nouvelles il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il suffisait d'envoyer des lettres à son meilleur ami et celui-ci avec les réseaux sociaux se feraient une joie de transmettre les nouvelles.

Mais il était quand même tourmenté, l'angoisse formant une boule dans son ventre, comment tous allaient réagir en apprenant qu'ils ne les reverraient seulement après un an –s'ils survivaient, car oui avec cette guerre Yuuri se disait qu'ils s'embarquaient dans quelque chose de bien au-delà d'eux- et aux compétitions nationales et peut-être international.

-Ne t'inquiète pas autant, marmonna Victor sachant pertinemment à quoi il pensait, tant que nous sommes ensembles rien ne mal ne nous arrivera.

Effrontément, le russe se redressa, le drap glissant de sa poitrine puis se pencha vers le japonais avec l'intention de l'embrasser.

Kiki gronda sourdement.

Ils se séparèrent en vitesse, se fixant quelques secondes avant d'éclater d'un rire silencieux pour finalement se recoucher, les échos de gloussements roulant encore dans leur poitrine.

….

Le lendemain, ce fut sous le regard préoccupé de Mrs Weasley que les patineurs et adolescent enfilèrent leurs chaussures.

-Vous en êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? répétât-elle pour la centième fois ce matin.

-Mamaaan, gémirent Fred et George, tout va bien, Sirius est avec nous.

Assis à la base des marches de l'escalier, sous sa forme canine, l'ex prisonnier d'Azkaban aboya.

Cela ne sembla absolument pas rassurer la sorcière qui aurait probablement souhaité un autre sorcier pour accompagner ses enfants.

Après un dernier salut, ils sortirent, les adultes ouvrant la marche. Ce jour-là il faisait moins chaud qu'à l'accoutumé et la canicule du mois d'aout laissait place à une légère fraicheur présageant l'arrivé de septembre.

Les rues étaient vides et silencieuses tandis qu'ils remontaient l'avenue principale du square Grimmaud.

-Dites… Fit soudain Hermione en prenant la parole, vous êtes très proche de Yuri Plisestky n'est-ce pas ?

-Assez, oui, répondit Victor.

-Comment à-t-il réagit lorsqu'il à apprit que Yuuri avait un couin éloigné anglais ?

Le japonais prit immédiatement une expression contrite alors que Victor soupirait, l'air néanmoins amusé :

-Il a dit : « Katsudon à de la famille anglaise ? Tch, encore un cochon dans la porcherie ».

Choqué, les adolescents et Sirius –qui laissa pendre sa langue, stupéfait - s'arrêtèrent net, les yeux arrondis comme des soucoupes et la bouche entrouverte.

-C'est rude ! S'exclama finalement Ginny, comment pouvez-vous aller le voir s'il dit des choses pareilles ?!

-C'est dans sa nature, déclara Yuuri en souriant nerveusement, il insulte beaucoup mais il ne le pense pas : Il cache juste ses émotions sous de la colère, il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Même ! Protestât Harry, c'est cruel.

-Ne le juge pas sur ses paroles, intervint Victor, passer outre la première impression et tu verras comment il est adorable.

-Parfaitement, approuva Hermione en hochant frénétiquement la tête, absolument convaincue.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils au mot adorable, comme tout les sorciers présents.

-J'espère que vous deviendrez ami, dit Yuuri le regard rempli d'espoir au loin, vous avez le même âge à peu près.

Ron renifla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le café apparaissait dans leur champ de vision : C'était un endroit à l'aspect convivial avec une petite terrasse où un nombre réduit de personne prenaient un déjeuner copieux. Sur la façade de l'immeuble l'inscription « the Cheetah » se détachait suivit d'un logo sensé représenter un guépard mais montrant, à la place, plus une frimousse de caniche que d'un noble félin.

Ils prirent place, rassemblant des tables et chaises avant de s'y assoir, scrutant les environs dans le cas des patineurs, Hermione et Harry pour apercevoir une tête blonde suivit d'un jeune adulte Kazakhstan. Or Yurio et Otabek ne semblaient pas être encore arrivés.

Sirius s'allongea au pied d'Harry, grognant légèrement quand une serveuse le fusilla du regard puis leva la tête vers les deux non-mages les interrogeant silencieusement.

-Il arrive dans cinq minute, annonça Victor le téléphone en main, Otabek me dit qu'ils ont croisés des chats et Yurio à passé vingt minutes à s'extasier dessus.

-Evidement, gloussa Yuuri une main sur sa joue, accoudé à la table.

….

Ce fut l'animagi qui repéra les nouveau arrivant, se levant d'un bond, aboyant deux trois fois sur les deux jeunes hommes qui écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le nombre de personnes à la même table.

Ce jour-ci, Yurio portait un tee-shirt avec un motif de tigre, un pantalon noir ainsi que des chaussures léopard. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, son regard s'éclaira et un sourire naquit sur son visage avant qu'il ne semble se rappeler qu'il était un adolescent rebelle/renfrogné et qu'il fronce les sourcils prenant une mine boudeuse, les scrutant du coin des yeux.

Otabek, quant à lui, était peu original dans son style vestimentaire -moins tape-à-l'œil- il abordait une veste de motard noir, un jean et de simple basket bleue nuits.

Il les salua d'un mouvement de main avant de s'assoir avec son ami aux cotés de Yuuri et Victor.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa alors, excepté pour les couinements excités qu'Hermione semblait retenir, puis Sirius qui trouvait probablement l'ambiance aussi ennuyeuse que celle d'un troupeau de verascrasse se leva pour aller renifler les doigt de Yurio qui eut un mouvement de recul.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? S'écria-t-il.

-Un chien, déclara Ron.

-Très drôle, cracha le blond, je veux dire : D'où il sort ? Pig, Victor ne me dites pas que vous avez adopté un autre clebs en plus de Makkachin !

-Non, répondit calmement Yuuri, c'est…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-…Patmol, intervint Harry, mon chien.

-C'est un magnifique animal, le complimenta Otabek qui se faisait lécher les mains par ledit Patmol.

Il adressa un léger sourire au survivant qui le lui rendit : Si l'adolescent, sur la photo que lui avait montré son cousin, avait trouvé au jeune adulte une ressemblance à Victor Krum dans l'expression du visage, il se rendait maintenant compte que le Kazakhstan était bien plus sympathique et sociable.

-Je suis Harry Potter, se présentât-il, le cousin de Yuuri.

-Oh donc c'est toi ? Dit Yurio en se penchant par-dessus la table pour examiner de plus proche le jeune homme, tu ressembles vaguement à Pig mais en beaucoup trop maigre, ça t'arrive de manger des fois ?

Typique du jeune russe : Il ne mâchait pas ses mots et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il pensait avec la sensibilité d'un tigre déchiquetant sa proie encore chaude.

-Yurio… Soupirèrent Yuuri et Otabek en cœur pendant que des mines outrées s'affichaient à la table.

-Tu t'es vu ? Rétorqua aussitôt Ron déterminé à défendre l'honneur de son ami, tu ressemble à une libellule !

Une veine battit dangereusement à la tempe du blond et Otabek cessa de cajoler Sirius pour passer ses bras sous les aisselles de son compagnon, entravant ainsi ses mouvement et l'empêchant de bondir toute griffe dehors sur le roux.

\- Lâche-moi, s'égosilla-t-il en se débattant et attirant l'attention des clients, je vais le transformer en jus de carotte !

-Ne vous énervez pas, déclara Victor, il ne voulait rien dire de mal, juste qu'Harry est trop maigre pour son âge, n'est-ce pas Yurio ?

Trop occuper à fusiller Ron des yeux, le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Otabek lui donna un petit coup sur le bras :

-Hein ? Oh ! Je voulais dire qu'il a la peau sur les os comme s'il était mal nourris depuis des années, ce n'est pas naturelle contrairement à _moi_ qui suis fin de nature.

-Il a raison, approuva Hermione couvant les patineurs d'un regard ou brillait une vénération et adoration totale.

Yurio frissonna, devant à coup sûr songer à son fan club les « Yuri angel » abordant perpétuellement le même type d'yeux.

-C'est l'une des raisons du pourquoi nous voulons obtenir sa garde, dit Victor en claquant des doigts pour attirer une serveuse brune, il est élevé par son oncle et sa tante qui le néglige.

-Il n'a pas de parents ?

-Ils sont mort.

-Oh !

Soudain le jeune russe parut bien moins renfrogné, ses yeux arrondit par la surprise, la main à mit chemin vers sa joue l'air d'avoir découvert quelque chose d'inouï qu'il ne serait jamais attendu à savoir.

-Moi aussi, lâcha-t-il, après un court moment, en prenant toute l'assemblé par surprise, en particulier Victor et Yuuri qui poussèrent une exclamation stupéfaite.

-Qu… Quoi ? Bredouilla le japonais d'une voix aigue, tu ne nous l'avais jamais dit !

-C'est pour ça que tu as été élevé par ton grand-père ? Interrogea Victor étonné.

-Ah non ! S'écria précipitamment Yurio en agitant frénétiquement ses mains devant lui, je veux dire que ma mère est morte, mon père non mais enfin… Il pourrait l'être…

Il acheva sa phrase en un marmonnement rauque, le visage détourné, ses yeux se teintant d'une mélancolie palpable qui laissa les sorciers et patineurs présents coi.

-Yura, chuchota Otabek en posant une main sur celle de son compagnon avant de se tourner vers Yuuri et Victor : -A propos du père de Yuri, il à quelques petites choses qui doivent être dites.

-Otabek, protestât l'adolescent blond alors que l'intérêt de tous était piqué à vif.

La même serveuse brune arriva alors, créant une distraction en déposant leur commande.

-Que veux-tu nous dire alors ? S'enquit Yuuri en touillant distraitement son café.

\- Rien ! s'écria avec véhémence Yurio, je ne dirais jamais ce genre de chose à quiconque ! Et surement pas à des gens que je connais à peine ! Otabek, je te l'ai dit car j'étais bourré mais…

-Tu étais quoi ?! Coupa immédiatement le japonais horrifié, tu es mineurs !

-Waouh, le rebelle ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George impressionnés avant de se recroqueviller sous le regard du patineur brun leur rappelant un peu trop celui de leur mère.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Yurio, c'était en France, j'ai bu du vin. On m'a dit que c'était fait avec du raisin donc je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Heureusement que j'étais là, déclara Otabek imperturbable, il est cent fois plus violent ivre que la normal, et effrayant aussi.

-Ahah, ricana Victor, lui au moins n'a pas fini par faire un strip-tease autours d'une barre de pole-dance.

Harry pâlit violement, des images qu'il avait cherché à bannir à jamais de son esprit venant s'y inviter. Yuuri poussa un son étranglé et les sorciers levèrent la tête soudainement très intéressés :

-Pole-dance ? répétât Ginny, comment ça ?

-Oh rien, dit un peu trop rapidement le japonais, Victor aime beaucoup plaisanter ! Ahahah, alors Yurio, que devrions-nous savoir sur tes parents ?

Le blond se renfrogna en voyant le sujet de conversation revenir sur lui, il claqua de la langue, fusillant le brun du regard.

-Comme je l'ai dit, c'est privé, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on parle avec de parfait inconnus !

-Ce ne sont pas de parfait inconnus, déclara doucement Victor en comprenant soudain que ce qu'Otabek voulait que son ami dise ne soit pas du domaine du public :- Harry va bientôt être sous notre garde, vois-le comme un nouveau petit frère* (le survivant manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de tarte à la mélasse qu'il partageait avec son cousin) et ses amis comme de la famille.

-C'est vrai, opina le Kazakhstan, cela te soulagera d'en parler avec des gens, de plus Victor est comme père que tu n'as jamais eut –Yurio émit un son entre le mugissement d'un taureau et un miaulement étranglé- et Yuuri comme…

-Une maman ? proposa l'homme aux cheveux argenté avec un grand sourire.

Le japonais plantât négligemment la touillette de son café dans le bras de Victor qui hurla de douleur avant de mimer une agonie exagéré aidé par les jumeau Weasley.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance, dit Yuuri, tous ce qui est ici restera entre-nous.

Yurio les fixa pendant un long instant, ses yeux ne les quittant pas et leur rappelant ceux d'un chat, ceux qui semblaient voir à travers leurs âmes et porter un jugement.

Puis il soupira. Longuement.

-Les mots que je prononcerais ici ne devront pas être répétés ailleurs.

Yurio leur jetât un regard d'avertissement le « _sinon je vous assassine aussi brutalement que Pitchit privé de téléphone_ » flottant au-dessus de leur tête.

Ils déglutirent tous, y comprit Sirius, bien qu'étant un chien le seul bruit qui en sortit fut un maigre jappement.

-J'étais enfant… Commença à voix basse Yurio, si bien que tous durent se pencher pour entendre, je vivais avec ma mère Asya Plisetsky –Oui je porte le son nom- je ne connaissais pas mon père, il nous avait quitté avant ma naissance. Maman elle-même n'en parlait jamais, la seule personne qui nous aidait était mon grand-père… Nous étions heureux, mais un jour...

L'adolescent se tût, le regard hanté.

-Mais un jour ? répétât lentement Yuuri.

-Merde, grogna Yurio en se dégonflant, pourquoi je dois raconter ça devant tout le monde ? Victor et Yuuri ok mais pas ces gars !

-Fait-le, insistât Otabek, c'est une bonne thérapie d'en parler à de nombreuses personnes, même inconnues.

Le blond roula des yeux, marmonnant quelque chose à propos psychologie que son ami n'avait décidément pas compris du tout.

-Très bien, feula-t-il avec hargne, mais ne venez pas pleurer une fois le « conte » terminé.

Il piqua un morceau de tarte à Yuuri et Harry, peut-être pour se donner du courage, et reprit :

-Mais alors, tout à changé en une fraction de seconde : Un coup ma mère et moi étions sur le canapé assoupis, l'autre seconde la porte d'entré volait en éclats et _il_ apparaissait.

Désormais, toute la table était pendue à ses lèvres, retenant leur souffle. Pour Harry encore plus : Une impression dérangeante de déjà-vu se faisait sentir.

-Maman s'est levé d'un bond, se postant aussitôt devant moi, qui à l'époque, était bien trop jeune pour réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, puis _il_ a parlé : « J'ai commit une erreur et je vais la réparer ».

Ma mère paraissait vraiment surprise, puis furieuse avant qu'elle se mette à lui hurler dessus en lui disant pour qui il se prenait pour débarquer après toutes ces années après l'avoir abandonné en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte et qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

-Je crois que je sais de qui Yurio tient sa personnalité enflammé, chuchotât Victor à Yuuri avant de celui-ci ne lui plaque une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

-A partir de la ça a dégénéré, poursuivit l'adolescent en fermant les yeux, sa voix prenant un ton fragile :- Il l'a frappé l'envoyant au sol et s'est dirigé vers moi en prétendant qu'il me tuerait d'abords.

-Mon dieu ! S'étranglèrent Hermione et Ginny les mains plaquées sur leur bouche.

-Elle l'a attrapé par la jambe et à dit « Non, pas Yura, je t'en supplie, tue-moi si tu veux, tue-moi à sa place... ».

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement, ces paroles étaient exactement les même que ceux que sa mère avait dit à Voldemort.

-Il lui a dit de s'écarter alors elle lui a mordu la jambe, le reste est floue dans mon esprit : Je n'avais que quatre ans. Mais jamais je n'oublierais le visage de cet homme lorsqu'il a envoyé de son pied ma mère dans le mur avant de marcher vers elle.

Je me souviens qu'il y a eut beaucoup de sang une fois qu'il avait finit, puis il s'est tourné vers moi. Or à ce moment même le son de la voiture de mon grand-père se faisait entendre dehors et il a semblé réfléchir quelque instant avant de prendre la fuite. Je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu de ce meurtrier mais la police ne l'a jamais attrapé et trainé en justice, c'est comme s'il s'était évanoui dans la nature !

Son poing heurta violement la table alors qu'il vomissait quelques jurons en Russe qui firent dresser les cheveux des personnes pouvant comprendre la langue.

Il s'interrompit subitement lorsque Yuuri l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras –à sa grande horreur- une cascade de larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Yuriooooo, se lamentât le japonais.

\- Lâche-moi pig ! S'étrangla le jeune russe, arrête ça, tout le monde nous regarde ! NE TE MOUCHE PAS SUR MOI !

-Nous seront tes nouveaux parents ! S'écria à son tour Victor qui lui aussi n'en menait pas large.

Il se joignit à l'étreinte, les jetant tout trois à terre où Sirius pu le rejoindre fourrant son museau sur le visage du blond qui se retrouva, en plus de la morve et larmes, couvert de bave.

Finalement, une des serveuses menaça d'appeler la sécurité s'ils ne se calmaient pas et ils durent immédiatement quitter les lieux déambulant dans les rues de Londres.

-Quand même, déclara Ron en brisant le silence qui s'était installé, c'est assez ironique tout ça…

-Qu'est-ce qui est ironique ? Grommela Yurio qui en voulait toujours aux patineurs adultes pour la scène du café.

-Les parents d'Harry ont aussi été tués, expliqua Hermione.

Le blond se figea net, portant à nouveau un regard sidéré au survivant qui soupira :

-C'est vrai, j'avais un an : Un fou furieux est rentré dans la maison et à tué mon père avant de vouloir s'en prendre à moi mais ma mère l'en a empêché se tuant sur le coup.

-Je vois… J'espère que Victor et Katsudon obtiendrons ta garde… Histoire que je ne sois pas le seul à souffrir de leur idioties à longueur de journée bien-sûr !

Etait-ce une manière détourné de lui dire qu'il l'acceptait dans leur famille ? Se demanda Harry en interrogeant Hermione du regard.

Elle hocha la tête, radieuse. Il supposa donc que oui et sourit à Yurio qui grimaça en retour. Finalement ils pourraient s'entendre bien qu'il ressemble à Malefoy.

-Au fait, intervint soudains Otabek, où logez-vous ? Vous vivez tous ensemble ?

-Oui, répondit Ron, nous vivons au 12 square Grimmaud, juste là-bas.

Il montra du doigt la maison uniquement visible des personnes ayant intégré le fait qu'un numéro 12 existait dans cette rue et, cette fois, tous s'immobilisèrent comme frappé par la foudre.

Remarquant le visage livide des anglais, de Victor et Yuuri, les deux patineurs adolescents haussèrent les sourcils :

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Yurio.

-Oh non, bredouilla Ginny, il n'y a rien je t'assure !

Ils se remirent à marcher, mais droit vers la demeure des Black cette fois. Yurio et Otabek pouvaient clairement la voir étant donné que Ron leur avait involontairement révélé son existence.

-Crétin ! Espèce de…

Hermione chuchotait discrètement des insultes à son ami, apparemment sidérée par la stupidité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il en était de même pour ses frères qui se frappaient avec une parfaite synchronisation le front du plat de la main. Sirius alla même jusqu'à mordre la jambe du jeune homme.

Finalement, ils parvinrent devant l'imposante bâtisse au portail tordu et aux tourelles bordées de piques. Les deux adolescents étrangers l'observèrent la bouche entrouverte.

-Alors c'est là que vous pioncez ? Dit le blond.

-Euh… Oui ?

-Vous ne nous invitez pas ? D'habitude Victor nous harcelle pour venir prendre une collation.

Yurio paraissait suspicieux, de même pour Otabek qui fronçait les sourcils. Yuuri eut un rire neveux qui n'arrangea décidément pas la situation tandis que tous se tournaient vers lui comme s'il fut leur dernier espoir, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

-Si bien sûr, toquez, Mrs Weasley viendra nous ouvrir !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Siffla à voix basse Harry en se saisissant du bras se son cousin, tu vas nous faire griller !

-Chut, répliqua le japonais pendant que les adolescents étrangers s'exécutaient non sans leur envoyer un énième regard soupçonneux. –Ecoutez moi vous tous !

Apparemment, Yuuri avait prit les devant et préparait déjà des stratégies pour éviter une catastrophe qui les mèneraient tout droit vers une situation indésirable.

-Ron, Ginny, commença-t-il, vous vous chargez d'expliquer à votre mère la situation. Fred et George, veillez à ce que Kreacher ne débarque pas !

-Oui chef !

Il fit volte-face :

-Harry et Hermione, assurez-vous de verrouiller toutes les salles contenant objets et créatures magiques (comme Buck).

-Bien reçut.

Le japonais s'autorisa à respirer, se tournant vers la porte qui s'ouvrirait d'ici à peine une seconde : La voix de Mrs Weasley se rapprochait.

-Ouaf !

Surpris, il se tourna vers Sirius et Victor qui le fixaient tout deux avec de grands yeux : Il ne leur avait pas donné de commande.

-Victor reste avec moi, ajoutât-il rapidement, et toi Sirius… Euh… Soit aussi canin que possible. Dispersion tous le monde !

Ils s'exécutèrent, ou plutôt dire qu'ils le prirent un peu trop au sérieux serait plus juste : A peine la porte s'ouvrait sur la sorcière rousse que ses deux plus jeunes enfants se jetait sur elle –sous les yeux hallucinés de Yurio et Otabek- la trainant dans la cuisine. Les jumeaux aussi passèrent en trombe pour foncer dans le salon ou un cri rappelant étrangement la voix de Kreatcher retentit.

Harry et Hermione firent de même mais pour aller barricader la salle de Buck l'hippogriffe et Sirius bondit à l'intérieur pour entreprendre de se rouler au sol sur plusieurs mètre avant d'heurter les marches de l'escalier, s'y assommer, terminant les quatre fers en l'air et la langue au coin de la gueule.

Les patineurs en restèrent coi, bien que ce soit pour des raisons différentes, puis lentement, Otabek se tourna vers eux, désignant du doigt l'intérieur :

-C'est… Normal ça ?

-Parfaitement ! S'exclama joyeusement Victor en poussant dans la maison les deux adolescents désormais plus que réticents, aller venez ! Nous allons vous faire visiter la noble et pure demeure des Black !

-La quoi ? S'écria Yurio.

Or c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà dedans passant devant le salon où Fred et George finissaient de ficeler un grand sac de tissus bougeant furieusement d'où des bruit étouffés s'échappaient, puis gravirent les escaliers en vitesse pour s'enfermer dans leur chambre, donnant ainsi un temps aux sorciers pour s'organiser et éviter que les nouveaux arrivant ne découvre malencontreusement la magie.

Manque de chance ou simplement fatalité, il s'avérait que Yuuri et Victor avait oubliés quelque chose de fondamental se trouvant dans la chambre : Kiki.

Celle-ci se manifesta d'ailleurs en commençant à gronder dangereusement et sautiller droit sur les nouveaux arrivants.

Victor fit alors la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit pour la faire taire : Il s'assit sur elle, tentant de ne pas tomber au vu de la superficie de l'objet qui émettait maintenant des sons d'agonie se traduisant par des gargouillements rauques.

-Alors que pensez-vous de la maison ? Interrogea Yuuri dans le but de détourner l'attention de son fiancé luttant pour ne pas tomber à chaque fois que Kiki se débattait.

Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe.

Yurio couva d'un regard dégouté les murs crasseux et le lit à baldaquin aux draps sombres avant de renifler dédaigneusement :

-C'est quoi cette décharge ? Vous vivez réellement ici ? Avec Victor et ses gouts de princesse ça m'étonne.

-Yura !

-Oh c'est bon, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi quand-même ! Je suis même prêt à parier qu'un cadavre pourrait être planqué dans cette maison vu son état !

Otabek grimaça mais ne répondit pas, à la place il portât son attention sur le russe aux cheveux argenté qui utilisait toute sa force pour contenir la poubelle magique qui était entré dans une phase d'hystérie furieuse en entendant la voix de Yurio. Yuuri supposait que c'était car elle devait sentir que l'adolescent était une personne à chat, ou un chat tout court.

-Il y quelque chose dans cette poubelle ? demanda-t-il, on dirait qu'elle bouge…

Si la chance était de l'ordre divin, alors dieu ou anges les haïssaient profondément en ce moment, songea le japonais en se mordant la lèvre : De plus Victor était aussi doué pour mentir que pour mettre Yakov de bonne humeur.

Et cela ne rata pas, en effet le russe éclatât d'un rire absolument peu convainquant et dit :

-Ah ça ? Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Comme l'a dit Yurio, cette maison est très vieille, donc c'est normal que toutes sortes de bestioles y habitent et squatte les poubelles… Comme un capibara par exemple !

Yuuri voulait mourir.

-Victor… commença prudemment le Kazakhstan du groupe alors qu'une veine se mettait à battre sur la tempe de Yurio, tu sais au moins ce qu'est un capibara ?

\- Une grosse souris ?

Décidément agacé par les mots du meilleur patineur au monde, le blond se dirigea à grand pas vers celui-ci pour lever le pied et botter le cul de l'homme hors de Kiki.

-Tu es un idiot, cracha-t-il, vous pourriez de plus m'expliquer quel est ce comportement plus que lou…

-ARF !

Il ne put continuer : Libérée de toute contrainte, la poubelle magique s'était jeté sur le jeune homme –perdant son couvercle au passage- lui avalant la tête et rependant des emballages de chewing-gum et diverses choses partout autours.

Complètement choqué, Otabek n'eut aucune réaction. Yurio aussi d'ailleurs. Après tout Kiki n'ayant pas de crocs ou quoi que ce soit était complètement inoffensive, se contentant de couvrir le visage du blond en grognant sauvagement.

-Oh dieu, gémit Yuuri en se plaquant une main sur le front.

Se relevant d'où il était tombé, Victor se dirigea vers l'adolescent pour lui retirer la poubelle avant de la reposer calmement au sol :

-Méchante ! S'exclama-t-il en agitant sévèrement un doigt devant l'objet qui geignit, méchante ! Tu n'auras plus d'emballage pour une semaine !

Kiki frémit, poussant un jappement à fendre le cœur avant de tenter de faire les yeux doux au russe, ce qui consistait à se frotter à sa jambe.

-Je peux tout expliquer ! S'écria Yuuri paniqué et agitant les mains devant lui.

Yurio et Otabek qui fixaient la bouche grande ouverte Victor gronder Kiki tournèrent leur tête d'un mouvement saccadé dans la direction du japonais qui ne sut plus quoi dire.

-Tu sais quoi, lâcha finalement le blond, laisse tomber. Je ne sais pas quel est cette farce mais elle n'est pas drôle du tout !

Il chassa d'un mouvement brusque un papier sur son épaule avant d'attraper la main de son ami et faire volte-face sans un mot de plus.

-Attendez !

Le jeune homme à lunettes se précipitât à leur suite, son fiancé leur emboitant le pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les deux adolescents se balader librement dans la maison, ils risqueraient de tomber sur quelque chose de magique et cela aggraverait la situation encore plus !

Manque de chance, au moment ou les jeunes patineurs atteignaient le bas des marches, Fred et George débarquaient du salon trainant le sac ou était enfermé Kreacher et Sirius, dans le hall, reprenait forme humaine en s'étirant.

Les trois sorciers se figèrent en même temps en apercevant le jeune russe et Kazakhstan les fixant avec des airs de marlin frit.

Au même moment, Ron et Ginny déboulaient de la cuisine, paniqués et poursuivit par leur mère la baguette brandie leur hurlant qu'elle allait les transformer en calamar s'ils ne lui expliquaient pas pourquoi ils l'empêchaient de travailler.

Et par un deux ex machina plus que douteux, cela eut pour conséquence de provoquer l'ouverture des rideaux tapissant le mur du hall, révélant ce qui semblait être des portraient de famille qui se mirent à hurler des insanités.

-Je crois que je voudrais bien quelque explication finalement, déclara Otabek après un long moment à se dévisager mutuellement.

Comme pour accorder ses dires, Kiki qui les avait apparemment suivit dévala alors les escaliers dans un roulement métallique pour atterrir aux pieds de Yurio.

-Wouaf !

….

Les convaincre de l'existence de la magie fut probablement bien plus facile qu'ils l'auraient cru dans un premier temps : Yurio l'accepta immédiatement, l'air très intéressé par le sujet, Otabek fit de même mais avec moins de bruit et gestuel.

Une fois Kreacher libéré, les portrait tût et Kiki remise à sa place ils purent discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire : La situation du monde magique leur avait été expliqué, qui était Harry Potter et son histoire plus le pari qu'avait fait Yuuri avec le ministère de la magie au grand choc des jeunes patineurs.

-Ben dit donc Pig, ricana Yurio en se balançant sur sa chaise, tu vois que tu peux être cool quand tu veux !

-Ne me rappelle pas ce moment sil-te-plais !

-Alors, intervint Otabek en joignant ses mains et se penchant par-dessus la table à manger, à part cela vous nous dites que vous allez aller à Poularde, ou quelque soit le nom de cette école de mage, pour ce paris et sans autre moyen de communication avec l'extérieur que des oiseaux ?

Il paraissait septique. Peut-être avait-il toujours du mal à accepter l'existence des sorciers ?

-Poudlard, corrigea Mrs Weasley en leur apportant des collations de la cuisine, c'est la meilleure école de magie du monde !

-Je suppose que toutes les écoles de magies disent la même chose…

Victor se fit immédiatement fusilier du regard pour sa remarque et le russe blond ricana.

-Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? Interrogea Hermione appuyée contre le vieux mur du salon, ils connaissent l'existence de la magie… Sirius ou Mrs Weasley peuvent les oublietter.

-Quoi ?! Non ! Protestèrent les patineurs adultes.

-Alors que faire ! Rétorqua la sorcière brune en roulant des yeux, le pari du ministre ne concerne que votre famille, vous n'allez quant même pas les emmener à Poudlard !

-Pourquoi pas ?

D'un même mouvement, la salle entière se tourna vivement vers Yurio qui leva la tête, montrant qu'il assumait parfaitement ses paroles.

-Tu as dit que cela concernait la famille n'est-ce pas ? Répétât-il à l'adresse d'Hermione, alors nous sommes impliqués… Autant que cela me déplais Victor et Yuuri se sont autoproclamés mes nouveaux parents cet après-midi.

Maudissant mentalement le jeune homme, le japonais grogna légèrement : Yurio était vraiment une petite crapule quand il le voulait : Il utilisait leur propre argument pour pouvoir aller à Poudlard !

Voyant que Yuuri avait comprit ce qu'il cherchait à accomplir (à la place de Victor lâchant des larmes de crocodiles en hurlant sa joie d'avoir été reconnu comme père aux sorcier), le blond eut un sourire goguenard et reportât son attention sur l'adolescente brune qui semblait perdue, comme Harry et compagnie d'ailleurs.

Otabek soupira.

-Laissez-moi aussi faire partie de votre famille, dit-il en appuyant son ami, si Yura va dans cet école de magie, alors moi aussi.

-Mais… Mais… Bredouilla Yuuri les yeux écarquillés, et vos études, les entrainements à la patinoire ?

C'était là une excuse assez pathétique : Yurio s'entrainait à peine avec Yakov et Lilia cette saison étant donné qu'il avait prévu de voyager toute l'année avec Otabek, les entrainements se faisait donc à deux dans des patinoires du pays qu'ils visitaient. Et quant-à leur programme et routine, tout était déjà prêt depuis longtemps.

-Cours par correspondance, répondit d'ailleurs le blond, pas de soucis, mon grand-père me les enverra par « hiboux ».

Son compagnon Kazakhstan hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Allons les enfants, intervint Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils, deux moldus dans l'école est déjà un nombre plus que suffisant mais quatre ?

-C'est dur de dire ça, dit Sirius en grimaçant, mais elle a raison.

-Imaginez les problèmes que cela va causer à Yuuri et Dumbledore en plus, ajoutât Hermione, le ministre leur en voudra à mort !

Mauvaise chose à dire : A la perspective d'un Yuuri dans le pétrin, le jeune russe parut encore plus déterminé à venir.

-Mais Victor, dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux argenté, ne m'as-tu pas accepté dans votre famille ? Vas-tu m'abandonner pour partir loin sans moi dans cette école isolé de tout ?

Le champion de patinage le fixa quelques instant dans les yeux, puis se tourna vers les jumeaux Weasley :

-Envoyez une lettre à Dumbledore comme quoi nos deux enfants adoptifs, Otabek Altin et Yuri Plisesky, viennent.

-Oui Chef !

-VICTOR !

Ce fut un véritable rugissement qui jailli de la gorge de Yuuri et Harry qui jetèrent un regard plus que meurtrier au Russe qui leur fit un sourire timide. Le reste de la salle n'en menait non-plus pas large : Hermione et Ron abordaient des teint blafard, Mrs Weasley semblait tout simplement incrédule et Sirius se retenait de rire.

Quant au créateur de ce bazar, il adressa un sourire moqueur et vainqueur à l'assemblé avant de continuer à se balancer sur sa chaise, les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Ayant même le culot de siffloter.

-Serpentard, cracha Ron.

-Serpentard, approuva Hermione suivit de quelques autres.

….

La réponse du Directeur parvint en même temps que les lettres contenant les listes de livres pour Poudlard plus une nomination au poste de préfet pour Ron et Hermione.

Normalement, Harry aurait été propice à la perspective d'être jaloux mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eut le temps, trop occupé à lire la missive du directeur (écrite sur un magnifique parchemin ancien) leur donnant leur accord pour que les deux jeunes patineurs viennent, à la grande horreur de Yuuri et enthousiasme du reste comprenant Victor, Fred, George, Yuri lui-même et Otabek bien que la réaction soit plus mitigé.

D'après Ginny, elle avait l'impression que le vieux sorcier voulait « emmerder » le ministère en faisant venir encore plus de non-mages à Poudlard. Et pendant que la jeune fille se faisait disputer par sa mère pour son langage, le Harry se disait que cela pourrait bien être vrai…

Par la suite, ce soir là, en présence de plusieurs membre de l'ordre dont Tonk, Lupin, Kingsley, Mr Weasley et Mondingus une fête avait été organisé pour féliciter les nouveaux promut et présenter par la même occasion les « enfants » de Victor et Yuuri.

La sorcière métamorphomage qu'était Tonk s'était amusée comme une folle à imiter l'expression renfrognée de Yurio en changeant son apparence. Ce qui avait mit le jeune blond en colère sous les rires des personnes présentes trouvant la scène hilarante.

Ils avaient aussi appris que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou, mais aucune réaction autre que la compassion n'avait été montrée, même Yurio avait été polit à la grande joie générale pour ceux commençant à cerner l'adolescent fougueux.

Dans un coin de la salle, Harry soupira prenant une gorgé de bière-au-beure, bien que tous les événements semble se dérouler sans accroc il craignait quant même les réactions des élèves à Poudalrd en voyant son cousin et sa « famille », en particulier celle des sang-pur.

-Harry.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna pour voir Yuuri se diriger vers lui, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, il se postât à ses cotés, parcourant la salle animé des yeux, s'arrêtant un moment sur Victor et les jumaux Weasley embêtant Yurio.

-Ca va ?

-Je suppose, soupira le survivant, juste inquiet…

-Tout ira bien.

Ce fut tout ce que le japonais lui répondit avant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux et le trainer avec lui dans la foule pour entreprendre une conversation avec Kingsley.

Surpris, le survivant cligna des yeux avant de sourire : La manière du patineur pour réconforter les gens était un peu orthodoxe mais elle marchait. Rare… Non. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit que « tout irait bien » et cela lui faisait immensément plaisir.

Yuuri lui faisait simplement savoir qu'il était là et que cela suffisait.

Le cœur légé, il fit volte-face pour rejoindre ses amis qui tentaient de se faire bien voir de Yurio et Otabek.

La rentré était à peine dans une semaine et lui aussi voulait avoir le temps de devenir amis avec les deux plus jeunes patineurs.

…..

*Yurio a eut 16 ans le 1 mars.

Chap 5 bouclé…

Alors voyons pour mes remarques stupides… J'avais envie de faire un omake ou Victor essaye de donner à manger à Kiki les lunettes d'Harry mais j'ai la flemme alors je vous laisser ça en consolation :

 **Rubrique éphémère à cause de sa stupidité :** **Les aventures de Pitchit !**

Celestino : Pitchit…

Pitchit patinant : Oui ?

Celestino : Tu pourrais m'expliquer que font ces hamsters ici ? Et quoi diable ils tiennent un téléphone ?!

Pitchit penaud : Oh ça ! Ce sont mes hamsters, je leur apprends à prendre des photos et des enregistrements pour qu'ils puissent devenir mes informateurs.

Celestino incrédule : Pardon ? A part le fait que c'est impossible de dresser des rongeurs, je pourrais te demander pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'informateur ?

Pitchit abordant un air machiavélique : …

Celestino inquiet et légèrement effrayé : Pitchit ?

Pitchit mentalement : _C'est le premier pas pour dominer le monde ! Avec mes hamsters espions je pourrais crée une police secrète qui me permettrait de savoir quant un de mes futur citoyens dit quelque chose de mal à mon sujet et l'exécuter en guise d'exemple pour tous !_

Il éclate d'un rire digne des méchants de Disney faisant s'éloigner la plupart des personnes se trouvant à moins de six mètre de lui et regretter a son entraineur d'avoir cédé Yuuri à Victor sans combat.

Maintenant il avait un fou pour élève.

C'était la **Rubrique éphémère à cause de sa stupidité :** **Les aventures de Pitchit !**

-Apparemment Pitchit est sérieux dans son plan de domination du monde avec des hamsters… En plus il veut y instaurer un culte de sa personnalité. Je me demande comment il réagirait s'il savait que Voldemort voulait faire de même avec les sorciers.

-Au fait j'ai changé d'avis : Pas tous les perso de YOI seront moldu… Peut-être. Ne vous emballez pas (99 % le seront à part 1 ou 2 max): J'ai juste prévu des événements futurs alléchants.

-Quant à l'histoire de Yurio sur sa famille, elle m'est venue à l'idée lorsque j'ai revu ce moment de flash-back quant notre blond est avec son grand-père (il doit avoir six ans ou un truc dans le genre) et lui dit que « même si maman n'est plus là » il patinera encore mieux. Cela nous laisse penser que sa mère est morte, mais aucune mentions de son père… A l'origine dans cette fic, le papa de Yurio était sensé être un haut homme d'affaire homophobe qui avait renié son fils à cause du patinage artistique (-un sport de fille aurait-il dit) et voudrait lui interdire de fréquenter Yuuri et Victor à cause du fait qu'ils soient fiancés et voudrait aussi interdire à son fils de voir Otabek car il craindrait que Yuri devienne aussi gay à cause de cet « étranger du Kazakhstan » et de la mauvaise influence du Victuuri.

… C'est une bête d'idée de fic maintenant que j'y pense… Quelqu'un est tenté d'écrire ça ?

-Bref ! Mais j'ai trouvé cent fois mieux avec cette histoire d'assassina qui sera utile par la suite et rapproche Yurio et Harry.

-Yurio est une vrai petite teigne quant il veut quelque chose… Pauvre Victor qui se fait utiliser sans ménagement XD Mais il a gagné vu qu'il va à Poudlard.

-Au fait… Vous savez pourquoi Yurio et Otabek viennent à Poudlars ? Parce-que Yurio VS Ombrage. Oui. Ces deux là sont fait pour ce haïr.

-D'ailleurs en passant ces deux la (Y & Otabek), lorsqu'ils ont découvert la magie, se sont laver les mains et visage dans le cas de Yuri P (car Sirius les avait léché dans le café, comment croyez-vous qu'ils ont réagit en apprenant que le gros toutou noir était en réalité un être humain adulte qui avait posé sa langue sur eux ?).

En tout cas le prochain chapitre est le début des aventures à Poudlard de Yuuri & co, préparez-vous, en plus de la magie le patinage sera aussi au rendez-vous.

Review ? Vous voyez ce nombre en haut ? Il ne demande qu'à s'approcher de 100 ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooooo, me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 qui nous fait rentrer dans l'histoire !

Bref, que dire… Déjà un grand merci à ceux qui review, vous êtes génial et m'encouragez à écrire quand je n'en ai pas l'envie. Quant à la remarque d'Alia04 à propos de cette erreur, tu avais raison, faute d'inattention… Tu me demande d'ailleurs si je n'ai pas des fic sur Harry Potter à te recommander, eh bien sache que je te conseille de lire les chroniques des Sovrano (ce n'est pas le titre) que tu pourra trouver dans mes favoris écrit par le meilleur auteur au monde King pumkin ! (Elles sont en plusieurs tomes dont le premier s'intitulant « Les Lézards et la pierre ») Pour Arya39 alors déjà contente que Théthy ne t'ait (pas) encore tué XD Comme tu as pu le remarquer Victor à une connaissance de la faune assez limité, en particulier sur les capYbaras (ouiiiii je l'ai bien écrit cette fois XD) Pour l'épisode de l'épouventar par contre… **L'épisode de l'épouventar sera reporté à un autre moment** (je le mets en gras pour que tous puisse être informés).

Bref… Bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 6

Le chemin les menant à King Cross fut ce qu'on aurait pu appeler mouvementé.

Ne se trouvant pas assez loin de la gare pour emprunter les transports en communs, le petite groupe -se composant des sorciers allant à Poudlard, des moldus, de Sirius sous forme canine et Mrs Weasley suivit de son mari, Maugrey, Lupin et Tonk (abordant ce jour là de court cheveux roses frisés)- devait marcher pour atteindre leur destination.

Le problème était que leurs bagages étaient tout sauf normaux, en effet, des hiboux et un chat n'était pas des choses passant facilement inaperçues, sans mentionner Sirius qui trottinait à leur coté en aboyant sur les passant quand l'envie le lui prenait.

Cela amusait beaucoup Victor autant que cela énervait Yurio. Sans Otabek, il y aurait probablement eut un meurtre à voir comment l'adolescent s'hérissait à chaque aboiement.

-Je hais ce groupe, marmonnait-il, je hais Victor et son sens de l'humour pourri, je hais les mecs qui peuvent se transformer en clebs…

Le temps sembla alors changer, de sombre nuage au-dessus de leur tête décidèrent de lâcher leur cargaison, et une goutte de pluie suivit rapidement d'autres s'écrasèrent sur son nez.

-… Je hais Londres et sa météo de merde !

Nullement offensé par l'impolitesse du blond (contrairement à Mrs Weasley qui lui faisait « les gros yeux ») Tonk éclata de rire.

-Je vois la gare, annonça Remus Lupin en désignant la bâtisse au loin, dépêchons, je n'ai pas envie d'être trempé !

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent et ils pressèrent le pas pour aller s'abriter dans le bâtiment.

Il n'y avait pas grand-monde ce jour-ci, la plupart des personnes présentes sur les quais se trouvaient être des contrôleurs à l'air maussade, suivant parfois des yeux des passants. Le groupe traversa quasiment toute la gare pour enfin parvenir devant un pilier en tout point semblable à ceux qui les entouraient.

Interloqués, les non-mages tournèrent la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un train les menant à Poudlard, or les voies étaient vides.

-Il faut traverser le pilier, dit Hermione s'attirant immédiatement plusieurs regards incrédules.

-On ne va pas… Par hasard se crasher dedans ? S'enquit Yurio en haussant un sourcil.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait vraiment stupide sous ce regard, même s'il savait qu'il avait raison, la manière dont le blond haussait le sourcil en question lui donnait l'impression qu'il était la créature la plus stupide que la terre ait porté.

Cela lui rappelait étrangement le regard du professeur Rogue. D'ailleurs il semblait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à éprouver cette sensation à voir l'expression de la fratrie Weasley et Hermione.

-Vous ne devriez avancer au lieu papoter comme de vielle chouette, grogna soudain Maugrey en claquant le pied de sa canne contre le sol, on attaque d'abords, on parle après !

-Mais… commença Yuuri.

-Le Chinois est volontaire ? Ok va-y d'abords !

Sans même demander l'avis du patineur, et ignorant ses cris comme quoi il n'était pas chinois mais japonais, l'ex-auror le poussa en avant avec une force impressionnante pour son âge et Yuuri disparut dans le pilier.

-Cool ! S'exclama immédiatement Victor l'air nullement inquiet d'avoir vu fiancé se volatiliser contrairement à Yurio et Otabek ayant lâchés des exclamations choqués et fixant désormais le pilier comme s'il fut un ennemis.

Avec un sombre rictus tordant encore plus son visage émacié et mutilé, Fol-œil fit vivement volte-face –les pends de son imper suivant le mouvement- et dit :

-A qui le tour ?

.

vVv

.

C'était décidé, songea Yuuri alors qu'il se sentait tomber en avant : Il détestait du fond de son âme l'ex-auror, et pas uniquement parce qu'il s'acharnait à l'appeler « Chinois ».

Alors qu'il chutait, il vit avec une horreur grandissante le mur de brique se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux anticipant l'impacte, qui il en était sûr, ne serait pas aussi doux que celui qui l'avait fait saigner du nez à la compétition japonaise de patinage.

Or rien ne vint et à la place il trébucha, chancela, manqua de s'étaler au sol mais se rattrapa in-extrémis en effectuant une pirouette digne d'une ballerine qui le tourna face au pilier qu'il venait de traverser.

-Qu'est-ce qui viens d'arriver ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se figer net.

Des voix : Des centaines de voix mêlées les unes aux autres dans une cacophonie synonyme de conversation se faisaient soudains entendre autours de lui.

A la manière d'un robot, Yuuri se tourna lentement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de façon drastiques derrière ses lunettes carrés et que sa bouche s'ouvrait dans la stupéfaction la plus totale, lui donnant par la même occasion une expression des plus bovine que le monde ait été témoin.

Si Yurio l'avait vu en ce moment, son surnom n'aurait plus été « pig » mais bel et bien « cow »*.

Autours de lui se pressaient des centaines de personnes habillés comme au ministère de la magie, accompagnés d'enfants de tous âges, se dépêchant de rejoindre un magnifique train à locomotive rouge crachant déjà des panaches de vapeur s'élevant au plafond où se détachait une verrière aux vitres embuées.

-Maman, maman ! S'exclamait un petit sorciers d'environs onze ans plus loin à l'adresse d'une dame brune au chapeau pointu, je vais devenir le meilleur sorcier au monde !

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit la femme amusé avant de prendre un air grave : - mais fait attentions à tes fréquentations et ne t'approche à aucun prétexte de ce fou d'Harry Potter !

Yuuri cligna des yeux, avait-il bien entendu ? Les gens croyaient-ils à ce point les canulars que racontait _la gazette du sorcier_ ? Pauvre Harry, vivre la pression des médiaux-sociaux à son âge ne devait pas être simple, surtout si ceux-ci le dénigraient ainsi.

Il fit un pas en avant, où plutôt voulut, car au même moment un feulement furieux fendait l'air, et avant même que le Japonais ait pu se demander si Pattenrond s'était enfuit de sa cage, un poids lui percutait durement le dos, l'envoyant au sol l'écrasant contre les dalles froides.

Certains sorciers se figèrent, jetant un coup d'œil à la source du chahut avant d'hausser les épaules et vaquer à leur occupation sans porter assistance.

-Aie, aie, gémit Yuuri en réussissant à se retourner sur son dos pour apercevoir Yurio sur sa poitrine, les ongles enfoncés dans son tee-shirt, l'air complètement hérissé.

-Je… Je suis vivant ? Bégaya l'adolescent alors que Victor déboulait joyeusement dans la gare coté magique suivit d'Otabek qui se précipita aussitôt sur son ami blond, puis du reste des sorciers qui ricanaient sous leur cape.

Doucement, le Kazakhstan fit lâcher à Yurio les vêtements de Yuuri et lui offrit une main secourable dont le russe se saisit avant de faire brusquement volte-face vers Fred et George qui gloussaient comme des poules :

-Vous ! Cracha-t-il avec toute la hargne dont il pouvait faire preuve, _vous_ ! Vous me le payerez !

Visiblement le japonais n'avait pas été le seul à avoir été poussé.

-Ca va ? Demandèrent Harry et Victor à Yuuri qui se massait le crane.

-Ca va, répondit-il avec un sourire, j'ai juste vraiment été surpris ! L'histoire de Poudlard ne précisait pas qu'on entrait ainsi sur la plateforme 9 ¾.

-Encore ce livre, grommela Ron se trouvant derrière eux.

-Au moins lui il s'informe quand il ne sait pas quelque chose, répliqua Hermione, pas comme certains.

Le roux se renfrogna et la future famille laissa échapper un rire. Entre-temps, Yurio et Otabek pouvaient s'extasier sur ce qui les entourait : C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient immergés dans le monde sorcier après tout.

Il n'y avait pas de mot qui pouvaient décrire ce qu'ils devaient ressentir : Ce sentiment d'être unique, hors du commun car ils assistaient à ce que très peu de gens pouvaient voir dans leur vie… Ils étaient tout simplement émerveillés, enchanté et laissés pantois par ce qu'ils voyaient.

-C'est génial, souffla le jeune russe blond, en observant les chats –surtout- et hiboux dans les cages.

Otabek hocha la tête.

-Ca fait toujours cet effet la première fois, commentât Lupin le regard nostalgique.

Sirius remua la queue en assentiment.

Soudains, le sifflet du train retentit et les jeunes sorciers se précipitèrent dans les wagons tandis que les parents faisaient leurs adieux, parfois des larmes dans les yeux.

Il en était de même pour Mrs Weasley qui serra à tour de rôle ses enfants dans ses bras sans distinction. Même Yurio eut le droit à sa propre étreinte (à sa plus grande contrariété).

-Soyez sage, disait-elle, pas de bêtises ! N'écoutez surtout pas Victor (Tonk ricana ouvertement au vu du visage outré de l'homme), obéissez à Yuuri, c'est un jeune homme raisonnable !

-… Quant il ne boit pas, murmura Yurio à Otabek alors qu'Harry, ayant entendu le commentaire, secouait vigoureusement la tête marmonnant des « oublis le pole-dance, pense au quiddich » plusieurs fois laissant Hermione et Ron plus que perplexes.

Le sifflet se fit de nouveau entendre.

-Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, déclarèrent en cœur les jumeaux, nous partons, Lee nous attend !

Ils montrèrent du doigt, d'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, un jeune homme métis coiffé de dreadlocks leur faisant signe plus loin et s'empressèrent de le rejoindre.

-Nous devrions faire pareil, déclara Ginny en soulevant sa valise du chariot.

-Soyez prudent, grogna Maugrey Fol-œil, et rappelez vous : Vigilance constante, en particulier pour vous les moldus…

-Faite attention, renchéri Tonk, avec votre pari avec Fudge qui sait ce qui vous attend…

Le sifflet sonna une troisième fois, plus longuement, et les adolescents durent prendre congés, suivit des adultes conviés à Poudlard. Et à peine avaient-ils posés un pied dans le wagon plein à ras-bord que les portes derrières eux se refermaient dans un claquement sec, se verrouillant automatiquement, ou plutôt magiquement.

L'imposante machine se mit alors en branle provoquant un roulis qui les fit chanceler tandis qu'il scrutait l'extérieur où la silhouette noire bondissante de Sirius pouvait être aperçut courant à la suite du train avant de finalement disparaitre lorsque celui-ci prit un virage serré.

La seule chose désormais visible à l'extérieur était un paysage verdoyant. A croire que le quai 9 ¾ était en réalité à la campagne à la place d'en plein Londres… Mais peut-être le fait de traverser le pilier les transportait ailleurs ?

Yuuri se promit de faire des recherches avant de se tourner vers Harry :

-Dépêchons de trouver un compartiment, dit-il, ils sont déjà tous prit ont dirait.

-Tu as raison, répondit Victor, vous venez ?

-Oh ! Fit Hermione gêné, je suis désolée mais Ron et moi sommes préfets… Nous devons aller dans un wagon particulier…

Le jeune homme roux l'accompagnant fronça le nez, désapprouvant clairement cette obligation. Si Yuuri se souvenait bien, le fait d'avoir été choisi pour devenir préfet avait été mal accueilli par le jeune Weasley qui s'était vu raillé par ses frères ainés.

-Ouais, grogna d'ailleurs celui-ci, mais pensez pas que j'aime ça hein, moi je ne suis pas Percy !

-Percy ? Interrogea Victor en se penchant vers Harry.

-Il était au ministère, répondit l'adolescent sur le ton de la confidence, le secrétaire roux de Fudge : Il a renié sa famille pour rejoindre le coté du ministre… C'est un sujet un peu sensible.

-Aie, dit le Russe avec une grimace compatissante.

Après un dernier salut et une promesse de se retrouver après, Ron et Hermione prirent congés. Ginny prit les devant, se frayant un chemin dans la machine tanguant et ignorant les regards qu'ils récoltaient en passant devant les compartiments où certain sorcier collaient leurs visages contre les vitres pour pouvoir apercevoir, non pas Harry Potter comme il était prévu à l'origine, mais les quatre non-mages qui s'accommodaient très bien de cette attention non désiré démontrant ici une habitude à celle-ci. C'était de très fameux patineurs après tout, et quelque enfants n'allaient pas leur faire peur.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent un jeune homme au visage en forme de cœur et luttant pour trainer une lourde valise.

Lorsqu'il les aperçut, sa face s'éclaira et il sourit avant de remarquer le groupe de patineurs.

-Bonjour, dit-il en s'avançant, ça va ? Qui sont ces personnes ? Les trois, excepté le blond, semble être trop vieux pour assister à Poudlard. Ce ne sont quant même pas de nouveaux prof ?

-Pas vraiment Neville, répondit nerveusement Harry, je t'expliquerais quand nous auront trouvé un compartiment. Vide de préférence.

Le dénommé Neville haussa les épaules et voulut soulever de nouveau son imposante valise. Mais Ginny l'arrêtât :

-Ici, dit-elle en faisant coulisser une porte révélant une banquette rouge où une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds lisait assise à même le sol, il n'y a que Luna.

L'adolescente abaissa son journal –qu'elle lisait à l'envers- montrant par la même occasion un joli visage ovale aux étranges yeux bleus vitreux qui les fixèrent un instant, l'air de sonder leur âme.

-On peut rentrer Luna ? Demanda la jeune fille rousse.

-On ne voudrait pas déranger, ajoutât aussitôt Neville, si tu veux on part !

-Surement pas, grogna Yurio en poussant le jeune homme pour entrer dans le compartiment, on ne trouvera pas mieux.

Il s'affala sur le siège et se tourna vers la blonde au sol :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous au sol, mais cela m'importe peu. On squatte ici que ça te plaise ou non.

-Yurio ! S'exclama Yuuri outré.

-Yura, soupira Otabek alors que tous venaient prendre place, se serrant pour pouvoir s'assoir.

-Alors, qui sont-ils ? Interrogea de nouveau Neville.

-Je suis Victor Nikiforov ! s'écria joyeusement le russe, et là –il montra Yuuri- c'est mon fiancé Yuuri Katsuki. Et ces deux charmants jeunes hommes sont nos fils adoptifs !

-Tu n'es pas mon père abruti ! Rétorqua immédiatement Yurio laissant le sorcier éperdu de stupeur.

-Qu… Quoi ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Laisse tomber, marmonna Harry en se frottant la tête, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'ils sont tous les quatre moldus, et que Yuuri est mon cousin éloigné du japon.

-C'est un bien joli nom, dit soudain une voix chantante.

D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers Luna qui leur sourit rêveusement :

-J'aime bien le prénom « Yuuri », déclara-t-elle, tu es une personne courageuse pour avoir défié le ministre.

A cette mention, les sorciers et patineurs se figèrent : Comment était-elle au courant ?

-Défier… Le ministre ? Répétât Neville en leur jetant des coups d'œil interrogatif.

-Le père de Luna est rédacteur en chef du _Chicaneur_ , les éclaira Ginny amusé, il obtient toujours des informations de manière mystérieuses…

-Tu veux dire que mon altercation avec Fudge est dans le journal ? S'étrangla le japonais avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains : -Ma vie entière est foutu.

Un ricanement se fit entendre. Probablement Yurio.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Luna, mon père choisi de publier certaine informations et pas d'autre… Celle-ci restera secrète quelques temps… A la place nous avons décidé de publier un article sur qui est réellement Vous-Savez-Qui.

Elle leva son journal où l'inscription en lettre grasse indiquant « _Le Chicaneur_ » se détachait suivit d'un article intitulé : _Qui est réellement Vous-savez-qui : Humain ou reptilien ? La vérité révélée !_

Bouche-bée, Harry et Yurio (à qui l'histoire magique des dernières années avait été expliquée) lâchèrent un « gneuh ? » peu élégant.

Le reste non-plus en menait pas large : Ginny pouffa, Victor se demanda à haute voix si le journal était satirique, Neville fronça les sourcils ne sachant probablement pas ce qu'était un reptilien et Otabek resta impassible.

-Je pourrais voir ça ? S'enquit alors poliment Yuuri en tendant une main.

Même si le « Chicaneur » semblait être un ramassis de bêtise, la dernière partie du titre « La vérité sur son passé révélé » l'intriguait au plus haut point : Les informations sur la vie de Voldemort étaient inexistantes sur tout les livres qu'il avait lu. Il avait demandé au sorciers du 12 square Grimmaud mais personne n'avait sût lui répondre.

En dernier recourt, il avait interrogé Maugrey Fol-œil ex-auror ayant combattu les forces du mage noir, mais celui-ci c'était contenté d'un « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? Personne n'a jamais cherché à savoir et c'est tant mieux ! Connaitre le passé de ce monstre ne m'intéresse pas, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que m'importuner au fait ? Retourne manger du riz » qui avait profondément contrarié le patineur.

Seul Harry avait pu lui répondre, mais les choses qu'il savait était infimes : Voldemort s'appelait Tom Riddle avant de changer de nom et il avait placé un morceau de son âme dans un vieux journal.

S'était alors ensuivit une conversation sur la chambre du secret et les événements de deuxième année du jeune sorcier.

Finalement Yuuri n'avait pas apprit grand-chose.

Sortant de ses pensés, le japonais se positionna de manière à ce que son fiancé, Yurio, Otabek et Harry puissent voir l'article et commença la lecture :

 _Qui est réellement Vous-savez-qui : Humain ou reptilien ? La vérité passé révélée !_

 _Voila des années que Vous-Savez-qui à disparut de la population abattu par l'héro du monde magique, le survivant, Harry Potter._

 _Mais ces dernier temps, des rumeurs comme quoi le terrible mage-noir serait revenu coures bien que démenties par le ministère les niant avec ferveur. Ce sont ces rumeurs elles-mêmes qui nous ont poussés à mener une enquête sur le sorcier ayant terrorisé notre société._

 _Personne ne semble savoir qui il était avant de devenir celui connu sous le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui, alors nous avons fait des recherche et voila ce que nous avons découvert !_

 _C'est dans un lieu que nous garderons secret que nous avons rencontré Jean-Jean Letocard qui nous a fait part de ses recherches menés secrètement sur Vous-Savez-Qui._

 _En effet ! Saviez-vous que Mr Letocard était un grand adepte d'une théorie moldu comme quoi le monde serait peuplé d'être venu d'une galaxie lointaine ou du centre de la terre nommés « reptiliens » se cachant des humains normaux._

 _Ils auraient pour but la domination de notre monde et beaucoup de dirigeant moldu seraient des reptiliens, créatures semblables, comme leur nom l'indique, à des reptiles mais se cachant sous des trais humains._

 _Or qui veux dominer le monde en imposant ses idéaux et a des trais semblables aux reptiles ? Oui. Vous l'aurez devinez : Vous-Savez-Qui._

Yuuri interrompis sa lecture et repassa le journal à Luna sans un mot avant de soupirer longuement tandis que Victor et Yurio riaient comme des fous en arrière plan, même Otabek souriait. Le seul à ne pas être amusé était Harry.

-C'est… intéressant, dit le japonais à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui hocha brièvement la tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Note à lui-même : Ne pas chercher des informations dans le _Chicaneur_.

-Euh… Fit timidement Neville, à part ça vos vacance se sont bien passés ?

-Excellente, répondit Ginny, depuis qu'Harry à ramené son cousin et toute sa fratrie les choses sont beaucoup plus amusantes. Et toi ?

-Pareil, regardez en plus ce que mon oncle m'a ramené d'Assyrie !

Il plongea sa main dans son sac, fouillant pendant un moment avant d'en sortir un pot de terre contenant une plante à l'aspect rabougrie pourvue de pustules et ayant l'apparence d'un organe atteint d'une maladie en stade final.

-Ta-dah ! S'exclama-t-il les yeux luisant de fierté.

-Beurk ! C'est quoi cette horreur ? Maugréa Yurio en couvant d'un regard soupçonneux la plante.

-Un _mimbulus minbletonia_.

A la surprise générale, la réponse vint de Yuuri.

Les yeux de Neville s'écarquillèrent :

-Comment sais-tu cela ? Tu es moldu non ?

Pour toute réponse, le japonais plongea à son tour son bras dans son sac-à dos bleu pour en sortir un ouvrage appartenant sans aucun doute à la bibliothèque des Black au vu de sa couverture noire délabrée et tachée d'un étrange liquide rouge coagulé.

Le titre _« Plantes ennuyeuses ne tuant personne »_ était clairement visible en écriture argenté.

Définitivement de la bibliothèque des Black.

-Elle est indiquée dedans.

-Bon à savoir qu'elle est inoffensive, déclara Otabek en prenant pour la première fois la parole.

-Tu as emprunté des livres à Patmol ? S'étonna Victor en fouillant à son tour dans le sac pour en sortir plusieurs vieux ouvrages couverts de la même matière rougeâtre parfois éclaboussé sur les pages.

-Je lui ai demandé et il a dit oui, répliqua Yuuri avant de poser une main sur celle du russe tenant un des livres : -Fait attention, ce bouquin t'envois de l'acide sulfurique au visage si tu l'ouvres, et l'autre tentera de te dévorer.

Le patineur russe pâlit et lâcha rapidement les grimoires que son fiancé remplaça soigneusement dans son sac.

-Bon sang pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Râla Yurio en se passant une main dans les cheveux, j'aurais voulut voir ça moi !

-Yurioooooo, geignit l'homme aux cheveux argentés, pourquoi tant de haine ?!

Et tel un enfant pleurnichard, ce qui aurait pu être une respectable figure parentale dans un autre monde se pendit au cou de son dit-fils qui tenta immédiatement de lui faire lâcher prise à renfort de grands cris et coups de coudes.

Entre-temps, Ginny s'était penchée à l'oreille d'Harry et lui murmurait sur un ton de confidence :

-Ces bouquins pourraient bien avoir leur place dans la réserve de Poudlard.

Le survivant hocha machinalement la tête en se demandant se que son cousin pouvait bien trouver intéressant à des livres ensanglantés parlant probablement de magie noire et nécromancie.

-Bref ! Reprit alors Neville qui voulait décidemment en revenir au sujet principal : A savoir l'hideuse plante en pot qui maintenant semblait pulser. –Vous saviez qu'elle avait un formidable mécanisme de défense ? Regardez.

Il sortit de nulle part une aiguille –probablement l'avait-il prit en guettant une occasion de s'en servir- et, la langue entre les dents, l'avança lentement vers le végétal qui cessa de se balancer légèrement.

-Non ! S'étrangla Yuuri, ne fait pas ça cette plante va…

Trop tard, à peine le jeune sorcier avait-il effleuré son _mimbulus minbletonia_ qu'un fluide à l'odeur de cambouis jaillissait des pustules de celui-ci en un jet puissant qui les aspergeas généreusement.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre :

-Beeeeeerk ! Glapit Victor en s'essuyant le visage, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

-JE VAIS TE BUTTER ! Rugit Yurio en se jetant sur Neville pour être aussitôt retenu par un Otabek aux sourcils tiquant qui cracha au sol un caillot de liquide avec une moue dégouté.

-Otabek, lâche-moi ! Ce truc pourrait bien être vénéneux alors avant de mourir laisse moi le tuer !

-C'est toxique ?! S'écrièrent Harry et Ginny en cœur procédant à un nettoyage méthodique de leur personne.

Ce fut Yuuri qui les rassura :

-Ce n'est pas du poison, déclara-t-il en essuyant ses lunettes, calme toi Yurio.

-Je m'en fou ! S'égosilla le jeune homme toujours retenu par son ami en essayant d'atteindre –à grand renfort de moulinet de bras plutôt inutiles- Neville s'étant réfugié dans un coin du compartiment.

-Ma coupe de cheveux est foutue, gémit Victor telle une diva en retirant une main couverte de liquide nauséabond de ses cheveux, cette morve est tenace en plus !

-Ce n'est pas la morve, bredouilla timidement Neville, c'est de l'ampestine.

-Ampestine ou quoique-ce soit je vais te transformer en engrais pour ton _nimbus mimblemachin_ ! Hurla le russe blond.

Cela ne rassura visiblement pas le jeune sorcier qui déglutit l'air de se demander si Yurio n'était pas en réalité un fou furieux échappé d'un asile.

-C'est un _mimbulus minbletonia_ ! Couina-t-il offensé par la déformation du nom.

Un « M'EN FOU ! » retentissant lui répondit.

Au même moment, Otabek, les mains rendues humides et glissantes par l'ampestine, lâchait le bras de Yuri Plisetsky qui fut projeté sur ce qu'il appelait mentalement « futur cadavre » (à savoir ici Neville) provoquant une réaction en chaine qui ouvrit la cage d'Hedwige tandis qu'il s'écrasait en une mêlé de membre sur le sorcier.

La chouette en sortit tel un boulet de canon pour heurter violement Harry et Ginny, renversant au passage le sac de Victor, d'où des tas de magasines de modes s'échappèrent, et celui de Yuuri qui s'ouvrit sur le coup faisant tomber les livres de la bibliothèque Black sur le sol couvert d'ampestine où un des bouquin –ayant des sangles de cuirs l'entourant- s'ouvrit brusquement révélant une rangé de crocs aiguisés au lieu d'innocentes pages.

La porte du compartiment coulissa au moment ou le livre magique bondissait droit sur celle-ci.

Aussi imprévisible que cela sembla, ce fut Luna (mystérieusement c'était aussi la seule à ne pas avoir été aspergé du liquide de la plante) qui sauva la situation en sortant sa baguette d'un mouvement vif et lançant un sort qui plaqua le livre, qui poussa un grognement étranglé, à terre, épargnant ainsi à la jolie asiatique se trouvant dans l'entrebâillure de la porte de finir dévorée.

-Euh… je n'arrive peut-être pas au bon moment ? Dit-elle.

En effet : c'était très loin d'être le « bon moment ».

Les deux patineurs adultes étaient agenouillés au sol, les mains dans la flaque d'ampestine, rattrapant le livre affamé pour Yuuri et se lamentant sur ses magazines de mode ruinés pour Victor. Luna continuait à lire son journal à même le plancher, Harry et Ginny avaient un chapeau vert vase liquide sur la tête, Neville et Yurio étaient toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autres leurs membres mêlés rappelant sans mal l'accouplement des poulpes.

Otabek se contentait d'être impassible et aussi digne que possible malgré son visage recouvert par la matière visqueuse.

-Cho ! Grinça Harry d'une voix aigue en s'empourprant.

Il n'était difficile de deviner qu'il aurait préféré que la jeune fille ne le trouve pas dans cet état déplorable.

\- Harry, répondit celle-ci sur le même ton, je… euh… voulais passer te dire bonjour ?

-Ah bon ?

-Oui…

La conversation était plus que maladroite et ennuyeuse. Voyant que cela ne comptait pas changer de sitôt, Victor décida d'intervenir :

-Bonjour ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant la sorcière asiatique par surprise, tu es la petite amie d'Harry ?

Bien évidement, il n'arrangea pas la situation.

Le survivant ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, fronça les sourcils analysant surement ce qui venait d'être dit puis s'empourpra violement jusqu'au cou :

-Non ! Gargouilla-t-il, bien sûr que non ! C'est une amie.

-Une amie oui, renchéri Cho, euh… Je pense que vais y aller ! A plus Harry !

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et oubliant de demander qui étaient les patineurs.

Harry fusilla du regard le fiancé de son cousin qui le fixa avec des yeux respirant l'innocence et naïveté.

Plus loin, Yurio parvint à se séparer d'un Neville traumatisé et renifla dédaigneusement avant de déclarer d'un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme :

-Bienvenu dans notre famille ou la honte sera ton quotidien.

.

vVv

.

A environs la moitié du trajet Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, s'asseyant lourdement dans les sièges, et se présentèrent à Luna Lovegood.

-Devine qui est le préfet à Serpentard, grogna Ron en soufflant bruyamment.

-Qui ? Interrogea Harry.

-C'est cette bourrique de Pansy Parkinson et Malefoy ! Répondit Hermione en secouant la tête.

Elle caressa deux trois fois Pattenrond sur ses genoux et reprit :

-Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne sera jamais impartial ! Quand nous vous avons rejoins il cherchait à mettre une retenue à une première année sans aucune raison valable !

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi comme préfet ? Demanda Otabek en prenant pour une fois la parole.

-Va savoir ce que Dumbledore à derrière la tête, grommela Ron en jetant dans sa bouche une sucrerie du chariot à bonbon passant dans le train.

-Malefoy ? Répétât Yuuri en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait déjà entendu ce nom… Mais où ?

-Nous avons vu son père au ministère, l'éclaira Harry en voyant son expression songeuse, tu te souviens ? L'homme qui parlait avec Fudge.

-Ce gars ? s'exclama Victor en levant le nez d'un de ses magazines de mode, je ne l'aime pas.

-Tu ne l'aime pas parce qu'il a des cheveux plus beau que toi, remarqua son fiancé en roulant des yeux.

-Même pas vrai !

De toute façon Victor détestait toute les personnes ayant une capillarité ou des vêtements plus beau que les sien. Il était assez prévisible dans un sens : Même Harry en était arrivé à la même conclusion semblait-il à voir sa lèvre relevé en un maigre sourire.

Et alors que Yurio ouvrait la bouche, à coup sûr pour faire une remarque désobligeante, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour la énième fois révélant Draco Malefoy (au vue de ses cheveux blond gominé en tout point semblable à son père) affichant une expression arrogante et suivit de ses deux habituels amis Crabe et Goyle tenant plus du gorille que de l'humain.

-Potter… Commença-t-il d'une voix trainante en s'interrompant subitement en voyant les quatre non-mages.

-Donc père avait raison, souffla-t-il en fronçant le nez, des moldus viennent bel et bien à Poudlard. Quel déshonneur !

-Et ça te pose un problème blondi ? Feula Yurio avant même que quiconque puisse placer une réplique.

Il se leva bien droit, voulant probablement impressionner le sorcier en le surplombant de toute sa taille avant de se rappeler qu'il ne mesurait 1 mètre 63 et que l'anglais face à lui et ses deux gorilles domestiques le dépassaient d'au moins une quinzaine de centimètre.

Nullement apeuré par cette constations, le jeune homme montra les dents dans une technique d'intimidation qui fonctionnait avec Yuuri, mais apparemment pas avec les sorciers à voir comment ceux-ci haussèrent un sourcil.

-Casse-toi, siffla le blond russe, on ne veut pas d'un gars qui nous insulte.

-Et n'a absolument _pas_ de magnifiques cheveux, marmonna Victor en arrière plan avec une mauvaise-foi qui lui valut un coup de coude de son fiancé.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire moldu ? Railla Draco en croisant les bras et levant le menton en une incarnation vivante du dédain, je pars si je veux.

Il se tourna vers Grabe et Goyle :

-Que diriez-vous de lui enseigner une leçon ?

Les deux garçons ricanèrent en faisant craquer leurs jointures.

Immédiatement, Victor, Yuuri et Otabek (abordant soudains l'air d'une maman ours protégeant son petit) furent sur leur pied tandis que les sorciers sortaient leur baguette, prêt au combat.

-Tu semble oublier qu'il y a des adulte ici petit, intervint alors le russe aux cheveux argenté d'une voix froide.

A cette mention, les Serpentard se figèrent et le chef de ceux-ci sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'emmètre un « tch » contrarié : Même s'ils étaient moldu les attaquer lui vaudrait des ennuis car les non-mages seraient perçu à Poudlard comme des invités de marques…

-Nous partons, ordonna-t-il en tournant les talons et claquant la porte du compartiment violement.

Il eut alors un silence. Un lourd silence pendant lequel tous, en particulier les patineurs, se demandaient si beaucoup de sorciers auraient le comportement de Malefoy en apprenant que Victor & co étaient des moldus.

- _A mauvais chats, mauvais rats_ , déclara soudainement Luna avec sagesse.

.

vVv

.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, hiboux et chat en main, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon moment.

Ils se trouvaient sur un petit quai de campagne entouré de végétation et de la fumé du Poudlard-express au vu du vent froid de cette soirée.

Plus loin, perchée sur un promontoire en pierres, une femme brune dans la quarantaine appelait les premières années à renfort de grand cri.

-C'est le professeur Gobe-Planche, s'étonna Ron en tendant le cou pour mieux l'apercevoir, où est Hagrid ?

Hagrid. Ou de son nom complet Rebeus Hagrid était un demi-géant garde-chasse de Poudlard et professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, voila ce qu'Harry avait dit à Yuuri. Le jeune sorcier avait aussi ajouté que l'homme avait une passion pour les créatures dangereuses…

En voila un qui s'entendrait bien avec Victor avait songé le patineur alors que son futur mari s'extasiait sur un livre de Dragon à l'apparence peu commode.

-Il est peut-être en mission, supposa Hermione en haussant les sourcils, vous savez… Avec l'ordre et compagnie…

-Les gars ! Les héla alors Neville un peu plus loin, vous venez ?

Le jeune homme se trouvait sur des marches tordue que des élèves de grade supérieur aux premières années descendaient pour rejoindre un petit chemin traversant une pinède sombre.

La seule lueur l'éclairant venait d'un lampadaire à l'ancienne dont la lumière tremblotait.

-Je me croirais presque au 18ème siècle, déclara Yurio en scrutant les alentours.

Dans l'air froid de ce début de septembre s'annonçant frigorifiant, sa respiration provoquait des panaches de vapeur.

-En effet, approuva Otabek en levant les yeux vers le ciel : -Regardez moi ça, aucune pollution lumineuse ! Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'étoiles de toute ma vie.

-Vous venez oui ou non ! Cria de nouveau Neville en s'impatientant, à ce rythme trouver une calèche sera aussi difficile que trouver un compartiment !

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre le sorcier qui prit le devant en les faisant traverser la pinède au sol boueux dont Victor se plaignit avant que Yurio lui dise qu'il le pousserait dans ladite boue s'il ne la fermait pas.

Puis ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où des calèches avançant seules étaient stationnés. A travers les vitre de celle-ci, ont pouvait y voir des élèves déjà installés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Yuuri se figea : Harry se tenait immobile, fixant un point invisible au niveau des fiacres.

-Tu parles des drôles de chevaux ? Interrogea Yurio en apparaissant aux cotés du survivant.

Chevaux ? Quels chevaux ? Il n'y avait rien devant cette charrette.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Dit Ron en intervenant, il n'y a rien.

Le survivant et le jeune russe se jetèrent un regard surpris :

-Mais si ! Affirmèrent-ils en montrant du doigt les véhicules, regardez !

-Il n'y a rien, insista Ron, vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-A vrai dire je les vois moi aussi, coupa Victor en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et moi, dit Neville.

-Et moi depuis toujours, ajouta Luna en rejoignant la calèche pour caresser l'air, ou peut-être le cheval invisible.

Victor la suivit, tirant Yuuri et Yurio avec lui.

-Ils sont moche, se plaignit le jeune blond mais en mettant quand même une main (Yuuri le supposait) sur la créature.

-Je ne vois rien, déclara Otabek en fronçant les sourcils

-De même, dit le japonais avant de se tourner vers Hermione pour une réponse.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, n'ayant elle aussi aucune idée du pourquoi du comment certaines personnes pouvaient les voir.

Décidé à comprendre, le patineur à lunette posa un doigt sur son menton : Luna avait affirmée les voir depuis « toujours » alors qu'Harry, bien qu'empruntant ces fiacres depuis quelques années avait été choqué.

-Attendez, s'écria-t-il en voyant que ses compagnons de route ne semblaient pas vouloir s'attarder sur la question et montaient dans la calèche : -Victor… Tu peux les voir aussi ?

-Bien sûr, toi non ?

-Non, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, moi et Otabek sauf erreur ne les voient pas.

-Je ne les vois pas en effet, répondit posément le Kazakhstan.

-C'est bizarre, grommela la sorcière rousse du groupe.

-Vous en êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas tapé la tête ? demanda son frère.

Les personnes pouvant voir les chevaux secouèrent la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire de toute façon, maugréa Yurio, c'est magique point final, ce n'est pas la mort si vous ne pouvez pas les voir ! Alors dépêchez vous de monter car moi je me gèle le cul ici !

La mort… La mort ? La mort ! Hurla soudain l'esprit de Yuuri alors qu'il poussait un cri, se tapant le front de plat de sa main. Evidement ! Comment n'avait-il pas fait le rapprochement ?

Etonnés, les sorciers et non-mages le fixèrent avec préoccupation.

-Ca va… commença Hermione avant de se voir fourré un sac dans sa main tandis que le patineur se mettait à fouiller précipitamment dans celui-ci pour en sortir un livre de la bibliothèque des Black avec une exclamation victorieuse.

On pouvait lire « _Créatures potentiellement dangereuses pouvant vous arrachez un membre_ » sur la couverture.

Sans attendre une seconde, le japonais l'ouvrit :

-Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà, marmonna-t-il en suivant du doigt les colonnes du sommaire, Salamandre… Non… Selkie, Shesha… Sombral ! Voila c'est ça ! Ce sont des sombrals !

-Ah ! S'exclama son tour Hermione en les faisant sursauter, comment je n'y ai pas pensé !

-Comment ça ?

-Montez, dit Yuuri en poussant Harry vers le marchepied, je vous expliquerais après.

Tous s'exécutèrent et une fois assis le japonais pu commencer la lecture du paragraphe sur les sombrals :

-Les sombrals sont des créatures à l'apparence de chevaux squelettiques aux ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris, lut-il ses yeux sautant d'une ligne à l'autre, leur origine est assez floue, ils vivent principalement sur les iles britanniques mais certains troupeau ont pu être aperçut dans certaine régions française et dans la péninsule Ibérique. Ils ne sont pas dangereux mais les déranger est déconseillé. Depuis leur découverte ils sont considérés comme des mauvais présage, en effet, les seules personnes pouvant les voir sont celle ayant vu la mort et vécu celle-ci sur un plan émotionnel.

Yuuri se tût et leva la tête du texte pour tomber sur neuf regards brillant d'une soudaine compréhension, au moment même ou la calèche se mettait en marche.

-C'est donc pour cela que nous pouvons les voir ! S'exclama le survivant, j'ai vu Cédric mourir…

-Yurio sa mère, enchaina Ginny.

-Moi c'est mon grand-père, déclara Neville.

-Ma maman aussi, fit Luna.

Il eut un bref silence et tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Victor qui grignotait un chocogrenouille piqué à Ron.

Le russe leur jetât un regard interrogatif, des points d'interrogations fictifs dansant au-dessus de sa tête.

-Et toi Victor… Commença prudemment Hermione, si ce n'est pas indiscret, qui as-tu vu mourir ?

A vrai dire, Yuuri lui-même était curieux : Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur la famille de son fiancé, à part qu'il avait une mère et une grand-mère, et il voulait en connaitre un peu plus.

L'expression de Victor s'assombrit en même temps qu'il avalait le dernier morceau de sa sucrerie, se frottant rapidement les mains pour en chasser les miettes, et soupira :

-Mon grand-père, déclara-t-il les yeux perdu dans le vide, lui et moi nous promenions dans le jardin de notre propriété, lorsque ma grand-mère surgit un fusil à baïonnette en main…

-Attend _quoi_ ?

-… Etant rendue complètement myope par l'âge, poursuivit-il sans se préoccuper de l'interruption, elle à confondu mon grand père avec un ours –il faisait très froid ce jour-ci et papy portait un gros manteau et abordait une barde fournie- elle a donc tiré.

Des halètements d'effrois retentirent dans le fiacre.

-Elle… Elle l'a tué ? Déglutis Neville en serrant son _mimbulus minbletonia_ contre lui.

-Quoi ? Noooooooon, elle l'a loupé de quelques centimètre mais papy avait un cure-dent dans la bouche et le bruit qu'à fait l'arme en tirant l'a tellement surpris qu'il l'a avalé et s'est étouffé avec.

Un ange passa, et se fit immédiatement dégommer par un regard noir de Yurio.

-Cette histoire est absurde, déclara d'ailleurs celui-ci en mettant des mots sur les pensés de chacun.

-Non, dit Otabek dont les sourcils étaient tellement rapprochés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne sur son front, la question est : Pourquoi sa grand-mère avait une baïonnette ?

-C'est quoi une bayônet ? Demanda Ron.

-Une arme moldue, répondit distraitement son amie brune aux cheveux ébouriffés en guettant l'explication de Victor.

-C'est parce qu'elle à fait Stalingrad, déclara le patineur.

De nouveau un silence.

-Euh… Victor ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

Ignorant le rouge qui lui montait au joue à cause du surnom affectueux, Yuuri secoua la tête et se racla la gorge :

-A cette époque les femmes ne faisait pas la guerre, déclara-t-il, puis n'était-elle pas trop jeune si elle est encore en vie aujourd'hui ?

-Elle n'a que 94 ans ! S'offusqua le russe, lorsqu'elle s'est faite enrôlée elle en avait 19 et pour répondre à ta précédente question elle s'est travestie en homme pour défendre sa patrie !

-Taré, grommela Yurio incrédule, cette andouille viens d'une famille de taré…

Personne ne le contredit : La famille du cinq fois médailler d'or aux finals de patinage artistique avait en effet de sacré numéro !

Il eut alors une secousse et tous se tournèrent vers les fenêtres pour s'apercevoir que le fiacre avançait désormais sur un chemin pavé au lieu de terre, et qu'un magnifique château aux nombreuses tours, entouré d'un lac aux eaux trouble, leur faisait de l'œil un peu plus loin.

Des exclamations émerveillées franchirent les lèvres des quatre moldu et les sorciers eurent un sourire amusés se souvenant de leur première année sur les barques.

Finalement, les calèches s'arrêtèrent devant une volé de marche menant dans le hall du château ou deux immense portes se détachaient aisément devant eux et ils purent poser un pied à terre.

-Venez, dit Hermione en prenant les devant, nous devons nous dépêcher, un professeur sera surement là pour accueillir Yuuri et ses amis.

Elle les entraina au sommet des marches révélant un immense hall éclairé par des centaines bougies volantes où des élèves s'attroupaient pour se diriger vers une salle au fond de celui-ci, ou bien se regroupant, pour les plus jeunes, devant une femme âgée à l'air sévère coiffé d'un chignon et vêtue d'une longue robe verte.

Victor, voulant probablement observer plus attentivement les alentours, fit un pas en avant pour immédiatement se voir couper sa trajectoire par un sorcier adulte au nez crochu et aux cheveux si gras qu'on aurait pu y faire cuire des frites.

Du moins c'était ce que le russe semblait penser à voir le regard de répulsion qu'il abordait.

L'homme les toisa, pinçant les lèvres, s'attardant un moment sur Harry et ses camarades avant de revenir sur les non-mages.

-Je suppose que vous devez être nos _invités_ , déclara-t-il d'une voix doucereuse ou perçait une certaine forme de sarcasme : -Je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de potion dans cet école… Pas besoin de vous présentez je sais qui vous êtes.

En voila un homme bien antipathique, songea Yuuri en clignant des yeux au même moment ou ce _Severus_ se tournait vers les jeunes sorciers :

-Vous pouvez disposer, je me charge de leur montrer les alentours, nous serons de retour pour le banquet

-Mais…

Un regard de l'homme suffit à les interrompre.

-Faite ce qu'il dit, intervint Yuuri d'une voix apaisante en sentant l'étrange tension entre le professeur et ses élèves montés, nous serons bientôt de retour.

A moins que le drôle de sorcier à l'air peu commode ne les tue pour jeter leur cadavre dans le lac ou, à coup sûr, le calamar géant (L'histoire de Poudlard informait de sa présence) les mangeraient.

Bien évidement il s'abstint de révélé le fond de ses pensés tandis que les adolescents les quittaient à contrecœur. Severus Rogue lui faisait, décidément, légèrement peur…

Mais qui ne serait pas -ne serait-ce qu'un peu !- mal-à-l'aise face à un homme habillé d'un longue cape noir lui donnant l'air d'une chauve-souris, et caressant sa baguette magique qu'il venait juste de sortir, le tout en les observant du coin de l'œil ?

-Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Grogna Yurio, j'ai la dalle moi !

-J'espère que nos appartements ne se trouvent pas au-rez-de-chaussée, dit à son tour Victor, j'ai horreur des rez-de-chaussée !

-Ou est la patinoire ? Enchaina immédiatement Otabek.

…Pas ses collègues patineurs visiblement.

Pourtant il attendait mieux du Kazakhstan du groupe ! Il le pensait normal. Quoique… Il était ami avec Yurio après tout.

Retenant un gémissement de désespoir, le japonais avisa le professeur dont les mains s'étaient crispées autours du bâton magique l'air de se retenir de les changer en asticot ou autres créatures rampantes.

-Suivez-moi, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents en partant dans un tourbillon de cape en direction d'escalier montant aux étages supérieurs.

-Pas d'ascenseur ? Demanda Yurio.

-Magie. Pas de technologie. Répondit Yuuri en roulant des yeux et s'élançant à son tour à la suite de l'aura ténébreuse qu'émettait Rogue.

Comme ils purent rapidement s'en apercevoir, les escaliers bougeaient et risquaient de les envoyer dans le vide. Le patineur brun se demandait vraiment comment il allait survivre ici alors que le sorcier de leur groupe semblait être sur le point de piquer une névrose (à voir le frémissement continu de ses lèvres) lorsque que pour la cinquième fois, Victor –occupé à converser avec des portrais- rata le bon escalier se retrouvant par conséquent au mauvais étage.

Mais par miracle, ils parvinrent à l'endroit désiré où le sorcier parcourut à grand pas des couloirs interminables éclairés par des chandeliers, des armures s'alignant contre les murs.

-Euh… commença Yuuri dans le but de briser le silence pesant s'étant installé, vous êtes un des professeurs d'Harry ?

Rogue jetât un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule :

-Malheureusement.

Eh bien, voila qui promettait se dit le patineur alors que Victor, Yurio et Otabek prenaient des expressions surprises jumelles.

-Ce n'est pas très pédagogue ça, remarqua le russe aux cheveux argentés en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

Il n'obtient aucune réponse et les cinq hommes passèrent devant le portrait d'une grosse dame qui les regarda passer avec étonnement.

-Et Harry se débrouille bien dans votre matière ? Reprit Yuuri sans savoir que parler du survivant au sorcier n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

-Le niveau de votre cousin dans ma matière s'avère… Déplorable.

Enervé par le comportement de l'homme, Yurio ouvrit la bouche mais d'un geste de la main, le japonais l'interrompit : Il semblait que Rogue porte à Harry une sorte de rancune.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout du couloir que le sorcier marqua un arrêt devant une statue d'un lynx qui sembla ravir le russe blond du petit groupe.

-C'est votre chambre, déclara-t-il en désignant le félin de pierre, le mot de passe est « _immunditia_ ».

A l'entente de la parole, la statue coulissa sur elle-même pour ouvrir un passage passant sous une arcade de pierre et donnant sur une salle ronde pourvue d'une cheminé et de murs couleurs crème avec des dorures.

Des fauteuils marron égayaient l'endroit qui, sans eux et la table basse au centre, aurait été bien vide. De plus, à chaque point cardinaux Est et Ouest, une ouverture sur des escaliers menant probablement à des chambres, pouvait être aperçue.

Et à peine quelques mètres d'eux : leurs valises qu'Hermione leur avait dit de laisser dans le train.

-C'est pas le rez-de-chaussée youhou ! S'écria joyeusement Victor en bondissant dans la pièce les bras écartés, abordant des yeux pétillants qui firent grincer des dents Rogue.

-C'est luxueux, commenta Otabek en allant passer un doigt sur l'or de la cheminé avant de faire volte-face :-Mais ou est la patinoire ?

-Vous demanderez à l'elfe de maison qu'ont vous a assigné, grogna le sorcier, mais ça attendra demain matin car il est occupé aux cuisines avec les autres.

-Quoi ! Hurlèrent simultanément Yuuri et Victor en bondissant quasiment sur le professeur.

Celui-ci se retrouva d'ailleurs nez-à-nez avec deux hommes aux regards fous et scandalisés.

-Quoi ? Cracha-t-il le cou en retrait par rapport au reste de son corps.

-Les elfes ! Les elfes voyons ! Je pensais que l'esclavage des elfes n'avait pas lieu à Poudlard.

-Esclavage ? répétèrent les deux patineurs adolescents intrigués, comment ça esclavage ?

-Merlin, soupira Rogue en secouant la tête, encore d'autre que cette Granger à contaminé… Les elfes de maison sont ainsi : Ils désirent travailler pour un maitre. Mais si cela peu vous calmer, l'elfe que nous vous avons assigné est libre et payé.

Cela sembla apaiser les deux cinglés qui s'apprêtaient à lui, semblait-il, faire la peau ou tenter : Il était un sorcier tout de même !

-Bref, reprit-il, je vais vous ramener à la grande salle… retenez bien le chemin…

Il se tourna fit quelque pas et s'arrêtât :

-Une dernière chose : Si vous avez la moindre demande, c'est à moi qu'elle doit être faite et non au directeur qui sera très occupé…

Il s'interrompit pour leur laisser digérer la nouvel et poursuivit :

-Bien sûr, je n'accepterais pas d'être dérangé pour des choses que je jugerai… Futile.

A son ton voyait bien que la perspective d'être leur guide ne l'enchantait guère.

Il se remit en marche, sans même vérifié si les moldus suivaient.

-Goujat, souffla à voix basse Victor en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

…..

 _« Une grenouille… Non, un crapaud… »_

Assis à la table de sa maison, se tenant aussi dignement que possible, Draco Malefoy tentait tant bien que mal à être attentif au discourt du nouveau professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal habillée entièrement de rose.

Malheureusement, la voix minaudante de Dolores Ombrage n'aidait pas et ses pensés se retrouvaient à errer sur les terres lointaines de son esprit.

 _Bah_ , se dit-il finalement avec un haussement d'épaule mentale, grenouille ou crapaud peut importait, c'était à peu près la même chose.

Les batraciens n'étaient pas sa spécialité après tout.

A ses cotés, ses soi-disant amis écoutaient la femme d'un œil vide. Ils ne devaient même pas comprendre la moitié de ce quelle disait et sous-entendait… Enfin peut-être excepté Théodore Nott à voir sa grimace à peine réprimé.

Voila maintenant cinq ans qu'il était obligé de trainer avec ses « amis » à cause de la proximité de leurs familles respectives (toutes sang-pur), il soupçonnait même son père d'envisager des fiançailles avec Pansy Parkinson.

Draco frissonna en imaginant son avenir avec cette fille au visage de bouledogue et aux lèvres semblables à celles d'un poulpe (non, il n'avait jamais embrassé de poulpe et ce qui c'était passé à la plage il y avait cela quelques années n'avait rien d'un baisé !) car oui : La sorcière l'avait embrassé, à sa grande horreur, il y avait cela tout juste à peine un an au bal du tournois des trois sorcier.

Grognant doucement, cherchant à chasser ces souvenirs désagréables, il se détourna de la table des professeurs ou Rebeus Hagrid et Rogue étaient manquant –pour le demi-géant il s'en fichait, mais où était son parrain ?- pour porter son attention sur celle des Griffondor qui chahutaient joyeusement.

Il y repéra immédiatement le trio d'or composé de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter entourés par leurs camarades jasant avec enthousiasme.

Or, aucune trace des quatre moldus les accompagnants.

Quelque chose lui disait que c'était lié à l'absence de Rogue à la table centrale.

Peut-être leur faisait-il visiter le château ?

Il ricana silencieusement en imaginant l'homme jouer les guide touristique sorciers. Cette image était tout juste divine.

En songeant aux quatre non-mages, Draco s'était surpris à les admirer lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés pour défendre Harry Potter, ils devaient pertinemment savoir qu'ils étaient quasiment sans défense sans la magie et pourtant ils avaient été déterminés à se battre…

A vrai dire, contrairement à l'opinion général, le jeune sorcier blond n'avaient rien contre les moldus et nés moldus, c'était juste pour que son père lui fiche la paix qu'il se comportait aussi dédaigneusement… Il était un Malfoy malgré tout. Et il savait ou ses intérêts étaient :

Et ici c'était continuer à faire croire à son entourage à sa fervente croyance en la supériorité des sang-pur, alors qu'en réalité il s'en fichait comme de son premier chaudron.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la voix de petite fille d'Ombrage s'était tût. Intrigué, Draco releva la tête pour voir que celle-ci avait les yeux fixés sur un point au fond de la salle, comme tous d'ailleurs.

L'adolescent se retourna mollement vers la source de cette soudaine attention pour apercevoir aux portes de la grande salle Severus Rogue dont la poitrine se soulevait rapidement comme s'il avait courut un marathon. Son expression était tout simplement meurtrière et les plus sensibles (comme les Pouffsoufle ou Neville Londubat) devaient probablement retenir leur vessie avec grande difficulté.

Derrière le sorcier, les quatre non-mage observaient avec émerveillement le plafond excepté pour celui à lunette qui, lui, scrutait la table des professeurs.

Il prit immédiatement un air catastrophé en apercevant Ombrage.

Peut-être était-il allergique aux grenouilles/crapaud ? Se demanda intérieurement Draco, ou bien simplement au rose.

-Veuillez m'excuser de mon retard, siffla Rogue d'une voix rauque qui se répercuta à travers toute la salle, nous avons eut quelques problèmes avec les escaliers…

Le professeur de potion fusilla alors le moldu aux cheveux argentés du regard.

Celui-ci le gratifia d'ailleurs d'un énorme sourire en réponse, et les trois autres non-mages soupirèrent.

-Ce n'est rien, déclara Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient avant de s'adresser aux élèves : -Très chers ! Commença-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras, cette année laissez-moi vous annoncer la présence de quatre moldus qui vivront à Poudlard durant l'année !

La salle éclatât en murmure surexcité, le vieil homme n'en teint pas compte.

-Pour des raisons particulières, reprit-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Ombrage, nous ne pouvons vous dire pourquoi ils sont ici mais traitez-les convenablement ! Ils pourront entrer à tout moment dans vos salles de classe pour y observer le cours s'ils le souhaitent… Alors maintenant si messieurs les moldus veulent venir s'assoir à nos cotés…

Il invoqua des chaises qu'il plaça à la droite du siège de Rogue qui gronda furieusement (et se fit totalement ignorer).

-Non ça ira, coupa soudainement Victor d'une voix claironnante, nous allons nous assoir auprès d'Harry ! Rien de mieux qu'un repas en famille pour nouer des liens !

Des exclamations choquées retentirent alors que Draco se retrouvait paralysé : Famille ? Que voulait dire ce moldu ? Non… Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près ce gars japonais abordait un léger air de famille avec Potter…

Il ne pu continuer à songer d'avantage que quelqu'un à la table des Pouffsoufle bondissait sur ses pieds en hurlant le nom des nouveaux venus tel un fan de Quiddich déchainé. Le Serpentard n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, se focalisant à la place sur le visage rageur du nouveau professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal qui s'était faite interrompue à l'arriver de Rogue et compagnie et qui avait été totalement oubliée.

-Comment Dumbledore peut-il autorisé cette crasses à Poudlard ? Gémissait Pensy à sa droite à l'adresse d'une de ses amies qui approuva ses paroles.

-Ils sont célèbres dans le monde moldu, disait une autre voix un peu plus loin, peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont autorisés à rester.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, rétorqua haineusement Blaise Zabini.

Soupirant, Draco reporta de nouveau son regard sur la table des rouge et or pour avoir la surprise de sa vie en voyant Potter rire à gorge déployé avec l'homme aux cheveux argentés et le petit asiatique.

Il avait l'air vraiment heureux…

…..

-J'adore ce lit !

Ce fut ce que Victor dit une fois le banquet achevé et qu'ils furent chacun monter dans leur chambres respectives.

La salle était spacieuse, carré, aux teintes violets sombres opposés à celle bleu pastel qu'ils avaient pu voir dans celle de Yurio et Otabek. Le lit était bien sûr à baldaquin et énorme, d'où le fait que le russe pouvait se rouler dessus aisément dans risquer d'en tomber. Un peu plus loin, à coté d'une belle armoire blanche aux poignés de nacres, leurs bagages à moitié défaits se trouvaient.

-En effet, dit Yuuri en poussant un gémissement de bien être en se laissant tomber à plat dos sur les draps soyeux.

Il eut un moment de silence, ou les deux profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre avant que le japonais ne retourne sa tête vers son fiancé :

-Au fait, tu as écrit quoi à Yakov pour lui annoncer notre absence avec Yurio d'un an (sauf pour les compétitions) ?

-La vérité bien sûr ! s'exclama le russe en gloussant, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir voir sa tête lorsqu'il ouvrira la lettre.

-Il va te tuer, tu le sais ça ?

Sa seule réponse fut un ricanement sardonique.

-Victor… Reprit Yuuri d'une voix, cette fois, grave, tu as reconnu cette femmes en roses ?

Immédiatement, le sourire de l'homme fondit et un froncement de sourcil vint entacher son beau visage alors qu'il fixait le plafond.

-Bien sûr, marmonna-t-il, comment oublier un style vestimentaire aussi horrible ? Tu penses que Fugue ou machin -je ne me souviens plus de son nom- veut nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ?

-Pas qu'à nous si tu veux mon avis, dit Yuuri, bon sang… J'ai trop de penser dans ma tête…

-Je peux te changer les idées si tu le veux ?

Excité à la perspective de pouvoir faire ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire au 12 square Grimmaud, Victor grimpa au-dessus de son fiancé qui glapit avant de rire légèrement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il en se léchant les lèvres, j'espère juste que tu n'es pas rouillé.

-Attend un peu de voir ! s'exclama le russe.

-WOUAF !

Comme frappé par la foudre, ils se figèrent, ou du moins Yuuri se figea et Victor eut une expression soudainement nerveuse.

-Victor… Commença dangereusement le japonais, ne m'aurais-tu pas omit un détail ?

-Euh… Non ?

Et Kiki roula soudains hors de la valise rouge étiqueté « Nikiforov ».

-Woof ?

…

*Admirez cette maitrise de l'anglais, et ce sens de l'humour unique au monde.

Bonus qui ne suit pas l'histoire : **La répartition des non-mages.**

 _Victor Nikiforov_ :

Choixpeau : Hmmm… Ca ce vois que je suis dans la tête d'un adulte… Par-contre tes fantasmes sont vraiment… Originaux ?

Victor : C'est parce que je veux surprendre tout le monde ! Y comprit un chapeau !

Choixpeau : Je ne vois pas trop le rapport mais _sérieusement_ ? Une barre de pole dance et du bacon ?

Victor offensé : Hey c'est privé ! Classe-moi au lieu de fouiller dans mon esprit !

Choixpeau agacé et un peu traumatisé par ce qu'il a vu : Très bien, très bien ! Alors… Certes tu as du courage et tu es absolument inconscient, étourdit et doté d'une mémoire de moineau… Pas Serdaigle donc, ni Pouffsoufle car tu es trop exubérant… Griffondor ou Serpentard alors… Mais je vais te mettre à Serpentard car tu es une véritable langue de vipère parfois.

Victor se fichant de s'être fait insulter : Ok, mais met Yuuri dans la même maison que moi !

Il part.

Choixpeau : Du bacon et pole dance…

 _Yuuri Katsuki_ :

Choixpeau : Oh, voila un esprit en proie au doute ! De grand doutes et insécurités.

Yuuri : Il y a une voix dans ma tête ! Oh mon dieu serais-je enfin devenu fou ?!

Choixepeau : Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste là pour…

Yuuri : Ca continue !

Choixpeau : Bon sang mais tu es idiot ou quoi ?! C'est parce que je suis sur ta tête alors maintenant tais-toi et laisse moi te classer !

Yuuri paniqué : La voix dans ma tête m'a insulté ! Mon propre inconscient m'insulté ! Ca doit prouver que je suis vraiment un bon a rien qui mérite de mourir dans un trou !

Choixpeau : Bon sang mais c'est quoi ce dépressif ?! Aussi je ne suis pas ton inconscient abrutis !

Yuuri à présent plus qu'horrifié : … Je vais être obligé d'aller dans un asile et avec la chance que j'ai ce sera celui du livre « vole au-dessus d'un nid de coucou » ! On va me lobotomiser !

Choixpeau : Tu sais quoi… Va à Pouffsouffle.

 _Yuri(o)_ :

Choixpeau : Alors toi pas besoin d'hésiter ! Serpentard !

Yurio : Quoi ? Surement pas !

Choixpeau : Oui, exacte… Attend ? Quoi ?!

Yurio : Tu comptes me mettre dans une maison ou l'emblème est un serpent ?

Choixpeau interloqué : Euh… Oui ? La maison correspond à ta personnalité.

Yurio : Jamais ! Moi je vais dans celle ou l'emblème est un lion !

Choixpeau : Griffondor et Serpentard sont complément opposé ! Tu es fou ? Tu veux changer de maison à cause d'un animal ?!

Yurio : Je m'en fou, je déteste les reptiles, les félins sont les meilleurs, si t'es pas content inverse les emblèmes !

Choixpeau : Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ces animaux sont les représentations même des valeurs des fondateurs pour leur maison, le serpent pour le rusé Salazar Serpentard et le lion pour le valeureux Godric Griffondor !

Yurio : Je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais, mon âme appartiens aux nobles félins, pas à une bestiole rampante ! C'est pas un vieux bout de tissus qui va décider pour moi, je me casse.

Il jette le choixpeau et part.

Choipeaux : Reviens ici galopin ! Bon sang, les enfants de nos jours, aucun respect !

 _Otabek_ :

Choixpeau : Voila quelqu'un d'intéressant ! Courageux, fidèle, déterminé…

Otabek : …

Choixpeau : … Intelligeant, fair-play, compatissant…

Otabek : …

Choixpeau : … Mais pas très bavard n'est-ce pas ?

Otabek : …

Choixpeau : Euh… Rassure moi tu es vivant au moins ?

Otabek : …

Choixpeau : … Je vais prendre ça comme un oui, bref, j'hésite entre Serdaigle et Griffondor, une préférence ?

Otabek : …

Choixpeau : Serdaigle ? Tu es assez intelligeant, allons donc pour Serdaigle ! Je te vois bien à Serdaigle.

Otabek se lève et part.

Choixpeau : …J'ai vraiment besoin d'une retraite.

…..

Ce n'est que mon avis évidement.

…..

Les remarques idiotes de l'auteure :

-Vous aurez remarqués, lors du passage de la mort du papy de Victor, que l'auteur n'a aucun scrupule à tuer des gens pour quelques lignes moyennement drôle.

-Si vous avez ri vous irez en enfer au passage.

-Parlons de la grand-mère de Victor (comment ça vous vous en foutez ?!), eh bien son personnage est basé sur mon arrière grand-père ayant lui-même fait Stalingrad et en étant ressortit avec de légère séquelles mentales… Rien de grave ! Juste que mon père me racontait que celui-ci avait tendance à aimer faire sauter des trucs (mon paternel et mon oncle se planquant derrière les arbres dans ces moments ou tout explosait/détonait/sautait autours d'eux.) Le mystère est : Mais ou diable avait-il piqué ces grenades ect… ? Personne ne l'a jamais sut, comme jamais personne ne saura ou Chris s'était procuré cette barre de pole-dance.

-Aussi : Comme dit précédemment Victor viens d'une famille de taré comme l'a si bien fait remarquer Yurio… La preuve est que la grand-mère (qui s'appellera probablement Xenia oui c'est un prénom russe) avait même nommé son fusil à baïonnette «Death Rose killeuse », ça n'a aucun sens, mais la vielle bonne femme n'avait jamais eut un très bon niveau en anglais.

-Otabek tient à tout prix à avoir sa patinoire XD Et il aurait été prêt à leur faire un procès si ils ne pouvaient pas le lui la fournir !

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'imagine trop bien la balade qu'à dû se taper Rogue avec Yuuri & co XD Pensez-y: Victor loupant l'escalier mobile car il se tapait une conversation (à sens unique) avec un portrais et là le voila qu'il se retourne pour voir ses amis et le sorciers s'éloigner sur un autres escalier mobile tandis que son fiancé tend désespérément la main vers lui, Yurio se fou au loin de sa gueule pendant qu'Otabek soupire blasé et que Rogue semble sur le point de péter un câble pour la sixième fois consécutives (car c'est la sixième fois que ça arrive). Perso ça me fait délirer XD

Bref review ? Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu été désappointée par le pauvre nombre de commentaires que j'ai reçu au dernier chapitre… Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal alors j'espère que ça ira mieux pour ce chapitre, vous n'avez même pas besoin d'avoir un compte ou de vous connecter pour en mettre.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello ! Me voila donc de retour pour un autre chapitre des aventures de nos patineurs à Poudlard !

Alors déjà… Arya39 : Je n'ai aucune idée pour ta première question, mais je pense qu'il faut être conscient de l'existence de la barrière pour la franchir, et je pensais que les parents d'Hermione pouvaient y accéder non ? Et tu sais… Si Yurio s'était battu avec Crabe et Goyle… Ben il aurait terminé en bouillie XD C'est une crevette par rapport à eux !

Et oui, comme Plumix l'a fait remarqué, Maugrey est désagréable avec Yuuri, mais c'est parce que il est vieux et à un sens de l'humour à revoir ^^ (Et aussi car les vielles personnes n'arrive JAMAIS à différencier Thaïlandais/Japonais/Vietnamien ect… Des chinois).

Quand aux questions pour les paring… On verra, je tiens déjà à dire qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon « écrit » peut-être mentionné mais pas de détail, une histoire peut être attirante sans qu'il y ait du cul (pardonnez mon langage cru).

Alias04 : Tu as mit le doigt sur quelque chose que je prévoyais ^^

On m'a aussi posé des questions sur le père de Yurio… Ce serait du spoil si je disais alors motus et bouche-cousue, bref sinon « 3e » écrit ! Ecrit si tu veux, mais dit moi ton nom d'auteur ou titre de la fic sur wattpad pour que je puisse aller la lire !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'écrive des review ! Vous êtes géniaux !

….

Chapitre 7

Victor fit trois pas vers la droite, marqua un arrêt, sautilla vers la gauche puis s'immobilisa de nouveaux, croisant les bras pour observer pensivement les arbres autours.

Il se tourna alors vers Yuuri, Yurio et Otabek qui le fixaient captivés leur adressa un sourire resplendissant ouvrant grand les bras dans une incarnation vivante du bonheur, ses yeux luisant d'une joie à peine contenue.

Et avec l'air d'une personne ayant atteint le nirvana, il parla :

-Je suis formel : Nous sommes _complètement_ et _totalement_ perdus !

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Yuuri éprouva l'irrépressible envie de se mettre à sangloter tandis qu'à ses cotés, Yurio poussait un long cri de fureur inarticulé.

Plus loin dans la forêt interdite, Firenze leva la tête de son livre de Kâma-Sûtra pour centaures*.

.

vVv

.

Tout était de la faute à Kiki.

Enfin pas vraiment, mais elle avait joué un rôle secondaire :

Ce matin même, très tôt, Victor se réveillait alerté par les geignements de la poubelle lui quémandant des papiers d'emballages. Le patineur étant un homme remplis de bonté et compatissant (ou du moins il pensait) avait répondu à la requête de bonne grâce avant de jeter un œil à sa vielle montre pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était que six heure du matin et que les premiers cours de l'année ne commençaient qu'à huit heure trente.

Six heures… L'heure parfaite pour explorer Poudlard et ses alentours ! A peine cette pensé –absurde et illogique- lui avait traversé l'esprit qu'il se précipitait au chevet de Yuuri, le réveillant avant de faire de même dans la chambre d'Otabek et Yurio qui avaient eut l'air peu enchantés.

Puis, il les avait trainé dans tout le château, désert à cette heure-ci, croisant des fantômes qui leurs jetèrent des regards désapprobateur pour certains ou bien leur indiquant les meilleurs coins à visiter pour d'autres, jusqu'à qu'ils rencontrent sans le savoir Peeve qui les envoya dehors avant de refermer la porte derrière eux les empêchant de rentrer.

Loin de ce mettre en colère, -contrairement à Yurio tambourinant à la porte et hurlant des insanités à l'adresse de l'esprit frappeur- Victor proposa d'aller aux abords du lac : Son fiancé lui avait dit qu'un calamar géant y habitait et il avait très envie de le voir.

Or, il semblait que le céphalopode titanesque n'ait pas été tenté d'aller jeter un œil à la surface ( _-Parce-que lui dort encore contrairement à certains abrutis_ , avait râlé Yurio) car aucun remoud ne vint perturber l'étendue lisse du lac.

Ennuyé, le russe avait alors aperçut ce qu'il nommait dans ses pensés un « charmant bosquet » et s'était empressé d'y entrainer les trois jeunes hommes qui ne semblaient pas motivés à entrer dedans.

A vrai dire, Yuuri s'y était totalement opposé prétendant que l'endroit s'appelait « forêt interdite » et qu'elle regorgeait de créatures magiques aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Victor ne l'avait pas crus, car après tout, pourquoi construire une école proche d'un bosquet mettant en péril la vie des élèves ? Non, ces dires à propos de la forêt devaient uniquement servir à éloigner les petits curieux qui risqueraient de s'y perdre…

C'est pour cela qu'il décida que d'aller faire une balade en famille serait une bonne idée et avant même de pouvoir dire « patinoire » les quatre compères se retrouvaient en train de marcher (craintivement pour Yuuri) dans le charmant-bosquet-qui-ne-ferait-pas-de-mal-à-une-mouche selon Victor.

Le problème était qu'ils avaient trop avancés justement. Et que c'était Victor (ayant un sens de l'orientation limité) qui menait la balade. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas cherché à mémoriser le chemin du retour car dans sa tête le « bosquet » ne pouvait pas être si grand.

Or le bosquet s'avéra être une forêt. Une forêt très dangereuse et remplie de danger où ils étaient perdus en ce moment même. Ce qui les ramenait à la situation actuel : Victor pas inquiet pour un sous, Yuuri se retenant de sombrer dans le désespoir, Yurio hurlant de rage et Otabek toujours aussi impassible si ce n'était pour le coin de sa lèvre qui semblait pincé.

-Essayons de revenir en arrière, proposa raisonnablement le Kazakhstan, peut-être reconnaitrons-nous le chemin emprunté et nous pourrons sortir…

-Si ont ne ce fait pas bouffer avant, grommela son ami blond, Pig l'a dit : Cet endroit ne s'appelle pas « forêt interdite » pour rien !

-Pas de défaitisme soldat ! Clama Victor en levant le poing au ciel, si nous mourrons ce sera tous ensemble !

-Pas si je te tue avant !

Ignorant les idiots lui faisant face, Yuuri soupira avant de plonger sa main dans le sac à bandoulière que lui avait donné Hermione pour qu'il puisse y mettre ses livres et en tira _l'histoire de Poudlard_.

-Je vais voir s'il y a un plan, dit-il en attirant l'attention sur lui, je n'ai jamais regardé dans les annexes.

-Oh, bonne idée, approuva Otabek alors qu'ils se rassemblaient tous autours du japonais feuilletant le bouquin.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, aucune carte n'était présente et Yuuri dû refermer son livre dans un claquement sec qui leur envoya de la poussière au visage.

-Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à marcher, dit Victor avec un sourire lumineux.

Trois regards meurtriers lui répondirent mais ils s'exécutèrent tout de même de mauvaise grâce en tachant de reconnaitre les alentours.

S'ils avaient été malins, ils auraient eut le reflexe de regarder le sol boueux pour y repérer les traces qu'ils y avaient laissés, mais Victor étant Victor et le reste étant trop agacé/apeuré ils n'y pensèrent pas et, à la place, s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans la végétation.

La lumière du soleil avait de plus en plus de difficulté à traverser les épais feuillages et les racines d'arbres semblaient avoir jaillis du sol pour former un enchevêtrement complexe ou ils manquaient de trébucher à chaque pas.

Pour faire simple, ils étaient encore plus perdus. Et ce coin de la forêt ne paraissait pas des plus accueillants.

Ce fut aussi à ce moment que Yuuri se figea et poussa un cri perçant avant de se refugier derrière son fiancé, les yeux rivés sur un point au sol.

Perplexe face à l'expression du japonais, les trois autres hommes suivirent la direction du regard de celui-ci pour tomber sur une araignée.

Une araignée de la taille d'une grosse tarentule.

-C'est de ça que tu as peur ? Pouffa Yurio en montrant l'insecte du doigt tandis que son autre main se trouvait plaqué sur sa bouche.

-Elle est énorme !

-C'est vrai qu'elle est grosse, déglutit Victor.

Ces deux là pouvaient décidément être couple de froussard parfois…

-Je vais la chasser, dit Otabek en s'avançant vers l'araignée, elle n'est pas si effrayante vous savez.

Parvenu à sa hauteur, ou plutôt à cotés, le jeune homme agitât le pied dans la direction de la créature qui sursautât avant de décamper avec toute la vitesse que lui procuraient ses huit pattes, zigzagant, pour aller se refugier…

…Derrière une seconde araignée.

Une seconde araignée faisant, cette fois, la taille d'un tricycle.

-Oh merde, lâcha Yuuri en palissant et abandonnant sa politesse légendaire.

Le plus petit des insectes pointât alors une patte velue vers eux et fit ce qu'aucun des patineurs ne se serait imaginés : _elle parla_.

-Mamaaaaan, couina-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe, ils m'ont fait maaaal !

Un sursaut de surprise commun parcourut en même temps les quatre humains ouvrant et fermant la bouche en proies à une grande stupéfaction.

-Oh, murmura Yurio, _oh !_

Ce qui semblait être la mère de la petite araignée portât alors son regard sur eux, ses huit yeux luisants dangereusement et ses mandibules claquant dans un bruit atrocement métallique.

Même Otabek avait l'air franchement terrifié pour une fois.

-Euh… Bonjour ? Tenta Yuuri d'une voix tremblante.

L'araignée cligna des yeux, interloquée :

-Bonjour ? Répétât-elle, vous voulez encore poser des questions sur le basilic ?

Si le japonais savais pertinemment ce qu'était un basilic, grâce à Harry, il avait oublié de le mentionner à ses collègues qui eux l'ignoraient.

-Non, dit-il en agitant les mains devant lui, pas du tout… A vrai dire c'est à propos d'un certain… euh… Tom Riddle, voila c'est ça ! Vous connaissez ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? Persiffla à vois basse Yurio à ses cotés, on à pas le temps de papoter ! Ce truc pourrait nous bouffer d'un moment à l'autre !

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Victor dont la teinte des cheveux rivalisait avec celle du visage.

-Je cherche à gagner du temps ! Soyez reconnaissant !

En attendant, l'araignée avait cessé de mouvoir ses mandibules et se grattait pensivement la tête d'uns de ses membres poilus alors que, derrière elle, ce qui était probablement son enfant continuait de les fusiller du regard.

Puis l'insecte titanesque sembla enfin trouver une réponse à voir l'éclat qui s'alluma dans ses huit yeux :

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez, s'exclama-t-elle, mais deux minutes je vais demander ça à mon amie.

C'était l'occasion parfaite ! Dès que le monstre aurait le dos tourné ils en profiteraient pour s'enfuir, et fissa !

Les quatre patineurs eurent un sourire partagés, prenant déjà leur élan pour la course effréné qui les attendait.

-MARIE-JEAAAAANNE !

Or l'araignée brisa en éclats tous leurs espoirs en n'allant pas chercher son amie, mais en l'appelant.

-Je haïs les ballades en forêt, affirma Yurio alors que les feuillages d'un buisson s'agitaient et qu'une seconde créature en sortaient.

Celle-ci faisait la taille d'un vélo.

-Que'ce qui s'passe ? Grogna-t-elle avec un accent de l'Oklahoma.

Elle piétina consciencieusement le buisson d'où elle émergeait avant de sembler remarquer les humains la fixant comme frappés par la foudre.

-Oh des humains, fit-elle, tu m'as app'ler pour un cass'croute ? C'est ben gentil.

Des bruits étranglés furent émit par les hommes alors qu'un couinement moqueur venant du bébé araignée se faisait entendre.

-Nan, nan, nia l'araignée mère en secouant la tête, pas tout de suite.

 _« Comment ça pas tout de suite ? »_ Hurlèrent mentalement les patineurs.

-Ils veulent savoir si tu connaissais un certains Tom Riddle.

-Ah, dit la dénommé Marie-Jeanne, c'te gamin ? Ouaip, j'men souvins un peu d'lui, c'est lui qui est d'venu un terrible mage-noir qui à commit l'interdit pour d'venir immortel.

A cette mention, la tête de Yuuri se redressa, soudain attentif à ce que disait le monstre : Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'une araignée sache quelque chose sur Voldemort. Il allait pouvoir en apprendre plus sur lui et comprendre pourquoi il était increvable !

-Commit l'interdit pour devenir immortel ? Répétât l'insecte faisant la taille d'un tricycle, c'est quoi ça ?

-J'en sais que dalle moi, c'est c'que Tonton Aragog m'a dit. Bon c'est pas que jm'ennuis mais on peut les becter ?

-Le becter, les becter ! Gazouilla joyeusement le bébé araignée alors que sa mère envoyait un regard courroucé à Marie-Jeanne :

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention à ton vocabulaire ? A cause de toi Pia va avoir un langage horrible !

-Bon, murmura Victor en reculant lentement, je pense qu'il est temps de foutre le camp.

Des hochements de tête frénétiques lui répondirent et les humains imitèrent leur compagnon aux cheveux argenté avant de faire brusquement volte-face et se mettre à courir comme des dératés.

.

vVv

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-TA GUEULE PIG ET COURS !

-JE DETESTE LES ARAIGNEEEEEEES !

-ET MOI JE VOUS HAÏS TOUS !

-Même moi ?

-NON SAUF TOI OTABEK !

-TA BESOIN DE CRIER POUR LUI DIRE CA ?!

-ET TOI TA BESOIN DE GUEULER POUR ME DIRE CA ?!

Bien évidement cette fuite précipité n'était pas passé inaperçue par les araignées qui s'étaient immédiatement lancés à leur poursuite.

Le problème était qu'elles avaient appelés leurs amies toute aussi grosses les unes que les autres.

Jamais de leur vie Victor, Yuuri, Yurio et Otabek n'avaient courut aussi vite, ils bondissaient par-dessus les obstacles se présentant sur leur chemin, évitaient les troncs d'arbre en slalomant entre eux, le tout, dans le cas de du patineur brun à lunette, sans s'arrêter d'hurler.

Après tout, ayant le plus d'endurance, il pouvait se le permettre au lieu d'haleter tel un chien comme le faisait ses amis dont les oreilles souffraient le martyr.

Ce fut aussi à ce moment que le russe blond du groupe eut la mauvaise idée de regarder en arrière, tandis que comme dans un film d'horreur, il trébuchait contre une racine.

Pendant un instant le temps sembla ralentir : La bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrit tandis que ces bras fouettaient inutilement l'air et que son corps décidait de former une courbe sinusoïdale avant d'imiter l'économie grecque, à savoir chuter.

Il s'écrasa lourdement contre le sol, se couvrant de saleté et glissant sur quelques mètre.

-Yurio ! S'écrièrent en cœur Victor et Otabek se figeant net, dérapant dangereusement avant de s'immobiliser.

Mais il était trop tard les araignées étaient déjà quasiment sur lui, il était perdu songèrent les patineurs Russe et Kazakhstan avec désespoir alors qu'ils se jetaient en avant une main tendue droit devant eux.

Ce fut sans compter sur Yuuri qui, dans un accès de courage inespéré, leur passa devant dans un flou brun, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes et habits de travers alors qu'il beuglait comme un fou en agitant un livre de la bibliothèque des Black au-dessus de sa tête.

Il avait tout du preux chevalier allant affronter le féroce dragon; ou du mec ayant prit deux trois verres en trop et fonçant bêtement vers l'éléphant le chargeant. Au choix.

Les monstres les poursuivant n'en semblèrent que plus enthousiastes en voyant le plat principal, en plus du dessert déjà au sol, leur foncer dessus.

Or loin de pousser un glapissement et se carapater en vitesse derrière Victor comme certain l'auraient prévus, le japonais fit un tour sur lui-même, tenant le grimoire noir et couvert d'un liquide rouge à deux mains.

-Prenez-ça ! Cria-t-il hystérique en lançant l'ouvrage sur les insectes.

Le livre atterrit au sol dans un bruit mat avant de s'ouvrir sur une page couleur rouille et qu'une détonation se fasse entendre suivit d'une onde de choc qui leur envoya de la terre et débris au visage, si bien qu'ils durent se protéger de leur bras pour ne pas être atteint par un des projectiles.

Lorsque le sable fut retombé, leur mâchoire manqua d'en faire de même en voyant un imposant serpent à plumes verte et ailé d'environs dix mètre de long se trouvant aux cotés du livre qui brillait.

Des hurlements retentirent alors que les araignées se mettaient soudainement à fuir, se cognant entre elles dans leur empressement. Le serpent n'attendit pas : Il se jetât sur elles avant de commencer joyeusement à les démembrer.

-Que... Quoi… ? Balbutia Victor les yeux fixés sur l'hécatombe devant lui.

-C'est un ouvrage contenant des cercles d'invocations, expliqua doctement Yuuri, pour les activer il suffit de répandre du sang dessus, or le livre lui-même est déjà couvert de sang, donc peu importe à quel page tu l'ouvriras, une créature sera invoqué.

-Et c'est quoi ce truc ? S'enquit Yurio qui s'était relevé et observait désormais avec une fascination morbide le serpent dévorer une des araignées comme s'il s'agissait d'une croquette de morue.

-Quetzalcóatl, un dieu serpent des Aztèque.

-Attend ? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as invoqué un Dieu ?

-Non, non, disons plutôt que les Aztèque considérait la créature comme une divinité.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre, coupa soudain Otabek, mais ce truc ne s'en prendra pas à nous lorsqu'il en aura terminé avec les araignées ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Yuuri qui eut un sourire, presque, supérieure :

-Bien sûr qu'il voudra s'en prendre à nous, mais –il leva un doigt- cela lui sera impossible car il nous suffira de refermer le livre pour que l'invocation disparaisse.

Il eut un silence.

-Yuuri… commença Victor, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais…

-…Le livre se trouve de l'autre coté du monstre emplumé, acheva Yurio dont le sourcil gauche tiquait.

En effet, le grimoire se trouvait littéralement entre le monstre et les insectes géants. Par conséquent hors de porté des humains.

-Ah…

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!

-On court alors ? Demanda l'adulte russe.

-C'est inutile, gémit Yuuri, ce serpent peut voler je vous signale sans parler qu'il se déplace à cinquante Km/h au sol !

-Il faut récupérer le bouquin, déclara Otabek, un volontaire ?

De nouveau silence, mais cette fois ponctuée par les hurlements d'agonies des araignées et les bruit poisseux revenant fréquemment leur indiquant qu'un des insectes se faisait écarteler.

-Je vais le faire, dit Victor en bombant le torse, c'est à moi de le faire : Je suis le plus âgé.

-Victor ! Cria Yuuri en se jetant sur son fiancé, ne fait pas ça !

-Je le dois, c'est mon devoir de père de famille, quel genre de mari serais-je si je te laissais mourir toi et les enfants ?

Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, se dévorant du regard en se tenant les mains.

-Victor…

-Yuuri…

-Victor !

-Yuuri !

-Vic…

-Bon c'est pas un peu finit ? Grogna Yurio qui sentait que ce petit jeux pouvait durer encore longtemps, dépêche toi d'aller choper ce bouquin ou crever !

Loin de se démonter face au ton du jeune adolescent, l'adulte se tourna vers le serpent qui finissait de faire fuir les dernière araignées avant que celui-ci ne semble se rendre compte de la présence de quatre humains à l'air bien plus apetissant que les insectes. Il se lécha les babine découvrant deux crochets luisant de venin.

Victor semblait soudain bien moins confiant.

-On va le distraire, s'écria Otabek en agitant les bras dans la direction de la créature, immédiatement imité par les deux derniers patineurs bien moins enthousiastes.

Ne perdant pas une seconde, et voyant que Quetzalcóatl se concentrait sur les plus jeunes, Victor s'élança sous une aile, effectuant une roulade digne de Mission impossible et tendit une main vers le livre désormais à sa portée.

Malheureusement pour lui, rien ne se passa comme prévu et, d'un mouvement nonchalant de queue, le serpent envoya l'ouvrage voler plus loin.

Puis ne trouvant rien d'intéressant à voir trois hurluberlus agiter leurs bras en vociférant dans sa direction, la créature fit volte-face pour se tourner vers le russe aux cheveux argenté.

-Victor ! Hurla Yuuri paniqué en voyant que Quetzalcóatl avait trouvé amusant de tenter d'écraser son fiancé avec sa queue. Le pauvre homme effectuait d'ailleurs des figures gymniques de très haut niveau pour éviter de terminer sa vie comme une crêpe au sol.

-Pig, dit le patineur blond en se saisissant des épaules de son ainé, t'as pas un bouquin qui explose ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Yura à raison, renchéris Otabek qui ne quittait pas des yeux Victor dont l'expression affolé du visage rappelait sans mal celle du lièvre prit entre des phares. -Tu n'as pas quelque chose ?

-Laissez-moi voir, hoquetât le japonais le bras plongé sur son coude dans son sac (il grimaça lorsque Victor poussa un cri et le serpent rugit). –J'ai ce livre qui mord mais ça serait inutile… J'en ai un autre qui se transforme en canard…

-A quoi ça va nous servir qu'un des livres se change en canard ?!

-Euh… Oui tu as probablement raison… Ah ! J'ai celui là qui fonctionne de la même façon que celui pour l'invocation des créatures mais avec des armes magiques.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Yurio en lui arrachant le bouquin des mains et mettant à le feuilleter frénétiquement, tiens celle-là devrait faire l'affaire !

Il leur montra du doigt une page s'intitulant « _Comment invoquer une épée pourfendeuse de dragon et s'en servir en trois étapes_ » ou une sorte de cercle d'invocation sous un paragraphe pouvait être vu.

-Il faut faire couler du sang sur le cercle, dit l'adolescent.

-Attend Yurio, Quetzalcóatl n'est pas un dragon !

Un « on s'en fouAAAAH SAUVEZ-MOI !» venant de Victor se fit entendre avant que la créature abatte pour la énième fois sa lourde queue à cinq millimètre de l'homme.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Yurio attrapa un des doigts de Yuuri et croqua dedans provoquant un cri de douleur tandis que le sang coulait de la plaie sur le cercle.

Comme pour la première invocation, il eut une onde de choc –bien que moindre- et une boule noire jailli pour flotter un instant dans les airs.

Tous (même Quetzalcóatl) se figèrent pour l'observer.

La chose restât un instant immobile avant de se tordre, onduler, tournant sur elle même avant d'éclater dans un bruit cristallin révélant une épée claymore noir d'encre qui tomba droit dans les mains de Yuuri qui manqua de la lâcher.

-Elle est lourde ! Se plaignit-il.

-J'ai le mode d'emplois, dit Otabek en levant le livre, dont il venait d'arracher des mains de Yurio, à porter d'yeux, _première étape,_ lut-il _: Maintenant que vous avez l'épée, brandissez là au-dessus de votre tête de manière à ce que la pointe soit dirigé vers le ciel…_

Il s'exécutât immédiatement, aidé par Yurio, chancelant tout deux légèrement sous la masse de l'objet.

- _Etape 2 : Laissez-la se charger d'énergie magique pendant quelques instants…_

Au-dessus d'eux, la lame se mit à vibrer d'énergie noire à l'aura malsaine rassurant peu le japonais qui déglutit bruyamment.

- _Etape 3 : Bien, maintenant vous pouvez relâcher l'énergie et trucider le dragon._

-Et ont fait comment ? Gémit Yuuri qui commençait à avoir mal aux bras.

-Comme ça ! Rugit Yurio en abatant l'épée vers le sol, provoquant par la même occasion une quasi-chute de son compagnon.

Lorsque l'arme entra en contacte avec la terre, une puissante décharge d'énergie noire creusa une faille dans le sol séparant Victor et le serpent.

Les humains en restèrent bouche-bée, fixant l'énorme trou qu'avait fait l'épée, puis Yurio sembla se reprendre car il lâcha la lame et se redressa vers le patineur aux cheveux argentés :

-Ferme le livre triple-buse !

Victor sortit alors de son état de stupeur le paralysant et s'empara du grimoire magique, se trouvant juste à ses cotés, avant de le refermer dans un claquement sec. Et aussitôt, Quetzalcóatl se dématérialisa dans un rugissement de fureur qui résonna encore après sa disparition.

Pendant un instant, personne ne fit un geste. Aucuns bruits, excepté pour les respirations haletantes des quatre hommes, ne pouvaient être entendues, tous se remettaient de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Une véritable expérience traumatisante en effet, et qui leur avait donné une arachnophobie doublé d'une ophidiophobie prononcé.

-Mon dieu, lâcha finalement Yurio dont les yeux brillaient soudain comme des diamants, c'était dément ! Enfin l'épée je veux dire.

Il s'avança vers la faille avant de se retourner vers la lame se trouvant à même le sol. Entre-temps, Victor -tremblant comme une feuille et blanc comme un linge- les avait rejoins marmonnant quelque chose à propos de cheveux blanc avant l'âge.

-On la garde ? S'enquit le jeune russe en faisant dresser les poils de l'échine à Yuuri et Otabek imaginant déjà ce que le jeune blond pourrait faire avec cette épée en main.

-Non, dit le japonais en refermant le livre d'invocation d'arme et faisant par la même occasion disparaitre la lame, trop dangereux je préférerais ne plus jamais ouvrir ce livre à vrai dire… Ces armes puent la magie noire…

L'adolescent grogna en roulant des yeux : Dangereuse ? Cette épée ? Elle n'avait fait qu'un petit trou au sol d'à peine une trentaine de mètre de long et cinq de profondeur !

Comme d'habitude Pig exagérait.

-Hey, dit alors la voix rauque de Victor, et si on sortait d'ici avant qu'une autre bestiole nous tombe dessus ?

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent et ils se remirent en marche à travers la végétation, attentif au moindre son suspect.

-Au fait Yuuri, déclara Otabek au bout d'une dizaine minutes de silence.

-Oui ?

-Tu as réellement un livre qui se transforme en canard ?

.

vVv

.

Rogue courait, enfin marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il n'était ni pressé, ni préoccupé.

La disparition des quatre moldus, introuvables depuis ce matin, ne l'inquiétait guère.

C'était sur ces pensés, comprenant un degré de mauvaise foi frôlant le plafond, que Severus menait l'enquête pour recomposer potentiellement le chemin emprunté par les quatre invités.

Il envoya un regard meurtrier à un élève le fixant avec incrédulité ouvrir le heaume d'une armure pour y jeter un œil. Le gamin émit un glapissement avant de s'enfuir tellement vite que le maitre de potion cru qu'il avait transplanné.

Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, songea-t-il avec un ricanement intérieur. Après tout il était la personne ayant reçu quinze fois le prix du professeur le plus effrayant (attribué par les élèves de Poudlard lors d'un vote secret dont Dumbledore leur remettait les résultats une fois par ans).

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de chose, se souvint-il avant de secouer la tête et reprendre ses recherches : Déjà les moldus n'étaient pas coincé dans une des armures…

Peut-être devrait-il aller faire un tour dans le parc ? Ou demander à un fantôme ou portrait ?

…Non, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire causette.

C'est pour cela que dans un tourbillon de cape noire, devenu sa signature, Rogue tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers pour filer dans le hall avant de sortir dans le parc, ou de nouveau, des jeunes sorciers lui jetèrent des regards curieux.

Il gronda en montrant les dents et les adolescents se détournèrent rapidement.

Poursuivant son chemin, ses pas le menèrent à l'orée de la forêt interdite ou il marqua un temps d'arrêt, zieutant à travers les épais branchages.

Il ne les trouverait jamais là, se dit-il en roulant des yeux, même des non-mages n'étaient pas assez idiots pour rentrer dans la forêt interdite.

Quatre paires d'empruntes fraiches lui brulèrent alors la rétine.

 _« Oh Merlin-Salazard-Rowena-Helga-Go…_ _Non pas Godric, Voldemort-à-trottinette**… Ils sont vraiment entrés les cons ! »_

Cogitant sur la bêtise des patineurs, et s'évertuant leur attribuer une approximation probable du QI (ne devant pas dépasser celui d'un cornichon) il ne s'aperçut pas qu'on venait dans sa direction et que le buisson face à lui bougeait.

C'est pour cela qu'eut la surprise de sa vie et s'étouffa en découvrant un gros plan du visage de Victor Nikiforov à quelques centimètre du siens.

Faisant un bond en arrière, Rogue tenta de se recomposer en remettant son masque de froideur, mais étant toujours choqué, il ne réussi qu'à avoir l'air constipé.

Il opta donc pour un toussotement dans son poing qui lui donna momentanément –et inexplicablement- l'image mental d'un crapaud, puis jetât un œil aux nouveaux arrivants :

Ils étaient dans un piteux état, réalisa-t-il en haussant un sourcil, les vêtements déchirés à certains endroit, maculés de terre, les cheveux ébouriffés d'où pointaient parfois quelques brindilles étant venues s'y loger et un air hagard n'ayant rien à envier à un troll des montagnes.

-Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea-t-il.

Ce fut celui nommé Otabek qui répondit :

-On a décidés de faire une ballade en forêt, puis nous avons rencontré un bébé araignée qu'on a raccompagné jusqu'à sa maman qui a décidée de nous remercier en appelant ses copines pour nous manger, mais un dieu serpent à plumes aztèque est venu nous sauver avant de décider, lui-aussi, que nous avions l'air apetissant alors nous avons invoqué une épée démoniaque pourfendeuse de dragons et avons occis la créature divine avant de revenir ici.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel tous fixèrent le Kazakhstan au visage impassible avec stupéfaction, et admiration pour l'adolescent blond.

-Et vous voulez que je croie cela ? Persiffla Rogue se pinçant l'arête du nez.

-Oui ?

Excédé, le professeur de potion prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer. Longuement.

-Bon, marmonna-t-il, je vous ai retrouvé… C'est déjà ça…

Il sortit alors sa baguette en même temps que quatre feuilles vierges qu'il tapota de son bâton. Aussitôt des inscriptions y apparurent et le sorcier tendit les papiers aux moldus qui s'en emparèrent.

-C'est le même emploi du temps que Potter, expliqua-t-il, vous pouvez choisir d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux cours ou bien faire ce que vous voulez…

-Oh il y potion aujourd'hui, remarqua le non-mage asiatique.

Rogue grimaça.

-Certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devez obligatoirement être là… Potion est une matière délicate ou une simple erreur –comme un faux mouvement, un éternuement- peut faire tout sauter.

Le japonais ne parut pas vraiment intimidé, peut-être voyait-il à travers son petit jeu… Enfin ce n'était pas la perspective du jeune homme à lunette dans son laboratoire qui l'inquiétait, mais celle de son fiancé lui rappelant un peu trop Sirius Black par son caractère nonchalant.

D'ailleurs le russe avait levé la tête en entendant le mot « sauter » l'air absolument enthousiasmé à l'idée d'explosions. A ses cotés, le plus jeune du groupe renifla dédaigneusement en tentant de sortir de la poussière qui était, contre toute vraisemblance, entré dans ses narine. Puis il envoya un regard noir à son ainé.

-Et si ont rentrait ? Grogna-t-il, maintenant que tout est réglé et qu'on à eut notre tentative de meurtre de la journée, une douche ne serait pas de refus !

-Bien sûr Yurio, approuva Yuuri avec un hochement de tête se voulant apaisant, allez les enfants, à la douche !

Le jeune adulte salua Rogue et entraina la troupe vers le château, laissant un sorcier paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Ce gamin se prenait-il pour leur nounou ?

D'ailleurs qu'était-il réellement arrivé dans cette forêt pour qu'ils soient dans un état pareil ?

.

vVv

.

Débarrassé de toute la terre et boue le maculant et habillé de vêtements propre, Yuuri s'étira longuement en s'installant dans un des fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune principale de leur suite, il fallait l'avouer niveau confort Poudlard était au top.

L'ombre d'une silhouette apparut alors dans un des escaliers menant aux chambres et Otabek le rejoignit sur le canapé d'en face. Un verre de jus de citrouille en main et un sandwich dans l'autre.

-Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda Yuuri étonné.

-Dobby me les a donnés, répondit le jeune homme.

-Dobby ?

Il désigna un point derrière lui et le japonais réprima un petit cri surpris en voyant apparaitre ce qui semblait être un elfe de maison, mais vêtu de vêtement pour le moins originaux : Un cache-théière sur la tête, des chaussettes multicolores aux oreilles, un pull qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux de Yurio et un short de football.

La petite créature trottina joyeusement jusqu'à la table basse avant de claquer des doigts pour y faire apparaitre divers mets.

Il était midi passé, se rappela Yuuri, ils n'avaient pas pu manger à cause de leur balade en forêt, voila pourquoi l'elfe leur disposait de la nourriture.

-C'est très gentil, Dobby, dit-il.

Le regard de la créature brilla de mille-feu avant qu'elle ne s'incline plusieurs fois en une succession si rapide qu'elle forçait l'admiration :

-Merci monsieur le noble cousin d'Harry Potter ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix fluette, c'est un honneur de pouvoir vous rencontrer vous et vos amis ! Dobby a d'ailleurs déjà fait la connaissance de Messire Otabek et Yura qui a donné à Dobby ce pull !

-Il a fait ça ?

-Ouais j'ai fait ça ! Ca te gène ?

Yurio descendit quatre à quatre les marches menant à sa chambre et jetât au passage un regard affectueux à Dobby qu'il semblait apprécier.

-Cet elfe est un rebelle, déclara-t-il en remarquant le regard perplexe du japonais, il est libre et ce fait payer au lieu d'être un esclave comme les autres.

-Ah ok… Au fait… Rogue ne nous avait pas dit de demander à l'elfe pour la patinoire ?

-Je crois bien, intervint Victor en les rejoignant, une serviette autours du cou et les cheveux humide. Il jetât un regard curieux à Dobby mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur son style vestimentaire.

-Messieurs ont besoin de l'aide de Dobby ? Couina l'elfe surexcité à cette perspective, dite à Dobby tout !

Yuuri se leva et alla s'agenouiller devant la créature qui parut fort surprise qu'on se mette à sa hauteur :

-Tu saurais comment nous pourrions obtenir une patinoire sans devoir sortir de Poudlard ?

Les oreilles de l'elfe se rabattirent sur sa tête :

-Dobby ne sait pas ce qu'est une patinoire… Dobby va aller se punir !

A la surprise générale, la créature s'empara de la serviette de Victor et entreprit de s'étrangler avec.

-Eh ! S'écria Yurio en se jetant sur la créature, pas besoin de t'étrangler parce que tu ne sais pas ! Kreatcher faisait aussi la même chose ?

-Je… je ne sais pas, dit Yuuri toujours choqué.

Otabek s'approcha alors de l'elfe maintenu au sol par son ami :

-C'est une salle, expliqua-t-il, une salle ou le sol est gelé et nous pouvons glisser dessus garce à des chaussures spéciales. Voila ce qu'est une patinoire.

A cette mention, Dobby sembla se ragaillardir et ses oreilles se redressèrent. Méfiant, Yurio consentit à relâcher légèrement l'étreinte qu'il imposait à la créature.

-Dobby à une idée ! S'écria-t-il, suivez Dobby !

Sans attendre de réponse, il se précipita vers la porte de leur quartier, suivit par les patineurs s'étant brièvement concerté du regard avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, montèrent des escaliers en colimaçon, passèrent devant innombrables tableaux et armures pour finalement parvenir devant un pend de mur décoré d'un tapisserie représentant un homme en tutu se faisant assommer par des massues tenues par deux troll.

-Euh… C'est un mur, fit remarquer Yurio ses épaules s'affaissant et pointant le doigt sur la tapisserie.

On voyait qu'il était déçut; mais Dobby le détrompa :

-C'est la salle va-et-vient ou « sur demande » si messieurs passe trois fois devant ce mur en pensant très fort à leurs désirs, une porte apparaitra les menant à eux !

-Oh… Dit Otabek une main sous le menton, tu veux dire que si nous pensons à la patinoire celle-ci apparaitra ?

L'elfe hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Mais c'est génial ! S'écria Victor en se mettant à courir en rond devant la salle.

-Patinoire… Patinoire… Marmonnait-il tel un mantra, apparait !

-Victor… Commença son fiancé, je ne suis pas sûr que…

Une porte en bois d'acajou apparut subitement.

-…Je n'ai rien dit…

Le russe lui envoya un sourire fier, limite arrogant, et poussa la porte de la salle s'avançant d'un pas conquérant... Pour rencontrer immédiatement le mur dans un grand « BAOUM » retentissant.

Un ange passa, suivit d'un second.

Puis, le visage toujours enfoncé dans la pierre, Victor leva une main tremblante pour la placer sur la surface dure qu'il tâta avant d'y enlever la tête, la marque de du béton imprimé sur le visage.

Yurio s'étrangla de rire, Otabek eut un rictus moqueur, Yuuri s'enfonça le poing dans la bouche pour y réprimer un début de pouffement et les yeux de Dobby s'arrondirent tellement qu'ils en paraissaient cent fois plus globuleux.

-Vous… Vous y étiez presque monsieur, bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

-A mon tour, intervint le Kazakhstan en se mettant à imiter le patineur russe.

Il passa trois fois devant la salle et de nouveau la porte apparut.

N'attendant pas une seconde, il l'ouvrit, or un soupire de déception se fit entendre : Encore un mur.

-Zut, marmonna-t-il.

-A moi, intervint Yuuri en voulant tenter sa chance.

Mais il obtient le même résultat, ne restait plus que Yurio que tous dévisageaient avec espoir.

-Bien, bien, grogna celui-ci en se détournant, je vais le faire.

Et la même manœuvre fut répétée pour la troisième fois consécutive, et pour la troisième fois la porte se matérialisa.

Prenant une grande inspiration, le blond se saisi de la poigné et l'actionna s'attendant à se retrouver encore une fois face au mur.

Or à leur plus grand choc, la surface glacé bleuté et brillante d'une magnifique patinoire à l'aspect éthéré les accueillis.

-Monsieur Yurio à réussi ! Gazouilla l'elfe en sautillant.

-Génial Yura, dit Otabek en posant une main sur la tête de son ami qui ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

-Bien joué ! S'exclama Yuuri.

Victor émit même un sifflement impressionné avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, regardant partout autours comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien réelle.

-Nous pouvons pratiquer ! S'écria-il en levant les bras au ciel, allez tout le monde ! A vos patins ! Dobby, tu peux aller nous les chercher, ils sont à coté de nos lits dans des sacs en toiles, impossible à manquer.

-Dobby y va de suite monsieur !

-Attend ! Coupa le plus jeune des russes alors que l'elfe disparaissait en un claquement de doigt, hors de question qu'on s'entraine avec vous !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Gémit Victor.

-Je veux que nos routines restent secrètes jusqu'aux coupes ! Alors organisons des horaires pour savoir qui occupe la patinoire.

-Je n'ai rien contre, dit Yuuri en haussant les épaules, si ça ne te dérange pas Victor et moi prenons le premier tour...

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Otabek, nous en attendant nous allons jeter un œil aux cours de Poudlard, peut-être ceux d'Harry ? Il a quoi maintenant ?

Son ami blond sortit de sa poche une feuille qu'il déplia avant de la parcourir des yeux :

-Il semble qu'Harry ait une matière nommé « Divination » dans vingt minutes, dit-il, elle se déroule dans la tour de l'aile ouest de Poudlard.

-Vous ferez mieux d'y aller alors, déclara le japonais.

-Ouais, ouais. Allez Otabek, rejoignons Harry et les autres et racontons-leur les conneries qu'à fait Victor ce matin.

Il attrapa la main du Kazakhstan et l'entraina à sa suite déblatérant des propos insultants à l'encontre d'une certaine personne aux cheveux argentés et prétendant qu'il allait devoir par sa faute expliquer à Harry & co pourquoi ils avaient disparut de toute la mâtiné.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Yuuri soupira priant mentalement pour que Yurio ne dise pas de bêtise de mauvais gout à son cousin dans le genre « tu sais quoi ? Ben ils sont mort, les araignées les ont bouffés » et referma la porte de la salle sur demande.

.

vVv

.

Yurio s'amusait comme un fou.

Certes, l'endroit ou ce déroulait le cours n'était peut-être pas le meilleurs (une petite salle puant l'encens et jonché de coussin dans la plus haute et quasi-inaccessible tour de l'école) mais le professeur était hilarant.

C'était une bonne femme décharné recouverte de châles de la tête au pied, des bracelets et autres bibelots parsemaient ses bras, pendaient à son cou -comme ses grand boucle d'oreille à anneaux dorés- et clinquaient à chacun de ses pas. Sur son nez : D'immenses lunettes rondes agrandissaient ses yeux lui donnant un insecte grotesque.

Elle répondait au doux nom de Sybille Trewlaney.

Or, malgré cela, il adorait déjà son cours, qui, consistait apparemment à prédire les morts les plus farfelues de personnes aux hasards. Et le jeune blond était décidément très doué, à l'horreur général des sorciers qui se promettaient de ne plus sous-estimer les moldus.

Lorsque le russe et le Kazakhstan avaient fait irruption dans la salle, Harry et Ron leur avaient clairement fait savoir que ce cours était du « n'importe-quoi » et qu'ils allaient s'y ennuyer à mourir.

Ce que les jeunes sorciers n'avaient pas prévus par-contre, après que Trewlaney ait fait son speech habituel de début d'année en annonçant qu'elle était déjà au courant de l'arrivé des non-mages, c'est que Yurio participe avec enthousiasme au cours.

En effet, comme d'habitude, les tasses de thé avaient été au-rendez-vous et après une ou deux prédiction de mort à l'encontre d'Harry de la part du professeur, celle-ci c'était décidée à interroger les élèves. A commencer par Neville :

-Que voyez-vous, s'enquit-elle.

-Je vois… euh… L'adolescent jetât un œil aux feuilles de thé parsèment le fond de sa tasse, une brouette je crois… Et un lapin ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant :

-Une brouette va écraser le lapin de quelqu'un ? Tentât-il.

Trewlaney eut un hochement de tête appréciateur et se détourna laissant un Neville soulagé.

-C'est ridicule, lâcha à voix basse Otabek une fois la femme un peu plus loin.

-N'est-ce pas ? Dit Ron, et dites-vous qu'on se coltine ça depuis deux ans.

A ses cotés Yurio se contentât de plisser les yeux.

Deux minutes plus tard, la sorcière à lunette revenait dans leur direction et plantât son regard dans celui d'Harry :

-Que voyez-vous ?

-Une mouche, déclara simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Dommage… dit Trewlaney avant de se tourner vers le russe blond, et vous jeune homme ?

Harry ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il eut soudains un mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se releva juste lorsque Yurio sourit de façon rappelant étrangement les méchants de manga puis bondit sur ses pieds, affichant un air catastrophé du plus bel effet :

-Ooooh ! S'exclama-t-il en portant une main à son front, que vois-je ?!

Les élèves relevèrent la tête de leurs tasses et le fixèrent avec de grands yeux tandis qu'il prenait une inspiration tremblante, chancelant avant de se rattraper à la table de Neville sur laquelle il bondit :

-Toi ! Cria-t-il pointant du doigt Seamus Finnigan, tu vas… MOURIR !

Des halètements horrifiés retentirent et Harry ainsi que Ron se dirent qu'ils venaient de tomber dans la quatrième dimension.

-Et toi aussi, rugit Yurio en une belle imitation de Maugrey-Fol-Œil, et toi !

Il pointât successivement du doigt Padma Patil et Dean Thomas qui poussèrent des exclamations apeurées.

-Vous serez dévorés par des Scouts-à-Pétards génétiquement modifiés !

Le survivant se dit qu'il n'aurait, définitivement, pas dû lui parler des animaux explosifs d'Hagrid qu'il avait dû étudier lors de sa quatrième année.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?! Chuchotât Ron en observant le petit numéro du blond qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

-Il s'exprime, déclara Otabek pas le moins perturbé du monde.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le jeune adulte croisa les jambes avant de prendre une gorgé de son thé qu'il n'avait pas encore finit. Voyant que le Kazakhstan ne leur serait pas d'une grande aide, les deux sorciers reportèrent leur attention sur Yurio qui imitait –avec succès- la personne possédé par le diable.

-Ah ! S'écria-t-il d'ailleurs en cessant de faire des bruits rauques, je vois autre chose !

-Quoi ? Dit Trewlaney dont les yeux paraissait encore plus surdimensionnés derrière ses lunette, dites nous tous mon enfant !

-C'est Victor Nikiforov ! Poursuivit l'adolescent, il va…

Harry connaissait déjà la suite.

-…PERIIIIR !

Neville poussa un couinement effrayé et se réfugia aux cotés de Ron lorsque sa table –sur laquelle Yurio avait élu domicile- se pencha dangereusement en avant.

-Il va sortir dans les couloirs de Poudlard où il sera heurté par une armure faisant du skateboard ! Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci l'enverra dans les escaliers qu'il dévalera inlassablement jusqu'à briser une fenêtre et tomber droit dans la serre ou il sera dévoré par… Dévoré par… euh… Par une plante dévoreuse d'hommes !

Visiblement Yurio en voulait toujours à Victor pour la ballade dans les bois… Et n'avait décidément pas étudié les plantes magiques comme Yuuri.

Pas une mouche ne pouvait être entendue voler dans la salle, seul la respiration haletante du jeune russe était audible, puis soudains, Trewlaney émit un bruit de gorge attirant leur attention :

-Magnifique ! Hoquetât-elle ses yeux remplis de larmes d'émotions, magnifique !

Elle rejoignit rapidement le jeune homme au pied de la table et s'adressa au reste de la classe :

-Voila ce que signifie avoir le troisième œil ! Clama-t-elle, même les moldus peuvent l'avoir ! Ce jeune homme est promit à un grand avenir de voyant !

Padma Patil et Lavande Brown jetèrent un regard admiratif au russe qui eut un sourire narquois.

Puis le professeur se tourna vers Otabek finissant son thé :

-Et vous jeune homme, bien que moldu avez-vous le talent de votre ami ? Dite moi ce que vous voyez.

Le patineur jetât un œil dans la tasse et haussa un sourcil :

-Des feuilles de thé, répondit-il en décevant une bonne partie des sorcier s'attendant à un autre discourt.

-Il semble que vous n'ayez pas le troisième œil, soupira la femme en secouant la tête affligé, en tout cas je n'avais jamais rencontré un jeune homme avec autant de potentiel.

-Dite-moi que je rêve, marmonna Ron tandis que Trewlaney congédiait la classe mais en demandant à Yurio de rester : Elle avait quelques livres à lui prêter.

-Yura… dit Otabek, on t'attend en bas ?

-Non, c'est bon, répondit le blond en sautant de son perchoir, allez-y je vous rejoins.

Le Kazakhstan hocha la tête et, accompagné d'Harry et Ron, descendit les marches de l'échelle et empruntèrent les couloirs pour se diriger vers le prochain cours.

Prochain cours auquel Otabek et Yurio ne comptaient pas assister, la patinoire les appelaient !

En chemin, ils croisèrent l'adolescent du train, « Draco » si le patineur se souvenait bien. Les sorciers s'ignorèrent royalement, bien qu'un « tch » dédaigneux se fasse entendre de la part du Serpentard.

Ils passèrent leur chemin, mais Otabek s'attarda un instant, les yeux fixés sur le dos du blond…

Yurio aussi avait parut hostile lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré à l'aéroport de Barcelone. Pourtant, une fois la première impression passé, le jeune homme s'était révélé être une personne tout à fait sympathique (excepté pour ses nerfs perpétuellement en pelote) et agréable au quotidien (cela dépendait des personnes). Peut-être en était-ce de même pour le sorcier ?

Non, s'en était de même exactement. Désormais le Kazakhstan en était persuadé : Ce comportement arrogant de la part de Draco n'était qu'une façade !

Et comme avec Yura, il allait la percer et devenir son ami !

Après tout… Le Serpentard était blond. Et Otabek savait s'y faire avec les blonds.

Plus loin, un frisson d'origine inconnue parcourut l'échine de Draco Malfoy.

.

vVv

.

Dix minutes plus tard, Yurio les rejoignaient un livres sous le bras, Hermione sortaient de sa classe puis sorciers et moldus se séparaient, chacun vaquant à ses occupations.

Dans le couloir du troisième étage, Yuuri et Victor libéraient la salle sur demande, la laissant à Otabek et Yurio qui s'y engouffrèrent aussitôt tandis que les deux adultes allaient à la bibliothèque (enfin dire que le japonais y trainait son fiancé serait plus juste).

Dans l'ensemble, le reste de la journée se passa calmement et les patineurs se rejoignirent une nouvelle fois dans leur quartier pour manger ensemble à la place de la grande salle.

Puis Victor voulut aller visiter la salle commune des Griffondor se trouvant à deux pas de là.

-Mot de passe, leur demanda le portrait d'une grosse dame.

-Laisse-nous passer sinon je te dessine une moustache, répliqua aussitôt Yurio passablement irrité.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse excepté un regard noir du tableau.

Yuuri soupira en redressant ses lunettes sur le pond de son nez :

-Nous ne le connaissons pas, dit-il, ou pourrions nous l'obte… Qu'est-ce que tu fais Yurio ?!

L'adolescent leva la tête du sac du japonais ou il fouillait :

-Je cherche un livre explosif histoire qu'on face sauter ce tableau chiant et hautement inesthétique.

-Ooooh ! Parfaitement d'accord, renchérit Victor en tapant dans ses mains, sa robe est décidément horrible, même pour l'époque !

-Vous ! Tempêtât la grosse dame profondément outré, comment osez-vous canailles !

-Excusez-les, intervint Yuuri en se postant devant les deux russes, ils ne voulaient pas paraîtres rustres…

-Au pire on crame le cadre.

-Ah, tu as parfaitement raison.

Le japonais sentit littéralement ses sourcils tiquer alors qu'à l'arrière, Victor et Yurio (qui pour une fois partageaient le même avis) débâtaient sur la meilleure façon de détruire la toile. Il eut un toussotement et Yuuri su qu'Otabek se retenait à grande peine de rire.

Il allait craquer…

-Bon sang ! S'écria-t-il finalement, je vous signale que je cherche à arranger la situation !

Les deux patineurs se figèrent, une boite d'allumette sortie de nul-part entre les mains du plus jeune.

Yuuri prit une grande inspiration, préparant déjà reprendre son discourt mais se fit couper par Neville venant dans leur direction :

-Que ce passe-t-il ? S'enquit-il en clignant des yeux.

-Cette femme refuse de nous laisser entrer, expliqua Otabek avant que quelqu'un puisse parler, serait-ce possible que tu nous donne le mot de passe ?

-Bien sûr. Aucun problème : _Mimbulus Minbletonia_.

Et le portait s'ouvrit sur une salle rouge et or laissant apercevoir des élèves éparpillés un peu partout.

-Donc le mot de passe était le nom de cette foutue plante, grogna Yurio.

-Euh… Ouais, répondit Neville en reculant légèrement (surement avait-il toujours en mémoire la tentative d'assassina sur sa personne qu'avait attenté le blond). –Bon moi j'y vais !

Il s'engouffra par le trou du portait et fila dans la salle pour y disparaitre.

-Qu'attendons nous ? Déclara alors après un moment Victor, allons trouver Harry.

Sans attendre de réponse, il imitât Neville et pénétra dans l'antre des Griffondor, suivit par les trois autres patineurs.

Ils reçurent des regards curieux mais les ignorèrent trop occupés à détaillé l'immense salle.

A vrai dire elle était en tout point semblable à la salle principale de leurs quartiers, sauf plus grande et dans les tons chauds.

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur contemplation qu'ils n'aperçurent pas deux têtes rousses venant dans leur direction :

-Yo ! Les saluèrent Fred et George en surgissant soudainement devant eux, le même sourire malicieux sur leurs visages. –Que nous vaut…

-Le plaisir…

-…De votre visite !

-On cherche Harry & co, répondit innocemment le russe aux cheveux argentés.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un regard commun avant d'éclater de rire et, sans explication, s'écarter du passage révélant une scène pour le moins intrigante :

Devant une table et sous les yeux écarquillés des sorciers, Harry et Ron observaient Hermione donnant de puissant coup de point à un innocent fauteuil d'où le rembourrage volait partout autours.

Les quatre patineurs en restèrent interdits, n'osant pas approcher.

Puis la jeune femme sembla se calmer, haletant lourdement avant de jeter un œil à la pièce et les apercevoir.

-Yuuri, Victor ! S'exclama-t-elle, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Un peu perturbé par le changement soudain d'humeur, les nouveaux arrivants résistèrent à l'envie de faire un pas en arrière.

-Salut Hermione, dit Yurio, qu'est-ce qui te met en rogne ?

Immédiatement, la sorcière se renfrogna et reprit son expression sombre alors que ses cheveux semblaient crépiter d'énergie statique.

-C'est cette bonne femme, cracha-t-elle, cette horrible bonne femme venue pour nous pourrir la vie !

-Qui ?

-Ombrage ! Cria-t-elle, Ombrage l'envoyé du ministère pour nous enfoncer dans l'ignorance dans le but de mieux nous contrôler !

-Oh ! Fit Victor, le crapaud ?

-Elle, oui, marmonna Ron, elle ne nous laisse même pas utiliser la magie en cours et en plus elle a donné une retenue à Harry !

Le survivant grogna.

-Tu t'es emporter c'est ça ? Soupira Yuuri qui commençait à connaitre son cousin, tu ferais mieux de garder profil bas, c'est ce qu'elle veut !

-Exactement ! Hurla Hermione, voila, écoute ton cousin Harry !

Un bref grommèlement fut sa réponse et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de récupérer un livre sur le fauteuil ou elle s'acharnait deux minutes plus tôt et faire volte-face :

-Vous m'excuserez, mais je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Attend ! S'écria Ron alors que son amie s'éloignait, tu ne pas dit ce qu'on pouvait faire avec une pierre de lune !

Il tapota une feuille –apparemment un devoir à rendre- ou quelques lignes étaient visibles. Mais, malheureusement, Hermione avait déjà disparue.

-Faire évoluer un Pokémon ? Proposa alors Victor, je crois que ça marche sur Rondoudou.

Le Weasley cligna des yeux, ne comprenant clairement pas référence et Harry pouffa, même son cousin et Yurio paraissaient amusés.

-C'est une pierre qu'on réduit en poudre pour l'utiliser dans une potion nommé « philtre de paix », expliqua brièvement Yuuri prenant en pitié le roux et en profitant pour étaler sa science, si je me souviens bien elle à des propriétés apaisante mais je te conseil d'aller voir à la bibliothèque pour plus d'informations.

-Euh… Merci ? Bredouilla le sorcier déstabilisé par les connaissances du non-mage, mais c'est quoi Roudoudou ?

Ce fut à ce moment précis que de bref coup sec se firent entendre à la fenêtre les figeant.

L'histoire de la pierre de lune fut immédiatement oubliée en apercevant la source du son.

-Un hibou ? Dit Otabek en remarquant un oiseau au plumage fauve tapotant contre les carreaux.

-Je ne le connais pas, fit Harry l'air méfiant.

-Moi si ! Intervint le plus jeune patineur en se levant d'un bond c'est l'hibou que j'ai envoyé à mon grand-père en arrivant ici.

Il se leva et se précipitât à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit à la volé laissant pénétrer l'animal dans la salle, désormais quasiment vide du à l'heure tardive, et l'hibou alla se poser sur la table renversant par la même occasion le pot d'encre de Ron sur son devoir.

-Non ! Fichu oiseaux, gémit d'ailleurs celui-ci complètement ignoré au profit de l'animal transportant un coli.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Harry en examinant le petit carton.

-Mes devoirs de scolarisation à « domicile », et… Deux lettres ? Dit Yurio perplexe en déchiquetant méticuleusement le papier tandis qu'Otabek s'occupait de l'hibou.

En attendant, l'adolescent s'était emparé d'une des lettres à laquelle il jetait un œil.

Or, au bout de quelques secondes, le blond se figea, ses yeux s'arrondissant et inquiétant les personnes présentes avant qu'il ne passe silencieusement une des lettres à Victor qui la lut poussant, aussitôt après, un cri excité.

-Ils sont là ! S'exclama-t-il.

-De quoi ? dit Yuuri intrigué, qu'est ce qui est là ?

Le Russe releva la tête, puis brandis la lettre au-dessus de sa tête, ou ce qui semblait être une liste de nom se détachait, puis eut un énorme sourire :

-Les affectations pour les coupes de patinage !

…..

*Je m'excuse, profondément. En fait non XD C'est absolument dégueulasse mais je m'en fou.

**Le « Voldemort-à-trottinette » est honteusement piqué à King pumkin qui elle-même l'avait piqué à quelqu'un d'autre. Si Rogue prononce son nom d'ailleurs, c'est car il le pense, il ne le dit pas à voix haute.

-Hem… Désolée pour la blague sur l'économie grecque… C'était de très mauvais goût.

-Si Victor à voulut se balader dans la forêt interdite c'est aussi parce qu'il n'était pas là à la première partie du banquet (vu qu'il s'amusait avec les escaliers magiques) et n'a pas pu entendre l'avertissement quotidien de Dumbledore disant « n'aller-pas-là-car-vous-risquez-d'y-mourrir-dans-d'atroce-souffrance-mais-sinon-je-vous-annoce-que-Poudlard-est-l'endroit-le-plus-sûr-de-Grande-Bretagne».

-Quant-à ceux que je vois déjà venir dans les commentaires avec « _mais pourquoi les centaures ne se sont pas ramené avec tout le boucan qu'ont fait Yuuri & co ?_ » ben je vous annonce qu'ils lisaient le Kâma-Sûtra avec Firenze donc ils s'en foutaient que des humains se fasse trucider par un dieu serpent aztèque.

-Vous avez remarqué d'ailleurs qu'il n'y a pas de femelles centaures dans les livres d'Harry Potter ? Ou du moins qu'elles ne sont pas mentionnées ? Je me demande pourquoi. Si quelqu'un à une idée…

-Otabek se prend pour le psychanalyste des blonds XD

-D'ailleurs en parlant de blond… Vous aurez remarqué que j'ai reprit le cliché ancestral des films d'horreur ou la nana (blonde platine généralement) se fait poursuivre puis regarde en arrière pour se casser lamentablement la gueule et se faire tuer/bouffer ect… Sauf que cette fois _la_ blonde en question c'était Yurio XD

-Bref, en tout cas je vous annonce que ce chapitre était surtout une mise en place (et un prétexte pour écrire le Pov de Rogue eheheh…) Mais je me suis quand même éclater à l'écrire même si la rédac n'est pas la meilleurs par rapport à mes précédent chap', m'enfin on ne peut pas toujours faire bien.

En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura convenu.

Review ? Allez ! On est tellement proche des 100 !


	8. Chapter 8

Salut, me voila donc de retour pour ce huitième chapitre.

Alors dans un premier temps merci infiniment à ceux qui me mettent des review et quelques réponses à des questions : Pour Arya39, alors si Yuuri transporte avec lui ses livres c'est parce que Hermione le lui a dit, après tout elle sait que l'école n'est pas aussi sûre que ce qui est dit, de plus Yurio n'a pas réussi à ouvrir la salle sur demande car il a le plus d'imagination ^^. Alias04 : Rien que le fait que tu dises « j'ai mes petites idées » me prouve que tu m'as déjà grillé XD Enfin tu es la seule pour le moment ^^ Quand à Plumix… Ce message t'est en particulier destiné toi grande fan d'Otabek :

ATTENTION, ATTACHEZ VOS CEINTURES CAR DANS CE CHAPITRE OTABEK FERA QUELQUE CHOSE D'INOUI : IL VA… PARLER ! Enfin plus que d'habitude quoi.

…..

Chapitre 8

Ils avaient assistés à un cours d'Ombrage.

Honnêtement ça aurait pu être pire… En fait non en y repensant.

Entre Victor ayant décidé de se changer en un escargot pour le temps d'une sieste sur un des livres de cours que le professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal leur avait _gracieusement_ prêté, Yuuri essayant de le réveiller, Otabek impassible et Harry entament une dispute avec l'envoyé du ministère malgré les avertissement subtils de ses amis, autant dire que l'heure ne se passa pas dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un « calme relatif ».

Ce fut à vrai dire tout le contraire, et lorsque Yurio en eut marre d'entendre le survivant et Ombrage étaler leur point de vue sur la situation du monde sorcier de manière virulente, il plaqua bruyamment ses mains sur son bureau, repoussant sa chaise avant d'hurler un « VOS GUEULES ! » retentissant mais qui eut au moins le don d'interrompre Harry et le professeur qui le fixèrent choqués par son éclats.

Puis le blond, voyant qu'il avait désormais l'attention de tous, avait enchainé avec un « Harry boucle là et toi le crapaud retourne dans ton marais» qui n'avait pas semblé enchanter l'employé du ministère.

Etant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre de retenue à une personne n'étant pas élève, elle s'était donc vue obligée de simplement les mettre dehors.

Voila donc comment le groupe de patineur s'étaient retrouvés dans les couloirs à peine vingt minutes après le début du cours et une facture du livre que Victor avait ruiné avec sa bave en main.

-Raaaaaah ! S'écria le plus jeune russe en donnant un coup de pied à une armure qui le bloqua de sa lance, ça fait à peine trente minute que je l'ai vue et je la hais déjà !

-Elle était présente à l'audience d'Harry, déclara sombrement Yuuri en croisant les bras, elle se trouvait assise aux cotés du ministre…

-C'est vrai ? Pas étonnant alors qu'elle déteste Harry autant.

-Elle fera tout pour le faire passer pour un menteur, ajoutât Otabek songeur.

-Mouis, bailla Victor en s'étirant, mais Harry devrait peut-être aussi arrêter de lui répondre quand elle le provoque… Je paris qu'il aura une autre retenu ce soir.

Un soupire unanime lui répondit et ils attendirent que le gon signalant la fin des cours retentisse et que le survivant et ses amis sortent.

D'ailleurs Hermione semblait déjà passer un savon verbal à Harry.

-Alors ? S'enquit Yuuri une fois qu'ils furent parvenu à leur hauteur.

-Il a une retenue évidement, renifla la sorcière, ce soir même en plus.

-Il va rater les essais pour le gardien de Quiddich, grogna Ron.

-Oooh c'est terrible ! Cracha Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Indigné, le roux s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais le claquement significatif d'une porte les interrompit et ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour apercevoir Dolores Ombrage fermant à clef la porte de la salle de cours.

Elle se figea, semblant uniquement les remarquer maintenant et braqua ses yeux globuleux dans leur direction.

Ils regardèrent Ombrage. Elle les regarda.

Puis un sourire, aussi hideux que narquois, vint étirer la bouche molle de la bonne femme :

-Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov ? Minauda-t-elle.

-Oui ? Dit prudemment Victor.

Elle ne leur répondit pas immédiatement, empochant dans un premier temps ses clés et redressant d'une main -couvertes de bagues enserrant ses doigts joufflus- son nœud papillon perché sur son crane.

-Je souhaiterais vous annoncer… reprit-elle après quelques secondes, que Mr Potter est convié à mon bureau ce soir pour une _seconde_ retenue.

Yuuri se redressa du coin de mur sur lequel il était appuyé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la femme lui annonçait cela. A sa droite, Harry se tendit.

Ses bras se décroisèrent alors que Victor fronçait les sourcils et que le reste des adolescents semblaient soudains méfiants.

-Et ? Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait calme et composé mais qui lui parut trop acide, quel intérêt y-à t-il à nous le dire ? Harry nous aurait prévenus de toute manière.

-Oh ? En voila une surprise.

Ron dû plaquer ses mains sur la bouche du survivant pour que celui-ci ne se braque pas au fait de se faire traiter de menteur. Cette femme jouait avec eux, les manipulant dans le but de les provoquer une réaction virulente dont elle pourrait se servir pour les étiqueter comme violent et dangereux pour autrui.

Mais Yuuri n'était pas stupide, et se doutait bien des manigances d'Ombrage. De même pour Victor à voir le regard glacial qu'il lui envoya.

-Pardon ? Dit le japonais, vous en déduisiez donc qu'il y à trois jour Harry disparaissait du dortoir pour revenir tard le soir sans rien nous dire ?

-Non, non, gazouilla l'envoyé du ministère, j'émettais juste une hypothèse… Au fait maintenant que j'y pense, comme vous voulez obtenir la garde de Potter, il serait peut-être judicieux que vous fassiez bonne impression en le tenant un peu plus en laisse. N'est-ce pas le rôle des tuteurs de garder leurs enfants dans les droits chemins ?

-Oh mais très chère, soupira Yuuri affligé en passant complètement en mode « eros », je ne crois pas à toute ces métaphores sur le soi-disant « droit chemin » je pense a vrai dire que nous nous frayions nous même notre propre route à travers les hautes herbes. Seulement que parfois ces herbes dissimulent des dangers, des obstacles comme… un serpent par exemple ?

-Je vois donc que nous avons deux différente visions des choses, gloussa Ombrage en plissant les yeux.

Ils se sourirent avec toute l'hypocrisie du monde et la température sembla chuter de trente degré. Yurio frissonna en retenant un éternuement tandis qu'Otabek lui passait sa veste : Ne manquait plus que les pingouins et l'ours polaire songea-t-il.

Le japonais et la femme se contentèrent de se fixer en émettant des « uhuhuh » plus qu'inquiétant, puis après avoir jugé s'être suffisamment assassiné du regard, Ombrage tourna les talons, redressa une seconde fois son nœud papillon, et partit en trottinant sans ajouter un mot.

-Sale grenouille, cracha le patineur une fois assuré que la femme s'était suffisamment éloignée.

-Crapaud, corrigea automatiquement Victor.

Derrière eux, Hermione et Ron ouvraient et fermaient la bouche stupéfait par le comportement que pouvait adopter Yuuri. Et lorsque celui-ci se retourna, ils se contentèrent de le dévisager médusé pendant qu'Harry soupirait, las.

-Qu'avons-nous maintenant ? S'enquit-il pressé de reléguer cet événement aux tréfonds de son esprit.

-Histoire de la magie, balbutia Hermione avant de se reprendre, nous ferions d'ailleurs mieux d'y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.

Des grognements lui répondirent, visiblement les deux sorciers étaient peu enthousiasme d'aller au cours de Mr Binns. Et Victor semblait être d'accords avec eux au vu du long gémissement qu'il poussa en jetant un regard à son fiancé, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas y aller.

-La guerre des gobelins est très intéressante et instructive pourtant tu sais, protestât le japonais.

(Harry et Ron manquèrent de s'étouffer.)

-Peut-être pour toi, rétorqua le russe, mais moi je viens de finir ma sieste : une autre et je ne dormirais pas de la nuit ! Tu ne veux quand même pas bouleverser mes horaires de sommeil ? Ca ruinerait mon teint d'albâtre.

-Je suis surpris que tu saches ce que veux dire teint d'albâtre, renifla Yurio.

-Il faut bien que j'aie du vocabulaire pour décrire ma perfection !

-Le dernier qui a été autant imbus de sa soi-disant beauté s'est noyé !

Il eut silence, et Victor cligna des yeux, la référence lui échappant au désespoir général, excepté Harry et Ron se trouvant dans la même situation que le russe. Soit l'ignorance.

-Narcisse ! Cria finalement Yurio exaspéré, c'est de Narcisse dont je parle !

-C'est qui ça ? Un ami à toi ?

Apparemment vaincu par l'absurdité de la discussion, Harry éclatât d'un rire à moitié hystérique tandis que les autres se retournaient vers lui, confus par cet accès d'hilarité.

-Désolé, hoquetât-il en se tenant les cotes, dans un premier temps le fait qu'Ombrage et Yuuri viennent pratiquement de se déclarer mutuellement la guerre et maintenant une stupide discussion sur le teint de Victor ? Excusez-moi mais ça me parait ridicule.

-T'a besoin d'une psychanalyse mon pote, déclara Ron incrédule.

Il se récoltât une tape sur la tête venant d'une Hermione courroucée.

-Il faut y aller ! S'exclama-t-elle en changeant de sujet et laissant son ami roux se frotter le crane, nous sommes déjà en retard.

-Elle a raison, renchérit immédiatement Yuuri en attrapant la manche de Victor (probablement craignait-il que celui-ci s'enfuie en comprenant qu'ils allaient en cours d'histoire de la magie –ce qui était le cas étant donné que l'homme avait tenté de se carapater derrière une armure-), dépêchons-nous !

-Euh… Nous ont va s'entrainer à la patinoire. Les international sont pour après-demain après tout !

Avec cette excuse, Yurio et Otabek en profitèrent pour s'enfuir en vitesse, disparaissant au coin du couloir alors que les sorciers et deux autres patineurs se voyaient –pour la majorité- contrains de filer en classe.

.

vVv

.

-Ce cours était tellement instructif ! Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que la guerre des Gobelin aurait eut un impacte sur notre économie et que le jeudi noir de 1934 plus la chute de la bourse serait en partie de leur faute.

-Moi aussi j'ai été surprise, mais ça explique beaucoup de chose !

-En effet, et toi Victor ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Que mon teint de porcelaine est fichu, et ma vie avec.

Harry sourit, amusé par les pitreries du Russe : Il n'avait fallut à l'homme que deux minutes pour tomber endormit à l'entente de la voix soporifique du professeur Binns. Et cela malgré toutes ses actions pour résister au sommeil.

Bavardant joyeusement (et se lamentant pour un certain patineur) ils rejoignirent la grande salle, déjà à moitié pleine, et s'installèrent à la table rouge et or, saluant Neville au passage.

-Le fou et Otabek ne sont pas là ? S'enquit d'ailleurs celui-ci jetant des regards furtif autours.

-Ils s'entrainent, répondit Hermione en se servant une portion de porc imité par Yuuri, après tout après demain c'est les internationaux...

-Oui, dit Victor, Yuuri et moi sommes envoyé à Turin en Italie tandis que Yurio et Otabek sont en France à Grenoble.

-Et vous comptez vous y rendre comment ? S'enquit Neville.

"Portloin" fut la réponse unanime tandis qu'Harry grimaçait : Il ne portait pas trop ce moyen de déplacement dans son cœur, en particulier depuis l'été dernier.

Le jeune sorcier soupira, tournant son regard vers la table des professeurs où Ombrage scrutait la salle comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement au moment même ou une douleur sourde lui parcourait la main : La même que la bonne femme lui avait blessé en le forçant à écrire avec ses maudites plumes de sang.

Pour le moment, il avait réussi à cacher la plaie sanguinolente à son cousin et ses amis mais il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait tenir si les retenues continuaient à lui tomber dessus comme une pluie d'aiguilles.

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme se frotta la main.

-Ca va Harry ?

La question de Yuuri le prit au dépourvu et il sursauta avant de sourire nerveusement :

-Hein ? Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le japonais plissa les yeux, clairement suspicieux, mais une intervention inespéré de Yurio venant d'arriver le sauva :

-Salut Pig, andouille de Victor et le reste !

Toujours aussi agréable semblait-il.

Les deux nouveaux arrivant s'assirent à la table, et commencèrent à se servir.

-Comment s'est passé l'entrainement ? demanda Yuuri pas le moins offensé du monde par l'impolitesse de son collègue.

-Bien, répondit Otabek en mordant dans un morceau de steak, nos routines sont au point et nous sommes prêts pour demain.

-On va vous défoncer ! Ajouta bruyamment Yurio, vous n'aurez aucune chance en final.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais s'ils iront en finale ? Intervint Ron, c'est pas comme si _tous_ pouviez y arriver non ?

Il se récolta noir dont les détraqueurs auraient été jaloux et se tut, se contentant de déglutir et revenir à son poulet.

-Bref, comme je disais, reprit le blond en agitant sa fourchette en un mouvement circulaire : Une fois arrivé en final... Je vous exploserai, oui, même toi Victor.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté renifla dédaigneusement, croisant les bras, surement n'était-il pas intimidé par un si jeune patineur qu'il jugeait trop arrogant pour son bien.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, ronronna-t-il un éclat malicieux dans l'œil, car si nous n'avons pas vu tes routines, toi non-plus.

L'adolescent se renfrogna, poussant un grondement félin qui terrifia Neville.

-Qu'importe ! Le résulta sera le même.

-Bref à part ça, coupa Hermione, comment vous trouvez les cours dans leur ensemble ?

-Très intéressant, dit Yuuri des étoiles dans les yeux doublé d'un air extatique, malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu assister à certains d'entre eux encore...

-Ouais, comme potion, déclara Victor, celui que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience.

Plus loin dans la salle, Rogue porta son regard sur leur table, l'air soudain anxieux, comme si un quelconque pressentiment l'avertissait qu'on parlait de lui.

.

vVv

.

Otabek s'étira langoureusement, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis se gratta machinalement le menton, s'enfonçant confortablement dans le fauteuil de la salle commune des quartiers lui ayant été attribué à lui et ses compatriotes patineurs.

Il posa paresseusement ses pieds déchaussés sur table basse sachant pertinemment que si Yuuri Katsuki avait été ici en ce moment au lieu d'en compagnie de Victor dans leur chambre (faisant il-ne-savait-quoi avec son fiancé) ce geste lui aurait été impossible, et songea à la journée passé.

Voila trois semaine qu'il vivait à Poudlard et il devait s'avouer qu'il ne s'y déplaisait pas, bien que quelques petites choses le dérangeaient...

Beaucoup de personnes prétendaient qu'Otabek était quelqu'un de silencieux, parlant peu et donnant par conséquent peu son avis.

Mais s'il parlait peu, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne _pensait pas_.

Car, en effet, le jeune homme réfléchissait beaucoup intérieurement et en tirait des conclusions rapides et efficace lui permettant d'appréhender une situation dans son ensemble.

Et ici à Poudlard, ce que son esprit en avait tiré se résumait à "C'est la merde" ou "Mayday, mayday préparez-vous au crash imminent de l'éducation nationale sorcière pour cause un crapaud rose, veuillez attacher vos ceintures et priez pour que votre cerveau ne vous sorte pas par les oreilles à cause dudit batracien et sa voix criarde".

En gros c'était ça.

Bien qu'il devait avouer que son cerveau avait surchauffé pour formuler la deuxième hypothèse.

Bref, tout cela pour prouver que l'adolescent Kazakhstan était loin d'être idiot et qu'il avait prit la décision d'agir, d'être un acteur dans le monde sorcier au lieu d'un simple spectateur comme le voulait soi-disant Fudge le ministre de la société magique.

C'est pour cela que, s'assurant que Yurio ronflait comme un chat repus, il sortit dans les couloirs, ignorant le regard désapprobateur que semblait lui envoyer la statue de lynx gardant l'entré de leurs quartiers, et se mit à errer.

Il n'y avait pas que Yuuri Katsuki qui s'évertuait à percer le mystère de Voldemort, l'homme ayant tué, apparemment sans raison, les parents d'Harry désormais cible du mage noir. Or si le japonais s'entêtait à chercher des réponses dans des livres, Otabek lui pensait que parfois simplement demander pouvait apporter bien plus de réponse que de vieux grimoires poussiéreux empestant les arts noirs.

"Poser des questions aux tableaux ou fantômes serait déjà un bon commencement", se dit-il en se dirigeant vers un premier cadre représentant une jeune femme brune à l'air revêche.

Celle-ci grogna d'ailleurs en le voyant approcher et le jeune adulte grimaça : Déjà un magnifique accueil.

-Bonjour... Commença-t-il aussi poliment que possible, est-ce que vous auriez des informations sur un prénommé Voldemort ? Son vrai nom par exemple ? Il était scolarisé à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ?

Si Otabek avait su que Yuuri connaissait déjà le vrai nom du mage noir... Malheureusement pour lui, le japonais n'avait pas jugé utile de leur faire part de ses découvertes, aussi maigres soit-elles.

La femme du tableau se contenta de lui jeter un regard torve et ne répondit pas.

Agacé, le patineur se détourna et alla demander à un autre cadre qui lui avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

Loin de se décourager, il continua, se faisant de plus en plus furtif à mesure que les minutes passaient (le couvre feu devait être passé depuis déjà un quart d'heure et il y était soumis).

Mais au bout d'un moment de recherche sans aucun résultats, il s'arrêta devant la statue d'une gargouille et souffla bruyamment : Il n'avait même pas aperçut l'ombre d'un fantôme ! Ils étaient morts ou quoi ?

Ignorant l'incohérence et absurdité de sa pensé, il s'appuya négligemment contre le mur de pierre entreprenant de ruminer sur l'injustice de sa situation. Oui ! Car ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit dans une école de magie hanté par des centaines d'esprits et pas qu'un seul pend de cape fantomatique ne soit visible !

-Un problème jeune homme ?

Une voix retentit de nulle part et le Kazakhstan sursauta avant de jeter des coups d'œil affolés partout autours, mais sans succès : Le propriétaire de la voix semblait invisible. Peut-être était-ce un fantôme !

Ragaillardit à l'idée d'enfin trouver l'objet de ses recherches il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même avant que son regard ne tombe sur un tableau au cadre jaune hideux ou un bonhomme joufflu à l'air sympathique lui souriait avec bonhomie. Otabek se demanda d'ailleurs comment il avait pu le manquer avec une pareille couleur jurant avec la peinture en elle-même et le mur.

-Oui je suis là, rit le tableau, beaucoup de gens passe devant moi sans me voir.

-Oh, je suis désolé, marmonna le jeune homme gêné.

-Pas besoin de vous excusez, vous n'êtes pas le seul.

-Ah...

-Par la manière je suis Fraulein Gosseugrue, se présenta l'homme.

-Otabek Altin. Enchanté.

-Alors jeune homme, reprit le désormais identifié Fraulein, que semblez-vous rechercher avec autant d'entrain ?

-Des informations sur Voldemort, répondit directement le patineur, vous en avez ? Rien que son nom lorsqu'il était étudiant me suffirait, il ne s'appelait pas Voldemort depuis sa naissance quand même ?

Si le portrait fut surpris par sa question, il ne le montra pas et à la place un air amusé s'inscrivit sur son visage :

-Vous voulez parler de Tommy ? C'est amusant que vous me disiez cela, c'est une des rares personnes à m'avoir remarqué, et c'était il y avait des années ! Quel dommage qu'un tel sorcier prometteur ait tourné ainsi !

-Vous pourriez m'en dire plus ? Interrogea précipitamment Otabek ravi d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un pouvant le renseigner, un sorcier prometteur avez-vous dit ?

-Oui, oui, approuva Fraulein, très prometteur même, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus je vous conseillerais de demander à Dumbledore ou au portrait d'Armando Dippet qui était directeur durant la scolarité de notre très cher Tommy.

Demander à Dumbledore à cette heure-ci ne serait probablement pas bienvenu, par contre à un portrait...

-Et où pourrai-je trouver cet Armando Dippet ? S'enquit-il.

-Dans le bureau du directeur, juste derrière cette gargouille où vous êtes appuyé.

Le jeune adulte cligna des yeux. Puis recula pour faire volteface et observer la statue en question : ceci était donc l'entré du bureau de Dumbledore ? Mais à l'image de la statue de lynx de ses quartiers, celle-ci ne s'ouvrait-elle pas uniquement à l'entente d'un mot de passe ?

Comme si le portrait avait lut dans ses pensés, il répondit à sa question muette :

-Le mot de passe est "chocogrenouille".

-Oh mer...

Attendez. Pourquoi le lui disait-il ? N'était-ce pas quelque chose sensé resté _secret_ ?

-C'est parce-que je veux me venger, déclara Fraulein l'air d'avoir lut une seconde fois dans son esprit, voyez-vous, il y à de cela deux ans, deux démons roux se sont aperçut de ma présence et à l'ouï dire de mes plaintes à propos de mon invisibilité, ont décidés de m'aider en dessinant des choses... Indécentes sur mon cadre -à cette époque d'un doré à 24 carrât- je me suis donc plain à Dumbledore qui m'a promit une réparation...

Otabek hocha la tête, peu intéressé mais écoutant quand même par politesse.

-Or voila que cette promesse n'est pas tenue et que je me retrouve avec un cadre jaune vif à la place du doré d'origine ! Et savez-vous ce que ce maudit homme drogué aux citrons m'a dit ?

Le patineur secoua la tête.

-Eh bien qu'à cause de ces même démons roux -qui cette fois avait apparemment fait exploser les toilettes- son budget avait été réduit et il avait donné priorité à la réparation des W.C à la place de mon noble cadre ! Vous rendez vous compte ! Un véritable sacrilège !

-En effet, dit Otabek abordant un faux air convaincu.

Parce qu'il s'en foutait totalement des problèmes d'une toile vivante.

En plus elle lui faisait perdre du temps.

-Vous êtes perspicace jeune homme, le complimenta Fraulein, si tous pouvaient avoir votre intelligence... Vous me faite penser à Tommy tiens ! Lui aussi avait été outré lorsqu'il avait su que personne ne me remarquait !

Alors comme ça "Tommy" était déjà un manipulateur dans sa jeunesse... Par contre il appréciait peu de se faire comparer au mage noir.

Bon, il faudrait peut-être qu'il se bouge s'il voulait poser des questions au tableau.

Le portrait sembla d'ailleurs remarquer son impatience car il soupira :

-Allez-y jeune homme, dit-il en secouant la tête comme affligé de tout le maux de la terre, je vois que vous êtes appelé ailleurs, allez-y donc ! Mais répondez à ma simple requête.

-Qui est ?

-Foutre un bordel monstre dans le bureau du vieux con.

-...Okay...

Légèrement perturbé par le changement de façon de s'exprimer du tableau, Otabek tourna les talons pour faire face à la gargouille.

-Chocogrenouille, prononça-t-il distinctement.

A son grand étonnement, la statue coulissa sur elle-même révélant un escalier en colimaçon qui tournait sur lui même. Après un bref moment d'hésitation, et s'auto-persuadant que Dumbledore ne devait pas se trouver dans son bureau -ce qui était franchement stupide car à cet heure celui-ci devrait y être- il posa le pied sur la première marche qui l'emporta devant une porte de bois qu'il poussa sans même frapper.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit une salle circulaire dans les ton pourpre où un bureau, où de drôles d'objets sautaient, tourbillonnaient ou bien lâchaient des panaches de fumés, était visible dans le fond de la pièce devant un mur où une dizaine de portraits pouvaient être aperçut.

Enhardit par le fait qu'il ne voyait pas le directeur, il fit ses premiers pas sur le magnifique tapis persan du bureau avant de se figer net, sa vision périphérique repérant du mouvement.

Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure et craignant de s'être fait prit en flagrant délit, il se tourna brusquement pour avoir le souffle coupé en posant ses yeux sur le plus bel oiseau qu'il lui soit donné de voir dans sa vie.

D'un rouge royal et parsemé de plumes mouchetés de d'or, la créature avait un cou et bec de cygne lui prodiguant une apparence gracile que le bleu profond de ses yeux semblait renforcer.

Sur sa tête, une sorte de houppette faite de plume donnait l'impression d'une couronne tandis que sa queue n'était qu'une longue suite de plumes dorés, argentés et bleues tout comme le bout de ses ailes.

L'animal le fixa quelques secondes avant de paraitre conclure qu'il n'était pas une menace et d'aller cacher sa tête sous une de ses ailes.

Pendant un moment, le jeune adulte se demanda ce que pouvait bien être cet oiseau à l'apparence divine, mais se reprit en se rappelant qu'il devait poser des questions à Armando Dippet, surement uns des portraits somnolant dans leur cadre derrière le bureau.

Il s'approcha furtivement d'eux, s'arrêtant devant la dernière peinture représentant un petit homme quasiment chauve sur un fond jaune. Les mains entrelacé sur son ventre arrondis par la vieillesse, il ronflait allégrement.

-Bonjour, tenta-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

-Bonjour ? Réitéra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois un ronflement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre.

-BONJOUR ! S'écria-t-il finalement en haussant pour une des rares fois dans sa vie le ton.

Tous les portraits sursautèrent en concert, les ronflements se changeant en crachotement choqués, les yeux écarquillés ils tournèrent tous leurs regards vers le patineur, le fixant avec une stupéfaction grandissante.

-Par Salazar ! S'exclama l'un d'eux, un homme au visage fin ayant un petit bouc brun, que signifie ce hurlement primate !

-Oh tais-toi Phinéas ! Râla un autre portait en se massant les oreilles.

Otabek attendit patiemment que le concert de lamentations se calme, et une fois assuré que toutes les peintures avaient son attention, il se racla la gorge :

-Qui est Armando Dippet ?

-C'est moi, déclara le dernier des portraits, mais pourrai-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire ?

-Otabek Altin, un des moldus venus dans l'école.

-Oooooooh ! S'exclama soudains celui nommé Phinéas les yeux grand ouvert, vous ! Dumbledore nous en a parlé, des moldus dans ma noble école ! Sacrilège ! Salazar aurait peut-être accepté à contrecœur des sang-de-bourbe s'il le fallait mais jamais au grand jamais des _moldus_!

Il cracha le mot comme une insulte, ce qui contraria légèrement le patineur.

-Ce n'est plus ta "noble école" depuis bien des années, rétorqua une des peintures moqueusement (Un sorcier ridé au visage rappelant étrangement un singe).

-Je ne sais pas comment tu es rentré, enchaina un autre, mais si tu cherche Dumbledore tu devras attendre un petit bout de temps : Il est dans le bureau de ce professeur de potion... Rogue si mes souvenirs sont bons.

-Non, non, nia Otabek en secouant la tête, je voulais juste poser des questions sur Voldemort ou Tommy comme il s'appelait dans sa jeunesse.

Il eut un silence. Si bien que le Kazakhstan se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise les ayant offensé d'une quelconque manière, mais le toussotement d'un portrait semblant retenir un rire le convainquit que non.

-Vous voulez dire Tom Riddle ? Ricana l'un d'entre eux.

Ah, en effet, dit comme ça il supposait que "Tommy" dû avoir été un surnom.

-Euh... Oui ?

-Je me souviens de lui, intervint Dippet, c'était un élèves brillant, à mon époque il à même arrêté les meurtres perpétués par l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets... Ou c'est ce que j'ai pensé jusqu'à il y à trois ans quasiment...

La chambre des secrets... Hermione lui en avait brièvement parlé... Une sombre histoire de toilette et de serpent géant tuant d'un simple regard ou paralysant si on ne le voyait pas directement. C'était apparemment Harry qui l'avait tué en se débarrassant du basilic et d'un fantôme mégalo ayant ouvert la dite chambre répondant au nom de Tom Riddle.

...Il y avait un truc pas net dans sa réflexion.

-AH ! Cria-t-il soudains en surprenant les portraits, le fantôme de la chambre des secrets s'appelait aussi Tom Riddle !

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Voldemort était bien "mort" quand il avait assassiné les parents d'Harry ? Et ressuscité l'été dernier. Alors pourquoi un fantôme du même nom était présent dans la chambre des secrets il y avait presque trois ans ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il formula sa question à voix haute, et ce fut Phineas qui lui répondit :

-Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? Ce n'était pas un fantôme mais un morceau d'âme enfermé dans un journal, c'est d'ailleurs ça qui nous a apprit -quand le jeune Potter nous l'eut dit- que c'était Tom qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a de cela cinquante ans ! Un grand choc.

-Calme toi Phineas, soupira Dippet, il ne pouvait pas savoir... De toute façon j'ai comprit que quelque chose se tramait avec ce gamin au moment même ou il est revenu à Poudlard pour postuler pour le poste de professeur-contre-les-force du mal !

-Comment ça ? Clama Otabek en se jetant de nouveau dans la conversation.

-Oh, eh bien il paraissait "différent", répondit évasivement le précédent directeur, ses yeux me paraissaient rouges et son teint blafard...

Un vampire ? Voldemort était devenu un vampire ? Yuuri lui avait dit qu'ils existaient ! Ca expliquerait sa soit disant immortalité.

-Est-ce qu'il scintillait ? S'enquit-il l'œil brillant avec l'air de celui venant de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de très intéressant.

Des regards de pur incompréhension et légèrement préoccupés lui furent adressé : visiblement il avait faux et les directeurs ne connaissaient pas Twilight. Quelle bande d'incultes.

Il se racla donc la gorge et reprit :

-Je veux dire... Une idée de pourquoi il aurait les yeux rouges ?

-Eh bien, commença l'un d'eux, je pense que ça a un rapport avec le fragment d'âme...

-Dexter Fortescue ! Coupa Phinéas en un sifflement rauque soudains paniqué, tais-toi donc par Morgane !

Pour une fois, les autres tableaux semblèrent d'accord avec lui et sa réprimande fut reprise par une dizaine de voix outrée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? Interrogea le jeune adulte désormais intrigué, vous parlez du journal ou un fragment d'âme était enfermé ?

-De rien, dit Phinéas, ou du moins rien qui ne concerne un _moldus_.

Puis il se mura dans le silence, aussitôt imité par les autres portraits.

Il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer, réalisa le jeune patineur en fronçant les sourcils. Mais apparemment il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à propos de l'âme de Voldemort d'après ce qu'il en avait compris...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, n'avaient-ils pas dit qu'un morceau d'âme du mage noir se trouvait dans un journal ? Cela signifiait-il qu'on pouvait séparer son âme en deux ?

Pour le Kazakhstan, cela représentait une notion abstraite... Car l'âme existait-elle même ? Est-ce que pour les sorciers "l'âme" représentait-elle la même chose que pour des non-mages ?

Trop de questions et aucunes réponses. Otabek décida donc qu'il valait mieux remettre ça à demain et poser ces questions à Yuuri ou Hermione qui sauraient probablement y répondre.

Satisfait, il tourna les talons et fit quelques pas vers la sortie pour s'arrêter subitement : Le tableau de Fraulein ne lui avait-il pas demandé de foutre le bordel ? De plus les portraits des directeurs s'étaient rendormit à part pour certain ayant littéralement disparut de leur toile.

Il ne pouvait pas briser des objets car les toiles le diraient au directeur, mais par contre l'oiseau semblait une victime toute désigné...

N'était-il pas magique âpres-tout ?

Un éclat malicieux dans les yeux, le jeune adulte s'en approcha, la créature leva la tête le voyant venir mais ne fit même pas mine de s'enfuir. Bien, c'était tout simplement parfait... Ne manquait plus qu'un dernier élément qui serait totalement fruit du hasard ou de la chance :

-Dis « Coco ».

L'animal inclina la tête, mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de son bec.

"Dommage" songea le patineur dépité, il semblait qu'il ait mit trop de foi en la magie, même celle-ci ne faisait pas tout...

Avec un soupir, il fit volte-face et posa la main sur la poigné de la porte.

-Co... co ?

Aussi vivement qu'un léopard, Otabek fut de retour aux cotés de l'oiseau qui émit une trille surprise. Le jeune homme le fixa avec une légère lueur psychopathe dans le regard et un sourire mauvais vint fleurir sur son visage :

-Bien... Ronronna-t-il tel un chat se pourléchant les babines après un bon repas, je suppose que je vais t'apprendre quelques jolies chansons pour accueillir les visiteurs...

L'air très intéressé, l'animal se redressa sur son perchoir doré, enthousiasme à la perspective de pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles choses et à coup sûr plaire à son maitre.

-La première s'intitule "Bali-Balo"...

.

vVv

.

C'est avec le visage de celui ayant comprit qu'il avait réussi dans la vie qu'Otabek Altin redescendit les escaliers du bureau, saluant au passage Fraulein Grosseugrue à qui il adressa un clin d'œil complice qui lui fut rendus avant de parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard en sens inverse de celui ou il était venu.

Décidément, il avait beaucoup de talents cachés se dit-il en se rappelant de la leçon donné à l'oiseau, s'il n'avait pas été un patineur il serait probablement devenu dresseur de perroquets.

De magnifiques animaux d'ailleurs. Intelligeant ces bestiaux quand-même.

Ne se rendant absolument pas compte que l'oiseau du bureau de Dumbledore n'était surement pas une race de perroquet magique, il poursuivit joyeusement sa route.

Et car il était trop perdu dans ses pensés, il ne pensa pas à se faire discret et par conséquent ne vérifia pas l'angle du couloir et entra en collision avec un objet non identifié qu'il envoya au sol.

Il avait un équilibre à toute épreuve après-tout. Puis malgré sa taille il était assez costaud aussi, c'est donc pour cela que le truc blond qu'il percutât se retrouva à terre.

-AIE ! Beugla d'ailleurs ce qu'il identifia comme un adolescent étrangement familier, tu ne peux pas faire attention ou tu vas...

Se frottant le front, le sorcier se releva pour plonger son regard dans celui du patineur : La reconnaissance fut mutuelle :

-Le moldu du train !

-Dracon Mauvaisefoi !

Ils se turent simultanément, plissant en même temps le fond, louchant sur le doigt pointé sur leur nez puis...

-J'ai un nom et c'est Otabek !

-C'est Draco Malfoy espèce de capybara d'Oural !

De nouveau un ange passa, chacun méditant sur les paroles de l'autre et, finalement, le Kazakhstan prit la parole :

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec les capybaras mais on les trouve uniquement en Amérique du sud, plus précisément au Brésil. Surement pas en Oural ou dans une poubelle.

N'étant pas présent lorsque Victor avait tenté de leur faire croire (à Otabek et Yurio) qu'un capybara était la source des secousses de Kiki la poubelle magique, le sorcier ne comprit pas la référence.

A la place, il se redressa, semblant bien faire attention à mettre en valeur son épingle le désignant comme préfet, et ouvrit la bouche :

-Cela m'importe peu, déclara-t-il d'une voix impérieuse, plutôt : Que fais-tu dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive ? Si tu étais un élève je serai dans mon droit de te mettre une retenue ou te retirer des points.

-Je... J'apprenais à un perroquet à chanter ?

Draco cligna des yeux :

-Tu te moques de moi c'est ça ?

-Non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Non

-... Bon si tu me disais la vérité ?

-Je te l'ai dit la vérité : j'apprenais à chanter à un perroquet.

Un grondement furieux jailli de la gorge de Draco alors qu'il s'appliquait à fusiller méticuleusement du regard le patineur qui affichait un rictus moqueur.

-Bref, supposons que ça soit vrai : Cela ne t'autorise pas à fureter dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci !

-J'avais envie d'air frai ?

Le sorcier souffla bruyamment et se massa l'arête du nez :

-Fait ce que tu veux, grogna-t-il entre ses dents, après tout ce qui arrive à un moldu ne m'importe guère !

Aussi dignement que possible, il leva la tête et lui passa devant ses pas claquant contre le carrelage froid du sol. Mais ce fut sans compter sur Otabek jugeant que la conversation n'était pas terminée lui attrapa le poignet dans un étau d'acier.

Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'être ami avec lui.

-Attend, dit-il, ne soit pas comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?!

-Arrogant, dédaigneux, hautain, supérieur...

-Tu ne vas pas me sortir tout les synonymes que tu connais quand-même ! De plus c'est moi ou tu les as placés par ordre alphabétique ? Non, attend : Je ne suis pas comme ça !

-Si.

-Non !

-Si.

Sentant que le petit jeu pouvait durer très longtemps, l'adolescent lâcha un cri silencieux de rage et tapa du pied sur le sol :

-Voila pourquoi je haï les moldus ! Vous voulez toujours avoir le dernier mot !

-Et tu as parlé à beaucoup de moldus avant moi ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis la referma dans un claquement sec l'air profondément contrarié.

-Hey c'est bon hein, bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras, mais quand même avoue que tu ne donnes pas le meilleur exemple.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur le visage du patineur : Ses espoirs de forger une amitié n'étaient pas tous vains.

-Sinon, dit-il en changeant brusquement de sujet, c'est ton boulot de faire des rondes tout les soirs ? Ce n'est pas fatiguant à la longue ?

Prit au dépourvu, le sorcier claqua de la langue en prenant un peu de recul.

-Oui... répondit-il prudemment, et non, ce n'est pas lassant : C'est le noble devoir du préfet.

Il bomba le torse, fier comme un poux et Otabek ne pus s'empêcher de réprimer un ricanement qui ne passa pas inaperçu :

-Quoi ! Gronda le blond rappelant soudain Yurio face à Victor, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien, juste que tu as l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux.

Un autre pouffement (masqué par un toussotement) lui échappa et Draco eut l'air offensé.

-Bon, si tu as finit de rire je peux y aller ?

-Excuse-moi, dit Otabek en se reprenant, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Tu me rappel Yurio.

-Yurio ? Celui qui m'a appelé "blondi" dans le train alors qu'il est lui même blond ?

-Lui même. Il est particulier n'est ce pas ?

-Tu l'as dit !

Pendant un instant, le Serpentard sembla oublier qu'il devait se comporter comme le parfait petit prince hargneux envers les moldus et sourit en même temps que le Kazakhstan -bref moment de complicité- avant de soudainement se rappeler qu'il ne devrait même pas lui adresser la parole et blanchir pour immédiatement tourner les talons découvrant son dos au patineur.

-Il se fait tard, déclara-t-il, je dois y aller et toi aussi.

Puis le sorcier parti, laissant l'autre homme planté dans le couloir. Or, un arrêt fut marqué à l'angle du couloir alors qu'il semblait hésiter sur une chose en particulier :

-Juste... commença-t-il d'une voix sourde, regarde la main droite de Potter.

Et il disparut pour de bon.

Otabek resta immobile, se demandant ce que le jeune sorcier voulait dire par là, haussa les épaules, et se dit que comme les questions sur Voldemort, il devrait attendre son retour de Grenoble pour avoir des réponses.

.

vVv

.

-... et soit sage ! Ne fait pas de bêtises, ne provoque pas Ombrage, surtout pas car tu auras une autre retenue et...

-Yuuri... Je crois qu'il a comprit.

Le japonais s'interrompit pour tourner un regard agacé en direction de Victor. Devant eux : Harry, Hermione et Ron réunis pour écouter un énième sermon du brun à lunette.

-Ouais Pig, il a comprit, râla Yurio en roulant des yeux.

Ce matin là, tous étaient rassemblés devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall qui les attendait pour remettre au quatre non-mages leurs Portoloins respectif qui les mèneraient à destination pour leurs compétitions. Mais en attendant que la sorcière arrive, Yuuri Katsuki en profitait pour faire ses dernières recommandations aux jeunes sorciers les ayant accompagnés.

-Oui mais...

-C'est bon Yuuri, coupa un Harry légèrement perturbé, je te promets d'être "sage" durant tes deux jours d'absence. Concentre-toi sur ta compétition au lieu.

Le japonais pinça les lèvres mais ne pipa un mot de plus. Il espérait juste que son jeune cousin l'écouterait : Le sorcier avait une tendance assez prononcé à s'attirer des ennuis. Littéralement.

Voyant que son fiancé paraissait peu rassuré, Victor posa une main se voulant rassurante sur son épaule. Un maigre sourire reconnaissant lui fut dédié.

-Vous êtes à l'heure, dit soudain une voix féminine de nulle-part, j'apprécie.

Ils se tournèrent pour voir s'approcher une sorcière âgée au chignon tiré en arrière sous un chapeau vert pointu, son visage était sévère mais un légé sourire pouvait être aperçut alors qu'elle avançait vers eux avec une certaine noblesse.

-Je vois que Potter, Weasley et Granger vous ont accompagné, déclara Minerva Mc Gonagall en hochant la tête dans la direction des trois adolescents, c'est très gentil à eux.

Elle les dépassa et ouvrit son bureau, les invitant à y entrer :

-Bon... Dit Harry, bonne chance ?

-Faite moi de beau quad ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Euh... Allez en final ? Déclara Ron.

Yurio hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et emboita le pas au professeur de métamorphose. Après un dernier coup d'œil au trio d'or, les autres patineurs les imitèrent et la porte se referma sur eux.

Ils découvrirent un bureau bien rangé où des étagèrent remplies à ras-bord de livre s'étendaient contre les murs.

La sorcière se trouvait au fond de la salle, penché en avant elle fouillait dans des tiroirs avant d'en sortir deux sortes de médaillons dorés qu'elle leur tendit.

Victor et Otabek les récupèrent et purent les observer de plus près. Comme dit précédemment c'était de simple médaillons posé sur un socle qui, en regardant attentivement, semblait pouvoir tourner sur lui-même.

Voulant tester cette hypothèse, Victor avança sa main, or celle-ci fut arrêtée par Mc Gonagall qui le fixa sévèrement derrière ses lunettes carrés :

-Ne faite pas ça, dit-elle gravement, si vous le faite tourner vous serez immédiatement envoyé à Turin, et seul car Mr Katsuki n'est pas en contacte avec vous. Il en est de même avec celui de Mr Altin sauf qu'il vous enverra à Grenoble...

-Je croyais que les sortilèges posé sur l'école bloquaient ce genre de déplacement, déclara Yuuri en fronçant les sourcils.

-Nous avons fait une exception pour ces portoloins, répondit la sorcière, ils serviront aussi à vous renvoyez ici, alors ne les perdez pas !

Conscient de l'importance de ces objets, les non-mages hochèrent solennellement la tête.

-Bien, sourit Mc Gonagall, vous pouvez donc y aller.

-Maintenant ? Dit Yurio.

-Maintenant.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, Otabek se saisit du bras de son ami blond et adressa un signe de mains à ses ainés avant de faire tourner le centre du médaillon. Dans un bruit de claquement sec, ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs floues.

-Dieu ! Hoqueta le Yuuri en faisant un bond exceptionnel.

-En voilà un qui n'a pas froid aux yeux, commenta l'unique sorcière présente.

-Ooooh, fit Victor visiblement impressionné, à nous Yuuri !

-Quoi ? Non atte...

Trop tard, avec un grand sourire lui mangeant la moitie du visage, le russe fit exactement la même chose qu'Otabek, et immédiatement une des sensations des plus désagréable que le japonais ai pu éprouver dans sa vie se fit ressentir.

Pour faire simple, il eut l'impression de se faire mâchouiller comme un vieux chewing-gum pour être aussitôt recraché quelques secondes plus tard.

Il heurta violement le sol de ce qui semblai être une ruelle puante et s'écrasa lamentablement au sol tandis que du coin de l'œil, il apercevait Victor atterrir souplement sur ses pieds, l'air absolument radieux.

-Je crois que je vais vomir, grommela Yuuri une main sur la bouche.

-Amazing ! S'écria son fiancé en l'aidant à se relever, bon... On est où ?

-Va voir le nom de la rue, moi j'ai pensé à prendre la carte de la ville contrairement à certain.

Le russe s'exécuta joyeusement pendant que son compagnon trainait les valises en plongeant en même temps la main dans son sac pour en sortir ladite carte et l'adresse de l'hôtel qu'on leur avait attribué.

-Voyons, voyons…Marmonna le japonais pour lui-même en ouvrant la carte.

Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement la surface de papier avant de cligner, interloqués, puis répéter l'action mais bien plus rapidement : Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Victor…

-Oui ? Répondit l'homme un peu plus loin.

-Tu te souviens quand à Poudlard je t'ai demandé de me dégoter une carte de Turin quitte à demander aux sorciers ?

-Ouiii ?

-…Tu as demandé à quel sorcier au juste ?

-Sevy pourquoi ?

Ah, Rogue donc songea Yuuri avec une pointe d'agacement, tout s'éclairait alors :

-Cette carte est écrite en hiéroglyphes. Et par hiéroglyphes je veux dire hiéroglyphes. Littéralement.

Perplexe, Victor rejoignit le brun et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant que sa bouche ne s'ouvre sous un « oh » silencieux alors que lui et son fiancé avisait les jolis dessins d'animaux et autres choses remplaçant les noms des lieus.

Un hiéroglyphe de chat semblait même leur faire un doigt d'honneur remarqua Yuuri en se disant que décidément le professeur de potion était terriblement mesquin/rancunier et leur en voulait encore pour l'épisode des escaliers mouvants.

-Il a dû faire une erreur ! S'exclama alors le patineur aux cheveux argenté.

-Euh… Non pas vrai…

-Ce n'est pas grave je vais appeler Sala et Michael ! Ils vivent à Turin après tout !

-Depuis quand tu as leur numéro ?

-Depuis que Sala me l'a donné en douce quand son frère ne regardait pas.

Logique. Michael n'aurait jamais accepté que sa précieuse Sala donne son numéro à un homme…

Victor sortit son téléphone et l'alluma pour aller chercher le contacte des patineurs Italien. Yuuri remarqua que la photo de profil de celui-ci montrait les deux Crispino de face : Michael grand brun au long visage et yeux violet tandis que sa sœur était une jolie femme fine mais athlétique aux cheveux noirs et yeux de la même couleur que son frère.

Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche :

- _Pronto_ ? Fit une voix féminine en Italien.

Sala visiblement. Et Michael la tuerait s'il savait qu'elle avait décroché sans même jeter un œil à qui l'appelait.

-Helloooo ! s'exclama aussitôt Victor, pas d'Italien avec moi : Je n'y comprends rien !

- _Victor ?_

-C'est cela, et avec Yuuri aussi. Nous venons d'arriver et nous sommes perdu, vous pourriez venir nous chercher ?

- _Quoi ? Mais depuis quan…_ _ **Michael ! Stai zitto**_ _ **!**_ _Oui bon… On est en voiture là, où vous êtes ? Le nom de la rue ou d'un magasin particulier ?_

-Il y a une grande avenue, indiqua le russe en sortant de la ruelle, elle s'appelle… « Via Cavour », il y a un magasin de nourriture devant nous…

- _Très bien, attendez-nous dans le magasin en question, ça vous donnera l'occasion d'observer les spécialités locales, on vous y retrouve._

-Ok !

L'appel fut coupé, et le patineur s'empressa d'entrainer un Yuuri plus que réticent dans le magasin en question.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite épicerie et immédiatement, le japonais du presque courir pour suivre les pas de son fiancé parcourant les rayons en s'extasiant de tout et de rien.

-Victor attend ! Dit-il lassé de se dépêcher, pas besoin de se précipiter !

-Au contraire, répliqua le russe en examinant une boite de poudre jaune indiquant « polenta », je ne suis jamais venu en Italie à part pour une escale, je veux en voir autant que possible.

Roulant des yeux, Yuuri lui emboita le pas dans le rayon fromage ou Victor était très occupé à examiner un produit de la région.

-Regarde moi ça ! Clama-t-il en ouvrant la boite et prenant une grande inspiration, sens moi cette odeur, cette senteur, cette fragrance, cette arô…

- _L'abbiamo trovato !_

Une dizaine de vigile aux insignes du magasin sortis de nulle-part se jetèrent sur Victor qui se retrouva ensevelit sous un tas de membres frétillants d'Italiens apparemment fou furieux.

Médusé, Yuuri observa la scène sans faire le moindre geste avant de soudainement se rappeler que c'était son fiancé que les hommes écrasaient.

Si le Russe avait survécut à une attaque d'araignées titanesques et à un serpent géant à plumes ce n'était pas pour périr la tête enfoncé dans le sol par un popotin de mangeur de pattes quand-même !

C'est pour cela que le japonais voulut demander une explication mais les Italiens semblaient trop remonter pour écouter quoique-ce soit et lorsque Yuuri posait des questions en un anglais quasiment parfait, seul des beuglements incohérents dans la langue du pays lui répondaient.

Finalement, ce ne fut que grâce à Sala et Michael Crispino arrivant au bon moment que le malentendu -car s'en était un- fut éclaircit : Il s'avérait qu'un mystérieux individu rendait fou les employés du magasin en croquant dans les fromages avant de les remettre dans la boite depuis déjà un mois, et lorsque les vigiles avaient aperçut Victor, le nez proche du fromage, le couvercle de celle-ci en main, le coupable avait été tout désigné.

Une fois l'incident clos, et les employés s'étant confondus en excuse, les patineurs purent sortir du magasin, Victor légèrement refroidi dans sa passion de l'Italie tandis que la seule femme du groupe avait du mal à tenir debout tellement elle riait.

-Je me serais... Hihihi... Jamais attendue à ce genre de retrouvaille, hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant des larmes d'hilarité.

-En effet, ricana Michael avant de gronder en direction d'un passant regardant de trop près sa sœur.

-Ahahah...très drôle, grommela Victor en roulant des yeux, bon sinon... Près pour ce soir ?

-Bien sûr, renifla le patineur Italien alors que Sala gloussait à son air fanfaron, et cette fois j'irai en final ! Tu ne me prendras pas ma place sous le nez une seconde fois Yuuri Katsuki !

-Ah... Bien sûr ? Bredouilla le japonais nerveusement.

-Yuuri t'explosera de nouveau, gronda le russe en plissant les yeux, et moi aussi : N'oublis pas que je suis là cette saison...

Vexé, Michael ouvrit la bouche, or sa sœur l'interrompit en lui indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôtel « Principi di Piemonte » une imposante bâtisse en pierre ancienne empestant le luxe.

-Voilà, dit-elle, nous on vous laisse, on habite près du musée Egyptien on se retrouve ce soir, contente de vous avoir aidé !

-Merci mille-fois, dit Yuuri en s'inclinant légèrement, sans vous nous serions probablement en train d'errer dans la ville sans aucune idée d'où aller.

-Pas de quoi !

Avec un dernier salut, et regard d'avertissement pour Michael, les deux Italiens disparurent au coin de la rue tandis qu'avec un haussement d'épaule Victor et Yuuri pénétraient dans l'hôtel.

-YUURI !

A peine eurent-ils avancé dans le grand hall qu'un grand cri retentissait et que le japonais manquait de se retrouver au sol sous le poids de son meilleur ami, Pitchit Chulanon, lui ayant bondit dessus.

-Je suis tellement content de te voir ! S'exclama celui-ci en se détachant pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'asiatique, communiquer par lettres était juste trop horrible ! Ca m'a forcé à reprendre un stylo, chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis quatre ans ! Tu te rends compte, ça aurait pu me bruler, ou pire : Me tuer !

-Content de te revoir aussi Pitchit, déclara Yuuri en se retenant visiblement de rire au babillage du Thaïlandais.

Certains riches clients leur jetèrent des regards désapprobateurs, le bruit semblait les déranger. Mais les patineurs avaient l'habitude, en particulier Victor, car c'était la fédération qui leur attribuait les hôtels et les payaient donc la plupart des sportifs (peut-être à part Victor) n'étaient pas des riches coincés. Ils ne se comportaient donc pas comme tel et faisaient mauvaises impressions aux personnes « pleines aux as ».

Les ignorants totalement, les trois patineurs rejoignirent la salle commune de l'hôtel en papotant joyeusement.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une bonne, annonça soudainement Pitchit en surprenant le couple.

-Mauvaise nouvelle ? répéta Victor en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et à la place les mena dans la pièce ou quelques personnes étaient assises, l'une d'elle se leva : Un homme blond aux yeux vert, son bras gauche était complètement recouvert d'un plâtre blanc.

-Salut, dit-il avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

-Christophe ! S'écrièrent les nouveaux arrivant.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? Demanda Yuuri une main sur la bouche en fixant le plâtre : Le Suisse ne pourrais jamais concourir avec une pareille blessure.

-Une mauvaise chute, marmonna évasivement Christophe en haussant les épaules, mais je suis quand même venu pour vous voir.

-En parlant de voir, intervint Pitchit, Harry n'est pas venu vous voir ?

-Non, il a cours.

-Harry ? Coupa le patineur suisse, ton cousin anglais ? Pitchit nous en a parlé.

-C'est cela, déclara Victor en prenant la parole, mais au fait… La mauvaise nouvelle était la blessure Chris… Donc quel est la bonne ?

Le patineur métisse et blond se concertèrent du regard avant de sourire et de se tourner de nouveau vers leur collègue les dévisageant curieusement.

-Eh bien… Commença le Thailandais.

-… Etant donné que je ne peux plus participer, continua Christophe, quelqu'un d'autre à dû prendre ma place… Et ce quelqu'un vous le connaissez apparemment…

-De qui tu par…

La phrase du japonais ne fut jamais finie, car aussitôt, et rendant grâce à l'expression « quand ont parle du loup, on en voit la queue » ce qui semblait être un adolescent blond déboula soudainement dans la salle et s'arrêta net en les voyant.

Il resta paralysé un instant comme les personnes présentes. Puis ses yeux marron s'emplirent de larmes de joie alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait sur une canine un peu trop pointue sortant de l'ordinaire.

Et avec un grand cri Minami Kenjiro sauta dans les bras de Yuuri.

-Yuuuuri-kun, hoqueta-t-il alors qu'une femme brune –probablement son coach- accourait dans leur direction pour séparer les deux japonais.

-Minami-kun ! S'écria Yuuri plus que stupéfait, ça alors !

-Je suis tellement content ! S'écria le jeune adolescent des étoiles dans les yeux, concourir avec Yuuri-kun est comme un rêve de nouveau.

-Excusez-le, intervint son coach en tentant de tirer Minami en arrière –chose qui échoua lamentablement- Il est juste très content de vous voir.

-Ce n'est rien, rit le patineur brun, je suis moi-même très content de le voir.

-Tu as entendu ? Il est content de me voir ! J'ai réussi ma vie !

-Bon sang Kenjiro ! Tais-toi donc, tu nous embarrasses !

Victor, Pitchit et Christophe pouffèrent pendant que Yuuri se contentait d'avoir un sourire indulgent en observant la femme réprimander le jeune homme.

Minami était un bon garçon, songea-t-il, mais il ne savait pas s'il tiendrait dans une compétition de ce genre : Certes, il était bon mais pas un génie comme Yurio. Or Otabek s'en était bien sortit aussi, bien qu'il n'était pas un génie comme son meilleur ami, peut-être Minami réussirait-il à atteindre le podium et décrocher une place en finale ?

Si ce n'était pas cette année, ce le serait probablement les années suivantes.

De toute façon, cet enfant était décidément trop optimiste pour déprimer dans le cas d'une défaite et des mots difficiles de la presse venant avec. Harry devrait en prendre de la graine au lieu de se montrer négatif dès que ses propos étaient remit en cause.

En pensant à Harry… Il espérait que lui et ses amis ne faisaient pas bêtises à Poudlard…

.

vVv

.

-Je sais ce que nous devons faire ! S'exclama Hermione déterminé en enjambant un bol d'essence de murlap en miette au sol et mettant les pieds dans le liquide.

Harry, livide, et Ron se contentèrent de la dévisager, attendant la suite.

-Fondons un groupe de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal au nez et à la barbe d'Ombrage !

.…..

Chapitre 8 bouclé ! Et tant mieux ! Huit est un chiffre horrible.

Bref, un petit Omake ça vous dit avant mon monologue habituel ?

…

Omake :

Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de Dumbledore et alla se perdre dans sa barbe alors qu'il se retenait de déglutir. Car il ne déglutissait pas : Il était le vieux sage de la série quand-même et le vieux sage n'avait jamais l'air mal-à-l'aise ! Non monsieur.

Pourtant… Entre le regard plus que meurtrier de Minerva Mc Gonagall et les ricanements absolument pas discret des tableaux derrière lui, il avait bien du mal à ne pas perdre la face.

Et il y avait _ça_. Oui _ça_ , car il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux :

 _ **-Bali-Balo est un salauuuuuud…**_

Car Fawkes _chantait_. Et ce n'était clairement pas des comptines pour enfants.

De plus le phœnix semblait s'en donner à cœur joie alors qu'il n'émettait jamais d'autre son de que des trilles mélodieuses habituellement. Dumbledore ignorait même que les phœnix pouvaient parler ou encore même chanter !

-Albus… Commença alors Minerva d'une vois vibrant de rage contenue, pourriez-vous m'expliquer _ceci_ ?

-Euh… A vrai dire je n'en n'ai aucunes idées…

 _ **-… bandait déjà comme un taureauuuuuuuuuu…**_

Le sourcil de la sorcière tiqua alors que le directeur suppliait mentalement les cieux pour que l'animal se taise.

Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs.

Pour immédiatement entamer « _Ma mère m'a donné cent sous_ ».

Son répertoire de chanson paillarde ne s'étendait pas qu'à Bali Balo semblait-il… Personnellement, le sorcier n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir combien de chanson de ce genre son animal connaissait.

-Ne me dites mais que c'est vous qui lui avez apprit cela ? Gronda furieusement Mc Gonagall en semblant s'être transformé en un pit-bull. Ce qui était assez contradictoire d'ailleurs vu que son animagi était un chat.

D'ailleurs Dumbledore aimait beaucoup les chats, nettement moi gros que les chiens et avec moins de crocs ils faisaient moins de dégât, n'est ce pas ?

-Albus… Grinça le professeur de potion en agitant dangereusement sa baguette son le nez de l'homme, vous allez me répondre au lieu de réfléchir sur je ne sais quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ! S'écria le directeur, en tout cas ce n'est pas moi ! Oh je sais, les portrait doivent avoir aperçut le coupable de cet acte.

Il se tourna vers les tableaux des anciens directeurs :

-Dites moi qui à fait ça, dit-il, vous devez bien l'avoir vu non ?

Les peintures clignèrent innocemment des yeux.

-Qui nous ?

-Nous n'avons vu personne.

-Exactement, personne n'est entré dans votre bureau.

-Je dirais même plus : Personne n'est entré dans votre bureau.

-… Quelqu'un ? Vu personne moi.

-Yep personne, rien, nichts, nada, niente, nothing… Quelqu'un à vu quelqu'un ?

-Nop, quelqu'un n'a pas vu quelqu'un, car sinon quelqu'un aurait vu quelqu'un.

Ils se foutaient de sa gueule ou c'était lui ?

Mc Gonagall grogna furieusement accentuant encore plus sa ressemblance avec un pit-bull et Dumbledore songea sérieusement à s'exiler au Pérou pour y faire un élevage d'Alpaga. C'était gentil les alpagas, ça broutaient, dormaient, rebroutaient, redormaient, puis ils se faisaient bouffer par le lion du coin.

(Des géographes se retournèrent dans leurs tombes)

A bout de patience et lassé des réflexions de Dumbledore en plein argument, la seule sorcière lança un premier sort qui fut éviter de justesse avant de percuter un objet sur le bureau qui se transforma en chameau.

-Attend Minie, ce n'est pas moi qui…

Mais « Minie » ne voulait pas écouter et était trop occupée à lancer des sorts qui, à chaque fois qu'ils touchaient une cible, transformaient des objets en animaux divers et variés. Dumbledore remarqua même qu'un alpaga venait de remplacer sa magnifique lampe de chine... Peut-être serait-ce le premier de son élevage ?

Alors que le sorcier était aux prises avec sa sous-directrice plus que furieuse, et que Fawkes continuait son concert, les tableaux se jetèrent un regard complice.

Car si Dumbledore avait pensé à regarder sur son bureau, il aurait aperçut un petit mot destiné au portraits indiquant :

 _Vos cadres ont en réalité été acheté dans une brocante à un vieil alcolo zoophile les ayant repeint à la va-vite. Vos vrais cadres originels, Dumbledore les a vendus contre de l'argent à un Canadien narcissique écrivant des chansons sur lui-même._

 _Signé : La personne qui est passé dans le bureau._

Malheureusement pour le noble directeur, un sort fusa et réduisis le papier en miette rendant ainsi impossible d'identifier le coupable.

C'était dommage, mais de toute façon…

Qui avait dit qu'Otabek était un enfant de cœur ?

…

Pfiou ! Je peux donc faire mon monologue !

-Déjà j'ai adoré écrire le pov d'Otabek XD Il était trop silencieux dans ma fic et on ne l'a pas vu assez dans l'anime ! Il n'est présent réellement que dans 3 épisodes ! D'ailleurs trainer avec Yurio à une très mauvaise influence sur lui comme vous avez pu le voir dans ce chapitre.

-Oh et désolée pour la référence péjorative à JJ, je l'adore ce mec vous savez, mais là c'était le point de vue d'Otabek qui est influencé par Yurio ^^

-Bref, Rogue et la carte… Il voulait à tout prix se venger pour ce que lui faisaient subir Victor & co. Et il a bien raison vu ce qui va lui tomber sur la tête dans ma fic (j'ai prévu un moment qui vous fera bien marrer je pense, rien que d'y penser je rigole tout seule)

-Si les gens voulaient voir les internationaux, je vous annonce que je ne les écrirais pas. Je ferais une ellipse. J'attends la finale pour vous faire découvrir les programmes de nos patineurs. Hehehe…

-Oh, dans ma fic Victor manque légèrement de culture, ce sera expliqué plus tard.

-Ah, et je fais aussi une référence à Twilight alors que je n'ai jamais vu un seul film, honte à moi. Ou pas.

-Et Michael… je ne me rappel plus si c'est Michelle ou Michael. Mais de toute façon Michael n'est qu'un nom en Italien pour dire Michelle donc ça reviens au même.

-Sinon j'ai enfin regardé RWBY ! Je sais que vous vous en foutez mais cette série est trop bien. J'adore Black et Sun, Yang aussi –elle est trop badass- et Ruby et Qrow et… Ouais bon vous aurez comprit que j'aime quasiment tous les persos… Je ne veux pas attendre octobre prochain pour le 5ème volume TT

Re-bref : J'espère que le chapitre vous auras convenu et que vous consentirez à me laisser une petite review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, me voila donc de retour avec ce chapitre 9 marquant le début de la véritable histoire, trois chapitres avant une grande révélation normalement.

Bref, un grand merci à ceux qui mettent des review ou lisent, vous êtes des êtres humains exceptionnel. Et maintenant quelques réponses aux review : Alors déjà Arya39 merci pour ton commentaire et les chansons paillardes je crois que Shinoa en chantait dans une de mes précédentes fic XD Par contre je m'excuse de ne pas avoir pu lire ton dernier cross-over, je n'ai pas vraiment comprit qui était la moitié des persos -_-. En tout cas un grand merci à ceux qui laisse un avis, sachez que même si je ne réponds pas forcement, je les lis ^^

Rebref, sachez que ce chapitre est un véritable gruyère, donc avec beaucoup d'ellipses mais qui sont nécessaires pour ne pas vous ennuyer avec des événements que vous avez vus et revus. Car après ont pourra enfin se lancer dans l'originalité !

…

Chapitre 9

-Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée, persiffla Harry en fusillant Hermione du regard.

Pour toute réponse, la sorcière roula des yeux et pressa le pas en direction d'une ruelle sombre.

-Moi je pense au contraire que c'était une bonne idée, intervint Ron, beaucoup de gens sont venus.

-Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Coupa sèchement le survivant en s'arrêtant brusquement, je veux dire… Sérieusement ? Organiser une rencontre d'une trentaine d'élèves dans un bar malfamé de Près-au-lard, ce n'est pas suspect ?

Il croisa les bras, fusillant du regard ses deux amis tandis que devant eux, dans la rue principale, les bruits des discussions des élèves de Poudlard vacant à leurs occupations dans le petit village se faisaient entendre.

Avec un long soupir Ron et Hermione imitèrent leurs amis et se figèrent.

-Yuuri à trop d'influence sur toi, bougonna le roux, tu vas lui dire aussi qu'on forme un groupe de défense illégal pendant que tu y es ?

-Non ! Répliqua Harry l'air horrifié à cette perspective, ça fait à peine trois mois que je le connais mais je sais déjà qu'il péterait un câble, lui et Vic… Non pas Victor tout compte fait, il trouverait ça cool je parie.

Cette fois, ses amis sourires amusés en imaginant la réaction du russe. Ils étaient prêts à parier que même Yurio (pour une fois) serait d'accord avec l'idée de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

-Alors c'est réglé, dit l'adolescent roux en agitant mollement une main, il suffit juste de garder le silence…

Des rides apparurent sur le front du survivant, il semblait peu enthousiasme à cacher des choses à sa seule famille de sang. Or, il hocha la tête et soupira :

-Très bien… Ca vous dit d'aller prendre un verre aux trois-balai sinon ?

-Je suis partante.

-Pareil !

.

vVv

.

Yuuri zippa sa veste d'un mouvement vif alors qu'il observait avec une satisfaction non-dissimulée les bagages bien alignés dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Car dans une de ces valises, la sienne plus précisément, se trouvait une belle médaille d'argent. Une médaille qu'il avait gagnée grâce au fruit de son travail acharné. Certes, il n'avait pas été premier, cette place revenant à Victor avec 4 point d'avance sur lui, mais il en était quand même fier.

Il jetât un coup d'œil autours de lui pour apercevoir tous les patineurs rassemblés un peu plus loin, parlant avec animation. Le japonais y repéra son fiancé discutant avec Sala Crispino.

-Victor ! Héla-t-il en les rejoignant tandis qu'à coté de la femme, Michael grognait.

-Ah, Yuuri ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! S'écria le russe avec entrain, Sala et Michael (L'italien grimaça) nous invitent nous, Harry, Yurio, Otabek avec Minami et Pitchit à passer les vacances de noël dans un chalet qu'ils possèdent à la montagne. On va pouvoir skier !

-N'est-ce pas génial ! Cria Pitchit en apparaissant de nulle-part accompagné un Minami aux yeux larmoyant.

A la compétition, le thaïlandais avait terminé quatrième après Michael, tandis que le plus jeune japonais parvenait à se hisser à la sixième place en dessous d'un Allemand inconnu.

Malgré cela, aucune ombre de déception n'était présente sur le visage des deux nouveaux venus ayant l'air aux anges.

-Je… Bredouilla Minami, je vais passer des vacances avec Yuuri-kuuun ! Et son cousin !

-Attendez ! S'exclama le patineur brun alors que son meilleur ami se pendait à son cou en se mettant à scander « Au ski ! Au ski ! » bientôt reprit par Chris venant tout juste de sortir de l'ascenseur.

-Chris aussi peut venir ! Déclara Sala.

Un grand « Yeeeeeeh ! » enthousiaste lui répondit, ce qui leur valut des regards noirs des clients dans le hall et des deux femmes à l'accueil.

-Sala ! Rugit Michael en palissant, il y à trop d'hommes !

-Oh c'est bon Micky, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

L'homme se renfrogna, se détournant pour aller croiser les bras un peu plus loin, mais surveillant toujours sa sœur du coin de l'œil.

-Victor… Soupira Yuuri en posant une main sur son front, tu as oublié qu'Harry ne sera probablement pas autorisé à venir ?

Le russe cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, se rappelant soudain que oui, Harry ne pourrait pas venir car un psychopathe amateur de serpents lui courait derrière depuis sa naissance.

-Et pourquoi ? Interrogea Pitchit alors que la même question se reflétait dans les yeux de tous leurs camarades, c'est encore ce « tuteur » qui l'empêche de sortir ? C'est pour ça que vous voulez avoir sa garde ? Il est maltraité c'est ça !

Aussi vif que l'éclair il dégaina –littéralement- son téléphone :

-Crachez le morceau, gronda-t-il une lueur folle dans son regard, dites moi qui c'est et je lui pourris réellement l'existence ! Avec le pouvoir des réseaux sociaux !

-Le cousin de Yuuri est maltraité ? s'indigna Chris.

-Ca explique pourquoi Yuuri et Victor veulent avoir sa garde alors ! Coupa Sala alors que Michael poussait un grondement furieux qui mettrait un troupeau de lions en fuite.

-Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a que 15 ans ! Dit-il.

-Il faut secourir Harry-kun ! Couina Minami déterminé.

Décidant de passer outre le fait que les patineurs semblaient un peu trop en savoir sur le jeune sorcier, (merci Pitchit) le japonais tenta de calmer la situation sentant le malentendu arriver telle une météorite droit sur eux. Et tel qu'il connaissait ses amis, il était sûr de les retrouver (de manière absolument mystérieuse et incompréhensible) devant Poudlard, manifestant avec des pancartes où des slogans douteux comme « Free Harry ! » seraient inscrits.

-Stop ! S'écria-t-il en écartant grand les bras et interrompant net les cris scandalisés, c'est une méprise !

-Pfff, « méprise », pouffa Pitchit une main sur sa bouche et les joues gonflés, il se croit au moyen-âge ?

Un regard noir lui fut adressé et le Thailandais répondit par un ravissant sourire prouvant que Yuuri ne pourrais jamais l'intimider.

-Méprise ? Répétât Chris, comment ça ?

-Il… commença Yuuri en cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse, euh… Il est invité chez des amis déjà !

Un silence accueillis sa déclaration, durant lequel le japonais vit avec soulagement des lueurs de compréhensions s'allumer dans leur regard.

-Ce n'est pas grave, intervint Chris, il lui suffit juste d'annuler cette sortie avec ses amis, il ne va pas refuser les premières vacances qu'il peut passer avec sa famille pour des amis qu'il voit tout les jours quand-même !

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Marmonna Yuuri en détournant les yeux.

-Fait de ton mieux, dit Sala, je veux vraiment rencontrer ce jeune homme !

-Qui dit jeune homme dit hormones ! S'exclama furieusement Michael, alors s'il vient tiens-le en laisse Yuuri ! Qu'il ne s'approche pas de Sala !

-Oui, oui, soupira le patineur brun alors que derrière lui, ses amis s'esclaffaient aussi discrètement que possible. Les réactions de l'Italien avaient toujours été source d'amusement pour eux.

-Bon, dit soudainement Pitchit en s'étirant langoureusement, Ciao-ciao doit m'attendre dans la voiture pour l'aéroport. A plus tout le monde, on se voit à Noël.

Sans attendre, il plaqua deux bises retentissantes sur les joues de chaque patineurs et s'empara de sa valise fonçant droit vers la sortie, l'oreille à son téléphone d'où les cris de Celestino l'apostrophant pour son retard s'échappaient.

-Nous devrions faire de même, dit Chris après un moment, à part Sala et Michael qui habitent dans le coin, nous devons tous rentrer.

Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, les personnes restantes se saluèrent et se séparèrent à la sortie de l'hôtel.

Yuuri et Victor se retrouvèrent donc seuls.

-On ferait mieux de retrouver la ruelle ou nous étions arrivés, dit le japonais en se tournant vers son fiancé, rassure-moi… Tu as toujours le portoloin ?

-… Le quoi ?

.

vVv

.

-Ils ne répondent pas, grogna un Yurio contrarié en tapotant si vite sur son téléphone que ses doigts en paraissaient devenirs flous, tss ils pourraient au moins nous contacter pour nous dire quel est leur classement au lieu de devoir voir ça aux infos !

-Victor à dû complètement oublier de rallumer son portable, dit Otabek en levant les yeux d'un magazine intitulé « _Comment devenir amis avec n'importe-qui_ », ils ont dû voir que tu étais arrivé premier, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas !

Son hurlement attira l'attention de plusieurs français qui leur jetèrent des regards d'avertissement. Ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'un petit hôtel où, pendant que Yurio finissait de préparer leur départ imminent en ronchonnant, Otabek lisait tranquillement.

Le Kazakhstan tourna distraitement une page tandis que son jeune ami se redressait en se frottant les mains :

-Tout est prêt, déclara-t-il, allons-y, je vais passer un savon à cette andouille de Victor et Pig.

Reposant son magazine, le plus âgé des patineurs hocha la tête et emboita le pas au blond déjà à la porte de sortie prêt à retrouver la rue où ils étaient apparut en arrivant.

Ce qui ne fut, à vrai dire, pas si difficile étant donner qu'elle se trouvait à deux pas d'où ils étaient en ce moment.

Et une fois assuré que personne n'était dans le coin, Otabek sortit le médaillon magique qu'il tourna deux fois en se saisissant d'un bras de Yurio avant que l'horrible sensation expérimenté deux jours plus tôt se fasse sentir de nouveau, faisant remonter le déjeuner qu'ils avaient eut ce matin même.

Mais cette fois, ils atterrirent sur leurs pieds, se souvenant un peu trop bien de leur rencontre avec le sol crasseux du caniveau lors de leur première utilisation du portoloin.

A leur grande surprise, Mc Gonagall se trouvait derrière son bureau, l'air étrangement anéantie et un verre d'un liquide mordorée entre ses doigts qu'elle faisait tournoyer devant ses yeux fatigués.

Ne semblant même pas avoir remarqué que deux personnes venaient d'apparaitre dans son bureau, elle soupira longuement et prit une gorgé de son verre.

-Euh… Commença Yurio, on est de retour ?

La femme sursauta, se rendant enfin compte qu'elle n'était pas seule puis se tourna lentement vers eux, clignant des yeux.

-Ah… Dit-elle de façon apathique, c'est vous…

Soupirant une deuxième fois, elle replongea son regard dans les profondeurs ambre de sa boisson.

« Okayyyy » songèrent Otabek et Yurio complètement prit au dépourvu. Qu'arrivait-il donc à la sorcière ?

-Bon… Reprit l'adolescent, je pense qu'on va y aller hein.

Un énième soupir lui répondit et l'expression de Yurio sembla franchement perplexe. Or il ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder dans la salle et voulut pousser la porte de celle-ci pour être immédiatement arrêté par son ami, qui lui, désirait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

-Il y a un problème ? Interrogea-t-il.

Aussitôt, et aussi vive que l'éclair, Mc Gonagall fit volte-face, ses doigts se crispant autours de son verre alors qu'une expression orageuse venait prendre place sur son visage.

-Un problème, gronda-t-elle rageusement, un problème dites-vous ?!

-Oui, il y à un problème ? Répéta le Kazakhstan ne prenant pas en compte les mimiques que faisait son ami blond pour l'avertir de cesser de poser des questions.

Ami qui d'ailleurs commençait à se demander si Otabek n'était pas masochiste à voir le visage meurtrier qu'affichait la vieille femme : Elle avait tout du psychopathe noyant des chatons comme passe-temps.

-J'ai un problème en effet, feula la sorcière en posant bruyamment son verre sur le bureau, et ce problème à une voix minaudante, porte du rose et à été promue au poste de « Grande inquisitrice » de Poudlard !

-Ombrage à quoi ?! S'écria Yurio.

-Grande inquisitrice ? Intervint Otabek en fronçant les sourcils, et ça correspond à quoi au juste ce titre ?

-Ca veut dire qu'elle peut passer des décrets aussi absurdes les uns que les autres, répondit-elle en écartant la question d'un mouvement de main, mais justement à propos de décrets… Elle à _osée_ en passer un qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû passer. _Jamais_ !

Sa phrase fut ponctuée par un rugissement retentissant qui résonna longtemps dans les oreilles des deux patineurs.

-Et lequel elle à passé ? Maugréa Yurio en se massant les oreilles.

-Elle à supprimé toutes associations hors-cours ! Donc aussi les équipes de Quiddich ! Il faut lui demander la permission pour les reformer. Elle à déjà donné cette permission à Serpentard !

-Mais elle est obligé de vous la donner cette permission non ? Les compétions sont entre maisons, donc s'il en manque une, le système des coupes est mit à mal non ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle est obligée ! Mais quand ? Elle pourrait très bien attendre la veille du premier matche pour nous empêcher de s'entrainer.

-Ca c'est tordu, grimaça Yurio.

-Bien sûr que ça l'est. Et je ne vous parle même pas du droit d'aller observer les cours pour juger si le professeur est apte !

-Attendez, coupa Otabek en plissant le front, ça veut dire qu'elle peut faire renvoyer des professeurs si elle n'est pas « satisfaite » de leur cours ?

-Exactement.

Laissant la sorcière maugrée dans son coins en prononçant des noms d'oiseaux décidément peu flatteur envers Ombrage, les deux patineurs se jetèrent un regard commun qui en disait long sur leurs pensées.

-Ca ne sert à rien de s'attarder, chuchota finalement le blond, allons-y, demandons les détails à Harry & co, ils sauront nous répondre.

-Deux secondes, le coupa le Kazakhstan en se récoltant un regard contrarié.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers la sorcière :

-Excusez-moi, commença-t-il en interrompant les marmonnements de celle-ci, j'aurais une question à propos de la magie.

-… Sale vieille chouette ro… Oui ? Grogna Mc Gonagall l'air profondément agacée.

Tellement que Yurio déglutit.

-Eh bien voyez-vous, reprit le jeune adulte peu impressionné par le regard meurtrier de la femme, la magie vous permet d'accomplir des exploits incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda la sorcière soudain méfiante.

-Serait-ce donc possible de séparer une âme en deux ?

La question les prit tous au dépourvu et toute trace de colère fut effacé du visage de la sorcière, remplacé par de la stupeur à l'état pur alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait la laissant pour une des rares fois de sa vie sans voix.

-Que… Bredouilla-t-elle soudainement pale et horrifié, qui vous a mit une pareille idée en tête ?

-Cela importe peu, dit Otabek, répondez-moi.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, la sorcière tâtonna les accoudoirs de son fauteuils derrière elle avant de risquer s'y assoir, fébrile et tremblante.

-Par Merlin, dit-elle à mi-voix, je n'y avais jamais songé avant ma foi… Mais une personne coupant son âme en deux… J'ignore même comment cela serait-possible et à quelle horrible créature mutilé et déformé cela donnerait naissance.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Yurio en entrant dans la conversation, mutilé ? Déformé ?

-L'âme est une des choses les plus importante pour un sorcier, expliqua Mc Gonagall en prenant une gorgé de sa boisson, elle est importante car elle est le « passeport » pour un endroit après la mort. Imaginez une personne décédant avec uniquement une moitié d'âme… Elle ne pourrait même pas devenir un fantôme et serait rejeté par la mort elle-même.

-Vous parlez de la mort comme si c'était une personne, déclara Otabek intrigué, et vous parlez de devenir un fantôme… Mais comment le deviens-t-on ?

-Pour les fantômes, répondit Mc Gonagall désormais complètement prise dans la conversation, c'est un « privilège » réservé aux sorciers craignant tellement la mort que leur âme n'avance pas ailleurs et reste ici sur terre. Quand à la mort… Les sorciers ont tendance à la considéré comme un être à part à cause d'un conte pour enfant.

-Un livre pour enfant ?

-« _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ » vous pouvez les trouver à la bibliothèque mais là n'est pas le sujet… Vous me parlez de séparer l'âme en deux… Mais si cela était même possible ou irait cette partie d'âme coupé ?

-Euh… Dans un objet ? Répondit évasements Otabek.

-Peut-être, murmura Mc Gonagall étonné, oui, cela fait sens… Ce serait un moyen parfait pour être rejeté par la mort elle-même… Cela permettrait même d'accéder à une pale imitation d'immortalité… Mais personne n'en voudrait, ce serait une existence vide et maudite, comme si l'on avait bus du sang de licorne mais en bien pire !

-Sang de licorne ?

-Ah oui, vous êtes moldus, grommela la sorcière en se passant une main sur le front, pour faire simple : Une personne mourante peut boire du sang de licorne pour prolonger son existence mais celle-ci sera alors damnée pour avoir osé porter atteinte à une créature aussi pure. Mais encore une fois : Là n'est pas le sujet.

-Oui, approuva Otabek en croisant les bras, donc comme vous l'avez-dit… Si cette personne met ce morceau d'âme dans un objet il deviendrait alors en quelque sorte immortelle… Or cela ne voudrait pas dire aussi que si l'objet est détruit le morceau d'âme disparaitra ?

-Qui sait ? Le problème est qu'une âme, même une infime part n'est pas quelque chose qui se détruit facilement… A vrai dire il faudrait des moyens extrêmes comme des sortilèges de hauts niveaux…

-Je vois, dit le Kazakhstan une main au menton et l'air pensif, je vous remercie… Vous m'avez éclairé sur pas mal de chose.

-Euh… De rien ? Dit la femme en clignant des yeux tandis qu'après un bref salut, Otabek et Yurio se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs du château, en cette heure matinal, les sorciers devaient êtres en cours. Ils croisèrent quelques fantômes qu'ils saluèrent vaguement, ce que Mc Gonagall leur avait dit tournoyant dans leur esprit à la manière d'écureuils en cage.

Puis Yurio s'arrêta, soudainement, comme retenu comme une force invisible, raide comme un piquet.

-Otabek… Commença-t-il en articulant lentement, je pourrai savoir d'où viennent ces questions sur l'âme ?

Ce fut au tour du patineur brun de se figer, s'interrogeant sur le fait de mentionné ou non à Yurio ce qu'il avait découverts sur Voldemort…

-J'ai découvert des choses, dit-il finalement avec un haussement d'épaule mental : Le blond était têtu, il aurait trouvé un moyen de lui arracher des réponses de toutes manières. –En fouillant un peu j'en ai apprit un peu plus sur Voldemort…

-Sérieusement ? S'écria Yurio les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui, il s'appelait Tom Riddle dans sa jeunesse, comme le fantôme ou morceau d'âme présent dans le journal ayant libéré le basilic durant la deuxième année d'Harry… Tu t'en souviens ? Hermione nous en a brièvement parlé.

-Lui ? Attend, c'est pour ça que tu as posé des questions sur l'âme ? Mais si le journal à été détruit alors ça veut dire que Voldemort n'est plus « immortel » non ? Vu que c'est en séparant l'âme qu'on le devient ?

-Je suppose… Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dit qu'il n'a pas séparé son âme qu'une fois. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

-Evidement…Ca aurait été trop simple, grommela le blond, alors vaut mieux faire part de ces découvertes à Harry et Yuuri quand nous les verrons.

-En effet…

.

vVv

.

La vue du bureau vide de Mc Gonagall accueilli Victor et Yuuri ayant enfin réussi à retrouver le portoloin perdu qui se trouvait en réalité dans la poche gauche de l'imper du russe.

-Yurio et Otabek doivent déjà être arrivés, déclara le japonais en sortant dans le couloir, dépêchons-nous de les retrouver, la pose de midi est quasiment terminé.

Traçant leur chemin dans les dédales interminables du château, les deux patineurs allèrent dans un premier temps déposer leur valise dans leur quartier ou un mot sur la table basse au centre de la salle attira leur attention.

-C'est Yurio, déclara Victor en examinant le papier de plus près, il nous reproche de ne pas leur avoir téléphoné et que lui et Otabek sont respectivement arrivés premier et deuxième.

-C'est génial, dit Yuuri heureux pour les deux adolescents, je les féliciterais chaudement une fois en bas !

-Alors allons-y.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, les futurs mariés rejoignirent tranquillement la Grande Salle où des centaines d'élèves mangeaient en discutant de tout et de rien.

Au fond de la salle, la table des professeurs se détachait. Or quelque chose clochait remarqua le japonais plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes : Si les élèves ne semblaient pas vraiment différents, les sorciers adultes, eux, abordaient des expressions parfois renfrognés ou anxieuses comme l'on pouvait le voir sur le visage de Flitwick –un minuscule homme dont la chaise avait été munie de plusieurs coussin pour que celui-ci puisse atteindre le niveau de la table- dont les mains étaient nouées et crispées devant sa bouche, le front plissé.

Seul Ombrage semblait indifférente, bavardant allégrement avec Mc Gonagall tendue comme un fil de fer et la bouche pincé.

Mais le japonais ne pu observer davantage : Une tête blonde se levait soudain à la table des Griffondor les hélant bruyamment et focalisant l'attention de salle sur eux.

-Pig ! Abrutis de Victor, s'écria Yurio, ramenez votre cul !

-Mr Pliseksky ! Le tança Mc Gonagall depuis la table des professeurs, surveillez votre langage !

Le jeune patineur renifla dédaigneusement faisant, à la place, signe à Neville de s'écarter pour que les nouveaux venus puissent s'assoir, ce que le sorcier fit avec empressement.

-Bravo ! Les félicita aussitôt Hermione les yeux brillants, Yurio nous a informé pour les résultats, il ne manque plus qu'Otabek et Yuuri se qualifies pour la final.

-J'aurais voulu voir ça, dit Harry un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-B'suys étogné qu'vous zallez en chinal, marmonna Ron hypnotisé par un steak saignant.

Il se récolta quelque regard de dégout et Yurio se racla la gorge :

-Nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire… Commença-t-il en baissant la voix, mais la partie la plus importante sera dite dans nos quartiers…

.

vVv

.

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour à Poudlard après les concours de patinages et le mois d'octobre s'acheva sur une météo morne qui fit grogner bien des sorciers peu enthousiasmes à l'idée de devoir regarder le premier matche de l'année sous une bruine froide.

Ces jours-ci, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Otabek et Yurio avaient pu expliquer à Yuuri et Victor les enjeux du nouveau poste d'Ombrage qui avait semblé inquiéter le japonais. Puis le Kasakhstan avait annoncé à tous ce qu'il avait découvert sur Voldemort ce qui avait plongé tout le monde dans une perplexité presque palpable.

Et bien d'autres choses s'étaient passées : Comme le premier cours de potion qui s'était terminé en une explosion monumental ayant quasiment soufflé tout le laboratoire, merci à Victor et un Yurio un peu trop susceptibles jumelés ensemble par le professeur de potion lui-même qui l'avait amèrement regretté. Puis le retour d'Hagrid, un demi-géant au visage tuméfié.

Sans parler du fait qu'Otabek avait révéler au grand jour la nature des retenus d'Harry en suivant les conseils de Draco, s'emparant du poignet du survivant. Ca avait été une véritable catastrophe : Yuuri avait littéralement voulut aller dire deux trois mots à la nouvellement nommé grande inquisitrice, de même pour le reste des patineurs.

Etant parvenu à les convaincre de rien dire à l'aide d'arguments élaborés, Harry avait crus l'incident clos.

Jusqu'au jour ou le bureau d'Ombrage explosait et que Yurio cachait furtivement et innocemment derrière son dos une fiole vide ou des restes d'une potion mauve -ressemblant étrangement à la même mixture qui avait détruit le laboratoire de potion- étaient présent, et que Yuuri refermait un grimoire sombre, un sourire effrayant aux lèvres, dans un claquement sec.

Personne n'avait découvert le coupable de cet acte. Ou bien personne n'avait pensé à soupçonner de simples non-mages inoffensifs.

Ce qui les amenait à ce jour-là, ou tout Poudlard semblait victime d'une excitation conjugale et qu'un Ron au teint maladif descendait les escaliers menant à la grande salle d'un pas titubant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Interrogea Victor en tournant sur lui-même pour voir des élèves vêtus de quasiment deux couleurs différentes quasiment.

-Le matche de Quiddich opposant Griffondor et Serpentard à lieu aujourd'hui, répondit Hermione en levant la tête d'un livre, le sport avec les balais.

-Balais… Déglutis Yuuri en se remémorant sa ballade dans les airs : Un véritable enfer de son point de vue.

-Balais ! Glapirent Yurio et Victor l'air absolument extatique à l'idée de voir des sorciers risquer leur vie sur ces machines infernales.

-Balais, répéta simplement Otabek ne voulant probablement pas être en reste.

-Ombrage nous à donné l'autorisation, bien que tardive, de reformer l'équipe, déclara Harry un magnifique balais en acajou en mains, cette année Ron est dans l'équipe aussi !

-Yeaaah… marmonna le roux complètement abattus en brandissant mollement son balai au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir le trac, lui dit Hermione, Harry m'a dit que tu étais bon.

-Ce n'est pas comme si toute l'école allait te huer, plaisanta Yurio.

-Hey Weasley ! S'écria alors un élèves dans la quinzaine abordant les couleurs de Serpentard, tu ressembles à un fantôme avec ce teint ! Tu vas laisser passer toute les balles à travers... toi !

Semblant se trouver profondément drôle, le jeune sorcier ricana et passa son chemin, les yeux éberlués des Griffondor et patineurs le suivant jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse au coin d'un mur.

-Euh… Ce n'est qu'un élèves parmi des centaines d'autre, dit Yuuri en tentant de consoler Ron qui paraissait sur le point de défaillir, pas toute l'école n'aura une telle réaction ou…

-…Fera des blagues aussi pourries, coupa Victor l'air offusqué, non mais vous avez entendus ce quolibet boiteux ? Moi j'aurai dit… Mfffffffph !

Une petite main, d'origine inconnue, venait de se plaquer sur la bouche du Russe les surprenant tous tandis qu'une tête de lion apparaissait derrière le dos du patineur provoquant des cris surpris.

-Luna ! S'exclama Harry les yeux écarquillé, bon sang tu m'as fait peur !

En effet, la jeune fille portait une imposante tête de lion en guise de chapeau ou son visage jaillissait de la gueule de l'animal. Elle leur sourit rêveusement.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, chantonna-t-elle en agitant un doigt sous le nez de Victor, les joncheruines seront attiré par l'aura de déprime de Ron et lui infesterons le crâne le rendant encore plus dépressif.

-C'est quoi ça ? Une sorte de maladie ?

-Non, ce sont des créatures qui t'embrouille le cerveau.

-Cool !

-Tu supportes les Griffondor je suppose ? Intervint Harry, ce… Chapeau est impressionnant.

Le pauvre ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment qualifier la chose que Luna portait sur sa tête, et Yuuri le comprenait dans un sens. Elle était bien la seule à porter un accessoire pareil.

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, et mon chapeau peu faire bien des choses pour encourager votre maison.

Elle leva une main pour aller s'emparer d'une sorte de ficelle sortant de la fourrure artificiel du lion et tira dessus provoquant un énorme rugissement assourdissant de la part de la bête qui effraya bien des gens aux alentours.

-Génial ! Hurlèrent Victor et Yurio dont les yeux scintillaient de mille-feux.

-Mes oreilles, gémirent le reste excepté Otabek.

Luna leur sourit, inclinant la tête avant de faire faire volte face un pied en l'air et de repartir dans le sens opposé en sautillant.

-On ferait d'aller manger un morceau, dit Hermione après un moment de silence, sinon Ron n'aura jamais la force de parer un souaffle.

-Ouais, souffla le roux présentant désormais une ressemblance frappante avec un zombi.

Se jetant un regard commun, les sorciers et patineurs trainèrent Ron dans la grande salle ou une tension palpable faisait littéralement vibrer l'air.

Même à la table des professeurs des clans semblaient s'être formé, tel Mc Gonagall et Rogue cherchant à s'entre-tuer à coups de regards aussi venimeux les uns que les autres.

Et il en était de même pour les jeunes sorciers, sauf que ceux-ci affichaient clairement leur animosité envers les camps adverses. Lorsqu'Harry et sa bande entrèrent dans la salle, des sifflements retentirent ainsi que quelques encouragements par-dessus.

Encouragements qui eurent l'effet contraire sur le Weasley qui s'affaissa sur le banc de la table des rouge et or.

-Allez Ron, dit Yuuri d'une voix ou perçait la compréhension et compassion, moi aussi j'avais la même chose que toi à chaque début de performance, et pendant longtemps. Mais lorsque tu es calme et composé tu ne peux que réussir alors que cette appréhension et nervosité que tu ressens ne fera que te tirer en arrière. Ais le courage de vaincre cette peur Ron !

-Tu peux répéter ça en terme compréhensible ? Intervint Victor sans la moindre once de tact, parce que je pige que dalle là.

-Victor ! Protesta le japonais, tu ne vois pas que je fais un discours digne d'un anime qui lui donnera du courage ? Car les monologues touchant ça marche toujours !

-Euh… Fit Harry gêné, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un « anime » mais… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ai l'effet escompté.

La tête du roux venait de rencontrer son assiette d'où d'étrange gargouillement s'en échappait.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait trouver pire que Pig, commenta Yurio insensible.

Otabek hocha la tête d'un air convaincu et Hermione soupira.

Après ce qui sembla être un long moment, Dumbledore se leva enfin de son siège, abordant une expression grave faisant penser à celle du soldat résigné à son sort :

-C'est l'heure, déclara-t-il simplement alors que les sorciers se levaient de leur sièges comme un seul homme, se dirigeant en rang vers le hall du château.

Les patineurs les suivirent, portant quasiment un Ron amorphe avec eux, légèrement surpris par l'ambiance que provoquaient les matches de Quiddich.

-Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? Chuchota Yuuri à l'adresse d'Hermione qui roula des yeux :

-S'il-te-plaît, répondit-elle avec sarcasme, c'est _le Quiddich_ , un sport presque divinisé par les sorciers.

« Oh génial » songea le patineur avec un gémissement intérieur, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, il allait avoir affaire à des hurlements bestiaux et à un comportement primate dès qu'un but allait être marqué.

Le Quiddich était donc l'équivalent sorcier du football en conclus-t-il.

Une pluie fine leur fouetta le visage lorsqu'ils sortirent, ainsi qu'un vent qui fit tourbillonner et claquer leur vêtement autours d'eux.

La main en visière, tous avançaient déterminé vers le terrain de Quiddich ou les trois anneaux suspendus à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol se détachaient au loin.

Une fois parvenus aux abords des tribunes, ils durent se séparer d'Harry et Ron qui rejoignirent Fred et George un peu plus loin.

-Quel temps de chien, grommela Yurio en gravissant les marches des gradins, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il y avait des crashs avec cette météo.

-Cra… Crash ? S'étrangla Yuuri ayant soudain l'image mentale d'un Harry ayant le feu à son balai, fonçant droit vers le sol et hurlant des « mayday mayday » désespéré.

Regarder « Air crash » avec Victor n'avait pas été une si bonne idée finalement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hermione en désignant une tribune plus haute que les autres ou les sorciers adultes étaient présent avec un jeune homme métisse –Lee Jordan ami des jumeaux Weasley- tenant une sorte de microphone. –S'il y a un quelconque problème les professeurs sont là.

Légèrement rassuré, le patineur focalisa son attention sur le centre du terrain ou les capitaines des équipes respectives, une jeune femme métisse et un grand gaillard vert et argent à l'air peu commode, essayaient de se broyer mutuellement la main sous les yeux inconscients de l'arbitre, une femme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux grisonnants.

-Bien ! S'écria soudain la sorcière en levant une main, à mon signal… Un… Deux… Trois… Partez !

Aussitôt, tout les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs sous les acclamations du public et foncèrent au centre du terrain pour certain, et aux cages pour d'autre tandis que ce qui était appeler « poursuiveur » prenaient toujours de plus en plus de hauteur avant de s'arrêter quatre bon mètre au-dessus des autres joueurs. Yuuri reconnus Harry et l'enfant blond du train.

L'arbitre ouvrit alors une mallette métallique et lança une balle rougeâtre sur laquelle les adolescents se ruèrent, tel une meute de loup affamé, puis une petite chose doré avant que deux boulet de canons (ou du moins Yuuri pensait) jaillissent de la malle droit sur Fred Weasley qui tapa dedans avec une batte jumelle à celle que son frère possédait.

On avait expliqué les règle de ce sport au japonais, mais on semblait lui avoir omit de dire ce qu'était ces étranges balles semblables à des boulets de cannons…

-Hermione… Marmonna-t-il à travers les cris des sorciers, c'est quoi ces balles à l'aspect dangereux ?

-Des cognards, ils tenteront de frapper les joueurs durant tout le match pour les désarçonner de leur balai.

-Quoi ?! Tu te moque de moi rassure-moi ?

-Malheureusement non.

Les lunettes désormais de travers, le patineur manqua de tomber dans les pommes : C'était ça le Quiddich ? Un sport qui risquait de te tuer ?

Serrant les accoudoirs si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanche, il ne pu qu'observer impuissant de jeunes adolescents tourbillonner, virevolter, faire des pirouettes et tonneaux aussi risqués les uns que les autres dans le simple but de récupérer la balle nommé « souaffle », le tout, ponctué par les commentaires de Lee Jordan semblant un peu trop prendre le partit de sa maison.

Puis les Serpentard s'emparèrent du souaffle à quelques bons mètres des cages des Griffondor où se trouvait Ron, fonçant droit vers celui-ci.

-Va-y Ron ! Hurlèrent Victor et Yurio le poing brandit, bloque-le !

Or, rien de cela arriva et au moment même ou le roux semblait se préparer à parer la balle un chant s'éleva dans les tribunes Serpentard :

 _Weasley est un grand maladroit_

 _Il rate son coup à chaque fois_

 _Voila pourquoi les Serpentard chantent avec joie_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

Prit par surprise, Ron marqua un temps d'arrêt qui lui fut fatal et le souaffle passa.

Des rugissements de fureur retentirent du coté Griffondor et Lee se mit à hurler des insanités dans le microphone magique qui se répercutèrent partout sur le terrain.

Comme enragé, l'équipe des rouge et or redoublèrent d'effort une fois que la balle leur fut rendue, fonçant à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le camp ennemi. Or aveuglé par la rage, et rendus fébriles et maladroits par celle-ci, la balle retourna bien vite entre les mains des vert et argents qui furent bientôt de retour devant Ron.

 _Weasley est né dans un trou à rats_

 _Il laisse le souaffle entrer tout droit_

 _Grace à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera_

 _Weasley est notre roi._

Un nouveau point fut ajouté sur le tableau à la colonne Serpentard.

Le même scénario se reproduisit plusieurs fois, le gardien des Griffondor manquant le souaffle de plus en plus lamentablement.

-ZUT ! Rugit soudain Victor semblant en avoir vu assez, j'en ai marre ! Tous avec moi !

Médusé, Yuuri vit avec incrédulité –sentiment reflété sur les visages des sorciers les entourant- son fiancé se lever d'un bond les cheveux au vent et yeux prenant une teinte orageuse avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la balustrade les séparant du vide pour faire vivement demi-tour de manière à être face aux jeunes adolescent abordant des yeux de marlins frits.

La pluie sembla alors redoubler d'intensité donnant à la scène un air de film hollywoodien et Victor ouvrit la bouche :

-Chantons en cœur ! Hurla-t-il, WEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS !

Il eut un moment de silence, puis certains sorciers, probablement d'origine moldue, se mirent à beugler de bon cœur, bientôt imité par leurs camardes ne connaissant même pas la chanson.

-WEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS ! WEEEE ARE THE CHAMPION ! NO TIME FOR LOSEEEERS !

Se disant qu'il venait d'atterrir dans la quatrième dimension, Yuuri ne pu que subir l'atroce cacophonie que formait le chant, braillé aussi fort que possible pour surpasser en intensité celui des Serpentard bientôt dépasser par la ferveur et passion dont faisaient preuves leurs rivaux.

C'est aussi à ce moment précis qu'Harry et l'adolescent blond décidèrent de piquer vers le sol provoquant des exclamations dans tous le stade.

-Wow ! S'émerveilla Yurio.

-Ils vont mourir ! S'écria Yuuri les mains sur son visage palissant.

Partout dans les tribunes, des cris enthousiasmes retentissaient, même Victor et ses Griffondor chanteurs avaient cessés leur numéro pour se concentrer sur les deux attrapeurs à la suite du vif d'or, petite balle dorée ailé qui leur apporterait 150 points et la victoire.

Les deux jeunes sorciers ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter dans leur chute libre, le cœur de Yuuri remontant de plus en plus dans a poitrine au fur et à mesure que le sol se rapprochait des attrapeurs.

Et ils ne semblaient pas décidés à vouloir abandonner à voir comment leurs bras étaient tendus devant eux, s'entrechoquant violemment à intervalles réguliers.

Le patineur brun ne pâlit plus, il verdit.

A dix mètres du sol, Harry accéléra, à huit mètre Draco tenta d'assener un coup de pied que le survivant évita, à six mètre le Serpentard freina brusquement pour s'immobiliser trois mètre plus bas alors que son adversaire continuait, tendant encore plus son bras en direction d'une boule dorée à quarte mètre de la terre. Il ne restait plus que deux mètres avant l'impacte…

C'en fut alors trop pour le cœur de Yuuri Katsuki, qui, avec un grouinement porcin, s'évanouit net.

.

vVv

.

Otabek observa avec détachement Yuuri basculer en arrière les quatre fers en l'air, la mousse aux lèvres, au même moment ou Harry remontait en flèche brandissant le vif d'or dont les ailes dépassaient du poing de celui-ci.

Le stade explosa en cris d'allégresse tandis que Victor poussait Yurio pour rejoindre son fiancé l'air très déterminé à lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Le Kazakhstan se détourna de cette scène promettant d'être intéressante pour toute fangirl et peu ragoutante pour d'autre, pour se concentrer sur le terrain d'où Ron venait de disparaitre. Le jeune homme était probablement dans les vestiaires se sentant coupable d'avoir laisser passer ces buts bien qu'ils aient tout de même vaincu à la fin.

Or, Otabek remarqua soudain qu'un des batteurs de l'équipe Serpentard se dirigeait vers un Harry, inconscient de cela, trop occupé à saluer la foule, sa batte par-dessus son épaule, un cognard venant droit sur elle.

Et avant même que le patineur ait pu penser ne serait-ce qu'à l'avertir, la balle en plomb percuta durement le crâne du survivant qui en lâcha le vif d'or, s'écrasant à terre.

Aussitôt, son équipe et les jumeaux Weasley se trouvaient à son chevet, Draco Malefoy faisant de même mais pour railler le survivant.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur à prit ! S'écria Yurio choqué, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Reste ici, dit Otabek en sautant par-dessus les sièges des gradins pour descendre en bas, occupe toi de Yuuri et Victor.

-Quoi ? Non ! Répliqua le blond.

Il ne fut pas écouté, son camarade brun se frayant déjà un chemin à travers la foule abondante. Si bien qu'arrivé sur le terrain lui prit dix bonnes minutes et il semblait qu'il avait raté quelques scènes à voir l'énorme hématome qu'abordait le Serpentard blond au sol pendant que les jumeaux Weasley et Harry –qui se débâtaient comme de beaux diables- étaient retenus par d'autres membres de leur équipe tandis qu'Ombrage, un sourire satisfait au lèvres, leur disait quelque chose qui remplaça la colère sur leur visage par de l'incrédulité totale.

-Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Bredouillait le survivant désormais désespéré une fois que le patineur fut parvenu à leur hauteur.

La même émotion se reflétait sur le visage de Fred et George.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Otabek s'attirant le regard des personnes présentes.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, rétorqua Ombrage d'une voix sèche visiblement agacé par l'appariation du jeune adulte.

Grimaçant, Otabek reteint quelques paroles lui brulant le bout de la langue et se contenta d'attendre que la grande inquisitrice finisse par aller s'entretenir avec Mc Gonagall arrivant un peu plus loin, puis se précipita sur Harry.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta-t-il.

-C'est Malfoy, cracha Harry avec une hargne et haine qui faisait trembler sa voix comme si un vibrato était effectué sur un violon, après m'être prit ce cognard à l'arrière de la tête il est venus insulter la famille de Ron et à dit quelque chose que je ne répéterai pas. Nous avons donc finit par nous battre et Ombrage est arrivé et… Elle nous a privé de Quiddich à vie !

Sa voix dérapa vers la fin alors qu'il jetait un regard vers les jumeaux Weasley qui le lui rendirent en grognant. Complètement anéantis.

-Vous ne pouvez plus jouer ? S'étrangla le Kazakhstan les yeux arrondis par la surprise, mais c'est horrible ! Vous n'avez pas expliquez les raisons de vos actes à Ombrage ?

Pour lui, ce que la sorcière faisait subir aux jeune adolescents était comme si on lui interdisait de patiner. Il ne pouvait que comprendre l'état dans lequel se trouvaient les pauvres sorciers.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle nous à écouté ? Rétorqua ce qu'il supposait être George en entrant dans la conversation, le pire est que ce crétin de Malfoy s'en tire avec rien d'autre que cette petite ecchymose !

Les trois Griffondor, ainsi que leur équipe derrière eux, se replongèrent dans leur déprime laissant un Otabek sous le choc.

Puis il fronça les sourcils : Pourquoi Draco faisait-il ça ? Il ferait mieux d'aller le trouver pour comprendre les raisons de son acte et obtenir quelques explications.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il tourna les talons et rebroussa le chemin dans le but d'apercevoir une tignasse blonde qu'il repéra bien vite sortant des vestiaires Serpentard cachés sous les gradins.

Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne autours, le patineur attendis quelque seconde que le blond soit à sa hauteur avant de brusquement jaillir devant celui-ci qui eut à peine le temps de s'emparer de sa baguette pour le tirer sous une des tribunes boueuses.

-TOI ! S'égosilla le sorcier en le reconnaissant, qu'est-ce qui te prend espèce de moldu dégénéré !

-Content de te voir aussi, Ironisa Otabek en le lâchant.

Une baguette fut aussitôt pointée sur son nez le forçant à faire un mouvement de recul : Draco paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

-Accouche, gronda-t-il dangereusement.

Avec la pénombre les entourant, le jeune homme semblait tout bonnement menaçant, impression renforcé par l'énorme bleu sous son œil lui donnant une apparence de guerrier vaincu mais toujours prêt à en découdre.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as provoqué Harry ! Répondit le Kazakhstan en écartant le bâton de son visage.

-Parce-que j'en avais envie, renifla Draco en faisant mine de repartir, sa tête ne me reviens pas.

Otabek lui bloqua le passage s'attirant un grognement d'avertissement.

-Tu n'es pas comme ça Draco ! S'exclama-t-il avec une ferveur que peu lui connaissait, je sais qu'au fond de toit se cache une personne remplie de bonté qui ne pense qu'au bien des autres, même d'Harry, alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir faire le mal ?

-Tu te moques de moi là ? Non plus précisément : Tu pourrais arrêter d'agir comme si tu me connaissais depuis des années !

-Des années, des jours, des heures : C'est la même chose.

-Non, justement.

Ils se turent, s'observant mutuellement, cherchant à deviner qui serait le prochain à parler. Puis, Draco, l'air de nouveau las (un sentiment qui semblait revenir fréquemment à chaque fois qu'il croisait le non-mage) soupira longuement :

-De toute façon tu es un moldu, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, vous êtes des barbares.

Outré, le patineur se redressa de toute sa taille –à savoir un petit mètre 68 qui n'impressionna guerre le sorcier*- et fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il en tentant de cacher son mécontentement, cites moi des exemples pour voir si tes affirmations sont fondées.

Draco émit un bruit amusé qui intrigua le patineur avant d'adopter une expression hautaine se traduisant par un rictus tordu et leva une main, paume vers le haut.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Et bien laisse moi éclairer ta lanterne : Dans un premier temps le petit blond avec qui tu passe ton temps est un véritable psychopathe craint par de nombreux sorciers, il se jette sur eux comme un chat enragé dès qu'on lui dit quelque chose le vexant ! Sans parler de son affreuse tendance à hurler sur tout ce qui bouge et prédire leur mort imminente.

Bon ok, son meilleur ami n'était pas la personne la plus civilisé ou saine du monde, mais ce n'était avec ça qu'il fallait se forger des préjuger sur les non-mages !

-Puis il y à toi, reprit le sorcier en commençant à faire les cents pas, tu apparais de nulle part pour me trainer n'importe où pour me faire des discourt d'une affreuse niaiserie.

Est-ce que c'était de sa faute si Draco ne pouvait pas apprécier le grand art qu'étaient ses discourt pleins de poésies ? De toute façon, comme Van Goth, les véritables artistes n'étaient reconnus qu'après leurs morts.

-Sans parler de ce gars « Victor » je crois, poursuivait le Serpentard désormais totalement plongé dans son argumentation, je l'avais cru à peu près normal à part sa tendance à tout ramener à la mode, à son teint ou cheveux mais j'ai arrêté de penser ainsi lorsque je l'ai vu entrain d'essayer de manger un livre que deux seconde plus tôt son ami à lunettes lui lisait. _Le manger_ oui ! Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux !

Ah oui, Otabek se souvenait de se moment : Yuuri leur lisait dans les couloirs un bouquin d'histoire de la magie et malgré toutes les protestations de son fiancé prétendant qu'il allait s'endormir et bouleverser ses horaires de sommeil, le japonais ne cessait sa lecture. Victor avait alors prit des mesures extrêmes : A savoir ce débarrasser du livre. En le mangeant.

D'ailleurs l'infermière, Madame Pomfrech avait été stupéfaite d'apprendre ce qui avait provoqué l'indigestion du Russe.

-… Et pour finir il y a le japonais, alors lui je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Comme son ami aux cheveux argentés je l'ai cru normal jusqu'à que me rende compte que ce fou n'est pas innocent à l'explosion du bureau d'Ombrage ! Je ne sais pas comment il à fait mais j'aimerai bien que comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore à laissé ce terroriste entrer dans l'école !

-Attend, l'interrompit Otabek en coupant net le monologue du blond, tu savais que Yuuri à fait sauter le bureau d'Ombrage et tu n'as rien dit ?

-Ah… Euh… Balbutia le sorcier en palissant à vu d'œil, je n'aime pas le rose ?

Les coins des lèvres du patineur se soulevèrent légèrement, horrifiant Draco qui bredouilla des paroles inintelligibles, tandis que qu'un rictus jubilatoire naissait sur les lèvres du Kazakhstan.

-Tu vois, ricana-t-il une lueur victorieuse dans l'œil, tu es gentil finalement. Allez va faire la paix avec Harry.

Le sorcier le fixa comme si une deuxième venait de lui pousser.

-Je te signale que je suis la raison pour laquelle il ne peu plus faire de Quiddich, commença-t-il lentement en articulant bien chaque parole comme s'il parlait avec un abrutis fini, un sport qu'il vénère littéralement. Alors que crois-tu qu'il va m'arriver si je débarquais en face de lui ?

-Il risque de te tuer ? M'enfin s'il est vraiment le héro de ce monde il te pardonnera avec pragmatisme.

-…Dit moi au juste… Tu te crois dans quel monde ?

-Celui magique ou toute chose est possible.

Draco grogna une énième fois, croisant les bras.

-Te fous pas de moi, siffla-t-il, de toute façon comme je l'ai dit vous, les moldus, n'avez aucunes manières et n'êtes que des barbares primitif préhistorique.

-Je pense que c'est un peu gros de nous traiter de « barbares primitifs préhistoriques » alors que vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est un portable.

-… Un quoi ?

-Voila, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Je parle de votre comportement, pas de vos inventions étranges !

-Et si je te prouvai le contraire ? Que les moldus n'étaient pas dénué de civilité et que tu pouvais même devenir ami avec eux ?

Un ricanement lui répondit et le sorcier plissa les yeux :

-Essaye donc, dit-il en agitant nonchalamment une main devant son visage, mais ça m'étonnerai.

Et avec un dernier éclat de rire moqueur, le blond partit laissant Otabek à ses pensés.

Il allait prouver à Draco Malefoy que les non-mages étaient des personnes tout à fait agréables, du-t-il le trainer avec lui pour qu'il rencontre ses collègues et amis patineurs !

Il était persuadé que le Serpentard changerait d'avis s'il les côtoyait.

Tiens, au fait… Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Yuuri et Victor n'avaient-ils pas mentionnés d'une invitation à la montagne pour skier avec leurs amis pendant les vacances de Noel ?

.

vVv

.

Le mois de novembre apporta avec lui une vague de froid annonçant la venue de l'hiver et les patineurs, après un dernier tournois, furent tous qualifiés pour la final, les six participant à celle-ci étant : Victor, Yurio, Otabek, Yuuri, Jean-Jack Leroy et Michael Crispino.

Pitchit n'avait pas été qualifié. Mais il restait positif et prétendrait qu'il viendrait les voir sur place à Paris, endroit où se déroulerait la finale.

Ce jour-ci, le groupe d'Harry et Yuuri se dirigeaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid pour le premier cours que celui-ci donnerait, et aussi premier cours qui serait inspecté par Ombrage.

Etrangement, lorsque que le survivant l'avait appris au japonais, celui-ci avait glissé un drôle de livre sombre en plus dans son sac. Victor et les autres avaient soudainement parut effrayé.

Le demi-géant les attendait déjà devant sa cabane lui servant de maison. Son visage était toujours dans le même état que la première fois où les patineurs l'avaient rencontré : A savoir couvert de bleus dont les couleurs variaient du jaune vif au violet sombre. En voyant ses élèves arriver, il leur adressa un sourire édenté.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé, chuchota un élève de Serpentard avec qui ils partageaient le cours.

Draco Malefoy et sa clique était même présents, bien que le blond semblait étrangement silencieux pour une fois. Harry supposa que c'était à cause du coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné et dont la marqué était toujours visible.

Il ne remarqua même pas le regard en biais que lança son rival à Otabek.

-J'en sais rien, répondit un autre vert et argent en haussant les épaules.

-Suivez-moi ! Cria alors Hagrid de sa voix tonitruante en leur faisant signe de le suivre, les créatures que je veux vous présenter son un peu plus loin !

Connaissant le demi-géant, les élèves eurent l'air préoccupés, se demandant probablement à quel genre de monstre ils auraient affaire. Hermione gémit :

-Pitié… Que ce ne soit pas des Scouts encore une fois…

-Ombrage inspecte son cours en plus, ajouta anxieusement Harry, elle fera tout pour le renvoyer si elle juge les créatures étudiés dangereuses.

Le jeune sorcier était assez inquiet du déroulement de l'heure, de plus il aimerait qu'Hagrid ne fasse pas mauvaise impression aux patineurs… Le géant était rentré quelques jours plutôt pendant que Victor & co étaient à l'étranger luttant pour une place en final. Il les avait informés de la raison de son absence : Une chasse aux géants dans les alpes pour en faire des futurs alliés. Chose qui avait échoué laissant le garde-chasse rentrer bredouille à Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas informé les patineurs sur la quête des géants. Ce n'était pas nécessaire et les inquiéteraient pour rien.

En attendant, ils étaient parvenus dans une sorte de clairière à l'orée de la forêt interdite ou la lumière perçait des trous dorés à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres. Et au centre de celle-ci : Ce qui semblait un bout de carcasse ensanglanté d'une vache.

Il eut des murmures et des frissonnements de dégout alors qu'à ses cotés, Ron, Hermione, Yuuri et même Otabek se tendaient, réalisant que les animaux magiques qu'Hagrid leur montrerait serait carnivore.

-Je vais les appeler, dit le géant en retroussant les lèvres pour emmètre un sifflement strident semblable au cri d'une chouette mais bien plus aigu et puissant.

Figé, se rapprochant inconsciemment, les sorciers patientèrent plusieurs minutes avant qu'un buisson bruisse et qu'une créature qu'Harry reconnu comme un sombral n'émerge pour aller arracher un morceau de chaire à la carcasse. Il fut bientôt suivit par plusieurs congénères.

-Ce sont des sombrals, chuchota avec précipitation le survivant éprouvant un grand soulagement. Hagrid ne leur avait pas amené des dragons au moins.

-Oh, fit Hermione en clignant des yeux.

-Tant mieux, soupira Yuuri une main sur le cœur.

-C'est les gentils chevaux ! s'exclama bruyamment Victor en s'attirant un regard radieux du professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

La plupart des élèves ne surent pas de quoi parlait le russe ne pouvant pas voir les sombrals, ils se contentaient de tourner la tête en tout sens.

-Regardez la viande ! S'écria Lavande Brown une sorcière de Griffondor.

Des cris de surprise retentirent et certains adolescents eurent un mouvement de recul : surement que voir des morceaux de viande disparaitre dans le vide devait être effrayant pour ceux ne voyant pas les créatures.

-Ce sont des sombrals, commença Hagrid en expliquant brièvement ce qu'était les chevaux et pourquoi certain pouvaient les voir et non d'autre. Ces éclaircissements ne furent pas très bien accueilli par les superstitieux qui croyaient que les chevaux étaient un présage de mort. Bien que le demi-géant les ait détrompés.

Or, alors que le professeur leur disait que ces créatures étaient dotés d'une intelligence et sens de l'orientation incroyable et pouvaient les transporter à n'importe quel endroit désiré, une interruption fort désagréable se présenta :

- _Hem… Hem…_

D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent pour voir s'avancer Dolores Ombrage, un calepin rose bonbon en main et l'air passablement agacé de devoir marcher avec ses ballerines saumon dans la forêt boueuse.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-elle de sa minaudante en observant les alentour, Hagrid c'est cela ? Avez-vous reçut mon petit mot vous informant de ma présence ici et maintenant ?

-Petit mot ? Répéta Hagrid étonné de la voir.

-Oui, dit l'inquisitrice en fronçant les sourcils et tapotant son calepin de son stylo, un petit post-it rose que j'avais collé à votre porte.

-Oh ça ! S'exclama le demi-géant, Crockdur l'a bouffé ! C'est mon chien, il à du prendre ce machin pour une sorte de chewing-gum, pas étonnant que je ne savais pas que vous veniez !

La bonne femme se raidit alors que le groupe d'Harry retenaient un gémissement de désespoir : Dés le début, Hagrid ne faisait pas bonne impression à la sorcière, cela allait compliquer grandement la suite.

Et ils avaient raison : Ombrage s'était déjà mise à griffonner rapidement des mots sur son calepin et ce n'était surement pas des appréciations.

Ce comportement sembla désarçonner le demi-géant qui eut besoin de demander ou il en était créant ainsi ce que l'on pourrait nommer une « perche » à l'examinatrice qui en profita pour noter des choses supplémentaires annonçant qu'Hagrid avait la mémoire courte, le tout en marmonnant ce qu'elle écrivait.

Harry remarqua au passage que Yuuri et Yurio commençaient à perdre leur calme au contraire de Victor et Otabek demeurant de marbre bien que dans leurs yeux, un brasier de rage contenue puisse être aperçu.

Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus le sorcier était le plus jeune des deux russes au tempérament volcanique, son cousin japonais bien qu'en colère pouvait se contrôler.

Il eut d'ailleurs raison au moment ou Ombrage se mit à mimer certain geste à l'adresse d'Hagrid comme si celui-ci ne comprenait rien et était un abrutis finit.

-Hey, et si vous lui laissiez faire son cours au lieu de l'interrompre toute les cinq secondes ?

Fumant littéralement de rage, Yurio Plisetsky s'était redressé de manière à se démarquer de la masse, fusillant durement la sorcière adulte du regard.

Celle-ci ne paraissait même pas surprise, au contraire un sourire vint s'étirer sur son visage d'amphibien laissant penser à Harry qu'elle guettait cette intervention.

-Yurio ! Persiffla aussi silencieusement que possible Yuuri.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas :

-Ne te mare pas, gronda-t-il les yeux plissé, c'est de la tyrannie ce que tu fais !

-Mr Plisetsky c'est cela ? Gazouilla Ombrage en haussant un sourcil, je vous prierai de s'adresser à moi en utilisant « vous », ne me tutoyez pas voulez-vous ? Un enfant doit montrer du respect à ses ainés.

-Du respect ? Laisse-moi rire ! Surement pas. D'ailleurs j'ai même entendu dire que tu avais fait la même chose à un cours de Trewlaney lors de mon absence !

Malgré tout les avertissements de ses amis, Yurio s'évertuait à continuer ses attaques verbales, mentionnant même l'inspection du cours du professeur de divination –matière préféré de Yurio à Poudlard- que lui avait rapporté le trio d'or.

-Cette femme n'était qu'un affabulatrice, répliqua la sorcière, incapable de faire la moindre prédiction. Par contre j'ai entendu de rumeur que vous, Mr Plisetsky, bien que moldu aviez ce qu'elle appele le « troisième œil », soin de me faire une petite prédiction ne serait-ce pour me prouver que la divination est une matière légitime ayant une quelconque utilité ?

Vert de rage, le blond poussa un grondement n'ayant rien à envier à un dragon :

-Pas de prédiction non, cracha-t-il, par contre je peux vous annoncez que j'ai rêvé que vous seriez piétiné par un troupeau de chevaux enragé !

-Yuriooooo, geignit Yuuri en se plaquant une main sur le visage tandis que Victor ricanait aussi discrètement que possible.

-Il va se mettre dans les problèmes tout seul, dit Hermione sur le même ton, pire qu'Harry !

Mais la grande inquisitrice ne parut pas le moins du monde offensé, si ce n'était pour le coin de ses lèvres semblant légèrement pincé.

-Je vois, lâcha-t-elle en rangeant son calepin dans sa veste, de toute façon le cours est finit, je me retire.

-Purée ! S'écria Ron une fois assuré que la femme était partie et qu'Hagrid ait congédié ses élèves pour aller s'enfermer dans sa cabane, je serais tenter de dire que c'était génial mais tu viens toi aussi de déclarer la guerre au crapaud.

-Je m'en fiche, feula Yurio en marchant à grande foulé, je la haïs, je la haïs, je la haïs ! De quel droit se permet-elle de traiter les gens ainsi… Comme… Comme…

-… Comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaire cafard à ses pieds qu'elle pouvait écraser quand l'envie le lui prenait, acheva Victor à la surprise général.

-C'est ça !

-Mais quand-même, soupira Yuuri, tu aurais pu être plus subtil non ? Pire qu'Harry mon dieu.

-Je suis là vous savez ? Grogna le survivant.

-Tu l'as presque menacé, ajouta Hermione en prenant la parole, avec ton histoire de chevaux enragés.

-C'était un rêve que j'ai réellement fait vous savez.

-Et tu en fais souvent des songes comme ça ? L'Interrogea Otabek amusé.

-Ca dépend à vrai dire… Mais vous saviez que la nuit dernière j'avais rêvé que moi, Yuuri, Victor, Pitchit, Otabek et d'autres personnes dont je ne me souviens plus nous faisions capturer par des yétis mexicains ?

Des éclats de rires incrédules accueillirent sa déclaration alors que le sujet virait sur les prétendus rêves loufoques de Yurio.

.

vVv

.

Ce soir là, tard, les non-mages se reposaient tranquillement dans leur suite, discutant tranquillement des événements présents, bien que pour le moment, le sujet soit plus dirigé sur le morceau d'âme de Tom Riddle.

-Cela me parait bien farfelu, déclara Yuuri les yeux plongé dans un des livres de la bibliothèque des Black intitulé « Comment devenir un véritable mage-noir et commettre les pires méfaits », il n'y a rien qui mentionne l'âme elle-même dans chaque bouquin que j'ai lu à part un mais il prétend juste que toucher à l'âme est s'attaquer au sacré avec des mains de profanes, ce qui est, la chose la plus ignoble à faire. Tu es sûr que ce journal contenait un morceau d'âme ?

-J'en suis sûr, insista Otabek, c'est ce qui rend Voldemort immortel.

-Ca on l'a comprit, intervint Victor, mais le tout c'est de savoir s'il en à fait plusieurs et comment les détruire.

-Au pire on les explose avec une bombe, grommela Yurio les pieds sur la table et bras croisé derrière sa nuque.

-Et ou tu trouve une bombe ? Répliqua le seul japonais de la salle en refermant son livre, tu pourrais être un peu plus sérieux quand même ?

-Et pourquoi ça ? Depuis qu'on est dans cette école, notre vie est encore plus bordélique qu'avant, avec le bol qu'on à, une catastrophe pourrait se pointer juste… Maintenant !

-C'est terrible ! Hurla soudain une Hermione haletante en apparaissant à l'entré de leur quartier les faisant tous sursauter pour tourner de grands yeux remplis d'effarement vers elle.

-Hermione ? S'étrangla Yuuri.

-C'est Harry, s'exclama la sorcière, c'est Harry ! Il est très malade et viens de se réveiller en prétendant qu'un serpent avait mordu le père de Ron et que sa vie est en danger !

….

*Otabek est petit, c'est marqué sur son wiki. J'étais étonné en l'apprenant dans ma tête il faisait minimum 1m80.

Alors Review ? Allez, il y tellement de follower ! (donc en gros vous me lisez en ce moment) Je sais parfaitement que mon nombre de review doublerait si je foutais un lemon mais je me refuse à toute forme de fan-service qui valent des review à des histoires parfois… Médiocres (je suis sûr que vous aussi vous vous êtes fait avoir par un nombre de review en pensant qu'une fic était bien mais enfaite nope, que du « fanservice ») Alors non pas uniquement à moi, mettez des review à des tas de fics qui en valent le coup mais à qui rare sont les lecteurs à causes du petit nombre de commentaires. Bien sûr les histoires avec lemon peuvent être génial, juste… Que quand on à 18 lemon par chapitre… Vous comprendrez. Bref je sais que je prends aussi le risque de ne pas avoir de review en disant cela mais j'avais envie de m'exprimer.

Bien évidement c'est à vous de décider, je ne vous oblige à rien.

Oh, aussi : le prochain update devrait arriver un peu plus rapidement normalement.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre donc ^^.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey…Vous savez quoi ? Ce chapitre fait avancer l'histoire ! Et en plus il arrive à peine 6 jours après l'ancien, c'est pas beau ça ?

Bon… Réponse à certaines questions, comme celles demandant si Yurio aurait des dons de voyance…He bien qui sait ? Peut-être que oui, ou bien non ! En attendant Soln96 a deviner ce qui allait se passer avec Draco XD Quand à Arya39 il y a beaucoup de perso de manga différent dans ton OS, ta capacité à les gérés est impréssionnante ^^ Pour la torture, il en existe un musée tu savais ! En Italie si mes souvenirs sont bons. Pour Alia04 merci de me supporter ! J'avais reçu une ou deux (ou même plus) review demandant « a quand le lemon » ce qui m'agaçait un peu d'où mes ronchonnements à la fin du dernier chap. Et pour les autres (Luffynette,Eiylin) merci pour les commentaires.

…

Chapitre 10

L'état du père de Ron était critique.

En désespoir de cause, celui-ci avait été déplacé en bloc d'opération à l'hôpital sorcier St Mangouste. Du moins c'était ce que Mrs Weasley via une lettre leur avait envoyé.

En attendant, Harry, Otabek, Yurio, Yuuri et les enfants Weasley étaient réunis au complet au 12 square Grimmaud après que le survivant ait annoncé à un Dumbledore à l'air anxieux qu'il avait rêvé être le serpent ayant mordu le père de Ron. Le directeur avait alors prit la décision de les envoyer par portoloin à l'ancienne demeure de Black, les patineurs insistant pour les suivre.

Un lourd silence régnait dans le salon des Black autours de la table où tous s'étaient assis, le teint livide pour certains et le visage sombre pour d'autres. Sirius tentait tant bien que mal d'égayer l'ambiance en proposant des boissons, mais celle-ci furent refusées. Personne n'était d'humeur boire : Leur gorge était trop nouée pour cela.

-Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? Renifla Ginny en brisant le silence.

Yuuri lui envoya un regard désolé, ne sachant pas si lui répondre et lui donner des espérances qui pourraient s'avérer fausses. A voir le visage de ses compagnons patineurs, ceux-ci devaient probablement penser la même chose.

-Bien sûr qu'il s'en sortira, répondit Ron avec un sourire forcé bien que sa voix tremblait, c'est papa tu le connais : Il ne mourrait pas avant d'avoir comprit l'utilisation de tous les objets moldus inimaginables.

Il eut quelques éclats de rire qui s'évanouirent bien vite, laissant de nouveau place au silence les englobant dans une bulle d'angoisse qui ne semblait pas prête à éclater de sitôt.

Jamais au grand jamais les patineurs ne ce seraient attendus à une pareil situation : Mr Weasley, selon les maigres bribes d'information que Sirius avait lâché, se trouvait en mission pour l'ordre lorsqu'il avait été blessé. De plus, l'animal ayant accomplis le méfait n'était rien d'autre qu'un serpent laissant peu de réflexion sur l'identité du possesseur du reptile en question.

Pour la première fois, la réalité de la guerre les heurtait de plein fouet. Des gens mourraient, et _allaient_ mourir dans ce conflit sorcier, et ce n'était que l'aube de celui-ci.

Le japonais frémit à la pensé que peut-être, les gens étant en ce moment à ses cotés risquaient de ne plus l'être un jour. Avait-il été trop prétentieux de croire qu'il pourrait s'en sortir dans la réalité impitoyable que pouvait être le monde magique, en particulier en temps de guerre ?

Semblant percevoir sa détresse, Victor posa une main sur la sienne y appliquant une pression se voulant apaisante. Yuuri lui adressa un pauvre sourire, tout de même reconnaissant.

A sa gauche, Yurio et Otabek ne pipaient un mot, se contentant de rester de marbre. Le blond avait tourné sa chaise à l'envers pour s'y assoir à califourchon, les bras croisé sur le dossier et le menton posé dessus, il abordait une expression se voulant indifférente bien que les plis sur son front et le regard préoccupé du Kazakhstan prouvaient le contraire.

Se désintéressant des deux adolescents, le japonais se concentra alors sur Harry qui avait les mains tellement crispé dans ses cheveux que les brins dépassant d'entre ses doigts resteraient surement autant ébouriffés qu'à l'heure actuelle un long moment.

Il prenait de grande inspiration puis expirait de manière saccadé comme s'il pleurait, mais Yuuri, d'où il était, pouvait parfaitement voir ses yeux vides de toutes traces d'humidité. Le patineur supposait donc que son cousin n'était toujours pas remit de son rêve, chose compréhensible étant donné qu'il prétendait avoir été le serpent. Un fort sentiment de culpabilité devait se faire ressentir.

A ce propos… Comment était-ce même possible ? C'était bien un rêve que le jeune sorcier avait fait, Ron l'avait affirmé : Harry n'aurait jamais pu se déplacer jusqu'à Londres ou se transformer : Il dormait encore lorsque le roux tentait de le réveiller.

Un claquement de porte le tira de ses pensés alors que les sorciers et non-mages levaient la tête pour voir Mrs Weasley, échevelé et hagarde, entrer dans la salle pour s'arrêter au centre de celle-ci.

Tous retenaient leur souffle, attendant avec appréhension que le verdict tombe. Puis la femme ouvrit la bouche :

-Son état est stabilisé, dit-elle un mince sourire venant prendre place sur son visage, ses jours ne sont plus en danger bien qu'une longue convalescence l'attende.

Immédiatement, les chaises furent repoussés et des soupires de soulagement furent émit, puis les visages reprirent des couleurs et les personnes présentes s'autorisèrent à pousser des cris de joies.

-Merci, merci, merci ! Hoquetait Ginny en versant des larmes de soulagement.

-Papa est le plus fort ! S'écrièrent Fred et George en entamant une gigue endiablé.

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui abordait une expression au-delà du soulagement.

-Maintenant vous pouvez aller vous coucher l'esprit tranquille, déclara-t-il, il est plus de trois heures du matin.

Des murmurent d'assentiment lui répondirent et les adolescents gravirent les marches menant aux chambres pendant que les quatre adultes restant, à savoir Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Yuuri et Victor prenait place à la table.

-Alors, commença Victor, est-il réellement tirer d'affaire ?

-Oui, c'est comme je l'ai dit.

-Bon à savoir, déclara Yuuri.

-C'est très bien tout ça, grogna Sirius, mais si on parlait du rêve d'Harry ? Vous savez, cette histoire de serpent ?

La sorcière le fusilla du regard. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier le manque de compassion de l'homme et paraissait se retenir de lui enfoncer sa baguette dans la narine droite.

-Le serpent oui, intervint le japonais en voyant la main de la femme proche des poches de sa robe, Harry nous clairement fait comprendre que toute la scène avait été vue de l'œil du serpent comme s'il était l'animal lui-même.

Les deux sorciers se figèrent, partageant un coup d'œil ou dansait une sorte de frayeur craintive, laissant croire qu'ils envisageaient une même hypothèse partagé et peu réjouissante.

-Tu ne pense tout de même pas… Commença la matriarche Weasley en palissant.

-Non… Mais… Si, cela ferait sens non ? Marmonna l'animagi plus pour lui-même que les autres.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire à quoi pensez au juste ? Les coupa Victor agacé par leurs grommèlement inintelligibles qui pour lui étaient sans queues ni têtes.

-Possession, répondirent-ils simultanément avant de se jeter un regard, surpris de leur synchronisation.

Yuuri ne sut pas si rire ou les prendre au sérieux, son fiancé d'ailleurs aussi, sauf que celui-ci opta pour l'hilarité et bientôt ses gloussements quasi-hystérique emplirent la pièce :

-Possession ? S'esclaffa-t-il, est-ce une blague ? Vous voulez que j'appelle un exorciste ?

Mais ses ricanements se fanèrent bien vite en voyant les visages tout à fait sérieux et sombres des sorciers.

-Vous ne plaisantez pas, dit-il d'une voix blanche en réalisant que les sorciers n'étaient pas d'humeur à faire des blagues.

-Ce n'est pas possible, protesta alors Yuuri en sortant de nulle part un livre à la couverture délabré couleur vase.

Tous reconnurent facilement un des ouvrages de la bibliothèque des Black.

-Tous est là-dedans, indiqua-t-il en tapant le grimoire du plat de sa main, tout les symptômes de possession et comment posséder les gens et voir dans leur souvenir à l'aide de ce qu'on appelle legimencie !

-Certes, reconnu Sirius l'air légèrement agacé par l'interruption du patineur, mais alors comment tu expliques qu'il était le serpent ?

-Vous nous aviez dit dés le début de l'année qu'Harry avait une étrange connexion avec Voldemort…

-Ne dit pas ce nom ! Glapit Mrs Weasley avant de se faire complètement ignorer.

-… Alors pourquoi partager des… « Images mentales » avec Voldemort ne seraient pas une partie de cette connexion ?

-Cela fait sens, déclara Victor après un moment de silence.

Sirius et Mrs Weasley restèrent un instant perdu dans leurs pensés, puis la femme se leva, l'air épuisée :

-Je vais me coucher, dit-elle, j'espère que vous avez raison mais en attendant nous ferions mieux de nous reposer, demain nous iront voir Arthur à l'hôpital et Hermione arrivera par poudre de cheminette.

-Bien, approuva Yuuri qui lui-même devait se retenir de bailler toutes les deux minutes, de plus comme vous le savez probablement : La nuit porte conseil.

.

vVv

.

Le lendemain, Hermione Granger arrivait de bonne heure, le teint cireux et cheveux ébouriffé : Elle avait attendue toute la nuit pour savoir si Mr Weasley serait tiré d'affaire.

-Harry, Ron ! S'était-elle écriée en les entrainant dans une étreinte à rompre des os.

Une fois les retrouvailles achevé, Mondingus Fletcher –que Yuuri reconnu comme l'ivrogne chargé de surveillé Harry durant les vacances- était venu les chercher avec Tonk, Lupin et Maugrey Fol-Œil dans une vielle Clio probablement volé.

Le trajet avait duré une dizaine de minutes et avait été ponctué par de nombreuses insultes coloré venant du conducteur qui devait avoir obtenus son permit dans une pochette surprise. Du moins si celui-ci l'avait réellement passé.

Ils s'étaient garés un peu plus loin et après que Mondingus ait promit des les attendre, ils étaient descendu pour se diriger vers un sorte de magasin datant des trente dernière années minimum.

-C'est quoi cette horreur ? Grogna Victor en jetant un regard de dégout à un pantalon à pattes d'éléphants que portait un mannequin, il faudrait raser ce truc.

-C'est l'hôpital, déclara Tonk en surprenant plus d'un.

Ce jour-ci, elle abordait une chevelure bleue pale qui se teinta de reflet vert lorsqu'elle se pencha vers la vitrine :

-Hey, déclara-t-elle en s'adressant visiblement au mannequin, ont vient voir Arthur Weasley.

Médusé, Yuuri vit le modèle hocher brièvement la tête avant de leur faire signe d'avancer et de s'immobiliser de nouveau.

Sans attendre, Mrs Weasley attrapa le bras de Ginny et Hermione pour s'avancer et disparaitre derrière la vitre.

-Ca fonctionne comme la barrière de King Cross, remarqua Harry.

-C'est un moyen de cacher les endroits magiques assez répandu, non ? S'enquit Yurio en fixant la vitrine.

-Trêve de bavardage ! Les interrompis Fol-œil en agitant sa canne dans leur direction, il redressa son chapeau melon cachant son œil magique et reprit : -A qui le tour ? Pourquoi pas au chi…

-Au japonais, coupa Yuuri en lui jetant un regard noir, merci bien.

Se saisissant des bras de Yurio et Victor, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de passer la barrière, créant une sorte de trou magique qui se referma sur eux telle une bouche les avalant.

Les autres sorciers et Otabek lui emboitèrent le pas, ricanant discrètement au visage incrédule de l'ex-auror dont l'expression lui donnait des trais encore plus tordu que jamais.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, déclara Ron à Harry alors que les deux traversaient la vitrine, mais des fois je trouve ton cousin incroyablement classe.

Le survivant hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres : Il était souvent facile d'oublier que Yuuri, avec son caractère le plus souvent calme et pacifiste, était quand même l'homme ayant défié Cornélius Fudge, le ministre lui-même. L'adolescent était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il fut fort surpris lorsqu'il se retrouva ébloui par un nombre scandaleux de lampes diffusant une lumière blanche qui lui brula les yeux.

A entendre les grognements de ses camardes, il se dit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dérangé par la luminosité.

Ce n'est qu'une fois accoutumé à celle-ci qu'il pu observer les alentours, réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans un vaste hall, décoré pour la période de Noel, et menant tout droit à un bureau où une file d'attente pour le moins étrange était présente.

-C'est impressionnant, souffla Victor qu'Harry avait rejoins.

En suivant le regard de l'homme, il s'aperçut que celui-ci menait à une sorcière décrépie semblant se prendre pour une théière à voir la position de ses bras. Et encore ce n'était rien comparé à un sorcier tenant la cheville d'une petite fille blonde qui restait en vol stationnaire au-dessus de sa tête, une paire d'ailes fuchsia en pilou-pilou battant paresseusement dans son dos.

-Venez, s'exclama Tonk en trainant avec elle un Lupin réticent, allons demander ou est Arthur !

-Pas besoin, dit Mrs Weasley, il se trouve au premier étage pour les gens blessé par des créatures magiques.

L'escalier les menant aux étages se trouvant un peu plus loin, les sorciers et patineurs durent passer en travers de la file, dérangeant une femme à la peau verte qui les fusilla du regard puis ils gravirent les marches, Maugrey clopinant derrière eux et refusant net de prendre l'ascenseurs.

Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir tout aussi blanc et immaculé que le hall et avancèrent jusqu'à la chambre 114 devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.

La matriarche rousse se tourna vers les plus jeunes, un air sévère sur le visage :

-Pas de grabuge, leur dit-elle.

-Oui maman, répondirent les roux tandis qu'Harry, Hermione et Yurio se contentaient d'un bref hochement de tête.

Satisfaite, la sorcière se tourna pour ouvrir la porte révélant une chambre séparée par un rideau ou, près de la fenêtre, Mr Weasley pouvait être aperçu appuyé contre une pile de coussins lisant le journal. Lorsqu'il les vit, son visage s'éclaira :

-Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi tôt ! S'exclama-t-il en posant la gazette du sorcier.

-Et moi à te voir réveillé, répliqua sa femme allant à son chevet, hier tu étais encore au bord de la mort.

-Les médicomages font des miracles, plaisanta le sorcier.

C'est alors qu'il sembla remarquer que Mrs Weasley n'était pas venue seule et que plus de dix personnes l'accompagnait, dont les non-mages et ses enfants.

-Papa ! S'écria Ginny en se jetant sur son père.

Ses trois autres enfants, bien plus réservés ou ne voulant pas faire toute une scène manifestèrent leur joie avec des sourires se rapprochant du sorcier blessé.

-Désolé de vous avoir inquiétez, dit Arthur en rendant son étreinte à la jeune fille, heureusement qu'Harry à vu l'attaque, sinon je ne serais probablement plus de ce monde. Merci mille fois Harry.

Sentant tous les yeux se concentrer sur sa personne, le jeune homme sourit nerveusement en songeant que bien qu'il ait sauvé le père de son meilleur ami, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir cette horrible vision.

A la manière de Victor hier soir, son cousin asiatique sembla s'apercevoir de son trouble et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Comment va votre blessure ? demanda-t-il en détournant l'attention des sorciers d'Harry, cela me semble bien douloureux.

Il observa le bras du sorcier envelopper dans plusieurs couches de gaze, laissant le temps au survivant de s'éloigner un peu tandis que les personnes présentes se focalisaient de nouveau sur le blessé.

-Oh ça… Fit Mrs Weasley soudain mal-à-l'aise, ça va ne vous inquiétez pas. Dite vous saviez que le lit d'à coté abritait un loup-garou ? Le pauvre bougre s'est fait mordre une semaine plus tôt.

Plissant les yeux, le jeune sorcier songea que cette manière de parler lui rappelait étrangement le ton que prenait une personne tentant de changer à tout prix de sujet, et à voir le regard suspicieux des adultes, Hermione et Yurio, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

-Arthur… Susurra Mrs Weasley, il y quelque chose que tu devrais nous dire ?

-Eh bien… Commença le sorciers en triturant nerveusement un pend de son drap, il se pourrait que… J'ai essayé quelques points de sutures… Tu sais, les trucs moldus te recousant la peau… Mais le venin du serpent ayant de l'anticoagulant eh bien… Disons que ça à failli causer un caillot de sang ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant toute couleur quitter le visage de sa femme, je vais parfaitement bien maintenant.

-Tu veux dire… Poursuivit la sorcière dont la voix tremblait, que tu as joué au cobaye ?

-Oh non ! Je ne dirai pas cela, plutôt tester une nouvelle méthode totalement révolutionnaire ?

Voyant que la femme semblait prête à laisser éclater sa fureur, certain comme Remus Lupin et Tonk, prirent du recul en décidant d'aller parler au lycanthrope d'à coté. D'autre comme Maugrey s'éloignèrent simplement en boitant tandis que Victor, suivit de Ron avaient une envie soudaine de café.

Envie qui fut transmise au reste des adolescents qui suivirent le roux et le russe à l'extérieur au moment même ou les cris commençaient.

-Elle a de sacré poumons, commenta Victor en examinant un panneau d'affichage.

-En effet, grognèrent Fred et George, vous n'imaginez pas comment s'est quand c'est sur vous qu'elle hurle.

Il eut des reniflements amusés et le russe prit les devant dans le but de rejoindre le cinquième étage où des boissons les attendraient normalement.

Parvenu au quatrième étage, ils se mirent en quête du dernier escalier qui, évidement, étaient tous individuel pour chaque étages. Des fois la logique sorcière échappait à Harry : N'aurait-il pas été plus simple de faire un seul même escalier passant par tous les étages ?

-Au fait Yuuri, commença-t-il pour tromper son ennui, vous ne vous êtes pas tellement entrainé depuis vos qualifications en finale, ça ira ?

-C'est vrai ça, répondit Yurio en se mêlant à la conversation sans y avoir été invité, on à eut des tas de problèmes avec la salle magique qu'on utilisait : Je suis le seul à pouvoir la faire apparaitre mais certains soir de la semaine, impossible de l'ouvrir ! Même la porte magique dans le mur ne se matérialisait plus lorsque je passais trois fois devant cette fichue tapisserie !

Le blond attendis quelques secondes, or aucun des sorcier ne dit quoique-ce soit. A la place, seul des coups d'œil furtif étaient échangés alors que la culpabilité crochetait les tripes d'Harry en même temps que la surprise :

Ainsi Victor et Yuuri utilisaient la salle sur demande pour s'entrainer ? C'était assez logique quand on y pensait.

Se tournant vers Hermione pour lui demander son avis, il ne récolta qu'en retour une grimace et une secousse de la tête lui indiquant de se taire.

-Il y a un problème ? interrogea Otabek en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, non rien, déclarèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

Le survivant fut soulagé de voir les patineurs hausser les épaules et continuer de marcher comme si rien n'était. Ce fut aussi à ce moment qu'ils tournèrent au coin d'un couloir pour tomber devant une baie vitré où une figure que tous les jeunes sorciers auraient reconnus entre mille les fixaient, un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

-Professeur Lockhart ! S'écrièrent-il en même temps, leur voix se mêlant tellement bien dans leur surprise qu'elles paraissaient en devenir qu'une unique.

-Lockhart ? répéta Yuuri, comme ce professeur incompétent de votre deuxième année ?

-Lui-même, répondit Ron visiblement estomaqué.

L'homme se sépara de la vitre et sortit dans le couloir par une double porte à battant, se dirigeant vers eux à grand pas, le même sourire crétin scotché au visage.

Yurio voulut reculer, et accessoirement s'enfuir mais il se heurta à Ginny.

-Bonjour à vous ! Lança Lockhart, un homme blond au cheveux gominé et visage que beaucoup décrirait comme séduisant, vous voulez des autographes ?

-Yep, maugréa Fred, c'est bien lui…

-Dite… Murmura le plus jeune des russes assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende, il ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un avec le même sourire crétin ?

-J.J ? Dit Otabek sur le même ton.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de le rabaisser ? Intervint Yuuri désapprobateur pendant que les sorciers tentaient de se débarrasser de leur ancien professeur de défense-contre-les-force-du-mal.

Car si celui-ci était toujours amnésique dû au sortilège accidentel d'Oubliette de Ron, il se souvenait apparemment de la manière de distribuer des autographes.

-Non. Je déteste ce gars !

-C'est parce qu'il te traite de fille ?

Victor se récolta un regard qui aurait fait geler les enfers.

-Sexiiiiiisme, grondèrent Hermione et Ginny.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea Ron en laissant ses frères se débrouiller avec Lockhart.

-Parce que le fait même d'être une fille est considérée comme une insulte !

-Ah, je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle…

Ils passèrent leur chemin, oubliant complètement l'ex professeur de défense-contre-les-forces-du-mal dont les jumeaux avaient réussis à se débarrasser en l'envoyant de nouveau derrière la double-porte qu'ils avaient bloqué avec une béquille trouvé aux alentours.

Toujours à la recherche du dernier escalier, ils déambulèrent toujours plus loin dans l'hôpital, entrant dans des salles toutes quasiment identiques jusqu'à tomber sur une pièce différent des autres :

Elle était bien plus vaste que les précédentes et abritaient bien plus d'occupant, dans le fond de celle-ci un rideau séparait deux lit en particulier du reste de la chambre, tandis que ceux que les patineurs et sorcier apercevaient étaient occupés par une sorcière couverte de fourrure marron qui aboya en les voyant et un homme au regard vide qui aurait très bien pu être mort pour cause son manque de mouvement et l'imperceptible soulèvement de sa poitrine.

-Makkachin me manque… Soupira Victor en observant avec nostalgie la femme-chien.

-A moi aussi, renchérit Yuuri.

-Vous allez le revoir votre clébard, grogna le russe blond en roulant des yeux.

Pendant que les patineurs commençaient à se chamailler, Harry eut le loisir d'examiner plus attentivement la chambre, passant outre les infermières apportant des cadeaux envoyer par la famille au deux patients dans les lits. Il remarqua que l'homme semblant mort recevait une sorte de plante faisant penser à une pieuvre végétal mais il s'en détourna bien vite pour se concentrer sur les rideaux à l'arrière de la salle qui s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre deux personnes que le jeune sorcier connaissait bien :

Neville Longdubas, le visage sombre et sa grand-mère, une grande femme au trais sévères n'ayant rien à envier à Mc Gonagall et coiffée d'un chapeau où trônait un vautour empaillé.

Un bref instant, Harry se demanda si Luna Lovergood s'était inspiré de cette coiffe en particulier pour crée son chapeau lion. Or il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête en comprenant soudain ce que son camarade de classe était venu voir derrière ces rideaux : A savoir ses parents rendus fou par la torture que leur avait infligé Bellatrix Lestrange, une fidèle de Voldemort.

Ne voulant pas que son ami soit remarqué par les autres –Neville avait toujours cacher ce qui était arrivé à ses parents et Harry l'avait malencontreusement appris en sautant dans la pensine de Dumbledore- il voulut dire à Ron et Hermione de se déplacer un peu plus loin, mais malheureusement, l'adolescent aux yeux vert n'avait jamais vraiment été très chanceux et à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que le regard de son meilleur ami roux s'éclairait et que celui-ci agitait un bras en direction de Neville le hélant.

Le sorcier brun se courba, comme s'il voulait disparaitre sous terre, ses yeux s'écarquillant –ne s'attendant surement pas à les voir ici- puis leva péniblement une main et leur adressa un maigre salut se voulant détendu et nonchalant :

-Hey... Ca va les gars ?

-Neville ? Ce sont des amis ? S'enquit sa grand-mère en remarquant la foule, s'avançant dans leur direction d'une démarche royale.

Elle s'arrêta devant eux, les balayant littéralement du regard dans leur ensemble.

-Victor Nikiforov, se présenta directement Victor en s'avançant, peut-être que Neville vous a parlé de nous ?

-Les patineurs et le cousin d'Harry Potter, ce cela ? Oui, bien sûr.

Sa bouche s'étira en ce qui devait être le plus proche d'un sourire pour elle, et elle referma une main semblable à des serres d'oiseau sur l'épaule de son petit-fils.

-Je suis contente que Neville ait comme ami Harry Potter, c'est un bon exemple pour lui, un exemple de courage et loyauté.

Le pauvre jeune homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il paraissait tout à fait misérable songea Harry jetant un œil à son cousin et fiancé pour cligner des yeux avec étonnement en voyant que Victor couvait son camarade Griffondor d'un regard curieusement compréhensif et emplis de compassion. Comme si lui-même savait ce qu'était le sentiment de décevoir sa famille.

-Vous me flattez Mrs Longdubas, croassa Harry en se re-concentrant sur la sorcière.

Celle-ci hocha la tête visiblement satisfaite, puis s'apprêta à repartir donnant l'espoir à Harry que le secret de Neville resterait sauf, or, Ron vint briser toutes ses espérances tel un miroir éclatant en morceaux :

-Et vous faite quoi ici au juste ?

Si la vieille sorcière avait eut une quelconque intention de quitter la salle, désormais celles-ci semblaient s'être envolé, remplacé par de la surprise mêlé à de la colère.

-Tu ne leur à pas dit ? Persiffla-t-elle à l'adresse de son petit fils, tu ne leur à rien dit ?

-Dit quoi ? Demanda Ron en rajoutant une couche qui fit s'interroger Harry sur les raison pour lesquelles le roux était son ami. D'ailleurs il semblait qu'Hermione pensait de même à voir son regard, bien qu'elle ignore ce qu'il se passait, elle comprenait que l'adolescent ne faisait rien pour améliorer la situation.

-Je ne préférerais pas… Marmonna Neville en s'attirant l'ire de sa grand-mère.

-Quoi ! Rugit-elle, tu devrais pourtant être fier ! Ils se sont sacrifiés pour toi, ils…

Des bruits de pas nu claquant contre le sol carrelé l'interrompit, et tous purent voir émerger de derrière le rideau de la chambre une femme d'une maigreur inquiétante aux cheveux bruns pendent à la manière d'algues de chaque cotés de son visage abordant la même forme de cœur que Neville. Elle était vêtue d'une simple chemise d'hôpital miteuse semblant être trois fois trop grande.

En hantonnant, ce qu'Harry avait identifié comme la mère de son camarade s'avança vers eux d'un pas chancelant avant de tendre une main à son fils et de lui donner un emballage de bonbon pour repartir aussitôt après, toujours en murmurant les paroles d'une chanson sordide.

-Qu'est-ce que… Murmura Ginny choquée.

-Je vous présente Alice Longdubas, déclara la grand-mère de Neville, et mon fils Frank Longdubas torturés jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange il y à de cela quatorze ans.

Des halètements d'horreur retentirent, Harry remarqua que Yuuri devait s'accrocher à Victor tellement il tremblait, le teint désormais blafard. Yurio et Otabek s'étaient tellement rapprocher qu'ils semblaient vouloir ne former plus qu'un.

Sur leur visage : L'expression de ceux qui venaient de comprendre toute l'entendue d'une situation des plus atroce que la terre ait pu porté, à savoir ici la guerre sorcière. Peut-être venaient-ils uniquement maintenant de réaliser pleinement à quoi ils se risquaient ? De même pour les restes de ses amis sorciers ne paraissant pas assimiler que quand sa vie était en danger, plus rien n'importait et on se retrouvait seul, seul avec soi-même envisageant toute les façons de mourir possible auxquelles pourraient bien vous soumettre votre ennemi.

Personne à part lui-même ne s'était retrouvé en « véritable » danger de mort, si proche de celle-ci que la terrible que l'impression que Thanatos elle-même lui soufflait dans le cou son haleine fétide et par-dessus tout glaçante.

A ce moment là, la Peur était souveraine. Et celle-ci pouvait même s'allier à la Lâcheté et Couardise.

Mais Harry préférait largement que la Peur aille de pair avec le Courage et Loyauté. Au moins, dans ce cas là –plus ou moins utopique selon les personnes- Peter Petigrow n'aurait jamais trahi sa famille et ceux-ci serait encore en vie.

Soupirant, Harry observa l'expression douloureuse de Neville et celle dévasté de ses amis, une des rares personnes pouvant partager sa douleur avec Yurio qui avait vu sa mère se faire tuer sous ses yeux impuissants.

-… Je suis plus que ravie de vous avoir rencontré, disait Mrs Longdubas lorsque le survivant se reconnecta à la réalité, mais je vais devoir disposé…

-Tout le plaisir était pour nous, roucoulait Victor avec galanterie.

Leur souriant cette fois pour de vrai, et la main toujours sur l'épaule de son petit-fils, la sorcière inclina la tête avant de rejoindre la sortie, l'écho de ses chaussures à talon résonnant dans les couloirs. Neville n'avait même pas regardé en arrière.

-On ferait mieux aussi d'y aller, murmura Yuuri d'une voix fragile, Mrs Weasley doit avoir finie de disputer son mari…

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent et tous franchirent le seuil de la porte, légèrement refroidit par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Avant de quitter pour de bon la chambre, Harry vit son cousin asiatique fixer d'un œil accablé les rideaux séparant le couple Longdubas du reste des occupants de la pièce.

.

vVv

.

-Non, c'est non ! Gronda Molly Weasley les mains sur le hanches dans la salle de séjour du 12 square Grimmaud, c'est trop dangereux.

-Mais… Voulut protester Victor ou derrière lui était rassemblé toutes les personnes ayant moins de 18 ans de la demeure.

Sirius un peu plus loin se contenta de ricaner, un torchon en main, devant une fenêtre.

-Il est hors de question, reprit la sorcière rousse, que mes enfants aillent voir cette finale de patinage à Paris, même avec vous !

Cela faisait deux jours depuis qu'Arthur Weasley avait été mordu certain aurait pu penser que sa femme ne se serait toujours pas remise du choc d'apprendre que son mari avait été au bord de la mort, mais c'était mal la connaitre : Car celle-ci paraissait aussi remonté qu'une lionne à qui on aurait volé un petit, un balai dans la main qui évoquait plus une arme au vu de sa prise et un chiffon crasseux dans l'autre.

-Mamaaaan, geignirent ses enfants en cœur avant de se recroqueviller sous le terrible regard de la mère indignée.

Pour une fois, Hermione semblait d'accord avec ses camarades sorciers : elle aussi insistait pour qu'on les autorise à accepter l'invitation de Victor Nikiforov pour aller voir la finale de patinage se tenant à Paris le lendemain.

-Pas à moins que Dumbledore ne vous donne une permission, déclara la femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je lui ai déjà envoyé une lettre, intervint Yuuri avec un sourire d'excuse.

Le rictus suffisant qu'abordait la sorcière s'effaça sur son visage à la manière de la neige fondant à l'arrivé du printemps, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne avec un « hmph » dédaigneux.

-Dumbledore est sage, dit-elle d'un ton convaincu, jamais il ne dirait oui à une entreprise aussi risqué !

-Je ne parlerais pas aussi vite si j'étais vous, intervint Remus Lupin en entrant dans le salon, une lettre en main décacheté et Tonk le suivant en sautillant joyeusement, manquant parfois de trébucher à intervalle régulier.

Ces deux là avaient achevé une mission confidentielle au nom de l'ordre le soir précédent et avaient passé la nuit au siège, d'où leur présence.

Le lycanthrope agita l'enveloppe dans sa main et Mrs Weasley vint la lui arracher immédiatement pour commencer à lire, ses yeux sautant d'une ligne à l'autre, son front se barrant de rides supplémentaires au fur et à mesure.

-Quoi ! Hurla-t-elle finalement, mais pourquoi ?

Apparemment la réponse du directeur était positive.

Les adolescents poussèrent des cris de joies mais furent aussitôt interrompu par Lupin qui leva une main, leur intiment le silence :

-Désolé de vous décevoir… déclara-t-il, mais seul trois sorciers sont autorisé à venir avec eux, de plus Tonk et moi devront vous accompagnez durant ces deux jours.

Cette fois ce fut des cris de protestation qui furent émit, poussant Yuuri à aller s'emparer de la lettre à son tour : Le loup-garou disait vrai, Dumbledore autorisait Harry, Ron et Hermione à les accompagner mais uniquement sous la garde rapprocher de l'auror métamorphomage et de Lupin.

-Aie, il va y avoir des déçus… Grimaça Victor en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

-Dit leur qu'on leur montrera la vidéo, dit Yurio en les rejoignant.

-Ca les calmera un peu je pense, ajouta Otabek jetant un œil à la lettre par-dessus la tête de son ami blond.

Tous les quatre devaient former un bien étrange tableau, s'appuyant mutuellement les uns sur les autres pour lire un simple bout de papier au sceau de Poudlard, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se retourner comme un même homme vers les sorciers.

-Harry, Ron et Hermione sont les heureux élus ! S'exclama le plus âgé des russe.

-YES ! Rugit la sorcière brune en bondissant sur un vieux fauteuil qui poussa une plainte étouffé.

Fan de patinage comme elle l'était, son enthousiasme était compréhensif bien que Mrs Weasley pinçait les lèvres, désapprouvant totalement cette décision mais ne voulant pas contredire Dumbledore.

Si certain éclatèrent de rire en voyant la jeune sorcière rougir subitement en se rendant compte de son élan d'euphorie, d'autres se contentèrent d'afficher grise mine en grommelant dans leur barbe : Fred, George et Ginny auraient bien voulut venir… Mais ils auraient été trop nombreux dans ce cas là…

-C'est toujours eux qui font les trucs marrants ! Se plaignirent les jumeaux.

-Si par « trucs marrants » tu veux dire risquer sa vie, grogna le survivant en roulant des yeux, alors oui.

-Ca va être génial… Murmurait Hermione les yeux perdus dans le vide, je vais rencontrer Pitchit Chulanon…

Yurio soupira, probablement sentait-il déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez à l'image même des sorciers dans les gradins les encourageants. Dans un sens, Yuuri le comprenait, sauf que dans son cas il était plutôt inquiet de la réaction qu'auraient ses collègues (en particulier Chris qui avait la mauvaise habitude de toucher le derrière des gens) en rencontrant enfin son cousin.

.

vVv

.

Le jour suivant, à peine les rayons du soleil étaient-ils apparut à l'horizon qu'Harry se voyait réveillé par une Mrs Weasley d'humeur peu engageante. Probablement n'avait-elle pas encore digéré ce qu'elle considérait comme une sorte de trahison venant de Dumbledore.

Une fois en bas, et après un bref petit déjeuné partagé avec ses amis et les patineurs, les seuls à être totalement réveillés, ils avaient finis de boucler leurs sacs, fait leur adieu à Sirius qui aurait aimé venir et au quatre Weasley ne les accompagnants pas.

Lupin et Tonk les attendaient sur le porche, en les voyant arriver ils sourirent avant d'exhiber des répliques exactes des portoloin les ayant amené il y de cela à peine un mois à l'étranger pour les qualifications.

-Oh non… gémit Yurio, encore ces machins qui donnent le tournis…

-C'est le moyen le plus efficace, répliqua Tonk, qui, se jour là avait l'apparence d'une grande femme aux cheveux violet lui descendant jusqu'à la taille.

Elle tendit l'objet, attendant que les patineurs et sorciers s'en emparent. Ce qu'ils firent tous plus ou moins à contrecœur pour immédiatement être aspiré dans un tourbillon de couleur faisant regretter à certain d'avoir mangé ce matin.

L'atterrissage fut douloureux, du moins pour Yuuri sur lequel Harry atterrit lui coupant la respiration, les autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état excepté pour Victor ayant, apparemment, l'incroyable capacité à atterrir debout après un voyage par portoloin, et Yurio s'étant fait rattraper par Otabek lui ayant épargné le triste sort de se faire assommer par une des valises.

-Encore une ruelle puante ? S'indigna Victor en s'époussetant, n'y à-t-il pas mieux pour apparaitre ?

-Il faut être discret idiot, rétorqua le blond en remerciant son ami d'un regard.

-Ou sommes-nous exactement ? Demanda alors Tonk en s'avançant vers la sortie de la petite rue donnant sur un grand boulevard ou un brouhaha se faisait entendre, des silhouettes passant devant l'impasse sans les remarquer.

-C'est le Boulevard Billancourt, dit-elle en revenant après avoir examiné un panneau.

-Tant mieux ! S'exclama Yuuri avec soulagement, j'ai une vrai carte cette fois et l'hôtel ou nous logeons se trouve dans ce boulevard un peu plus haut.

Le japonais leur fit signe de le suivre, ravi que sa carte ne soit pas cette fois rédigé en hiéroglyphe : Il avait bien fait de demander à Sirius.

Par chance, leur hôtel n'était qu'à quelques mètres, mais ils faillirent bien le louper : Le bâtiment ressemblait en tout point à ses voisins : Peint de couleur crème et avec des balcons en fer formant des formes rappelant des plantes. Il était petit et ne se démarquait guère. Mais c'était celui qui était le plus prêt de la patinoire de Boulogne-Billancourt.

-Les autres patineurs dorment aussi ici ? S'enquit Hermione avec espoir.

-Je crois que Minami, Chris et Pitchit qui ont promit de venir nous voir sont dans cet hôtel, répondit Otabek en entrant dans un hall simple ou une réceptionniste brune les débarrassas de leur valises, mais les autres participant à la finale seront ailleurs.

-Ils sont à la patinoire, tous, déclara soudain Victor le nez dans son téléphone qu'il venait d'allumer, nous feront mieux de nous dépêcher d'aller tâter cette glace histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise ce soir.

Avec un enthousiasme débordant, tous se précipitèrent dans la direction de la dite patinoire étant un grand bâtiment se trouvant dans le parc.

N'attendant pas une seconde de plus ils y entrèrent pour découvrir une glace bleuâtre aux reflets irisé par les nombreux projecteurs envoyant de la lumière multicolores partout.

Et au centre de celle-ci, des patineurs discutant et s'entrainant presque paresseusement.

Yuuri repéra immédiatement J.J et Michael qui se fusillaient mutuellement du regard en prônant que Sala/Isabella était la plus belle.

Les deux femmes se trouvaient d'ailleurs derrière la rambarde en présence de Mila, une patineuse aux cheveux rouge carmin se démarquant particulièrement aux cotés de Lilia Barovsky et Yakov Feltsman semblant sur le point de se mettre à hurler.

Même Chris, Minami et Pitchit (filmant la joute verbale) étaient là !

Néanmoins, malgré tout ces cris, Chris leva la tête et les aperçut, un grand sourire fendant son visage en deux :

-Yuuri ! Victor ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte en levant vers eux deux bras dépourvu de quelconque plâtre, nous vous attendions !

Aussitôt, tous les visages se levèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants et Hermione se mit à haleter en voyant tous ses idoles réunis en face.

-Yuriiiiiiii ! Glapit Mila en se jetant sur le blond pour se mettre à lui frotter vigoureusement le crâne, n'écoutant même pas les plaintes du jeune homme.

-Victor ! Rugit Yakov en s'avançant à grand pas rageur vers son ancien élève qui tenta de se refugier derrière son fiancé, qu'est-ce que c'était cette lettre d'excuse ! Même un pirojki aurait pu faire mieux : Poux-lard ? Une école de magie pour justifier ton absence avec Yuri !

-C'est Poudlard, le corrigea nerveusement l'homme en énervant encore plus son ancien coach.

-Pou… Poudlard ?! Firent soudain deux voix simultanées en coupant court au début de dispute.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Isabella et J.J les fixer avec un semblant d'incrédulité.

-Il y a un problème ? S'enquit Lupin en clignant des yeux.

-Euh… Commença le Canadien en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque, eh bien « Poudlard » quel nom étrange ! On voit bien que cela sort de l'imagination de Victor Nikiforov !

-Hey ! Protesta le russe alors qu'autours tous se mettaient à ricaner.

-Les gras, dit Pitchit une fois que les moqueries se furent taries, regardez ! C'est Harry !

L'attention général fut porté sur le jeune adolescent aux yeux vert qui sembla se ratatiné sur lui-même en remarquant l'attention porté.

-Donc c'est lui le cousin anglais de Yuuri ? Dit alors Chris un reflet malicieux dans les yeux en tendant une main vers le survivant, main qui fut arrêtés par Yuuri lui-même :

-Fait ce que je pense et je te la coupe, gronda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

L'air penaud et faisant la moue, le suisse rétracta son membre épargnant au survivant d'être molester.

-Qui sont les autres ? Demanda-t-il à la place en dévisageant les sorciers.

-Des amis d'Harry, répondit Otabek en prenant la parole, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, son… oncle Remus Lupin et la fiancé de celui-ci.

A l'entente de cela, plusieurs personnes, en particulier la métamorphomage et le lycanthrope manquèrent de s'étouffer.

-Harry-kun ! S'exclama Minami Kenjiro en bondissant sur le survivant et coupant toute démenti qui auraient pu venir de Lupin et Tonk, ravi de te rencontrer !

Il lui attrapa les deux mains pour les secouer énergiquement, si Harry parut surpris par la petite boule d'énergie qu'était le plus jeune des patineurs, il ne le montra pas. Le patineur se tourna ensuite vers les amis du sorcier pour leur adresser la même forme de bienvenue chaleureuse.

Si Ron eut droit au même accueil, lorsque vint le tour d'Hermione, le jeune patineur se figea brusquement, comme frappé par la foudre.

-Minami ? Dit Yuuri intrigué comme tous.

Le jeune homme avait la bouche grande ouverte, fixant la sorcière comme s'il venait de voir une appariation, puis, aussi soudainement que cet arrêt inattendus, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de reculer si vite qu'il se cogna au mur.

-Bon… Il se racla la gorge : Bonjour…

-Bonjour ? Répétât la sorcière perplexe.

Lilia Barovsky toussota dans sa main, comme Sala et Mila se retenant de pouffer en marmonnant des choses telle que « réaction adorable ».

Victor et Yuuri se jetèrent un regard mutuel :

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas…

-On dirait bien.

-Mais je croyais qu'il avait le béguin sur toi !

-A bon ? Eh bien on dirait que c'est juste une sorte d'admiration poussé apparemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'incrusta Yurio en penchant la tête vers eux.

-Mon très chers Yurio, lui répondit Victor d'un air mélodramatique, il me semble bien que notre petit Minami vient de tomber dans les affres de l'amour !

-Sans blague ! S'écria Pitchit qui visiblement écoutait.

Cri qui eut pour conséquence de détourner l'attention de la sorcière brune du japonais blond.

-Pitchit Chulanon ! Hoqueta-t-elle en prenant de grande inspiration, c'est réellement vous !

-Une fan ? Se demanda le Thaïlandais ravis.

-Evidement ! Je suis votre compte instagramme sur mon portable depuis déjà pas mal de temps ! Je peux avoir un autographe ? De Christophe Giacometi ? De J.J, Michael et Sala Crispino ? De tous les patineurs présents ?!

Alors que la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux faisait la présentation de toutes les personnes qu'elle admirait sous l'œil boudeur de Ron fusillant Minami du regard, Harry posa une question :

-Hermione à un téléphone portable ?

-Surement, rit Yuuri, ses parents ne sont pas sorciers après tout…

C'était vrai, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait souvent tendance à oublier que la jeune fille n'était pas issue d'une famille sorcière et avait donc la parfaite compréhension de la société moldue.

Il jeta un regard rapide à Minami ne semblant même pas vouloir approcher et haussa les épaules : Il ferait mieux de s'entrainer avec ses amis.

Chose qu'ils firent bien que ne se lançant pas vraiment dans de grande démonstration : Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs adversaires connaissent leur programme et décident à la dernière minute de changer leurs sauts dans le but de gagner.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, J.J –tentant probablement de devenir plus proche d'eux avec sa fiancé- les invita à aller prendre un café dans un petit bistro à deux rues de là.

A la sortie de la patinoire, Yuuri eut la mauvaise surprise de se heurter à un passant vêtu d'un imper gris informe et une casquette d'ouvrier lui dissimulant le visage.

-Oh, désolé, marmonna le patineur embrassé.

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit ce qui semblait être un petit homme dans la fin de la trentaine en un anglais parfait, c'est de ma faute.

Et il passa son chemin, laissant le japonais planter au même endroit, les sourcils froncés.

-Il y un problème ? Interrogea Victor en s'apercevant que son fiancé ne suivait plus le groupe.

-Non, rien…

.

vVv

.

La finale n'avait même pas commencé que la foule était déjà en délire. C'était vraiment impressionnant songea Harry assis à coté d'Hermione et Minami qui rougissait sans cesse en jetant des regards en coins à la sorcière. Aux cotés de Sala Crispino, Ron continuait de l'assassiner mentalement.

La voix d'un présentateur résonnait autours d'eux, incitant le public à crier encore plus, et celui-ci, ainsi que la sorcière brune à la droite du survivant étaient plus que disposés à le faire.

-Bonsoir Messieurs et Mesdames ! Braillait un français dans un anglais maladroit, ce soir nous allons accueillir six candidats qui luteront pour parvenir à se placer premier ! Dans un premier temps l'Italien Michael Crispino ouvrira la danse !

Sur l'énorme télé suspendue au plafond, l'image de l'homme atteint de sister-complex s'afficha dans un coin de l'écran.

-…Il sera suivit par Otabek Altin un Kazakhstan atteignant toujours la finale !

Des hurlements firent trembler la patinoire lorsque le visage du jeune adulte rejoignit celui de Michael.

-…Puis de Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky et Jean-Jack Leroy alias J.J.

Même un match que Quiddich n'aurait pas pu atteindre une telle excitation, se dit le survivant se voyant, tout comme Ron, dans l'obligation de se boucher les oreilles, mais le pire allait bientôt arriver :

-Et pour finir, celui qui conclura notre soirée en faisant son grand retour tant attendu… J'ai nommé… VICTOR NIKIFOROV !

Si auparavant les spectateurs étaient tout bonnement surexcités, désormais ils étaient déchaînés, à l'ouïe du nom du célèbre patineur une bonne partie des gens s'étaient lever en agitant des pancartes, drapeaux et bien d'autres choses.

La clameur était telle qu'Harry avait l'impression que ses tympans allaient se briser en même temps que la salle elle-même.

-Ils sont si fameux que cela ? Hurla Tonk un peu plus loin à travers le bruit.

-Ca m'en à tout l'air ! Beugla Lupin en retour, qui ayant des sens plus développer que les humains normaux devait se fourrer une écharpe décorés d'hamsters emprunté à Pitchit dans les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd.

-N'attendons plus une seconde, reprit le présentateur une fois les hurlements calmés, accueillons donc notre premier candidat : Michael Crispino !

Les bras grand ouvert et la tête basculée en arrière, l'Italien glissa vers le centre de la patinoire, les fausses pierres multicolores sur sa tenue créant des reflets irisés sur la glace.

Sa tenue n'avait, à vrai dire, rien d'extravaguant comme se l'attendait Harry : Un simple pantalon noir serré et sa veste ouverte sur une chemise blanche ou de petit joyaux synthétique étaient brodés.

Depuis les gradins, des mots d'encouragement lui était adressé, Hermione et Sala l'acclamaient aussi avec enthousiasme, Mila, la femme rousse embêtant Yurio de tout cœur avec elles.

L'homme n'y fit pas attention, se plaçant au centre de la patinoire les bras contre son corps, une jambe légèrement en retrait, les yeux fermé. Il paraissait sérieux comme un pape*.

Puis la musique commença, et le silence se fit au même moment ou Harry et Ron sentaient leur mâchoire s'ouvrir en même temps que leurs yeux.

Le morceau avait commencé lentement. Michaël, immobile, avait fait quelque mouvement gracieux avec ses bras, puis après un bref silence durant lequel il avait ralenti ses gestes, le véritable morceau composé principalement d'instrument à corde jouant ensemble démarra en même temps que le patineur qui se laissa glisser autours de la patinoire, les pends de sa veste volant derrière lui, laissant comme une trainé de paillette.

-Ce morceau s'intitule « See what I've become » de Zack Hemsey, commenta le présentateur d'une voix basse dans son micro, peut-être un message à sa très chère sœur qui participe demain à la finale féminine ?

Trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait, Harry l'entendit à peine admirant les mouvements contrôlés mais puissants de l'italien. Un jour, l'adolescent s'était dit que le Quiddich était un beau sport : Voir voler les gens et les entrevoir faire des pirouettes aériennes, le visage et cheveux au vent, avait quelque chose de magique, jouissif même.

Seulement maintenant il comprenait à quel point il s'était fourvoyé : Le patinage artistique était emprunt d'une grâce et délicatesse à couper le souffle. Plus que du sport, c'était aussi un art.

Cette impression ne fut que renforcé lorsque Michael se mit à effectuer des sauts que le survivant et son ami roux auraient crus impossibles. La foule se mit à l'encourager tandis que le présentateur décrivait ses actes comme une énorme prise de risque.

A un moment, l'italien effectua deux bonds successifs qui lui valurent d'être acclamé avec plus de ferveur, ces sauts étaient apparemment un triple lutz suivit d'un triple toe loop une combinaison que seul les frères et sœurs Crispino effectuaient, or son dernier bond fut raté : Il glissa et tomba à terre et eut du mal à se réaccorder avec la musique, son short program s'acheva sur une pose final, un bras tendu au-dessus de sa tête, comme s'il voulait se saisir de quelque chose d'immatériel, ou de la victoire.

Une salve d'applaudissement et de cris salua sa performance, le patineur se dirigea vers le Kiss and cry alors que les cheveux de Sala fouettaient le visage d'Harry au même moment ou elle lui passait devant en un flou de brun pour rejoindre son frère.

-Incroyable ! Dit Tonk en battant des mains avec enthousiasme, je ne regrette pas d'être venue !

-Pareil ! Hoqueta Hermione à qui Minami passa timidement un mouchoir sous le téléphone de Pitchit qui prenait le moment en photo : Apparemment il supportait déjà le couple « Minamione » bien que celui-ci soit inexistant.

-C'est qui après ? interrogea Ron d'une voix chevrotante, les yeux toujours planter sur la glace comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce quoi il venait d'être témoin.

-Otabek.

D'ailleurs jeune adulte se préparait déjà, accoudé à la rambarde de la patinoire ou Yurio se trouvait avec le coach du Kasakhstan une femme dans la trentaine à l'air sympathique.

Il portait une sorte de gilet dans les tons rosés et bleu roi et abordait un pantalon bleu pale dont la teinture semblait s'effacer à partir de ses genoux.

-Nous avons les notes de Michael Crispino ! Annonça soudain la voix amplifiée du commentateur.

Le silence se fit alors que tous les regards se portaient sur l'écran géant diffusant l'image du patineur assis sur un long siège avec son coach ou les alentours avaient été décorés avec des fleurs et autres petites choses.

« 103,11 » Indiqua-t-il alors qu'une clameur s'élevait de partout autours.

-Un personal best ! Rugit le présentateur, nous démarrons fort ce soir !

Sur la télé géante, une Sala sauvage apparut et se jeta sur son frère plus que ravi, tombant tout deux au sol, disparaissant derrière le banc et provoquant des éclats de rires.

-Ils s'aiment beaucoup, déclara Harry souhaitant soudainement avoir eut une sœur ou un frère pour partager des moments aussi magiques que les patineurs Italien pleurant quasiment ensemble de joie.

Ron hocha la tête et le nom d'Otabek fut appelé par une voix synthétique.

Le visage de celui-ci se teinta d'une légère nervosité lorsque son nom fut prononcé, mais celle-ci disparu en un instant quand Yurio lui sourit en levant le pouce dans sa direction.

A la manière de Michael, le centre de la glace brillante comme un diamant fut rejoint et la position de départ –la tête baissé et les bras croisés, avant-bras sur avant-bras, tandis que les doigts étaient recourbés comme des griffes- adopté.

La musique commença, douce et entrainante et Otabek la suivit d'une manière qui aurait pu être décrite comme désespéré et qui en toucha plus d'un à voir les visages figés de plusieurs personnes.

Harry en restait stupéfait : Une telle expression poignante était présente sur le visage d'Otabek alors que celui-ci tendait des bras suppliant vers les spectateurs. Comment pouvait on jouer de pareilles émotions toute en devant se concentrer sur une chorégraphie aussi complexe ? Cela lui semblait impossible à comprendre.

Il sauta une fois. Retomba gracieusement et bondit de nouveau pour faire un tour sur lui-même la tête renversé et les yeux fermés, l'air apaisé.

On aurait juré qu'il leur racontait une histoire bouleversante rien qu'avec son corps et sa danse envoutante.

-Cette musique se nomme « Flame of despair » murmura le commentateur en un souffle, probablement lui aussi prisonnier de l'enchantement dans lequel Otabek les retenait. –C'est une musique composé par Yuki Kajiura, une japonaise.

La performance du jeune adulte dura encore une minute, une minute durant laquelle des cœurs se serrèrent et ou Minami et Hermione durent couper le dernier mouchoir en deux pour ce se le partager. Puis sur une dernière note, le morceau prit fin et Otabek s'immobilisa doucement la respiration pantelante.

Pendant un bref instant, il n'eut aucun bruit : personne ne semblait avoir réalisé que la prestation venait de s'achever, puis quelques spectateurs se mirent à applaudirent lentement bientôt suivit par d'autre et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la patinoire paraissait prête à exploser sous les hurlements et félicitations.

-IN... INCROYABLE ! Brailla le commentateur, c'est une prestation de maitre que Mr Altin nous a fait là ! Une chose est sûre : Sa note sera excellente !

-C'était si bien que ça ? Interrogea Ron tandis que le patineur se faisait arroser de peluches sur la glace.

-Extrêmement, lui répondit Pitchit en se penchant depuis la rangé du haut, les seuls que j'ai vu faire des chorégraphies pareilles étaient Yuuri, Yurio et Victor. Et ces trois là on tendance à faire changer rapidement le record du meilleur score.

-Il à été fantastique, soupira rêveusement Mila à ses cotés et mains sur les joues, avant ses chorégraphies n'étaient pas aussi mémorable mais maintenant…

Elle couva le Kazakhstan au kiss and cry d'un regard admiratif avant d'entendre le bruit indiquant que les notes avaient été affichés, lever la tête et pousser un cri perçant répercuté par Hermione et Minami.

-C'est… C'est un étonnant 117,36 ! Bredouilla la voix amplifier du présentateur, presque le record de Yuri Plisetsky de 118 et quelques !

-Jamais je n'aurai cru cela d'Otabek, s'étonna Hermione les yeux rouge, pour moi c'était Victor la grande menace pour tous…

-On dirait que tu t'es trompé, intervint Remus Lupin dont les cernes sous les yeux semblaient presque éclipsés par l'éclat de ceux-ci.

Ce fut Yurio qui félicita chaudement son meilleur ami. En attendant, Yuuri et Victor demeuraient invisibles, probablement toujours dans les coulisses… Pourtant c'était bientôt au tour de son cousin, comme la voix synthétique venait de l'annoncer.

-Hey, dit Ron reflétant ses pensés, ou est…

Il s'interrompit, voyant le japonais sortir de derrière un rideau suivit de près par un Victor paraissant confiant.

Le patineur avançait à grand pas et se jetât pratiquement sur la glace, commençant à laisser apparaitre des traces de patins, et fonça au centre pour se mettre en position.

Aux cotés d'Harry, le sorcier roux étouffa un rire à la tenue du japonais : Une sorte de haut blanc pailleté à volant bleu et un pantalon noir ou était accroché une sorte de tissus de la même couleur que la veste. Cela paraissait étrange de voir des hommes portés ce genre de tenue qui pouvaient être perçues comme légèrement efféminé, mais le survivant pensait que son cousin avait l'air très seyant dedans, en particulier grâce à ses cheveux, disciplinés habituellement, désormais tiré en arrière et ébouriffé. Ses lunettes avaient disparu, si bien qu'on pouvait se demander si celui-ci distinguaient même le public.

-Sa musique est _Mosane_ de E.S. Posthumus , indiqua le présentateur, son short program contiendra de nombreux sauts redoutables.

Au même moment, le morceau débutait et Yuuri avec.

C'était son si son corps créait de la musique songea Harry en admirant l'adulte faire des mouvements d'une sensualité incroyable, les laissant sans voix. La musique à ton légèrement latino ne faisait que renforcer son impression.

-Yuuri-kuuun ! Criait Minami les mains devant sa bouche en encourageant son idole avec Pitchit et Hermione.

Sur le bord de la patinoire, Yurio et Victor observaient sans un mot leur ami et amant pour l'un, de légés sourires sur les lèvres.

Etait-ce même la même personne ? Ce Yuuri semblait capable de tout : Il alla même jusqu'à envoyer un regard charmeur aux juges choqué par son audace.

La danse était rapide, précise et surtout parfaitement maitrisé donnant à l'ensemble un aspect unique qui prouvait que le patineur était passé maitre dans sa discipline depuis déjà un moment.

Les spectateurs claquaient des mains en même temps que le rythme du morceau, fredonnant quasi-inconsciemment l'air de celui-ci. Des pancartes dédicacé au japonais s'élevait au-dessus de la foule, les cris avec.

Une fois sa prestation achevé en toute beauté, Yuuri rejoignit Victor au kiss-and-cry pour y attendre sa note. Il n'y avait eu aucune chute et ses sauts avaient été exécuté à la perfection : Aucun doute que son score serait élevé.

Un jolis « 109,98 » fut annoncé, provoquant de nouveau l'allégresse du public, tandis que le commentateur clamait que personne depuis le début de la soirée n'avait eu un score inferieur à cent.

Le nom de Yuri Plisetsky fut prononcé une dizaine de minutes plus tard et les sorciers reportèrent leur attention sur la patinoire où un Yurio vêtu d'une sorte de combinaison noire pailletée évoquant une nuit d'été venait de se placer, ses cheveux lâchés.

-Sur quel genre de musique ce sera à ton avis ? Se demanda Ron à voix haute.

-Surement un morceau classique, intervint Hermione, sa chorégraphe est une ancienne danseuse au Bolchoi.

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête une vielle femme habillée élégamment aux coté d'un homme ressemblant à un vieux mafieux avec son chapeau fédora.

-A coup sûr, rit Pitchit.

Or, au contraire de la pensé général, un morceau digne d'un concert de rock débuta, fort et frénétique, laissant une bonne partie de l'assemblé bouche-bée excepté un groupe de fan féminin de l'adolescent, portant des oreilles de chats, qui se mirent à hurler d'une voix suraigüe.

Le jeune Russe semblait possédé remarqua Harry en réprimant une envie subite d'appeler un prêtre exorciste. Le blond tournait sur lui-même à une vitesse affolante et bondissait comme un cabri avant de se jeter au sol pour une glissade digne d'un pingouin dévalant une pente enneigé puis se relever encore plus rapidement.

Malgré toute cette frénésie, il ne tomba pas une fois et revint sur la terre ferme sain et sauf, passant la tête haute devant un Victor et Yuuri ébahis au-delà du possible et s'arrêta finalement au kiss and cry ou il se laissa lourdement tomber (une énorme peluche de chat entre les mains), immédiatement rejoins par Yakov Feltman et Lilia Barofsky les yeux respectivement caché sous le chapeau et des mèches de cheveux.

Apparemment c'était à contrecœur qu'ils avaient accepté ce genre musique.

-Très bien… Marmonna la voix du présentateur mal-à-l'aise, après cette… Surprenante et inhabituelle performance voyons voir sa note qui sera à coup-sûr au-dessus des cents points…

Un 112,12 apparut à l'écran suivit d'une tôlé d'acclamation et Yurio sourit lorsque le classement s'afficha le plaçant à la deuxième place après Otabek. Le blond ne paraissait pas dérangé par le fait que son camarde l'ai écrasé d'environs cinq point. Il devait se dire qu'ils les rattraperaient le lendemain au free skate.

Ne restait plus que deux candidats : Un certain J.J et le tant attendu Victor Nikiforov.

-Regardez, les avertis Tonk complètement prise par le spectacle pareil à Lupin qui semblait avoir adoré la prestation du jeune russe, ce n'est ce J.J là-bas ?

En effet, un peu plus loin était visible l'homme brun au visage ciselé vetu d'une tenue blanche ouverte sur sa poitrine rappelant étrangement Elvis Presley « le King ». Il se trouvait face à une très belle femme qui l'embrassa sous les yeux rieurs de ce qui semblait être ses parents au vu de la légère ressemblance.

-Accueillons J.J ! S'exclama le commentateur une fois que l'homme consenti à rejoindre le centre de la patinoire, sous les acclamations du public, un sourire à cent watt scotché au visage révélant une dentition aussi immaculé que parfaite.

-Il performera sur _« The thème of the King J.J II »_ ! Composé et chanté par J.J lui-même !

-Il est sérieux ? S'étrangla Pitchit en manquant de tomber sur Harry tellement il se penchait.

-Eeeegrh… Gargarisa Mila en fronçant le nez.

-J.J ! S'écria Hermione avec enthousiasme en agitant le bras.

-Narcissique… Dirent Harry et Ron en cœur, ils comprenaient désormais pourquoi Yurio et Otabek avaient comparé l'homme à Lockhart.

Mais lorsque la musique démarra, le survivant eut la surprise de s'apercevoir que jean-Jack Leroy était vraiment un patineur d'exception et que cette confiance en soit semblait… Comme retenue dans ses pas. C'était assez étrange mais pas dérangeant.

Les paroles de la chanson étaient clairement une ode à lui-même, or ces mots n'étaient pas aussi arrogante qu'on aurait pu le croire dans un premier temps : Il y avait une sorte de message indiquant que même au bord du gouffre et du désespoir, on pouvait toujours remonter.

Peut-être que dans le passé J.J était tombé de son piédestal et avait entreprit une dure accensions pour atteindre de nouveau le sommet de celui-ci ?

Son score fut 109,21 battants presque Yuuri.

Durant toute sa chorégraphie, les spectateurs avaient scandé les paroles de sa chanson, et seulement maintenant, les derniers échos de celle-ci s'estompaient tandis que le dernier candida tant attendu se préparait à entrer en scène, son fiancé japonais à ses cotés.

-Et maintenant très chers public ! Clama le présentateur dans son micro, le clou du spectacle, l'homme qui a fait des miracles et qui va vous faire trembler… J'ai nommé Victor Nikiforov !

Le Russe jeta un regard vers la foule, puis se tourna brièvement vers Yuuri ayant remit ses lunettes pour l'enlacer rapidement avant de filer sous les vivat du public ravi de cette petite scène de tendresse.

Victor décrivit un arc de cercle sur la glace, les bras écarté laissant aux spectateurs tout le loisir pour l'applaudir et admirer ses vêtements : Une sorte de chemise blanche lâche à l'ancienne avec un jabot et un pantalon noir se plissant légèrement avant d'être rentrer dans les patins noirs. Il semblait presque auréolé dans une aura divine tellement il semblait briller et être magnifié dans cette tenue.

-Victoooooor ! Glapit Hermione reprise par Pitchit et compagnie.

-Notre patineur favori patinera sur une musique nommé _Ad Vitam Aeternam_ de Tom Strandberg, annonça le commentateur alors que la mélodie s'élevait partout autours, les entourant pour ne plus les lâcher.

Et Victor dansa, mieux que jamais, avec des mouvements vifs et si rapide qu'ils en devenaient presque flous, sa step séquence était une énorme prise de risque : Seul Yuuri Katsuki réputé pour son endurance aurait pu la faire, or le russe teint bon et malgré les perles de sueurs venant rouler dans son jabot, il continua, passant aux sauts.

Ils furent tout simplement subliment. Comme on s'y attendait du cinq fois champion du monde de patinage. La seule erreur qu'il avait pu faire était un mince déséquilibre imperceptible.

A la fin de la chorégraphie, plus que lui offrir des applaudissements et félicitation, le public lui octroya une véritable ovation faisant trembler tout le bâtiment.

-Et c'était Victor Nikiforov ! Messieurs et Mesdames ! Hurlait le présentateur à travers le vacarme assourdissant, une performance digne de lui ! Mais battra-t-elle l'incroyable score de Mr Altin ? Nous le seront dans les prochaines minutes.

Le patineur haletait, un sourire aux lèvres et saluant la foule et ses fans avec de grands mouvements de bras. A peine était-il de retour sur terre que Yuuri l'envoyait s'écraser sur celle-ci à la manière de Sala avec Michael –d'ailleurs ceux-ci étaient présent à coté d'eux et riaient à gorge déployé-.

Des mots qu'Harry n'entendis guerre furent échangés à voix basse et les deux compères prirent le chemin du kiss-and-cry bien que le japonais ne devrait pas s'y trouver n'étant pas le coach de Victor.

C'était à un Yakov renfrogné qu'appartenait ce rôle plus qu'indésirable à voir son visage. L'adolescent ne savait pas pourquoi mais il imaginait bien le vieil homme russe s'entendre à merveille avec Maugrey-Fol-Œil, et les voir discuter à propos de la jeunesse « délinquante ».

Le bruit signalant l'appariation de la note retentit alors forçant le sorcier à détourner son regard pour se focalisé sur l'écran géant affichant «115,09 ».

-Attendez, s'écria Ron à travers le tumulte, ça veut dire que Victor s'est fait battre par Otabek ?!

-Alors là je suis étonné ! Cria Hermione les yeux écarquillés avec tous les autres patineurs à ses cotés, Otabek n'avait jamais eut de résultat pareil !

Pendant que tous débattaient sur les résultats des patineurs, Harry remarqua que son cousin venait de cesser d'étreindre/étrangler son fiancé et se dirigeait seul vers les coulisse, probablement pour aller y chercher des mouchoirs à voir les larmes de bonheur sur ses joues.

Or, au même moment, le jeune sorcier cru apercevoir une sorte ombre suivre les pas du japonais, il cligna des yeux : Elle avait disparut.

Haussant les épaules, Harry se dit qu'il devait rêver et qu'il devenait paranoïaque puis se concentra de nouveau sur la télé en hauteur pour pouvoir y voir le classement final :

I-Otabek Altin : 177,36

II-Victor Nikiforov : 115,09

III-Yuri Plisetsky : 112,12

IV-Yuuri Katsuki : 109,98

V-Jean-Jack Leroy : 109,21

VI-Michael Crispino : 103,11

.

vVv

.

Yuuri essuya quelques larmes coulant sur son menton : Victor avait été fantastique ! Il avait toujours souhaité cela : Se battre pour la première place avec son idole en tant qu'adversaire, digne et reconnu par celui-ci.

Et aujourd'hui c'était le cas, même que tous, -même les sorcier !- étaient avec eux pour les supporter.

Bien qu'il n'était pas premier du classement –place revenant à Otabek à l'étonnement général- il était tout de même satisfait.

Les casiers ou était ranger les affaires entrèrent dans son champ de vision et il s'y dirigea pour composer le code électronique faisant office de clé et s'épongea littéralement le visage avec une vieille serviette.

Il ferait mieux de rejoindre tout le monde songea-t-il joyeusement, ce soir ils iraient tous dans un restaurant odieusement couteux et se farciraient le visage avec de bon plat bien français pour célébrer leurs magnifiques résultats.

Cependant, à peine eut-il amorcé le geste de tourner les talons que quelque chose de dure lui fut enfoncé dans le creux des reins le figeant.

-Ne… Ne bouge pas, dit soudain une voix masculine en appuyant un peu plus l'objet dans son dos.

Grimaçant à la sensation et le cœur bâtant à la chamade Yuuri tourna lentement la tête pour cligner des yeux en reconnaissant le petit homme qu'il avait bousculé dans l'après-midi. Sauf que cette fois-ci, sa casquette d'ouvrier n'était plus sur son crane se révélant dégarnit et laissant au patineur le loisir de dévisagé son –apparemment- agresseur : Le visage rond, de petit yeux perçant enfoncé dans ses orbites et des dents proéminentes, pour le japonais, rien d'autre n'aurait pu autant lui évoquer un rongeur que cet homme là.

Mais non pas un rongeur comme les adorables hamsters de Pitchit mais plus comme un rat d'égout.

En baissant les yeux sur la chose faisant pression sur son dos, Yuuri reteint une exclamation apeuré en reconnaissant une baguette magique. Que diable cela signifiait ?!

De grosse goutes de sueur roulaient en abondance sur le visage du désormais identifié sorcier tandis que celui-ci prenait une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Pour les plans emplis de grandeur du Seigneur des ténèbres… Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante mais ou perçait une sorte de solennité et résignation :

-Meurt.

…

*Une expression française. Je sais que vous devez déjà être au courant qu'elle existe, mais moi je ne la connaissais pas avant de la découvrir par hasard, je vous l'explique donc vite fait : Cela signifie « sérieux » « concentré ».

 _Commentaires en vrac :_

-Vous voulez du Minamione (Minami x Hermione) au fait ? Pour l'instant il est juste là pour le fun… Mais peut-être se concrétisera-t-il ?

-Nos patineurs commencent enfin à se rendre compte que la guerre sorcière n'est pas que de la rigolade, maintenant allez savoir s'ils regretteront leur choix d'aider Harry…

-Ce chapitre était long n'est ce pas ? Et dire que je voulais le boucler en 6000 mots.

-D'ailleurs quelques petites choses intéressantes arriverons plus tard dont l'explication du pourquoi du comment le-sorcier-dont-vous-avez-toutes-deviné-l'identité est là.

-Bref.

J'ose espérer que ce chapitre aura été meilleurs que le précédant.

Donc si vous avez des critiques, reproches, choses à dire le bouton est plus bas.


	11. Chapter 11

Voila le chapitre 11 !

Alias04 : Hello ^^ Déjà merci pour ta review et oui, je sais, fautes de frappes à gars XD (faute toujours pas corrigé d'ailleur) bref, en tout cas, oui pour J.J et Isabella (c'était grillé mais tu es la seule à avoir fait une remarque dessus) alors j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra !

Barukku-sama & sheshanabarraud : Minamione power donc ! Bonne lecture ^^

Arya39 : Hello, désolée mais aucune idée d'établissement à Lyon avec licence japonais ^^ Je vis à coté de Paris donc je ne sais pas, mais ma fac fait licence japonais elle (truc inutile à dire) sinon… j'aurai une question, tu feras un jour intervenir Law dans tes histoires ? Depuis que j'ai reprit One Piece je l'adore ^^ Surtout le jumelage Law x Luffy (tu connaitrais pas des fic sur eux d'ailleurs ? J'écume sans résulta satisfaisant…)

Soln96 & rouge : Merci ! Et soln96, ta menace m'a tué XD

…

Chapitre 11

Les yeux de Yuuri se plissèrent tandis que son corps se couvrait d'une sueur froide provoquant un frisson qui le secoua de la tête au pied. La pression de la baguette dans son dos se fit plus insistante et le petit sorcier prit une inspiration tremblante :

-Avada…

-Attend ! Le coupa précipitamment le jeune homme en retenant un hoquet d'horreur à l'entente du premier mot qu'il reconnu comme le sortilège donnant la mort. –Que fais-tu ici ? Tu es un serviteur de Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tentes-tu de me tuer, je pensais qu'Harry serait la cible.

Ses questions, précipitées, parurent prendre au dépourvu l'homme, ainsi que le fait que le japonais ait prononcé le nom de son maitre.

-Cela ne te concerne pas, répondit-il d'une voix effrayé, le maitre m'a ordonné de te tuer, alors je te tue.

La respiration du patineur se bloqua dans sa gorge : Voldemort connaissait son existence ? Peut-être même celle de Victor, Otabek et Yurio même.

C'était une chose horrifiante dans ce cas, le fait même que le mage noir se soit intéressé à eux ne présageait rien de bon. Voulait-il provoquer Harry en le tuant ? Ou bien y avait-il une autre raison que cet homme tente de le faire assassiner ?

Lassé de ses propres hypothèses bancales, Yuuri reprit la parole, cherchant à gagner du temps par la même occasion.

-Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? Qu'ai-je fait pour offenser ton maitre ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, murmura le sorcier, mais apparemment tu en sais trop, toi et cet autre moldu brun de Mongolie*. C'est pour cela que le maitre veut ta mort.

Le petit homme devait bien être sûr de la réussite de son meurtre pour lui révéler cela, songea Yuuri.

Or, pour le moment, l'esprit du japonais marchait à toute allure, paniqué et frénétique tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Si ce gars en finissait avec lui maintenant, alors Otabek serait le prochain à succomber à la malédiction de la mort. Car c'est celle-ci qui mettrait fin à leur vie.

Mais que voulait dire le sorcier par « qu'ils en savaient trop ? ». Il ne comprenait pas et son esprit était trop embrumé par la frayeur pour penser à autre chose que survivre.

Voulant surement en finir au plus vite, le sorcier prit quelques pas de recul, les semelles de ses chaussures claquant à la manière de fouet contre le sol, et leva sa baguette dans le dos du japonais ayant réussi à se retourner pour se plaquer contre les casiers, ses omoplates creusant douloureusement dans le métal.

Autant voir son destin en face, se dit-il avec une ironie et résignation qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Mais le fait était là : Il allait mourir, et il avait peur.

Ses membres étaient agités de secousses incontrôlables, sa gorge aussi sèche que du papier de verre et ses mains étaient moites.

Il allait mourir, répétait son esprit alors que le temps semblait ralentir. _Mourir_. Périr, trépasser, s'éteindre, succomber et quel que soit la myriade de synonyme que possédait ce simple mot, rien ne pouvait adoucir le sens de celui-ci.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent au même moment ou le sorcier prononçait le sort interdit.

Il n'avait même pas pu se marier avec Victor.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, ses jambes lâchèrent, purement et simplement alors qu'au même moment un éclair vert allait frapper l'endroit ou se trouvait sa poitrine à peine une seconde plus tôt.

Ce fut ce qu'on aurait pu appeler « une chance de cocu ».

Le sortilège eut un effet dévastateur sur les casiers : une bonne partie des portes métalliques volèrent en éclat, offrant par la même occasion une distraction à Yuuri dont il profita pour fuir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de la patinoire.

Il devait trouver Lupin et Tonk. Et rapidement !

Malheureusement pour lui, un éclair rouge fendit l'air et le frappa en plein dans le dos et il s'écroula à terre, paralysé.

-Qu… Quoi ? Ahana-t-il péniblement, ses paroles sonnant étrangement déformés, pâteuses.

-Un stupéfix, expliqua brièvement son poursuivant en se dandinant aussi vite que possible vers lui. A l'ouïe de la respiration sifflante de celui-ci, on pouvait facilement en déduire qu'il n'était pas très endurant.

Yuuri émit un grondement rauque, tentant sans succès de bouger ses membres engourdis son cœur battant tellement fort qu'il résonnait dans ses oreilles.

-Enfoiré ! S'étrangla-t-il la rage prenant le dessus sur sa peur.

Il griffa pitoyablement le sol mais ne parvint même pas à bouger une jambe. Le sortilège mettant environs cinq minute pour s'annuler, le sorcier aurait largement le temps de le tuer une dizaine de fois.

-Yuuri-kun ?

La voix de Minami résonna dans les couloirs, suivit de pas se rapprochant de plus en plus, figèrent le patineur et le sorciers. Ceux-ci ne purent qu'apercevoir qu'une ombre grandissante se détacher à l'angle du couloir avant que la silhouette et les cheveux blonds de l'adolescent japonais ne surgissent devant eux.

Le pauvre jeune homme fut stupéfait par la scène sous ses yeux, à savoir son idole au sol et un étrange petit homme –semblant menaçant- tenant un morceau de bois planant au-dessus de lui.

-Yuu… Yuuri-kun ? Bredouilla-t-il en déglutissant.

-Part ! Répliqua aussitôt Yuuri en essayant de lui transmettre l'urgence de la situation avec le ton de sa voix, part et va chercher de l'aide, de préférence Tonk et Lupin ! Vite !

Par chance, Minami n'avait jamais été un enfant posant trop de question, ni un pensant jouer au héro. C'est pour cela qu'après un bref hoquet de stupeur, il fit brusquement volte-face et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Avec un sourire intérieur, le japonais à terre reporta son attention sur le sorcier qui plissa les yeux dangereusement :

-Je vais te tuer, répétât-il une énième fois, sinon le maitre va me tuer.

-Alors fait le, à moins que tu es trop peur, le provoqua patineur en remarquant que l'étrange engourdissement qu'il ressentait commençait à se dissiper. –Tu lui obéis toujours à Voldemort ? J'ignore qui tu es mais je suis sûr que tu es un lâche, contrairement à moi.

Sa bravacherie eut l'effet escompté et un grondement sourd lui échappa lorsque qu'un pied botté entra en collision avec son ventre.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, murmura furieusement le sorcier le regard hanté, quand tu es face à lui tu ne peux que lui obéir.

-Et la résistance et rébellion ? Tu connais ?

Un rictus rageur tordit les trais de l'homme et celui-ci parut décider que cette conversation avait duré trop longtemps :

-Avada kedavra, prononça-t-il distinctement en levant sa baguette.

Yuuri ferma les yeux au moment précis ou une cavalcade de pas retentissait plus loin et que l'éclair vert fusait droit vers lui.

-Expeliarmus ! Rugit une voix féminine.

-Protego ! Renchérit une autre, mais masculine.

Le sort destiné à tuer le patineur japonais rebondis sur un dôme bleu, venant tout juste de se matérialisé au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que la baguette du petit sorcier était éjecté des mains de celui-ci.

Soulagé, Yuuri voulut remercier ses sauveurs et releva sa tête s'attendant à voir Tonk et Lupin accompagnés de Victor, Harry et compagnie.

Et quel fut sa surprise en apercevant non pas les deux membres de l'ordre du phénix, mais J.J et Isabella baguette magique en mains et abordant l'expression la plus courroucé qui ait été donné de voir.

A leurs cotés, Chris, Minami et Pitchit étaient bouches bé et les observaient avec une incrédulité et effarement non dissimulés. D'après ce qui pouvait être vu, c'était la première fois que ces trois là étaient témoin d'un acte magique.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda la seule femme, sa voix vibrante de rage, vous vous rendez compte que vous nous avez obligé à utilisé la magie face à des non-mages ?

-Calme-toi Isa', dit J.J d'un ton se voulant apaisant, je leur jetterai des oubliettes pour toi, puis Yuuri à l'air au courant de l'existence de la magie.

-Peut-être, mais ces trois idiots –elle désigna Chris, Pitchit et Minami qui eurent l'air indignés- non.

L'esprit de Yuuri lui semblait complètement paralysé : J.J et sa fiancée étaient des sorciers ? De plus la femme (ou devait-il dire sorcière désormais ?) semblait vraiment contrariée ce qui paraissait faire faire à sa personnalité, habituellement calme et composée, un tour à 180°.

Derrière le japonais, le petit sorcier sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits et à la stupéfaction générale, se changea en un gros rat qui prit la poudre d'escampette.

Abasourdis par ce retournement de situation, Yuuri ne fit pas un geste pour le rattraper, or ce ne fut pas le cas d'Isabella qui poussa un grondement à faire pâlir un détraqueur et agita sa baguette en de grands gestes brusques.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un rongeur ligoté –couinant et se débattant désespérément- se trouvait entre les mains de celle-ci.

-Parfait, ronronna-t-elle en gitant un ongle rouge parfaitement manucuré sous le nez de l'animal qui tenta de la mordre, qui aurait deviné que tu étais un animagi…

Elle se tourna vers Yuuri qui se faisait aider par J.J pour se remettre sur pied :

-Pourquoi te jetait-t-il un impardonnable ? Et qui est-ce ?

-On pourrait d'abord avoir des explications ? L'interrompit Pitchit en s'avançant, c'était quoi ça ? Et cette histoire de magie ?

-Non.

-Pas tout de suite, déclara J.J en envoyant un regard las à sa fiancée obsédée par le rat.

Apparemment Isabella n'était pas la douce créature, soutenant toujours son homme quel que soit la situation, qu'ils s'étaient imaginés.

-J.J chéri, lui dit d'ailleurs celle-ci en détournant son attention du rongeur, tu pourrais chercher sur le Magic Web qui est cet animagi ? Et toi Yuuri, dit-nous quel est sa nationalité qu'on puisse aller le chercher dans les dossiers de son ministère.

Pitchit voulut de nouveau prendre la parole mais un regard noir de la sorcière le réduisit au silence, si Chris et Minami avaient eut aussi l'intention de dire quoique ce soit, celle-ci s'était probablement aussi envolé au vu du visage d'Isabella.

Ils se contentèrent donc d'observer l'échange ayant lieu sous leurs yeux remplis de questions muettes.

En attendant, J.J avait sortit son téléphone qu'il tapota de sa baguette avant qu'un bruit évoquant une pluie de paillette n'émane de l'appareille et qu'une voix informatique ne s'élève :

« _Bienvenu sur le Magic Web, système de communication, actualité et information sorcière_ »

Le patineur ouvrit s bouche, puis la referma ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il opta donc pour froncer les sourcils :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Les yeux des deux sorcières s'écarquillèrent.

-Comment ça ? Interrogea J.J, c'est le Magic Web évidement ! Une version internet sorcier…

-Sorcier ?! S'exclamèrent les trois autres patineurs.

Ils se firent totalement ignorer.

-Tu es un sorcier anglais ou quoi ? Se moqua Isabella, il n'y à qu'eux avec leur politique conservatrice à la con qui n'ont même pas le web magique, « trop moldu » qu'ils disent.

Oh ? Alors comme ça l'Angleterre magique était en retard par rapport aux autres sociétés magiques en terme d'avancés technologiques ? (s'il pouvait appeler ça ainsi).

-Je ne suis pas sorcier, la détrompa-t-il la laissant éperdue de stupeur avec son fiancé, et je ne connais que la société magique anglaise, société à qui appartiens ce sorcier et serviteur de Voldemort.

L'air sérieux, quasiment professionnel, qu'abordait J.J et Isabella fut perdu au profit d'une expression reflétant une stupeur totale.

Le sorcier en manqua même de lâcher son téléphone et la sorcière le rat.

-Cracmol alors ? Supposa la femme confuse.

-Voldemort ? S'étrangla le patineur Canadien en clignant des yeux, comme celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Tu en parles comme s'il était vivant… Mais il a été tué par Harry Potter il y a de cela 14 ans !

\- Je ne comprends rien, marmonna Chris en se frottant le crâne.

Yuuri lui jetât un regard compatissant.

-Je ne suis ni cracmol, ni sorcier, reprit-il en soupirant, juste un moldu qui s'est retrouvé avec Victor, Yurio et Otabek embarqué dans une histoire abracadabrante pour obtenir la garde de son cousin, un jeune sorcier anglais : Harry Potter lui-même.

Un ange passa, puis les deux sorciers semblèrent enfin réaliser ce que le japonais venait de dire. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent de manière comique tandis qu'ils poussaient un cri simultané :

-Harry Potter est ton cousin ?! Non attend ! Le gosse « Harry » que tu nous as présenté est Harry Potter ?!

-Yep.

-Mon dieu, bredouilla Isabella sa voix montant dans les aigus, alors ça veut dire que se serviteur de Voldemort le visait lui et non pas toi à l'origine.

-Pas vraiment… Apparemment Voldemort lui a demandé de nous assassiner Otabek et moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, coupa J.J, Voldemort est mort, il n'a donc pas pu donner d'ordre.

Visiblement, il était assez prévisible que si le ministère de la magie cachait le retour du mage noir à la population magique de son pays, ce n'était pas les autres états qui serait mit au courant.

-Désolé de vous décevoir alors, dit Yuuri, mais il est revenu cet été et bien qu'Harry l'ai vu de ses propres yeux, personnes n'a voulut le croire à part les alliés de Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ? Comme Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard et plus grand sorcier que ce monde est porté, ayant vaincu Grindewald lui-même ?

-C'est cela.

Abasourdis, Isabelle et J.J se concertèrent du regard un instant avant de s'adresser de nouveau au patineur japonais :

-Il faut qu'on parle, tout de suite. Trouvons-nous une salle vide et va chercher Harry Potter.

Or, à peine le japonais eut-il fait un seul mouvement dans le but de répondre à la commande de la sorcière que des éclats de voix se firent entendre et que le reste des patineurs, comprenant Yakov, Lilia, Mila, Sala, et Michael Crispino ainsi que les sorciers anglais, apparaissaient à l'angle du couloir.

-Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que vous faite les gars ? S'enquit Victor ne semblant pas appréhender la situation ni remarquer le rat se débattant entre les doigts d'Isabella.

Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas de Yurio qui se figea net :

-Est-ce que c'est des _baguettes_ ? Haleta-t-il en apercevant les bouts de bois que tenaient le couple Canadien, et ce truc est un rat ?

-Des baguettes ? Répétèrent Sala et Michael.

-Laissez tomber, maugréa Chris contrarié, ils ne vous diront rien mais d'après ce que j'ai comprirent ils sont sorciers ou un truc dans le genre…

Les Italiens le regardèrent comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

-Sorciers ?! S'écria Lupin, attendez qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer !

-Ceci, commença J.J en désignant le rat qui se trémoussa encore plus à l'entente de la voix du lycanthrope, viens de tenter d'avacadévriser Yuuri.

-Quoi !

L'hurlement que poussèrent les nouveaux arrivant au courant de l'existence de la magie en fit grimacer plus d'un, mais conformément à son attitude, Remus Lupin se reprit bien vite et s'approcha à grand pas du rongeur qui poussa un couinement perçant.

-Non… Murmura le sorcier, c'est impossible…

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Isabella en fronçant les sourcils.

Le lycanthrope prit une inspiration tremblante, son teint blafard semblant le vieillir encore plus. Et montra la patte du rat ou, Yuuri le remarqua seulement maintenant, il manquait un doigt.

-C'est Peter. Peter Pettigrow celui qui a vendu les Potter et à fait passer à Sirius Black 12 ans à Azcaban.

Des hoquets de stupeurs retentirent, et bien que les non-sorciers ignorant l'existence de la magie ne comprennent pas grand-chose à la situation, ils saisissaient tout de même la gravité de celle-ci.

-Peter, gronda furieusement Harry les mains en poings et abordant une expression de haine et dégout profond.

Il voulut faire un pas vers le rat, mais fut retenu par Otabek et Ron qui secouèrent la tête.

-Harry Potter je suppose, renifla Isabella en dévisageant le jeune homme, quelle surprise… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce fait…

Elle se tourna vers son fiancé :

-Cette histoire est folle, nous ferons mieux de rentrer à Vancouver pour soumettre ce rat au vertisarum et confirmer son identité.

-Oui, approuva J.J, s'ils disent vrai alors Sirius Black serait innocenté… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cet homme à vécu dans ce cas –il frissonna- 12 ans enfermé à Azcaban la pire et plus barbare prison existant au monde alors qu'il n'était même pas coupable…

-Horrible en effet, dit Isabella entre ses dents, mais ne sautons pas aux conclusions et allons y.

Cependant, à peine ces deux là avaient-ils fait un geste pour partir que quelqu'un leur barrait la route :

-Remettez le nous, ordonna soudainement Tonk, je suis une auror du ministère de la magie Anglais, je vous remercie de l'avoir capturé mais c'est à moi qu'incombe la tache de l'amener à Londre.

Pour justifier ses paroles, elle sortit de son anorak bleu vif un portefeuille qu'elle ouvrit sur une carte semblant confirmer le fait qu'elle était réellement une employée du bureau des aurors anglais.

-Dommage pour toi ma grande, rétorqua immédiatement la sorcière Canadiene alors qu'à l'étonnement général J.J ricanait. Sa fiancée imita Tonk et sortit de sa poche un portefeuille en tout point semblable à celui de l'anglaise.

-Isabella Yang, chef du bureau des aurors au ministère magique du Canada, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-Et Jean-Jack Leroy, auror à ses heures perdues, ajouta J.J sans dissimuler son amusement au vu de l'expression bovine des personnes lui faisant face.

Le nouveau hurlement de stupéfaction poussé battit largement le précédent en terme de décibel, tellement que certains en restèrent, littéralement, sans voix.

-Qu… Quoi… Comment ? bredouillait Yurio les yeux exorbités.

-Je la reconnais ! S'exclama alors Lupin, bien que l'Angleterre sorcière soit totalement coupé des autres cultures magique, dans un bar ou je récoltais des informations pour l'ordre un homme se ventait qu'au Canada la chef du bureau des aurors était la plus jeune candidate à se présenter aux élections pour devenir ministre !

Un nouveau silence incrédule s'installa.

-Ma fiancé est géniale n'est-ce pas ? Se vanta J.J un grand sourire niait aux lèvres.

-Mais elle doit à peine avoir une vingtaine d'année, murmura Hermione ne semblant pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Je suis un génie tout simplement, dit Isabella sans la moindre once de modestie, bon et si on trouvait une salle pour mettre un peu au point la situation ?

-Et nous expliquer qui se passe à la fin bon sang ! S'écria Pitchit.

.

vVv

.

Pour plus de commodité, tous s'étaient rassemblés dans le vestiaire ou Yuuri avait bien failli mourir, évitant les débris de casiers bleus jonchant le sol, les patineurs s'étaient assis sur quatre banc au centre de la pièce disposés de manière à former un carré.

Dans un premier temps, ils durent mettre au courant les non-mages de l'existence de la magie, bien qu'Isabella prétende qu'ils seraient soumit à un sortilège d'oubliette plus tard, et de qui était Harry Potter.

La sorcière Canadienne expliqua aussi qu'elle et J.J étaient nés moldus, et avaient fait leurs études à Bewitch où, contrairement à Poudlard les appareilles électroniques pouvaient fonctionner grâce à une puce magique ensorcelé mise dans les ordinateurs/portables laissant aux élèves le loisir d'aller sur le Magic Web, l'équivalent d'internet mais sorcier.

Hermione avait été très intéressée et J.J lui avait brièvement enseigné comment l'utiliser : Il s'agissait de tapoter trois fois l'écran d'un appareil avec sa baguette pour être immédiatement envoyé sur la page principale du service. Le patineur et sa femme avait d'ailleurs promit à la jeune sorcière qu'il lui enverrait une de ces puces à mettre dans son portable pour que le Magic Web fonctionne à Poudlard.

Bien que le prix de cette petite merveille technologique soit un peu élevé, l'adolescente était prête à payer : Rien ne pouvait arrêter une Hermione en quête de connaissance.

Car comme l'avait dit Isabella : ce n'était pas avec les vieux livre de la bibliothèque scolaire datant du 15ème siècle que la jeune femme aurait un regard éclairé sur le monde sorcier.

Surtout que l'Angleterre magique était quasiment coupée du monde.

Désormais Pitchit haïssait l'Angleterre magique.

D'ailleurs celui-ci, avec le reste de leurs amis, avait un peu trop bien accepté l'existence –excepté Yakov qui manqua de faire une syncope- de la magie au gout de Yuuri (Minami regardait désormais Hermione comme si elle était une déesse). Sauf au moment où il avait appris que les sorciers anglais n'utilisaient, et ne savaient même pas ce qu'étaient, des portables.

Victor avait dû mettre le Thaïlandais en PLS.

-Tout cela est très intéressant, intervint Chris en prenant la parole, mais qu'allons nous faire de… _Ca_ ?

Il désigna Peter qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de s'échapper et continuait à se débattre dans les mains d'Isabella.

-Je voudrai bien connaitre les raisons derrière cette attaque, avoua Yurio avant de froncer les sourcils : -En plus d'après Pig, il voulait aussi s'en prendre à Otabek…

-C'est étrange… Marmonna Lupin une main sous le menton, pensif.

-Pourquoi simplement ne pas lui demander ? S'enquit soudain J.J, Isabella est une sorcière exceptionnelle elle saura le retransformer en deux trois mouvements.

-Waouh ! S'extasièrent Sala et Mila les yeux brillants de mille feu.

-Tu peux faire ça ? demanda Tonk en haussant un sourcil, normalement il faut minimum deux sorciers compétant…

-Je vous l'ai dit, répondit la sorcière Canadienne, je suis un génie, qui veux bien me tenir la sale bête que je le retransforme ?

-Moi moi ! S'exclama Victor en levant les bras et se précipitant sur la femme en évitant au passage un coup destiné à l'assommer de Yakov.

Amusé, la sorcière lui donna le rat que le Russe enferma entre ses poings serrés. La créature poussa un cri étranglé.

-Ne bouge pas, l'averti-t-elle en prenant du recul, il ne faut pas que je te touche.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et le patineur aux cheveux argentés se fit aussi immobile que possible.

La femme se racla la gorge puis sembla se concentrer avant d'articuler distinctement quelque parole que Yuuri ne saisi pas et sous les yeux émerveillés de tous, un éclair dorée jailli de se baguette pour frapper Peter de plein fouet.

Pendant un instant, le rat sembla gelé sur place, la tête renversée en arrière, la gueule béante et les muscles crispés, il paraissait figé dans le temps. Mais bientôt, le sort parut faire effet et le japonais eut la désagréable impression d'observer la croissance accéléré d'une larve d'hanneton :

Le rongeur se contorsionna comme s'il voulait sortir de sa fourrure, ses membres s'allongeant de plus en plus tandis que son museau et sa queue se rétractaient et que ses poils se changeaient en vêtements.

Ne pouvant plus retenir l'animagi, Victor fut contrains de le lâcher et fit un bond en arrière affichant une moue de dégout se reflétant sur plusieurs visages ou l'émerveillement avait fait place à la répulsion.

Et finalement, au bout de ce qui leur sembla des heures, la métamorphose s'acheva révélant Peter Pettigrow qui voulut immédiatement fuir. Or Remus veillait, et le petit sorcier se retrouva face à face avec son ancien ami le fixant avec froideur.

-Remus, couina-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil frénétiques autours, quel plaisir de te revoir !

Mortifié, Yuuri ne pu qu'observer avec incrédulité Peter tenter vainement de graisser la patte du lycanthrope. Espérait-il une sorte de pardon en étant agréable ? Qui pourrait pardonner à quelqu'un si celui-ci vous trahissait de la manière la plus ignoble qu'il soit ?

-Plaisir qui n'est pas partagé, dit entre ses dents Remus.

-PETER ! Rugit Harry, dans une colère noire, un peu plus loin voulant de nouveau se jeter sur le rat.

Il fut encore une fois détenu par Ron.

-Tu vas payer ! S'égosilla le jeune sorcier en continuant d'essayer de se soustraire de l'étreinte de son ami, comment as-tu osé vendre mes parents à Voldemort !

Tonk grimaça à l'ouïe du nom du mage noir tout comme les autres sorciers, mais le reste des personnes écarquillèrent les yeux en comprenant que la mort des parents de l'adolescent était en partie de la faute de cet homme.

Homme qui, d'ailleurs, suait à grosse goute accentuant l'aversion qu'éprouvaient les personnes présentes à son égard.

La baguette de Remus fut pointée sous sa gorge le forçant à lever sa tête, sa pomme d'Adam tressautant. Eprouver de l'antipathie pour le petit sorcier semblait impossible, songea Yuuri en voyant que même Minami paraissait insensible à la panique de celui-ci.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu veux dire, gronda dangereusement le lycanthrope ses yeux passant aux jaunes en surprenant plus d'un, mais répond à ma question veux-tu… Pourquoi as-tu tenté de tuer Yuuri ? Pourquoi Tu-sais-qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

Peter se contenta de loucher pour fixer craintivement la baguette.

-Je… je n'en sais rien, bafouilla-t-il.

La pression sur son cou ce fit plus insistante.

-On dirait qu'il ne veut pas répondre, déclara Lilia Barovsky un peu plus loin en s'avançant, peut-être devrions nous être plus ferme ?

Isabella Yang lui jeta un regard agacée :

-Laisse faire les sorciers, dit-elle, nous avons nos méthodes.

-Mais moi j'ai les miennes, rétorqua l'ex danseuse étoile, alors je propose de le « torturer » un peu, en lui faisant faire des étirements par exemples.

A cette mention, les yeux de tous s'arrondirent alors qu'ils fixaient soudains la femme d'un œil craintif.

-Voila pourquoi j'ai divorcé, marmonna Yakov un peu plus loin, cette femme est folle…

-Comment ça _tu_ as divorcé ?! S'écria Lilia en se tournant vers le vieil homme et oubliant l'animagi, c'est _moi_ qui ai demandé le divorce ! Pas toi !

-Tu te moque de moi ?! Faux, c'est…

-Du calme vous deux ! Les interrompis Yurio, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Je vous signale que ce mec voulait tuer Otabek ! C'est impardonnable !

-Il voulait me tuer aussi tu sais, grommela Yuuri (le blond l'ignora complètement).

Décidant de reporter leur attention sur Peter, les patineurs froncèrent les sourcils en se demandant si finalement, l'idée de la Russe ne serait pas finalement envisageable au vu du silence que leur imposait le sorcier capturé.

-Yo les gars, quoi de neuf ? Fit soudain la voix de Pitchit ensommeillé.

Le thaïlandais venait de reprendre conscience et s'étirait en baillant avant de bondir sur ses pieds :

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, leur confia-t-il, j'ai rêvé que les sorciers existaient et qu'en Angleterre ceux-ci étaient complètement retardé en matière technologique et ne savaient pas ce qu'était un téléphone, ahahah ! Vous me croyez ?

-Pitchit… Ce n'était pas un rêve, lui dit de but en blanc Yuuri en se massant la nuque : Ce n'était pas le moment pour que son meilleur ami ne lui face une nouvelle crise d'hystérie…

Malheureusement, ce fut exactement ce qui se produisit et le jeune homme à la peau mate pâlit avant de crier et faire un formidable bond en arrière, heurtant Lupin de fouet qui fit tomber sa baguette donnant par la même occasion à Peter une ouverture dont il se saisit.

-NON ! Hurla Harry toujours détenu par Ron en voyant l'assassin de ses parents se précipiter vers la porte.

« BAM »

Un grand bruit de fracas se fit entendre, suivit de celui caractéristique d'un corps s'effondrant au sol.

Environs une dizaine d'anges eurent le temps de passer durant cet intervalle ou la stupéfaction régnait.

Puis, très lentement, les yeux de tous se posèrent d'abords sur un Peter inanimé face contre terre, puis remontèrent progressivement sur une paire de longue jambe, croisant un torse vêtu d'une veste rouge et blanche pour finalement s'arrêter sur le visage d'un individu abordant une légère barbe et moustache aux yeux vert et cheveux blond souriant aimablement.

Chris leur fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de sa poche un mouchoir pour astiquer amoureusement une barre en fer –ressemblant suspicieusement à une barre de pole-dance - jeté négligemment par-dessus son épaule.

Il grogna lorsqu'il remarqua que celle-ci avait un peu de sang sur le bout.

Laissé sans voix, tous se contentèrent de le dévisager le Suisse avec des yeux de merlan frit. Même Pitchit en avait oublié sa crise d'hystérie.

-D'où… D'où tu sors ce machin ? Bégaya Victor en brisant le silence, est-ce que c'est une barre de pole-dance ?

-Oh ça ? Fit Chris en haussant un sourcil, je la gardais dans mon casier au cas où Yuuri serait de nouveau bourré au banquet… Et aussi pour mes cours.

Ne sachant pas si être offensé que le suisse pense que les événements de Sotchi se reproduirait, ou se demander comment un casier pouvait contenir une si grande perche, Yuuri préféra garder la bouche fermé.

-Attend, tu prends des cours de pole-dance ? S'étrangla Sala en repoussant son frère qui tentait de l'éloigner du blond.

-Pole-dance ? Non, moi c'est des cours de Kung-fool ! Un mélange de pole-dance et kung-fu traditionnel mais à la place d'utiliser des bâtons on utilise une barre de pole-dance, c'est à cause de ça que je m'étais fracturé le bras.

L'expression présente sur le visage des sorciers (qui n'était pas habitués aux excentricités des patineurs) était inestimable, tellement que Pitchit en profita pour prendre des photos.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, déglutis Tonk approuvé par Lupin qui ramassa sa baguette d'un geste saccadé.

-Bon… Dit Mila la seule semblant avoir un peu de bon sens, on fait quoi de ce truc ?

Le truc en question étant bien évidement Peter Pettigrew.

-Je vais le prendre avec nous pour le ministère Canadien, déclara Isabella en s'accroupissant au niveau du corps, là-bas nous pourrons l'interroger et savoir si Voldemort est revenu…

Elle agita sa baguette une fois : Peter rétréci provoquant des exclamations surprises.

-Si c'est le cas… (Elle sortit un bocal de nulle-part ou elle enferma le sorcier lilliputien) –Nous préviendrons votre ministère dans les plus brefs délais et leur remettront un rapport complet de ce que nous venons d'apprendre.

La sorcière se redressa et empocha le pot contenant Peter avant de s'épousseter :

-Je serai de retour dès demain avec des nouvelles alors J.J pas besoin de venir.

-Stop ! S'exclama Tonk en s'interposant une nouvelle fois devant la femme, ce serait plus sûr de nous le remettre, Remus et moi allons l'amener à Londres.

Isabelle soupira.

-Seriez-vous idiote Mademoiselle la métamorphomage-ayant-un-sens-de-la-mode-douteux ? Pensez-vous réellement que votre ministère en plein déni vous laisserait rentrez vous et Mr…

-Lupin.

-…Lupin, c'est cela, qui, il me semble, est un loup-garou donc discriminé en Grande-Bretagne avec un homme que vous prétendrez être Peter Pettigrew mort il y a des années ?

La sorcière aux cheveux mauves pinça les lèvres alors que les deux femmes se fusillaient mutuellement du regard, puis Tonk lâcha l'affaire.

-Bien, grogna-t-elle en détournant le regard et croisant ses bras sous une poitrine bien plus plantureuse que celle d'Isabella qui plissa les yeux en se sentant défiée. –Faite ce que vous voulez.

-J'en avait bien l'intention, répliqua de façon acide la canadienne.

Elle sortit de la salle, l'écho de ses pas résonnant un moment dans leurs oreilles, oubliant totalement de donner l'ordre d'oublietter les moldus, chose à laquelle fut reconnaissant Yuuri.

-Bref ! Déclara soudain Chris en brandissant sa perche au-dessus de sa tête, quelqu'un veut une démonstration de kung-fool ?

-NON ! Braillèrent en cœur toutes les personnes présentes.

….

Chap 11 bouclé.

*Peter s'est gouré simplement, Mongolie et Kazakhstan sont proches. Ce n'était pas une erreur, le mec nul en géographie.

Commentaires en vrac :

-Alors qui veut faire du Kung-fool (bestjeuxdemotever) avec Chris ? D'ailleurs son prof est le gars brun avec qui on le voit parfois XD

-Le Minamione semble en intéresser plus d'un à ce que je vois… Eheheh.

-Isabella et Tonk se détestes apparemment, c'est triste car je voulais qu'elles deviennent amies à l'origine ^^

-Vous savez quoi ? J'ai la flemme de faire mon speach alors je laisse la parole aux personnages :

 _ **OMAKE !**_

Dans le bureau du vénérable Dumbledore, un corps se laissa tomber au sol en poussant un geignement à fendre l'âme :

-Je veux mouriiiiiiiiir, se lamenta Victor Nikiforov, donnez moi une corde, un flingue, un couteau, un patin…

-Aucun problème, dit Yurio en tendant au russe une corde qui servait normalement à être noué autours de la ceinture de la robe de Dumbledore qu'il venait de piquer.

La corde lui fut arracher des mains par le directeur lui-même qui lui jeta un regard contrarié avant de renouer celle-ci autours de sa taille.

En arrière plan, Otabek et Yuuri soupirèrent et Fawkes entama une version remixé de « _La digue du cul_ » incluant un chameau et un tanuki.

Pour le bien de leur santé mentale, ils firent comme s'ils n'entendaient rien.

-C'est rien Victor, soupira Yuuri, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, le russe fut sur ses pieds et le col de son fiancé entre ses mains, le visage à deux doigts de celui-ci, les yeux injectés de sang et l'air fou. L'homme abordait une ressemblance perturbante avec l'image culte du film Shinning lorsque le meurtrier passait sa tête entre la porte.

-C'est _rien_ ? Répétât-il son halène sur le visage de Yuuri qui grimaça, rien dis-tu ! Tu te moque de moi ! Rugit-il en le lâchant pour faire les cent pas devant le bureau.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis se dirigea à grand pas vers le bureau au centre de la pièce ou un ordinateur trônait. Le Russe le retourna brusquement vers eux et tous purent voir sur l'écran le nom d'un site indiquant sur le compte d'un certain _Iamthemostbeautifulandmyhairtoo._

-Je suis le seul choqué de voir un ordinateur marcher ici ? Fit remarquer Otabek.

-J'ai acheté la puce qui permet aux appareilles électroniques de marcher malgré les ondes magique au marché noir, avoua Dumbledore.

-Regardez ! Clama alors Victor en attirant leur attention, j'ai écrit cette fanfic il y deux jours ! J'ai 50 follower et 45 favory et 15 000 vues mais… AUCUNE REVIEW !

Il gronda furieusement, tel un molosse.

-Et ? Dit Yurio l'air peu concerné.

-Ca veut dire qu'aucune personne n'à bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt pour mettre un commentaire ! Même un simple « j'aime ton histoire » ! C'est pas la mer à boire non ?!

-Peut-être que les gens qui te lisent n'ont pas de doigt ? Improvisa Otabek en prenant en pitié le russe (et ce malgré les gestes lui intimant de la boucler de Yurio), peut-être seul de vieux soldats manchots de la première guerre mondiale te lisent ?

Le fait qu'ils étaient en 2017 et que tous les soldats de la première guerre mondiale étaient mort leur passa bien au-dessus de la tête.

-Tu penses ? Fit naïvement Victor avant de froncer les sourcils : -Mais attend… S'ils n'avaient pas de doigt comment lisaient-ils ?

-Euh… Avec la langue sur un portable ? Les écrans tactiles marchent avec la langue, j'ai testé !

-Ooooh ? Ah bon ? s'écria Dumbledore en sortant un portable des amples plis de sa robe rose fuchsia en pilou-pilou, Ah ouich cha marshe ! Cha à le gouch de chitron même !

Préférant ignorer le directeur de Poudlard (à savoir un sage vieil homme louchant des yeux avec la langue sur un portable), Yuuri se concentra de nouveau sur Victor qui avait recommencé à gémir, ne croyant visiblement plus Otabek.

-Tueeeeez-moi ! Répétait-il, même ce gars « _Darklordyolo666_ » à des review alors que dans chacune de ses histoires le méchant gagne toujours en tuant de façon toujours plus sanglante le héro-de-la-lumière-aux-yeux-verts ! Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai même tué Marcel pour pondre mon histoire ?!

Il sanglota de plus belle.

-Marcel ? Répéta Yurio, c'est qui ça ?

Victor leur tendis depuis le sol un minuscule crayon à papier complètement rachitique.

-Okay, Marcel est un crayon à papier donc… Marmonna le plus jeune russe alors que les larmes de Victor prenaient soudain la forme d'une fontaine coulant sur ses joues et tapis persan de la salle. Apparemment l'insensibilité de Yurio envers Marcel lui brisait le cœur.

-Chut Victor, dit Yuuri en s'agenouillant aux cotés de son fiancé et lui caressant la tête, on va trouver un moyen de te faire avoir des review…

-Comment ?

-On pourrait appeler Miss Granger et Harry, ils sont d'origine moldue après tout, proposa Dumbledore ayant fini de lécher son portable.

-Bonne idée, s'exclama Otabek, je vais les chercher ! J'ai même une idée que qui d'autre pourrait nous aider ! C'est un bon ami à moi.

Sans attendre de réponse, il passa la porte du bureau et disparu dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Draco eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment tandis que dans le bureau du directeur, Fawkes entamait l'épopée chanté d'une carotte et d'une jeune fille nommée Rebecca.

A suivre… (Ou pas)

Bref fin de l'omake et du chapitre.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello ! Me revoilà après cinq siècles d'absence sans aucune raisons valables (peut-être les exams). Ce chapitre était probablement un des plus chiants et inintéressant à écrire c'est une des raisons du pourquoi il a autant trainé…

Bref, soyez indulgent donc et je vous annonce que je ne réponds pas aux review pour ce chapitre mais au prochain, c'est promit : Je le fait.

Bonne lecture.

…..

Chapitre 12

-Ce n'est pas croyable ça ! Quelle bande de…

Assis autours d'une table, les patineurs ainsi que les sorciers observaient une Isabella fulminante vociférée des paroles insultantes à l'encontre du ministère anglais. D'après elle, ceux-ci l'avaient totalement ignorée lorsqu'elle avait prétendue détenir une preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Black, à savoir, Peter Pettigrew qui devait en ce moment pourrir dans une cellule du ministère de la magie Canadien.

-…Ils nous ont même dit que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour aller les espionner ! Vous vous rendez compte du degré de paranoïa qui est atteint là ?!

-Nous le savons, dit J.J d'un ton se voulant apaisant, pas besoin de continuer à s'énerver…

-C'est regrettable certes, intervint Lupin en soupirant, mais il fallait s'y attendre…

-Je m'en fou du s'il fallait « s'y attendre » ! Rétorqua Isabella en claquant ses mains contre la table et attirant l'attention des autres clients du restaurant, vous êtes en train de me dire que je devrais laisser tomber et ne pas juger la personne ayant privé un enfant de ses parents ?

Elle fit un grand mouvement de bras, qui failli renverser la cruche de vin, et désigna Harry.

Le sorcier serra les dents en voyant tous les regards se tourner vers lui, dont ceux compatissant de Yuuri et Victor attablés à ses cotés. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'entente des nouvelles du fait que celui ayant conduit ses parents et Cédric Digory à l'échafaud ne serait pas jugé.

A vrai dire il se sentait presque misérable.

-Quand même… déclara soudain Sala en touillant distraitement son café, j'ai du mal à réaliser que la magie existe… Ca me parait totalement hallucinant.

-Pareil, renchérirent quasiment tous les non-mages.

-Je suis tellement choqué que ça me coupe presque l'envie de patiner ce soir, se plaignit Michaël.

-Ne dite pas ça ! S'exclama Hermione horrifiée.

-Tant mieux pour moi, grogna Yurio, moins d'adversaires… Enfin, si tu peux être considéré comme un adversaire à ma hauteur.

-Quoi ? Répète un peu ! S'écria l'italien.

-Allons, allons, calmez vous, soupira Chris dont la barre de Kung-fool était appuyé contre son siège (depuis l'incident avec Peter, il avait décidé de l'amener partout avec lui, ce qui avait tendance à attirer les regards des passants) –Ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions être plus compatissant envers Harry ?

Tous se turent, soudain coupables, et une myriade de soupirs se firent entendre.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre à l'hôtel ? demanda Yuuri à l'adresse d'Harry.

-Ca ira, répondit le jeune sorcier en secouant la tête, ne vous préoccupez pas pour moi… Juste… Faites de votre mieux ce soir.

Il ne se soucierait pas de Peter et du ministère, décida-t-il subitement même si l'envie d'aller chacun leur rendre une visite pour leurs jeter un puissant doloris le démangeait. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses nouveaux amis et se laisser déprimer à cause des actions de son ministère.

-Au fait… S'enquit-il en se tournant vers Isabella qui pianotait sur son portable à une vitesse que seul Pitchit aurait pus atteindre, vous allez en faire quoi de Peter en attendant ?

La femme ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbée par son téléphone, communiquant surement par le biais du magic-web avec ses employés.

J.J lui tapota l'épaule.

-Hein ? Fit-elle en levant les yeux, ah oui excuse moi : On le garde dans une cellule supprimant la magie, il sera interrogé sous vertiserum et ses souvenirs seront prélevés. Après on attendra que ton ministère se décoince.

-Jamais donc, marmonna Ron sous son souffle.

Hermione fusilla du regard.

-Bon… Déclara-t-elle finalement en repoussant sa chaise, au lieu de nous apitoyer, ne ferions nous pas mieux d'aller visiter Paris avant ce soir ?

-Bien parlé ! S'écria Mila en l'imitant.

A la lumière du soleil, perçant à travers la fenêtre du petit bistro, ses cheveux rouges ressemblaient à des flammes ardentes.

-En effet, rigola Victor, je veux aller faire du shopping !

-Elle à dit « visiter », pas aller faire sa diva dans des magasins à prix astronomique, râla Yurio.

-Faire du Shopping c'est aussi visiter d'une certaine manière tu sais ?

-Ouais, c'est ça, et moi je suis une fille !

-Ce n'est pas le cas déjà ? Coupa J.J avec un grand sourire.

Un hurlement de rage retentit et Mila dû empêcher le blond de se jeter sur le sorcier Canadien qui sifflotait joyeusement le thème of king J.J. Une nouvelle fois, ils furent la source de l'attention des clients.

Harry soupira en voyant l'habituel bazar provoqué par les patineurs se crée rapidement. Lorsque tous ces sportifs se réunissaient, il était impossible que la rencontre ne se passe calmement sans qu'aucun accrochage ne débute, après tout, ces personnes avaient toutes un caractère unique et déjanté. Il l'avait en avait d'ailleurs seulement comprit l'étendu le jour ou Pitchit Chulanon avait attenté un assassina sur l'oncle Vernont avec une petite cuillère.

-Je ne dirais pas non à une petite visite d'un musée, déclara-t-il en souriant en voyant Hermione, enthousiaste, tirer par le bras un Minami dont le visage était si rouge qu'il aurait pu être confondu avec une tomate.

-Pourquoi pas le Louvre ? Proposa Yuuri tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Victor laissait échapper un gémissement à fendre l'âme.

.

vVv

.

Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, Harry connaissait le chahut et brouhaha allant avec le début d'un événement sportif mondial. Lui et ses camarades sorciers avec Pitchit et compagnie étaient de nouveaux installés dans la loge d'honneur où ils pouvaient aisément apercevoir la surface glacée lumineuse de la patinoire.

Plus haut, sur l'écran géant en quatre surfaces, les scores déterminant l'ordre de passage des patineurs apparaissaient :

I-Otabek Altin : 117,36

II-Victor Nikiforov : 115,09

III-Yuri Plisetsky : 112,12

IV-Yuuri Katsuki : 109,98

V-Jean-Jack Leroy : 109,21

VI-Michael Crispino : 103,11

Ce serait donc Michael Crispino qui ouvrirait la dance.

L'italien se trouvait d'ailleurs déjà sur le bord de la glace, écoutant attentivement Sala qui devait lui donner des conseils ou bien l'encourager.

A l'occasion du free skate, il avait revêtu une tenue verte lui donnant vaguement un air de martien et avait peigné ses cheveux de manière à ce que ceux-ci soient ébouriffés et piques dans plusieurs directions.

Le jeune sorcier reteint un pouffement en voyant l'homme rougir furieusement à une phrase de sa sœur qu'Harry ne pouvait pas entendre. La jeune femme entraina alors son frère dans une courte étreinte -accentuant la couleur du visage du patineur- et le relâcha pour le pousser vers la glace au moment même ou le présentateur prenait parole :

- _Bienvenu pour la deuxième partie de la finale_ ! Clama-t-il d'une voix forte, _aujourd'hui nous ouvrons de nouveau la dance avec Michael Crispino ! Remontera-t-il dans le classement ? Seule sa prestation nous le dira !_

Des applaudissements saluèrent sa déclaration et quelques secondes plus tard, une voix synthétique invitait Michael à entrer en scène.

L'italien se laissa glisser sur la surface brillante sous les acclamations de ses supporteurs tandis que l'éclairage de la salle baissait progressivement pour les plonger dans une légère pénombre.

Une musique à thème spécial se fit entendre et Michael commença sa prestation incluant une succession rapide de saut dès le début, ne manquant pas d'impressionner le public qui hurla de plus belle.

Harry regretta soudain de s'être installé aux cotés d'Hermione et Minami : Il avait l'impression que ses oreilles allaient exploser à cause de leurs cris suraigus.

Michael patina pendant environs quatre minutes et acheva sa performance sur une pose finale à genoux. Aussitôt, des bouquets de fleur ainsi que des peluches pleuvaient sur lui, et l'homme en ramassa une qu'il ramena à Sala avant que tous deux n'aillent s'assoir au Kiss and Cry, pour y attendre impatiemment les notes.

 _-Et c'est un beau 200,06_ ! Annonça joyeusement le commentateur.

Des applaudissements retentirent et les deux frères et sœurs Italien se levèrent pour rejoindre les autres patineurs qui les accueillirent chaleureusement et félicitèrent Michael chaudement.

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ont verra ce genre de comportement au Quiddich, remarqua Ron en plaisantant sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de très intéressant en plus de véridique.

Il disait vrai : Dans le sport sorcier, personne ne complimenterait une équipe adverse et Harry pouvait en témoigner puisqu'il jouait au Quiddich depuis déjà quelques années : jamais un adversaire ne lui avait jeté des fleurs.*

C'était donc surprenant, pour lui, de voir les patineurs autant se serrer les coudes entre eux.

 _-Le totale de ses scores est de 303,71 !_

L'écran géant suspendu au plafond cessa de rediffuser des images de la performance de Michael pour, à la place, indiquer son résulta le montant, évidemment, directement à la première place.

Harry applaudit en même temps que les spectateurs, souriant à Lupin qui le lui rendit.

-C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ? Déclara le lycanthrope les yeux brillants, dans la société sorcière les loups-garous ne sont exclus de ce genre d'événement aussi trivial que des représentations publiques, mais, maintenant que je sais que les moldus organisent d'aussi incroyables événement, je pense que je viendrai les voir.

A ses cotés, Tonk hocha la tête sans s'arrêter d'applaudir.

Le prochain patineur à passer n'était d'autre que J.J. Celui-ci s'échauffait déjà, s'amusant par la même occasion à embêter Yurio à voir comment l'adolescent était en ce moment même retenu dans les bras d'Otabek l'empêchant de bondir sur le Canadien.

Un peu plus loin, Isabella faisait grise-mine –toujours indignée par le refus catégorique du ministère sorcier anglais refusant d'écouter ses arguments- mais tentait d'égailler son visage face à son futur époux.

- _Nous accueillons Jean-Jack Leroy_ , clama le présentateur en déclenchant l'allégresse de la foule, _il performera sur un thème nommé « Heroic Desire_ _»_ , _voyons voir ce que cela donnera !_

En plein mille de la patinoire, le sorcier Canadien fit une courbette et adressa à ses fans un sourire à cent-mille watts découvrant quasiment toutes ses dents.

A cette vision, le brouhaha entourant Harry augmenta encore plus en intensité et une musique aux airs calme débuta.

Dans un premier temps, J.J se contenta de suivre le tempo de la mélodie, démontrant par la même occasion une step-séquence travaillé et maitrisé à la perfection. Il poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à que la musique change de rythme et que d'autres instruments se joignent au morceau, et seulement à partir de ce moment, le Canadien commença à bondir.

Impressionné, Harry l'observa avec de grands yeux en se disant que l'homme n'avait surement pas montré son véritable potentiel durant la première partie de la finale. En cet instant, ses sauts atteignaient des hauteurs exceptionnelles et J.J ré atterrissait avec grâce, sans même qu'un mouvement de déséquilibre ne soit perceptible.

L'adolescent jeta un coup plus bas pour voir ce que Yuuri et compagnie pensait de cette prestation et s'aperçut qu'ils souriaient tous à l'exception de Yurio qui semblait marmonner des paroles incompréhensible dans sa barbe. Apparemment, J.J allait avoir de bon résulta si il ne se trompait pas sur l'interprétation des visages de ses amis.

Une fois que le canadien eut finit, il imita Sala et Michael et se dirigea vers le Kiss and Cry où Isabella le rejoignit avec les parents de son fiancé. Harry se demanda brièvement s'ils étaient sorciers ou bien moldus comme ceux d'Hermione.

- _Nous avons les résulta_ , dit le présentateur au bout de quelques minutes, _son score est de… 213,50 ! Incroyable ! Ce qui nous donne en tout 322,71 !_

Les spectateurs hurlèrent et la voix de J.J s'éleva à travers la clameur : « _It's J.J style_ _!_ ». Les cris doublèrent en décibels tandis que proche de l'entré de la patinoire, ignorant complètement le chahut, un Yuuri palot se faisait rassurer par Victor.

Le visage des deux hommes était si proche qu'Harry aurait juré qu'ils allaient s'embrasser d'une seconde à l'autre. Or, ils n'en firent rien et lorsque la voix synthétique appela le japonais, celui-ci se laissa glisser gracieusement jusqu'au centre de la patinoire, n'oubliant pas de faire le tour de celle-ci avant pour que le public puisse lui faire une ovation.

Un fois au centre, le commentateur prit la parole :

- _Nous accueillons donc Yuuri Katsuki qui performera sur une chanson typiquement japonaise d'une certaine Aimer nommé « zéro » ! L'année précédente, ce jeune homme avait réussi à battre le record mondial de Victor Nikiforov, nous nous attendons donc de nouveau à une représentation digne d'un maitre en la matière !_

Bien que sa vue ne soit pas une des meilleures, Harry aurait juré d'avoir vu son cousin déglutir d'où il était. Le japonais était pareil que Ron lorsqu'il fallait accomplir quelque chose impliquant un public qu'il ne fallait pas décevoir.

Mais alors que son ami roux n'était qu'un adolescent, Yuuri était un adulte ayant de l'expérience : Il avait déjà eut sa dose d'échecs et d'erreurs. Assez pour en avoir tirer des leçons et les utiliser à bon escient comme en ce moment même ou il leva fièrement la tête, balayant la foule du regard, avant de s'arrêter sur son fiancé et lui dédier un petit sourire au moment même ou la musique commençait.

C'était une chanson qui démarra immédiatement et força le patineur à suivre un rythme rapide et épuisant qui en impressionna plus d'un.

Yuuri, tournoyait si rapidement que la seule comparaison venant à l'esprit du jeune sorcier était une toupie, ou un scrutoscope. Le japonais ne cessait de bouger, levant les jambes aussi hautes que possible, démontrant ainsi une incroyable souplesse et bondissant à la manière d'un cabri.

Il ne négligea aucun coin de la patinoire, recouvrant la glace vierge de la trace de ses patins comme s'il voulait conquérir l'endroit lui-même. Il n'épargnait aucun coin.

Autours, la foule était en délire, tellement que le bâtiment semblait trembler. Yuuri avait su captiver ses fans et spectateur dans sa dance aussi majestueuse qu'envoutante avec sa step séquence d'une grâce remarquable.

Après plusieurs minutes aussi intenses que prenantes, la voix de la chanteuse venant des haut-parleurs se tût, laissant juste quelques instruments jouer dans le but de conclure le morceau.

Puis tout s'arrêta, laissant la patinoire au complet dans le silence avant que, progressivement, des applaudissements retentissent plongeant de nouveaux la foule dans son état délirant.

Comme pour Michael et J.J, Yuuri eut aussi droit à une averse de fleurs et peluches qu'il ramassa avant de faire volte-face et rejoindre ses amis qui, eux aussi, l'applaudissaient.

-Yuuuuuri-kun ! Hurla soudain Minami hystérique dont des larmes de joie dévalaient de ses joues. Il agitait ses bras dans tout sens et avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il failli presque frapper Ron.

Le jeune japonais sanglotait allégrement sans se soucier des regards qu'il recevait. Harry reteint un pouffement amusé avec Hermione qui, elle aussi, agitait joyeusement un bras en direction de Yuuri.

Attiré par le bruit et mouvement, le patineur se tourna vers eux et leva deux doigts en V dans leur direction.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé sa chorégraphie, affirma Mila à sa gauche, je pense qu'il pourrait battre J.J facilement.

-De même, renchérirent Pitchit et Chris en prenant la parole.

- _Nous avons les notes_ , déclara le présentateur alors que tous retenaient leur souffle.

- _Et c'est un… 213,95_ ! Hurla-t-il finalement, _ce qui nous fait un totale de 323,93 ! Il monte directement à la première place !_

Une nouvelle ovation fut accordée à Yuuri qui se faisait enlacer par Victor au Kiss and cry. Le russe semblait radieux, comme si c'était à lui que revenaient ces notes élevés.

Désormais, c'était au tour de Yurio. Lorsque l'agitation provoqué par la performance du japonais fut retombé, l'adolescent russe se dirigea vers le centre de la glace, lui aussi acclamé par une myriade de fans hystériques composés essentiellement de jeunes filles portants des oreilles de chats sur la tête.

Le commentateur le présenta brièvement déclarant que sa musique serait le sonate No.9 Op.47 de Beethoven.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la performance commençait, et comme d'habitude, Yurio excellât dans tous ses sauts et mouvement, excepté à un moment ou un légé déséquilibre fut perceptible. Mais sinon, sa prestation fut incroyable et sublimé par sa tenue argenté qui brillait tellement qu'elle en devenait aveuglante dans l'ensemble, le jeune russe ressemblait à une apparition.

- _211,13_! Clama le présentateur après que Yurio se soit assis au kiss and cry, _un total de 323.25 ! Juste derrière Yuuri Katusuki_ _._

Contrarié de s'être fait battre par le japonais, l'adolescent se renfrogna aux cotés d'un Yakov et d'une Lilia plus amusés que déçut : Le blond ne pouvait pas toujours gagner après tout.

C'était désormais le tour de Victor.

Apparemment, et selon les dires du commentateur, celui-ci patinerait sur un morceau intitulé « Eternal love » sensé représenter la partie love de son programme.

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu une tenue similaire à celle que portait Yuuri lors de sa performance : Un simple gilet blanc et un pantalon noir très seyant.

Le patineur fit d'innombrables tour de patinoire dans le but de faire hurler ses fans, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres et les bras écarté comme s'il voulait étreindre l'ensemble du publique.

La musique commença et Victor s'élança.

Ce fut prestation digne du meilleur patineur du monde, bien que celui-ci ne soit plus tout jeune pour ce sport, il restait quand-même au sommet de ses capacités physiques.

Il enchaina des lutz, flip, loops à une vitesse effrayante en suivant les changements de rythme de la musique, une expression déchiré sur le visage en accord avec le morceau.

Malheureusement pour lui, il chuta deux fois, son manque d'endurance le pénalisant vers la fin.

Une fois sa représentation terminée, il alla enlacer Yuuri qui lui rendit joyeusement l'étreinte en provocant des hurlements hystériques et ils attendirent patiemment les notes sur le kiss and cry, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils prenaient toute la place sur le banc, empêchant Yakov –le coach de Victor- de s'assoir avec eux.

Harry entendit clairement Mila se moquer du visage indigné du vieil homme.

Le russe obtînt un beau 208,13, ce qui lui valut un totale de 323,22 qui le fit monter à la deuxième place tout juste derrière son fiancé qui cligna des yeux, incrédule d'avoir dépassé Victor qu'il idolâtrait depuis son enfance, bien que ce soit seulement de 0,03 points.

Après une longue séance de câlins, et de ronchonnement de la part de Yurio, Victor et Yuuri quittèrent le kiss and cry pour rejoindre Otabek qui se préparait à entrer en scène.

Le jeune sorcier les vit discuter quelques secondes avant que la voix synthétique n'avertisse le Kazakh de son entrer en scène imminente.

Otabek était le clou du spectacle : Il avait tout intérêt à faire une bonne impression s'il voulait monter au sommet du podium, dépassant ainsi les légendes telles que Victor et Yurio.

Pour sa représentation, le jeune homme avait choisit une musique triste portant le nom étrange de 2Volt qu'il sut à merveille comment mettre à profit.

L'avantage dans cette musique était qu'elle changeait de rythme assez souvent et lui laissait donc beaucoup de liberté artistique pour sa step séquence qui fut presque un chef-d'œuvre à voir ses mouvements vif, mais contrôlés à la perfection.

Plus que simplement patiner, il dansait.

Harry ignorait si les performances d'Otabek étaient tout aussi remarquables habituellement, or, à voir le visage des patineurs, il ne pouvait que se dire que ce soir là, le Kazakh se surpassait.

Une salve d'applaudissements salua sa prestation et le jeune adulte alla s'assoir au kiss and cry -une peluche d'ours entre ses mains- pour y être aussitôt rejoins par une femme brune qui devait être sa coach.

- _Nous avons les notes_ , annonça finalement le présentateur, sa voix se répercutant partout autours : - _Et c'est un… 216,00 ! Mon dieu incroyable ! Ce qui nous fait en tout un total de 333,36 !_

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration, et Harry vit –plus bas- Yurio aborder une expression stupéfaite comme tous les autres patineurs, qui ne semblaient pas croire que Kazakh puisse leur avoir volé la première place.

Le jeune russe blond s'avança vers le Kiss and cry pour s'arrêter à quelque mètre de son meilleur ami, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Yurio regarda Otabek.

Otabek regarda Yurio.

Puis, soudains, comme si un déclic était subvenu, ils se jetèrent mutuellement dessus, s'envoyant tout deux au sol dans une mêlé de membres, riant à gorge déployé et versant en même temps des larmes de joie.

Pour une fois, le visage si inexpressif d'Otabek paraissait radieux.

En attendant, les scores finals s'affichèrent, dévoilant un surprenant classement :

 _I-Otabek Altin : 333,36_

 _II-Yuri Katsuki 323,93_

 _III-Yuri Plisetsky 323,25_

 _IV-Victor Nikiforov 323,22_

 _V- jean-Jack Leroy : 322,71_

 _VI-Michael Crispino : 303,71_

Et ainsi, la finale fut conclue.

.

vVv

.

Le lendemain, après un banquet bien arrosé, les patineurs et sorciers se séparaient dans la bonne humeur après avoir fait leurs adieux et promit à Michael et Sala de les rejoindre à la montagne d'ici quelques jours.

Mais avant tout cela, J.J et Isabella avaient désirés s'entretenir en privé avec Lupin et Tonk concernant le sort de Peter Pettigrew, bien que cette discutions n'ait pas aboutit à grand-chose étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part attendre que le ministère de la magie anglaise ne daigne les écouter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacun partaient de leur cotés et le groupe d'Harry redescendait le boulevard par lequel ils étaient arrivés la première fois, dans le but de retrouver la ruelle où ils pourraient utiliser un portoloin et rentrer au 12 square Grimmaud.

Retrouver l'endroit en question ne fut pas très difficile : Elle se trouvait devant un magasin d'haute couture dont Victor avait, évidemment, retenu l'emplacement.

Ils purent donc facilement se glisser dans la petite impasse malfamée et laisser à Remus Lupin l'honneur de donner le top départ pour poser le doigt sur une vielle boite à cigare qui les envoya immédiatement à Londres ou ils s'écroulèrent quasiment tous dans une flaque d'eau boueuse.

Harry grogna et poussa le bras de Ron de son visage pour se redresser : Il semblait qu'ils se trouvent dans une rue adjacente de celle de la maison des Black. En scrutant les alentours, il s'aperçut très vite qu'il se trouvait bien à Londres et que surtout : Il pleuvait des cordes.

-Je haïs ce pays ! Maugréa Yurio dont les beaux cheveux -si lisses habituellement- semblaient avoir doublés de volume avec l'humidité, comme si ceux-ci absorbaient la pluie à la manière d'une éponge.

-Allons nous mettre à l'abri, déclara Lupin en se mettant en route, ou nous seront mouillés jusqu'aux os.

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent et tous s'élancèrent à sa suite, leurs pas sur le sol mouillé éclaboussant le bord de leurs pantalons alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers la demeure des Black.

Le vent qui soufflait entravait leur progression et les forçait à se pencher en avant, les mains en visière sur le front, pour pouvoir avancer.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin à destination, ils étaient trempés et leur vêtements étaient si imbibé d'eau qu'ils s'agrippaient à eux comme une seconde peau. Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui leur ouvrit la porte.

-Entrez entrez ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que la tête de Sirius apparaissait soudain derrière son épaule, je vais allez vous chercher de quoi vous réchauffez.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle monta à l'étage, laissant le soin à Sirius de les accueillir.

-Hey, fit nerveusement le sorcier en levant une main en guise de salutation, Lupin et Tonk m'ont avertit pour Petter…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux alors que les expressions des sorciers et patineurs se renfrognaient. L'animagi soupira :

-Harry…Reprit-il, il y a autre chose aussi… Sous demande de Dumbledore, Rogue est ici et doit te parler.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux perplexes : Pourquoi le directeur demanderait à l'irascible professeur de potion de le voir ?

-Je vais venir avec toi, ajouta Sirius au moment même ou Mrs Weasley redescendait l'escalier, les bras remplie de serviette et ses enfants à sa suite.

Aussitôt, ces derniers se précipitèrent vers eux dans le but d'avoir un compte rendus détaillé de la finale à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pu assister malheureusement.

En attendant, Harry s'était fait attrapé par son parrain qui l'entraina vers la cuisine pour y rencontrer Rogue. Il semblait que le sorcier adulte souhaitait boucler cette affaire au plus vite pour que son ancienne Némésis quitte sa maison dans les plus brefs délais.

-Harry ? Fit la voix de Yuuri d'un ton interrogatif alors que lui et Victor l'observaient avec curiosité se faire entrainer par Sirius.

-Je reviens tout de suite ! Leur cria l'adolescent en disparaissant au coin de la porte.

Du moins, si Rogue n'était pas venus ici avec l'intention secrète de l'assassiner.

.

vVv

.

Intrigué, Yuuri observa son cousin se faire emporter avant d'hausser les épaules et accepter une serviette que lui tendait Mrs Weasley.

-Que lui veut Sevy à ton avis ? S'enquit Victor à ses cotés.

-Va savoir…

Ils fixèrent un instant l'endroit où les sorciers avaient disparut, puis décidèrent d'aller s'assoir dans le salon, où, déjà tous le monde étaient rassemblés. Les deux patineurs prirent place sur le canapé à cotés d'une Hermione aux sourcils froncés, s'entretenant avec Ginny et les jumeaux, appuyée par Ron dans son récit.

En les voyant venir, les têtes rousses se tournèrent vers eux :

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama un des jumeaux à l'adresse de Yuuri, que vous avez attrapés Peter Pettigrew ?

Prit au dépourvu par la question soudaine, le japonais ne pu qu'hocher la tête, grimaçant au souvenir de la baguette du petit sorcier le menaçant.

-Hermione nous a expliquée ce qui s'est passé, intervint Ginny d'un ton entendu, c'est vraiment bête que le ministère ne veuille même pas écouter cette sorcière canadienne… En quoi admettre que Sirius est innocent les gênerait ? Je ne comprends pas !

Pour accentuer ses propos, elle donna un coup sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

-Cela me parait pourtant évident, déclara Victor en prenant la parole : -Admettre que Sirius est innocent serait admettre qu'ils ont fait une erreur, donc, qu'ils ne sont pas infaillibles et ne détiennent pas la vérité absolue… Ce qui par ricochet amènerait à penser que _peut-être_ le retour de Voldemort (des glapissements retentirent) qu'ils nient avec ferveur n'est pas impossible…

Un silence étonné accueilli son discourt.

Parfois, la logique dont pouvait faire preuve le russe pouvait surprendre, comme actuellement ou tous le dévisageaient avec une surprise à peine dissimulée.

-Tu… Tu dois avoir raison, dit Hermione d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-J'ai toujours raison, plaisanta Victor en détendant instantanément l'atmosphère.

Aussitôt, plusieurs éclats de rire retentirent en réponse à ses mots, même Yurio un peu plus loin –ayant entendu ce qu'il avait dit- ricanait avec Otabek.

-Quoi ! S'écria le russe offensé, pourquoi vous rigolez ? N'est-ce pas la vérité pourtant ?

-Surement pas ! Répondit Yuuri en s'hérissant, tu te souviens de l'épisode de la forêt interdite ? Par ta faute on a failli se faire dévorer par des araignées géantes !

-Forêt interdite ? Répéta Mrs Weasley soudain alerte.

-Cool ! Hurlèrent Fred et George dont les yeux brillèrent.

-Vous avez rencontrés les acromentules ? Enchaina Lupin d'un air très intéressé.

Alors que les voix des sorciers retentissaient dans une cacophonie indistincte réclamant des explications au même moment, la porte du salon claquait les coupant net et révélant un Sirius furieux suivit d'un Harry au teint livide trainant des pieds.

L'animagus se dirigea vers un des vieux fauteuils et s'y laissa tomber lourdement, provoquant un grincement inquiétant, pendant que son filleul rejoignait Yuuri qui s'écarta pour lui faire de la place.

-Alors ? Demanda soudain Ron, qui comme d'habitude ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'aura de désespoir entourant son meilleur ami, qu'est-ce que te voulait Rogue ?

-Il va lui donner des cours d'occlumencie, intervint Sirius en répondant à la place d'Harry, Dumbledore aurait pu trouver quelqu'un de mieux pour lui apprendre ça non ?

-Il va me tuer, murmura l'adolescent aux yeux vert si bas que personne excepté Yuuri ne l'entendit.

-Occlumencie ?! Répétèrent les sorciers adultes de la salle.

-C'est quoi ça ? Interrogea George.

-Un moyen de protéger son esprit d'intrusion mentale, expliqua Yuuri en surprenant tout le monde, je suppose que Dumbledore veut ça à cause de ton rêve…

-Tu veux dire que j'étais possédé ? Paniqua Harry les yeux écarquillés.

A cette mention, les plus jeunes haletèrent à l'exception de la cadette de la famille Weasley qui soupira :

-Ca m'étonnerait, dit-elle sèchement, j'ai été possédé rappelle-toi, je sais donc quel sont les symptômes de cet état et je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas ton cas.

Ayant déjà entendu parler des événements de la chambre des secrets, les patineurs ne posèrent pas de questions.

-Ginny à raison, coupa Sirius, la possession n'a rien à voir… Dumbledore veut juste que tu protège ton esprit de ce genre de rêve… Mais quand-même, reprit-il, pourquoi Rogue ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? Geignit Harry.

-Parce-que, intervint Lupin las de leurs lamentations, croyez-le ou non, Rogue est un expert en occlumencie.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, grommela l'animagi, c'est bien une magie de mage noir ça : S'infiltrer dans les esprits des autres… Brrr… Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons…

-C'est légimencie la magie pour entrer dans l'esprit d'un autre, intervint Yuuri en étalant sa science sans que personne ne lui demande, occlumencie c'est pour se protégé de cette magie.

-Il va peut-être profiter du fait d'être seul avec Harry pour le torturer, déclara soudain Yurio avec un rictus moqueur, ignorant complètement le japonais qui se renfrogna.

Le jeune sorcier eut l'air –si c'était possible- encore plus paniqué et poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme qui fit rire Tonk.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en fusillant du regard Yurio qui eut l'impertinence de se mettre à siffloter innocemment.

-Et sinon, coupa Hermione en décidant probablement que changer de sujet égayerai l'humeur d'Harry, vous allez au ski dans quelques jours n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore est prévenus au moins ?

Cette diversion sembla marcher, car tous se focalisèrent sur elle, l'air très intéressés.

-C'est cela, répondit Yuuri en souriant, et oui : j'ai déjà envoyé un lettre à Dumbledore.

-N'est-ce pas un peu imprudent de partir ainsi ? Murmura Mrs Weasley avec inquiétude.

-Nous allons dans un coin perdu, de plus, de toute manière nous verrons bien si d'après Dumbledore, Harry peut nous accompagner… Nous partirons d'ici quatre jours si tous va bien.

.

vVv

.

Severus Rogue venait d'être convoqué par Albus Dumbledore et n'était pas très content de ce fait.

Autours de lui, les couloirs illuminés par des chandeliers défilaient dans un flou de pierre grise, et d'éclats argentés propre aux armures, tandis qu'il avançait à grand pas vers son destin : A savoir, le bureau du directeur.

Il y avait une dizaine de minutes, il avait croisé Dolores Ombrage qui lui avait annoncée –avec une grimace- que Dumbledore le demandait.

Voir la « grande inquisitrice » n'avait servit qu'à alimenter sa mauvaise humeur présente et chronique.

La gargouille marquant l'entré du bureau du directeur entra finalement dans son champ de vision, et il s'empressa de prononcer le mot de passe et gravir quatre-à-quatre les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon pour enfin pousser la porte de bois et pénétrer dans la vaste pièce ronde richement décoré où il eut la –mauvaise- surprise d'apercevoir Harry Potter aux cotés des patineurs en plus du directeur.

Il remarqua même une pile de valise au pied du perchoir de Fawkes, le phénix, qui semblait fredonner un air ressemblant _suspicieusement_ à « Bali-Balo ».

Figé, il ne pu qu'observer six paires d'yeux se tourner vers lui.

-Que… Que faites-vous là ? Bafouilla-t-il trop surprit pour même penser à prendre son ton sombre et menaçant.

-On part en voyage, répondit un jeune homme blond que Rogue reconnu comme la personne surnommé « Le fou-furieux » par une bonne majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

-On est aussi passé dire bonjour à Kiki ! Ajouta cette fois Victor Nikiforov en lui adressant un sourire resplendissant.

Ne sachant pas qui était Kiki, Rogue préféra ignorer le russe pour se concentrer sur le directeur assis derrière son bureau, le questionnant par le regard sur la raison de sa présence : Il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

-Vous m'avez appelé ? S'enquit-il en évitant volontairement les yeux du jeune Potter.

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête qui fit osciller sa barbe, mais je ne pourrais vous parlez que dans une dizaine de minute lorsque j'aurai envoyé ces jeunes gens (il désigna Potter et ses amis) en Italie.

-Italie ?

-Après Severus… Après…

Ne voulant pas déranger, Rogue acquiesça et alla s'appuyer contre un mur dans un coin éloigné de la salle. En attendant, le directeur s'entretenait avec les non-mages et le fils de Lily.

-Je vais vous envoyer là-bas à l'aide de poudre de cheminette, disait-il, vous atterriez dans le village de vos amis chez une sorcière ayant accepté que sa cheminé serve de moyen de transport… Voilà, c'était tout, des questions ?

La plupart secouèrent la tête, exceptée pour un des patineurs : Un jeune adulte à l'air renfrogné d'origine Kazakh.

-Attendez ! S'écria-t-il, j'ai oublié quelque chose !

Rogue haussa un sourcil en le voyant filer hors de la salle sans donner plus de détail, même ses camarades et Potter ne savaient pas à quoi il faisait référence d'après leurs regards perdus.

Les secondes passèrent, puis se changèrent en minutes. Et un quart d'heure plus tard, le moldus n'était toujours pas de retour et Severus Rogue avait décidé que Fawkes avait besoin d'une muselière aviaire car il ne cessait pas de chanter des choses vulgaires à faire dresser les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que fou Otabek ? S'impatienta Yurio au même moment ou des éclats de voix retentissaient et que la porte claquait violement contre le mur.

Tous ne purent qu'observer avec incrédulité Otabek pénétrer dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant, trainant une lourde valise derrière lui d'une main et de l'autre un Drago Malfoy se débattant comme un beau-diable et proférant des menaces hargneuses :

-Je te haï ! Beuglait-il en gigotant en tous sens, je te haï tellement que le monde sera consumé par les flammes ardentes de ma haine !

Victor Nikiforov sembla franchement impressionné par les paroles de l'adolescent car il les applaudit brièvement tandis que la mâchoire de Potter semblait vouloir aller toucher le sol.

-C'est une blague ! Rugit finalement le Griffondor, le truc que tu avais oublié était _ça_ ?

Le « ça » lui envoya un regard meurtrier et parvint enfin à échapper à la prise du Kazakh.

-C'est mon ami, déclara simplement Otabek.

-Surement pas ! Rétorqua Draco en tentant vainement d'arracher sa valise des mains du patineur.

-Il vient avec nous.

-NON !

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit Victor alors qu'à ses cotés Yuuri riait nerveusement.

-Moi si ! S'écria Harry stupéfait, vous ne comptez pas l'emmener avec nous non ? Ses parents vont nous accuser de Kidnapping ! Et maintenant que j'y pense pourquoi est-il là alors que ce sont les vacances ? Il…

-Ses parents sont en voyage, le coupa Dumbledore en mettant fin aux paroles frénétique et précipités du jeune sorcier, ils ne peuvent donc pas communiquer avec lui pour X raison…

-Pour X raison ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont en mission pour…

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller ! Intervint Rogue en sachant pertinemment ce que Potter allait dire, et aussi pour mettre fin à toute cette agitation inutile.

Il ne comptait même pas aider son filleul (qui en ce moment lui envoyait des regard suppliant), ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci risquait de mourir après tout.

Dix minutes plus tard, la pile de valises au pied du perchoir diminuait au fur et à mesure que des gerbes de flammes émeraudes jaillissaient de la cheminé du bureau, et malgré les protestations d'Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy fut quand même trainé avec les moldu.

Une fois que tous eurent disparut, le silence retomba enfin.

-Alors ? Dit Rogue en revenant au centre de la salle, que me vouliez-vous ?

-Et bien, commença le vieil homme en croisant les mains sous son menton, ses yeux brillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune : -J'aurai un service à vous demandez…

Le professeur de potion pâlit, à chaque fois que le directeur prenait ce ton avec lui, il se retrouvait dans les pires situations possibles…

La dernière datait d'à peine trois mois ou, suite à une succession d'événements aussi improbable les uns que les autres qu'il ne citerait pas, il avait finit poursuivit par un troupeau de lama en rut.

Une autre de ses situations impliquait aussi la fois, ou, au début de l'été, Dumbledore lui avait demandé de redevenir à nouveau son agent double pour espionner Voldemort.

Il était donc compréhensif qu'il soit un peu tendu.

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent de mille-feux, et il ouvrit la bouche :

-Dites-moi Severus ? Vous ne vous imaginiez quand même pas que je laisserais Harry et maintenant Malfoy sans surveillance, hm ?

 _Et merde._

… _._

*Une expression signifiant complimenter/féliciter/flatter. Je l'utilise ici pour éviter une répétition, mais bon, vous deviez le savoir de toute façon.

Donc… Dans un premier temps : Je tiendrai à vous dire que je sais pertinemment que vous allez raller sur la finale. Mais laisser moi vous demandez quelque chose : Est-ce possible de satisfaire tout les lecteurs ?

Que celui qui ait déjà réussi cet exploit me jette la première pierre alors.

Bref, sinon… Le prochain chapitre sont les vacances à la montagne… Heheheh… Tous vont souffrir… Beaucoup (en particulier Rogue), pour ceux qui ont une bonne mémoire, dans les derniers chapitres (je ne sais plus combien) j'ai mit des indices sur ce qui se passera ^^ Aux plus malins de deviner alors.

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu loufoque donc accrochez vos ceintures ! Mais, ce sera le dernier chapitre ou il y aura autant « d'humour » car après nous passons à la deuxième partie de l'année ou c'est beaucoup moins drôle et beaucoup plus dramatique.

Sinon, je sais que je ne le mérite pas vraiment après une si longue absence mais…

Review ? Elles motivent l'auteur !


	13. Chapter 13

De retour pour le chapitre 13 donc. Je réponds donc aux reviews comme promit (à la review à vrai dire).

Alias04 : Merci ^^ J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira.

…..

Chapitre 13

Vêtu d'une combinaison de ski verte fluo et d'un bonnet assorti dissimulant des cheveux gras, Severus Rogue épiait un groupe de personnes hautes en couleur ainsi que Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans une boutique de location de ski, essayant des bottes de ski et autres accessoires en rapport avec ce sport.

Rogue avait déjà loué tout ce dont il avait besoin et s'était vu obligé de se cacher derrière un mur du magasin pour éviter de se faire repérer lorsque le groupe, bruyant, de patineur étaient rentrés ensembles.

En attendant, terré dans son coin, le professeur de potion ne pouvait que penser au degré de haine qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de Dumbledore pour l'avoir obligé à accepté la mission ingrate de surveiller Harry Potter.

De plus, il lui avait bien précisé de suivre le mioche _partout_ , ce qui par conséquent, désignait aussi les pistes. D'où le fait que Rogue ait dû louer des skis.

Et en ce moment, il observait d'un œil noir les non-mages s'adresser à une petite femme dans la soixantaine aux cheveux grisonnant qui serait apparemment leur monitrice de ski.

Rogue savait qu'il devrait en faire de même et ainsi se glisser ni-vu ni-connus dans leur cours sous une fausse apparence pour ne pas être reconnus.

C'est pour cela qu'une fois que les patineurs, Harry et Draco furent sortis de la boutique, le sorcier s'extirpa de son coin et se dirigea à son tour vers la femme qui le regarda venir avec perplexité.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse en Italien.

-Oui, répondit Rogue en remerciant mentalement les cieux que son sort de traduction fonctionne, je voudrai savoir s'il serait possible de prendre des cours de ski avec vous.

La femme sembla un instant le jauger du regard :

-Vous êtes débutant c'est cela ?

-Parfaitement.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit un petit carnet qu'elle consulta brièvement avant de finalement reporter son attention sur Rogue.

-Cela vous dérange si je vous mets avec le groupe qui vient de partir il y à quelques minutes ?

-Pas le moins du monde, répondit le sorcier d'une voix suave en se retenant d'afficher un air victorieux à cette perspective.

Il retira par la même occasion son bonnet qui commençait à lui tenir un peu trop chaud à son goût.

Etrangement, les yeux de la sexagénaire se mirent soudain à luire en apercevant la totalité de son visage.

-Parfait alors, ronronna-t-elle en refermant son calepin en un claquement sec, nous nous retrouverons donc demain matin sur les pistes à 9h00 précise… _Beau gosse_.

Les derniers mots qu'elle prononça tendirent Rogue comme un piquet. Et lorsque la femme lui passa à coté, un claquement se fit entendre laissant les yeux du sorcier s'écarquiller au-delà du possible et sa bouche s'ouvrir béante.

Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? Cette moldue n'avait pas pu osée. Pas en face de la vendeuse et des autres clients présents.

Elle ne venait quand-même pas de lui mettre… Une _fessée_ ?

C'était définitif se dit-il atterré : Il haïssait Dumbledore.

.

vVv

.

Draco Malfoy envoya un regard noir à Harry Potter qui le lui rendit.

Le jeune sorcier était tout simplement hors de lui et éprouvait une furieuse envie d'hurler sa frustration au monde entier. Il avait l'impression qu'une entité avait décidé de faire de sa vie un enfer au moment même ou il avait rencontrée Otabek Altin, et se moquait de lui en observant ses déboires.

« _Je hais ma vie_ » Songea-t-il en soupirant et suivant la joyeuse bande de patineurs transportant tout aussi joyeusement leurs skis.

Voilà à peine quelques heures qu'il était en présence des moldus et il avait déjà envie de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible.

Pas que les non-mages soient désagréables, loin de ça (bien qu'il l'admettait à contrecœur). Or, ceux-ci étaient tous simplement fous.

Ils étaient aux nombres de huit. Draco connaissait –évidemment- déjà Victor, Yuuri, Yurio et Otabek, qui lui collait au train depuis un bon moment. Ensuite venait ceux à qui il venait d'être présenté quelques heures après qu'il soit arrivé dans le village, enneigé, de montagne Italien : Leurs hôtes Sala et son frère Michael Crispino qui souffrait d'un sister complexe prononcé, Pitchit Chulanon un thaïlandais joyeux mais un peu trop obsédé par un drôle d'appareil qu'il transportait, un certain Christophe Giacometti qui avait toujours avec lui une barre en fer et un adolescent de son âge (Minami Kenjiro) ne cessant de demander des nouvelles de Granger à Potter.

Toutes ces personnes réunies composaient les ingrédients d'une belle brochette de fous à lier. Le jeune sorcier avait pu le constater dans la boutique de location même lorsque tous avait quasiment rendu maboul le pauvre vendeur lors de l'essayage des skis.

Entre Pitchit qui voulait prendre en photos toutes les paires mises à dispositions, Victor en voulant des fuchsias et Yurio qui avait lancé une botte sur la tête de Michael, l'homme s'occupant d'eux avait de quoi faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

D'ailleurs Draco espérait que l'évanouissement soudain dont il avait été victime n'était réellement pas une rupture d'anévrisme.

Sur son dos, ses skis devenaient pesant et il espérait que la demeure de Sala et Michael n'était plus très loin pour qu'il puisse se reposer. La route bien que bétonné, était pentue et longeait le village, où, de l'autre coté d'une rivière coincé entre une montagne et les chalets montagnards se trouvaient les pistes de skis qu'ils emprunteraient le lendemain.

Enfin, leur pas les menèrent jusqu'à une barrière menant à une propriété sur le flanc de la montagne. Celle-ci abritait cinq ou six chalet perché tout au long d'une pente que les patineurs s'empressèrent de gravir.

Draco se demanda comment ne pouvaient-ils pas être essoufflés même Potter ne semblait pas ressentir la moindre once de fatigue.

Celui-ci parut d'ailleurs remarquer à quel point le sorcier blond peinait à les suivre et lui dédia un rictus moqueur avant d'accélérer l'allure pour aller rejoindre Pitchit, avec qui il entama une conversation enjoué.

-Besoin d'aide ? Dit soudain la voix d'Otabek en le faisant sursauter.

Le Kazakh était suivit par un Yurio qui lui jeta un regard noir. Il semblait que sa première rencontre avec lui dans le train soit encore vive dans son esprit.

Draco renifla en levant le menton : Etant une personne fière de nature, se faire aider par quelqu'un, en particulier des moldus était hors-de-question. Il imita donc Harry Potter et s'élança sans un mot sur les pas des autres patineurs en ignorant le ricanement qu'émit Yurio à la vue du visage déçut que devait aborder Otabek.

A la moitié de la monté, Sala et Michael s'arrêtèrent net devant une sorte de petit chalet/appartement en bois.

Des « Ooooh » et « Aaaah » émerveillés fusèrent de partout et les deux Crispino sourirent avant de les inviter à entrer chez eux.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était tout aussi accueillant que l'extérieur : composé d'un couloir menant à quatre uniques salles, il dégageait une sensation chaleureuse avec ses meubles en bois et semblait presque les inviter à prendre leurs aises.

Ce que firent Victor et Chris en entrant tel des rois pour aller revendiquer un lit présent dans une des deux chambres.

-On va devoir installer des matelas, déclara Sala alors qu'elle posait ses skis contre le mur du hall.

-Je ne dors pas au sol ! Cria aussitôt la voix de Victor dans une des salles adjacentes.

-Pareil ! Renchéri Chris.

-C'est Sala qui ne dormira pas au sol ! Rugit à son tour Michael en fonçant dans la chambre pour en sortir des deux idiots.

Soupirant face aux pitreries des moldus, Draco regretta pour la énième fois de ne pas avoir un peu plus résisté à Otabek lorsque celui-ci l'avait entrainé avec lui en débarquant dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Comment diable avait-il eut le mot de passe du dortoir ?

Il secoua la tête : Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à ce genre de chose. Il devait se préoccuper de sa survie dans ce groupe de moldus barbare et archaïque !

Une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule, et il la repoussa violement croyant que celle-ci appartenait à Otabek.

-Ouch, fit Sala en agitant son membre désormais rougie par la gifle, désolée je t'ai fait peur ?

Draco la fixa un instant.

-Non, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise grâce, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Surprise par son ton hostile, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

-Je… Commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, je voulais savoir si tu préférais de la pizza ou des pattes pour ce soir ?

-Pizza ? C'est quoi ça ?

Les yeux de la patineuse s'illuminèrent bien qu'elle sembla en même temps légèrement surprise par son ignorance.

-Alors ce sera pizza ! Clama-t-elle son enthousiasme soudain retrouvé sans répondre à sa question, les sorciers ne connaissent décidément pas les bonnes choses !

Indigné, le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais fut immédiatement coupé par Harry qui s'arrêta à ses cotés, prenant la place de Sala qui s'élança vers la cuisine en entrainant Yuuri avec elle.

-Tu pourrais être plus gentil, cracha-t-il.

-De quoi tu te mêle Potter ? Rétorqua Draco, je te signale que je n'ai jamais voulut être trainé avec une bande de moldus consommateur de piaza ou quel que soit le nom de cette nourriture du peuple.

-Raison de plus pour tenter d'être agréable une fois dans ta vie tu ne pense pas, monsieur le sang pur ?

Le conflit s'envenimait de plus en plus et c'était un fait que si l'un d'eux avait pu utiliser leurs baguettes, elles seraient pointées mutuellement sous leurs gorges.

Ils furent interrompus par Yurio qui les bouscula volontairement en passant.

-Oh, désolé, dit le blond en ne paraissant pas le moins navré du monde, j'ai juste senti de la stupidité et puérilité dans l'air et j'ai suivit l'odeur jusqu'à vous.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais n'ajouta rien, préférant rejoindre le reste des patineurs pour les aider à installer les matelas. Draco se retrouva face à face avec Yurio.

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïences pendant quelques secondes, puis, le moldu soupira en passant une main dans ses beaux cheveux blonds :

-Ecoute… Commença-t-il en semblant chercher ses mots, je ne sais pas pourquoi Otabek t'a fait venir avec nous… Il parait t'apprécier même si je ne vois pas pourquoi. La chose est que je lui fais confiance donc par conséquent je suis prêt à te supporter.

Il s'arrêta un instant et le fixa dans les yeux.

-C'est pour cela, reprit-il d'un ton cette fois plus assuré, que je voudrai que toi aussi tu fasses un effort et essaye de bien t'entendre avec les autres.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas la réponse du sorcier et alla à son tour rejoindre ses amis dont les plus jeunes avaient commencés une bataille de polochon assez virulente d'après les hurlements qui s'échappaient des chambres.

Draco resta seul dans le couloir, immobile et ne sachant plus quoi penser. Les paroles de son père lui ordonnant de mépriser tout ce qui touchait aux moldus résonnant dans ses oreilles en même temps que celles de Yurio lui recommandant d'être un peu plus agréable.

Au même moment, une odeur agréable de pain chaud lui frôla les narines et il vit les têtes de Sala et Yuuri apparaitre dans l'entrebâillure de la porte de la salle à manger :

-Les pizzas sont prête déclara le japonais en souriant brillamment, tu peux aller chercher les autres ?

Le sorcier cligna des yeux, puis hocha légèrement la tête cette odeur était décidemment très alléchante se dit-il en poussant la porte de la chambre d'où les cris émanaient.

Il avait bien envie de gouter à cette pizza finalement…

-Attention ! Rugit soudain Pitchit.

Draco se prit un coussin en pleine face.

.

vVv

.

Ils leurs fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour réparer les dégâts qu'avait crée la bataille de polochon, et dix autres pour réanimer Minami qui avait défailli en voyant un Draco plus que furieux –et ayant jeter par la fenêtre toute retenue- lui foncer dessus lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le projectile l'ayant heurté de plein fouet venait du jeune japonais.

Mais à la fin, ils étaient tous assis autours d'une table ronde et dégustaient les délicieuses pizzas à l'italienne que Yuuri et Sala avaient concoctées.

-C'est excellent Sala ! S'exclama Michael la bouche pleine.

-Yuuri aussi y a participé ! Ajouta Victor en tapotant le dos de son fiancé.

Pitchit et Chris applaudirent.

-Je suis tellement pressé d'être sur les pistes, déclara Pitchit en changeant de sujet, je n'ai jamais skier de ma vie.

-Personne à part Sala et Michael n'ont jamais skié de toute manière, plaisanta Victor.

-Moi si ! Intervint Chris, je vis en Suisse rappelle toi !

-Ah oui c'est vrai !

-Victor est une tête de linotte, déclara Otabek d'un ton neutre.

Des éclats de rires saluèrent sa remarque et les conversations se poursuivirent dans la bonne humeur et joie ambiante.

Dans son coin, en grignotant sa troisième part de pizza, Draco les observait avec une certaine perplexité : Il n'avait jamais connu ce genre d'atmosphère. Chez lui, on dinait en silence et parlait d'une voix feutré excepté pour appeler un des elfes de maison. A Poudlard, à la table des Serpentard on ricanait, on se moquait et se plaignait des sangs-de-bourbe.

Jamais des conversations aussi triviales n'avaient lieu. C'était une nouveauté pour lui.

-Eh, Croco, eh !

Draco se tourna brusquement pour apercevoir Pitchit le dévisageant avec le sourire.

-C'est Draco ! S'offusqua-t-il.

-Oups, pardon… Dit… Tu es un sorcier comme Harry c'est ça ?

-… Oui ? Répondit le blond presque prudemment.

Les yeux du thaïlandais brillèrent :

-Cool ! Lâcha-t-il, toi aussi tu peux invoquer des trucs comme on à vu J.J et Isabella le faire ?

-Euh… Je suppose ?

-Tu peux nous faire une démonstration ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant vers lui, Harry à dit qu'il ne pouvait pas.

-Normal, dit Draco en oubliant d'être désagréable, avant d'avoir 17 ans nous sommes suivit magiquement par « la trace » une sorte de technique magique interdisant aux jeunes sorciers de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école, elle permet de détecter notre position si nous lançons un sort et nous recevons une lettre d'avertissement du ministère, ou pire : De renvois si nous le faisons face à des moldus.

-La trace ?

Draco s'aperçu avec horreur que tous avaient interrompus leurs conversations pour se focaliser sur lui, et que la personne ayant parlé n'était d'autre que Potter le fixant avec interrogation.

Il se ferma comme une huitre.

-Alors ? Insista Pitchit.

-Ouais alors ? Grogna Yurio.

Otabek lui sourit, semblant l'encourager à s'exprimer.

-C'est… Poursuivit-il lentement et avec hésitation, pour faire plus simple, c'est ce qui permet au ministère d'éviter des incidents tels que des moldus découvrant malencontreusement la magie à cause de sorciers trop jeunes pour avoir réellement conscience de leurs actes.

-Et si le « jeune sorcier » est attaqué ? S'enquit Harry en oubliant lui aussi d'être désagréable, il a le droit de se défendre ?

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama Draco, quel genre d'idiot enverrait un lettre d'avertissement à un jeune sorcier s'étant seulement… Oh…

L'adolescent blond se rappela soudain que le Griffondor avait justement, d'après son père, été dans ce genre de situation cet été. Harry lui envoya un regard lourd de sens.

Les patineurs, excepté ceux étant déjà au courant, se jetèrent des regards interrogatifs.

-On à raté quelque chose ?

-Eh bien… commença Victor, vous vous souvenez quand Isabella à traité le ministère sorcier anglais d'incompétent ?

Draco haussa un sourcil, encore cette Isabella avec ce gars mentionné précédemment, J.J si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

-Oui, répondirent les patineurs.

-Eh bien ils ont effectivement envoyé une lettre de renvois à une personne ayant tenté de sauver sa vie et une autre en même temps…

Victor se mit alors à raconter ce qui s'était passé l'été dernier, provoquant des exclamations outrés de ses camarades.

Draco ne pu que soupirer de soulagement en voyant l'attention de adultes se détourner de lui pour se concentrer sur le russe narrant à l'aide d'une fourchette (sensé représenter la baguette d'Harry) l'épic combat qui les avaient opposé au détraqueur.

Le Serpentard secoua la tête en le voyant mimer le cerf qu'était le patronun de Potter en fonçant sur Yurio eut simplement à s'écarter pour que Victor ne se cogne au mur faute d'espace.

Dans un sens, les moldus étaient bien différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu en venant ici, et beaucoup marrant aussi.

…..

Chapitre 13 bouclé.

Je pense que je vais faire des chapitres plus courts pour paraitre plus vite.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, j'avais quasiment abandonné cette fic mais les review que j'ai eu dernièrement m'ont motivées. De plus c'était un chapitre que je voulais écrire depuis le début de cette fic (j'ai fait pas mal de forshadowing pour lui) et qui contient une grosse révélation outre les bêtises habituelles.

Voila et bonne lecture.

….

Chapitre 14

Le soleil vint frapper le visage de Victor qui esquissa une grimace avant de se retourner sur son matelas, maugréant entre ses dents.

Son lit de fortune n'était pas des plus confortables et lui avait donné des courbatures qui le généraient à coup sûr lors de la descente des pistes de skis que lui et ses amis dévaleraient le jour même.

Un grognement retentit à sa droite et il ouvrit un œil ensommeillé pour apercevoir le visage de Yurio, un peu plus loin, dont les lèvres entrouvertes laissaient couler un filet de bave.

Se retenant de glousser, Victor se redressa puis balaya la salle du regard pour apercevoir tous les patineurs et sorciers (excepté Sala disposant d'une chambre pour elle seule) dormir dans des positions, pour la pluparts, ridicules.

Mais le comble fut quant-il remarqua Chris ronflant avec sa barre de Kung-fool qu'il serrait presque amoureusement dans ses bras, en laissant parfois échapper des brondissements* à faire trembler les fenêtres.

Un rire qu'il étouffa derrière sa main secoua ses épaules et un éclat malicieux fit soudain briller son regard, au moment même ou une idée tordue germait dans son esprit. Il se leva, se débâti brièvement avec ses draps s'accrochant à son corps, puis porta ses mains à sa bouche de manière à former un mégaphone.

Si cela était possible, ses yeux brillèrent encore plus, et il prit une grande inspiration :

-UN TROUPEAU D'ALPAGAS EN RUT NOUS ATTAQUENT ! Beugla-t-il fier de sa connerie.

L'effet fut immédiat : Des cris surpris retentirent et les têtes se dressèrent si soudainement que des craquements de mauvaises augures se firent entendre, immédiatement suivit de gémissements de douleurs.

Quelque chose de dur percuta alors l'arrière des genoux de Victor, l'amenant à s'écrouler sur la personne du lit adjacent au moment même ou il évitait une mort par décapitation venant d'un Christophe Giacometti complètement paniqué agitant frénétiquement sa barre de kung-fool en tout sens.

L'arme l'avait manqué d'un cheveu, réalisa-t-il en même temps qu'il se rendait compte qu'il écrasait quelqu'un avec son postérieur. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas Yurio, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Par chance, il s'avéra qu'il écrabouillait Yuuri.

Il fallait avouer que même le visage enfoncer dans le matelas par les fesses de Victor, celui-ci avait toujours l'air mignon. Enfin, d'après le Russe qui le fixait avec adoration sans s'apercevoir que le Japonais suffoquait.

-PUTAIN ! Rugit soudain la voix de Yurio qui visiblement n'était pas ravis, VICTOR JE VAIS TE BUTTER !

Les cheveux en pétard, la respiration laborieuse et les yeux injectés de sang, il ressemblait à une personne échappé d'un asile. Un grognement guttural vint même compléter sa phrase tandis qu'une main apaisante appartenant à Otabek –lui aussi l'air passablement énervé- venait se poser sur son épaule.

-JE CROIS QUE JE SUIS SOURD, hurla alors Pitchit qui inclinait la tête en tapant sur ses oreilles.

-Par le string de Salazar… Bougonna Draco en plaquant un oreiller sur son crane, vous ne pouvez pas la fermer ?

-Par le string de qui ? Répéta Chris d'un air très intéressé.

Il avait finit par cesser de gesticuler pour s'assoir sur le seul lit de la pièce, occupé par Harry qui frottait ses yeux d'un air grognon.

-Victor, tu écrases Yuuri, fit remarque le jeune sorcier en montrant du doigt son cousin qui ne bougeait presque plus.

-Yuuri-kun ! S'écria Minami en surgissant de sous ses draps, le nom de son idole agissant comme une invocation pour le faire apparaitre.

-Oups, dit Victor en s'écartant et laissant enfin le japonais respirer.

-C'EST MOI OU TOUT LE MONDE PARLE VRAIMENT BAS? Brailla Pitchit rendu à moitié sourd par le hurlement précédent.

-Non, t'es le seul à gueuler, maugréa Yurio en se massant les tempes.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi… Grommela Draco d'une voix sourde depuis le dessous de son oreiller, il y a peut-être les hurlements de l'elfe ou des gens que papa torture, mais c'est préférable à la voix criarde de l'autre abrutis.

Cette affirmation laissa un blanc dans la chambre. Certains patineurs se jetèrent des regards l'air de se demander s'ils avaient bien entendus. Puis finalement Michael, qui venait de se réveiller et enlever ses boules-quies, prit la parole les yeux écarquillés :

-Attend, les elfes existent ?! Et ton père en torture? Il torture des elfes, genre Legolas **?

-Ouais, ouais, je sais. Comme tu le dis torturer c'est _dégeulasse_ ect… Mais faut bien gagner sa vie, répondit le sorcier blond toujours la tête toujours enfouie.

-NON MAIS SERIEUSEMENT ! JE N'ENTENDS PRESQUE RIEN ! Cria Pitchit.

-Pitchit-kun, tu pourrais parler un peu moins fort ? Demanda poliment Yuuri qui venait de retrouver une respiration stable, tu ne nous entends peut-être pas très bien, mais nous oui.

Le patineur se massait la gorge en même temps que lui et Minami envoyaient des regards noirs à Victor qui leur répondait par de grands sourires niait.

-QUOI ?

-Je disais…

-TU DISAIS QUOI ? PARLE PLUS FORT !

-TA GUEULE ! Rugit Yuri à bout de nerf, IL TE DISAIS A TOI ET TON TELEPHONE A LA CON DE RETOURNER TORCHER LE CUL DE TES HAMSTERS CHEZ TOI !

-OY, PAS BESOIN DE CRIER COMME CA ! JE T'AI ENTENDU ! Répliqua furieusement le thaïlandais outré, YUURI N'AURAIT JAMAIS DIT UN TRUC AUSSI MECHANT ! JE TE SOUHAITE DE TE FAIRE MANGER PAR UN OURS QUAND NOUS SKIERONT !

-ET MOI J'ESPERE QUE CE SERA UN YETI QUI TE BOUFFERA !

-C'est sensé être un sketch ? S'enquit Harry à l'adresse de Chris en les montrant du doigt.

-Non, le quotidien, soupira celui-ci.

Et alors que Pitchit et Yurio semblaient au point d'en venir aux mains, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, révélant une Sala uniquement couverte d'une serviette rose, les cheveux humides et l'air absolument hors d'elle.

Tous se figèrent comme frappés par la foudre, tandis que Michael manquait de s'étrangler.

-NON MAIS VOUS AVEZ FINIT DE GUEULER ?! Vociféra finalement la jeune femme avec une ire telle que personne n'osa piper un mot, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE A VOTRE AGE ? ET LES VOISIN VOUS Y PENSEZ ?!

Elle se tut et les fusilla du regard, ignorant les borborygmes indistincts sortant de la bouche de son frère éberlué de la voir dans cette tenue.

Une fois assurée que tous était attentif, Sala reprit :

-Bien… Murmura-t-elle, maintenant vous allez vous habillez comme des grands, vous lavez et manger un bon petit déjeuner avant d'aller skier dans le _calme_ et la _bonne humeur_ , ok ?

Des hochements de tête précipités lui répondirent, et bien que Draco manifesta l'intention de protester en ouvrant la bouche –surement pour clamer qu'il ne prenait pas d'ordre d'une moldue- un seul regard suffit à le faire taire.

-Bien, poursuivit finalement la femme en redressant sa serviette, maintenant Victor va m'aider à préparer le déjeuner n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui maman ! Pépia Victor en sautillant vers Sala.

-Appel moi de nouveau comme ça et je te fais bouffer tes yeux et cheveux par les trous de nez.

Le russe s'arrêta en plein dans l'embrassure de la porte, une jambe levée et ses sourcils tricotant ensemble comme s'il doutait de se qu'il venait d'entendre.

Par précaution, celui-ci se tourna vers la chambre ou il affronta plusieurs paires de yeux exorbité avant que Chris hoche la tête, lui confirmant qu'il avait bien comprit.

-Oui, j'ai bien dis ça, confirma Sala en renfermant une main à la manière d'un oiseau de proie sur le bras du russe qui parut soudain terrifié.

Il voulut faire demi-tour mais, malheureusement pour lui, il se vit entrainer de force par la femme vers la cuisine.

-Donc… commença Otabek d'une voix feutré lorsque la porte fut refermé, en réalité Sala est une psychopathe ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, si ce n'était les gargouillements incompréhensibles de Michael toujours pas remit du choc d'avoir vu sa sœur en serviette de bain.

-POURQUOI ELLE CRIAIT ? Hurla alors Pitchit qui n'avait rien comprit à ce qui s'était passé

.

vVv

.

La neige ressemblait à un nappage de gâteau, et les arbres qui en étaient couvert semblaient vêtus d'une fine pellicule blanche qui se détachait en s'effritant -tel du sucre en poudre- quant-un coup de vent venait secouer les branches.

Au loin, le bruit de l'eau coulant d'une rivière se faisait entendre en même temps que celui mécanique d'un télésiège.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillait, Harry et Draco se menaçaient avec leurs bâtons de ski. Aujourd'hui, Yuuri trouvait la vie particulièrement belle.

Quoique, c'était peut-être le fait qu'il ait failli mourir ce matin même sous les fesse de Victor qui provoquait cette flopé de sentiments en lui.

Son fiancé sautillait d'ailleurs un peu plus loin, ses skis mauves sur ses épaules et un large sourire placardé sur son visage où une paire de lunettes de soleil tenaient par miracle sur le pond de son nez. Le suivant de près, Christophe Giacometti avançait lui aussi avec une expression semblable, sa barre de kung-fool, qu'il avait insisté pour emmener, attaché dans son dos par une ficelle d'un vert hideux (selon Victor).

Yuuri ignorait comme celui-ci allait bien pouvoir monter sur le télésiège avec la barre à cet endroit.

-Nous y sommes, déclara soudain Sala en le tirant de ses pensés.

Elle et son frère leur avaient fait remonter la route menant au village avant de bifurquer pour emprunter un petit chemin de montagne passant à coté d'un cimetière aux tombes vieillies. Ensuite, ils s'étaient contentés de monter une pente bétonnée maladroitement et avaient vus les télésièges ainsi que d'autres skieurs apparaitre.

Désormais, ils pouvaient enfin laisser l'appel de la forêt, ou plutôt des pistes la bordant, les envahir.

-Maintenant nous devons trouver Madame Panterona, déclara Michael.

-Qui ? S'enquit Chris.

-La monitrice de ski.

-Je crois qu'elle est là-bas, intervint Otabek en montrant du doigt une petite femme vêtue d'une combinaison rose qui parlait avec un individu suspect portant une cagoule lui couvrant la totalité du visage, ainsi d'une paire de lunette de soleil, et habillé d'une combinaison verte fluo blessant les yeux.

-C'est qui ce mongol ? S'exclama d'ailleurs Yurio en fronçant le nez.

-Chut ! Le tança immédiatement le Kazakh en jetant des regard furtif au « mongol » dont la seul chose visible n'étant pas des vêtements était des cheveux gras dépassant d'un bonnet à l'effigie du Real Madrid.

Yuuri haussa un sourcil en dévisageant l'individu tandis qu'il plaquait en même temps une main ganté sur la bouche de Victor, pour empêcher celui-ci de faire un scandale à propos du manque flagrant de style de l'homme.

Or, le russe ne paraissait pas être le seul qui pensait cela à voir le regard des passants et celui de ses camarades se retenant à grande peine de grimacer. Chose dont Chris ne se priva pas en se pavanant littéralement en direction de la monitrice, une expression supérieure dirigée vers l'homme qui interrompit sa conversation avec Madame Panterona pour les observer venir derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

-Hello ! S'exclama-t-il, nous sommes tous là et prêt pour cette leçon de ski !

La monitrice interrompit alors sa conversation à sens unique avec l'homme pour se tourner vers eux :

-Bonjour, grinça-t-elle visiblement irritée.

-On vient pour le cours.

-J'avais deviné.

-Vielle chouette, grommelèrent discrètement Draco et Yurio, qui pour une fois étaient d'accord sur un point.

Par chance, la femme ne parut pas les entendre et, à la place, les mena à l'entré des télésièges ou elle leur ordonna d'enfiler leurs skis.

Etrangement, Yuuri ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux de dériver vers l'homme inconnu qui grognait en tentant vainement d'accrocher sa chaussure au ski. Un drôle de sentiment de familiarité l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'il le fixait, comme s'il avait déjà rencontré cette personne avant…

-Et si nous nous présentions tous ? Gazouilla soudain Victor les yeux brillant, interrompant le concert de bruitages exaspérés causés par l'incapacité de la plupart à enfiler un ski.

Par on ne savait quel miracle, le patineur avait réussi à accrocher ses bottes à sa paire.

-Histoire de savoir à qui s'adresser, ajouta-t-il en voyant les regards dubitatifs.

-… Pourquoi pas, déclara presque prudemment la monitrice, je suis Martina Panterona… Et vous ? S'enquit-elle en désignant Sala qui lui répondit, suivie de ses amis patineurs avant d'arriver à l'étrange individu qui parut soudain mal-à-l'aise :

-Je suis… Commença-t-il d'un ton mal assuré, Robert ?

Il y avait comme une interrogation dans sa voix qui interpela Yuuri : ce gars semblait ne pas être sûr de son propre nom.

-Robert comment ? Insista Victor qui décidément n'en ratait pas une.

Robert eut alors l'air encore plus gêné si cela était possible.

-Robert… Robert Larousse ! Lâcha-t-il finalement en provocant un grand silence.

Soudain, tout sembla clair comme de l'eau de roche pour Yuuri : Voila pourquoi Robert paraissait si réticent à dire son nom ! Avec un tel nom et prénom, pas étonnant qu'il hésitait à les donner complètement.

Mais qu'avaient diable pensés ses parents en lui donnant ? Une bouffé de compassion monta en Yuuri, ainsi qu'en ses camarades dont les regards étaient plus qu'expressifs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, renifla alors Martina, émue, en portant une main aux fesses de Robert qui se raidit : -Même si tu as un nom de merde, tu es toujours le plus beau ici.

-Quoi ?! S'étranglèrent Chris et Victor –incrédules- avant de se prendre mutuellement un coup venant de Sala et Yuuri.

A chacun ses gouts comme on le disait. Même si ceux-ci étaient parfois plus que douteux.

-Bref, coupa la patineuse tout sourire en changeant de sujet, et si nous commencions cette leçon ? Mais d'abords…

Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers les plus jeunes du groupe, à savoir Draco, Yurio et Harry, et leur arracha leurs bâtons de skis avec lesquels ils tentaient de s'entre-tuer discrètement depuis un moment. Otabek envoya un regard plus que reconnaissant à la femme.

-Eh ! Protesta immédiatement Draco, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!

-Les enfants apprennent à skier sans bâton, répliqua Sala.

-Nous ne sommes pas des enfants !

-Pour moi, des gens qui se piquent avec des bâtons le sont !

-Pfff, bande de gamins, pouffa Victor en se tenant le ventre.

Et dire que deux seconde plus tôt, lui et Chris s'amusaient à faire de même à renfort de petits cris perçants à chaque fois que l'un d'eux réussissait à toucher l'autre.

Il y avait des fois ou Yuuri se demandait pourquoi il s'était fiancé avec un idiot pareil.

-Bon ! Fit Martina en le sortant de ses pensés, montons aux pistes ! Robert montera avec moi, le reste débrouillez-vous.

Sans attendre, elle attrapa le bras du pauvre homme qui leur jeta un regard suppliant –comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un l'aide- avant de se faire entrainer vers le télésiège.

-Il va se faire violer, déclara Chris d'un ton connaisseur pour ensuite leur emboiter le pas, bientôt suivit par tout le monde qui débattirent brièvement pour savoir qui monterait avec qui.

Le duo Harry/Draco et Draco/Yurio était évidemment à éviter, tout comme celui « tout-autre-personne-que-Michael » / Sala bien entendu.

C'est pour cela qu'Otabek monta avec le jeune sorcier blond, Sala avec son frère, Harry avec Minami, Victor avec Yurio, Christophe avec sa barre (celle-ci prenait bien trop de place pour que quelqu'un se mette à coté) et Yuuri avec son meilleur ami, Pitchit.

La monté fut assez ennuyeuse dans l'ensemble : Le paysage était monotone et bien que quelques petites choses intéressantes viennent égayer celui-ci –comme une rivière- il restait dans l'ensemble blanc et vide si on exceptait la forêt le bordant.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent en haut, il s'était écoulé une quinzaine de minutes et une sorte de petite bruine neigeuse s'était mise à tomber au moment mêmes ou le brouillard se levait.

Ignorant les lamentations de Victor qui prétendait que ses cheveux allaient friser à cause de l'humidité, Yuuri jeta un regard nerveux en contrebas, scrutant le bout de la piste qui disparaissait derrière la brume cotonneuse.

Quelques vagues formes de skieurs pouvaient être aperçut zigzagant sur celle-ci, bien que le groupe de patineur soit désormais seuls sur le bord de la pente.

-Bienvenue sur la piste verte « La gastro », déclara Martina en désignant un panneau noir ou l'inscription « L'avalanche » semblait se moquer d'eux.

Un ange passa. Et durant ce temps, les regards passèrent du bras tendu de la monitrice à l'écriteau qu'elle pointait.

-Euh, excusez-moi… Commença Otabek d'un ton désabusé, mais ce panneau est noir.

-Non, il est vert, rétorqua la femme.

-Moi je vois ça noir, insista le jeune adulte bientôt rejoins par Michael :

-Il est bien noir, affirma celui-ci, même que l'année dernière la piste s'appelait « Trompe-la-mort ».

-Parfaitement, approuva Sala tandis que Martina claquait de la langue agacée.

-Alors vous êtes tous daltonien et ne savez pas lire, répliqua-t-elle en martelant ses paroles.

-C'est ça ! Prend-nous pour des quiches ! S'insurgea Yurio en agitant un poing menaçant sous le nez de la femme qui renifla dédaigneusement.

-Je suis la prof : J'ai donc raison quoiqu'il arrive ! Cette piste est verte et s'appelle « La chiase » alors maintenant bouclez-là et écoutez ma leçon !

-Je croyais que c'était « La gastro », grommela Harry.

-C'est la même chose. Allez, maintenant laissez-moi vous enseigner les bases avant de vous lancez. Je vous attendrais ici et vous donnerait des conseils.

-Ah parce qu'en plus vous comptez laisser des débutants sur une piste noire ! S'écria Yuuri d'un ton indigné doublé d'un air catastrophé visible sur son visage qui palissait de plus en plus.

Cette femme était folle ! C'était du suicide ! En plus maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près la piste couverte par le brouillard, il croyait distinguer de drôles de formes pointues sur celle-ci lui rappelant trop des cailloux pour qu'il soit à l'aise.

-J'ai peur, déclara Minami le teint livide.

-Pas d'inquiétude ! Clama Martina en déchaussant ses skis, si vous faites ce que je vous dis aucun risque qu'il vous arrive malheur !

A dire cela, elle faisait penser à Ombrage avec ses histoires de théories pouvant remplacer l'application.

-Alors écoutez-moi attentivement, poursuivit-elle, le secret pour descendre n'importe quelle piste est… Serrer les fesses !

-Vous ne feriez pas mieux de nous apprendre comment freiner ou tourner ? Dit Chris.

-Ou prendre un selfie en même temps qu'on glisse ? Intervint Pitchit qui se fit royalement ignorer.

-Non, le plus important c'est de serrer les fesses… Allons Robert ! Laissez-moi vérifier si vous le faite bien !

Le dénommé Robert parut aussitôt terrifié par la lueur lubrique qu'il aperçut dans le regard de la femme, et tourna la tête en tout sens dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire en voyant la main de celle-ci s'approcher dangereusement de son postérieur.

Désespéré, il voulut sauter hors de porté de Martina. Or, rendu maladroit par ses skis qui semblaient éprouver un furieux désir d'émancipation, il glissa, lâcha ses bâtons et commença à dévaler la piste noire en faisant de grands moulinets de bras, le tout agrémenté d'un long hurlement d'effrois.

-Robert ! Nooooooon ! Hurla la monitrice la main tendue dans la direction de l'homme dont les cris paniqués se fanaient dans le brouillard.

Elle tomba à genoux, croyant peut-être ressembler à une de ses héroïnes hollywoodiennes tragiques qui voyaient l'amour de leur vie se sacrifier pour elles.

-Quel homme ! Murmura Chris en un souffle, il a préféré la mort au déshonneur du viol !

Il essuya une larme sous les regards las de ses camarades patineurs et sorciers.

-On ne devrait pas aller l'aider ? S'enquit Harry en scrutant la piste.

-Sans moi ! Grogna Draco, je reprends le félésiège en sens inverse !

-Télésiège, le corrigea inutilement Minami.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! S'écria soudainement Martina en bondissant sur ses pieds, allez le chercher ! Je vous attendrais au chalet là-bas.

Elle montra du doigt une maisonnette en bois un peu plus loin, et poussa le premier venu, à savoir Sala, vers la piste.

Si celle-ci voulut protester, elle n'en eut pas le temps, se voyant lentement emportée par la pente.

Son frère bondit aussitôt à sa suite, heurtant au passage Yurio qui cogna lui-même Otabek qui tenta vainement de se rattraper à la barre de Kung-fool de Chris avant de saisir un pend de combine de Draco qui s'accrocha à Harry, l'entrainant dans sa chute, immédiatement suivit par le reste qui voulaient les secourir.

La réaction en chaine crée fut simplement incroyable et réussi à venir à bout de chacun, les tirant sur la piste qu'ils dévalèrent dans un concert de cris paniqués.

En à peine quelques secondes, le vent fouettait le visage de Yuuri, ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous les tressautements de ses skis, et il fonçait à travers le brouillard sans savoir ou il allait.

Dire qu'il avait peur serait un euphémisme. Il était tout bonnement épouvanté et complètement désorienté. Le paysage était réduit à un flou blanc et à une brume qu'il fendait à une vitesse exponentielle sans pouvoir s'arrêter ou tourner. Il était soumit au bon vouloir de la piste qui ne resterait probablement pas éternellement droite et tourneraient à un moment donné.

Moment qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

Moment qui se présenta sous la forme d'une pinède sur laquelle il se précipitait. Droit sur un sapin dont les branches basses ressemblaient à des piques sur lesquelles il allait s'embrocher d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il allait mourir d'une façon incroyablement stupide, réalisa-t-il les yeux écarquillés tandis que l'arbre se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Or, à l'instant même ou il croyait sa dernière heure venue, un long hurlement résonna proche de ses oreilles et une masse le frappa de tout son poids, l'envoyant rouler dans la neige.

Une chance qu'il portait son casque, sinon à cette vitesse, il aurait été reconnaissant de ne récolter qu'une simple commotion cérébrale.

-Aie, grognèrent, non pas une mais, deux voix familières.

Yuuri releva brusquement sa tête du sol et cracha la neige qu'il avait avalée par mégarde avant de se concentrer vers les silhouettes à deux pas de lui, emmêlés dans leurs propres skis.

Draco et Harry se grondèrent à la figure en montrant les dents.

-Harry ! Draco ! Gémit Yuuri des larmes de soulagement dans les yeux : Au moins les deux jeunes sorciers étaient en vie.

-Machin ? Grogna le sorcier blond en lui jetant un coup d'œil étonné.

Le jeune homme avait réussi à s'extraire du méli-mélo que formaient ses skis avec ceux d'Harry et se relevait.

-C'est Yuuri ! S'écria le sorcier aux yeux vert vexé que son rival ne se rappel pas de du nom de son cousin.

-Peu-importe, renifla Draco en balayant ses protestations d'un revers de la main : - Plus important. Ou sommes-nous ?

Des haussements d'épaules furent sa seule réponse. Yuuri avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade et tentait toujours de se calmer : Il était l'adulte, il ne devait pas céder à la panique bien qu'être stressé soit dans sa nature.

« _Croutch-croutch_ »

Soudain, un bruit de pas précipité foulant la neige se fit entendre. Angoissés, Draco, Yuuri et Harry scrutèrent la végétation, essayant d'adapter leurs yeux au brouillard et repérer par la même occasion la source du son.

Quel ne fut leurs surprise de voir Robert s'écraser à leur pied –sans ses skis- l'air complètement hagard.

Mais ce qui les choqua le plus fut le morceau de bois dont la pointe luisait d'un éclat doré illuminant les alentour qu'il tenait : Une baguette magique.

-Robert ! S'étrangla le japonais, vous êtes sorcier ?!

Il en restait baba.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de jeter des coups d'œil apeuré derrière son épaule, puis il se tourna vers eux et déclara d'une voix rauque :

-Il faut fuir ! Ils arrivent !

-Qui arrivent ? Le grand méchant troll ? Ricana Draco en plissant les yeux.

Contrairement au jeune sorcier qui avait opté pour la moquerie sans prendre au sérieux son ainé, Yuuri, lui, observa de plus prêt Robert dont les pends de sa combine semblaient déchirés, comme si une griffe géante avait tenté de l'arracher. Il remarqua également que la cagoule du sorcier était de travers et ses lunettes de soleil abordaient des fissures.

Et au moment même où il ouvrait la bouche pour l'interroger, une ombre géante -perceptible grâce à la lumière que diffusait la baguette de Robert- se profila derrière lui.

L'homme couina et battit des jambes dans le but vain de reculer tandis que l'ombre devenait de plus en plus grande, se rapprochant inlassablement et figeant Yuuri dont les yeux devaient trahir la grande crainte qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même.

Il ne put même pas songer à se retourner : Une douleur sourde lui vrilla soudain le crâne, et il s'enfonça dans le néant.

.

vVv

.

Yuuri papillonna des yeux, groggy, et voulut porter une main à son visage pour se le frotter.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger un seul membre. Il était entravé constata-t-il, cette réalisation achevant complètement de le réveillé.

Perdu, il se débâti brièvement avant de décider de se concentrer sur entourage, tachant par la même occasion de ne pas partir dans une crise d'hystérie lorsque les souvenirs d'avant son évanouissement lui revinrent en pleine tête tel un boomerang.

Il s'intéressa donc aux alentours, à commencer par lui-même qui était lié à un tronc d'arbre par une sorte de corde rustique avec Draco et Harry qui se trouvaient à sa gauche.

En tournant la tête à droite, il s'aperçut avec étonnement que Pitchit était présent, évanouis la tête sur sa poitrine. Il remarqua également après une deuxième inspection plus approfondie que tous les patineurs étaient ici, que ce soit à l'arrière du tronc ou il reconnu un pend de la combine de Sala, ou un peu plus à sa droite avec Victor et Yurio aux cotés de son ami thaïlandais.

Tous étaient dans les pommes, mais d'après le frémissement des paupières de Yurio, celui-ci ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Soulagé que tous aillent plus ou moins bien, Yuuri décida de porter son attention sur le décor dans le but de découvrir qui les avaient agressés et ficelés à un arbre. Une chose était sûr, ce n'était surement pas des animaux.

Peu rassuré par cette déduction, le japonais prit une grande inspiration puis leva la tête, prêt à affronter les ennemis.

Il cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Voulut se les frotter mais se rappela qu'il était attaché et que, par conséquent, cette manœuvre lui était impossible.

Il rêvait n'est-ce pas ? La scène se jouant devant lui était trop absurde pour être réelle.

Le grand « OLE ! » aux accents hispaniques qui lui vrilla alors les oreilles lui prouva que, non, il ne rêvait pas.

Maintenant il avait juste envie de pleurer.

Des yétis. Il avait en face de lui ce qui semblait-êtres des yétis aux poils crasseux coiffés de chapeaux Mexicains ou bonnets péruviens. Certain abordaient même des ponchos et des sortes de lances rustiques qu'ils agitaient en tous sens en tournant autour d'un de plat géant mijotant.

Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut Robert ficelé à une chaise en branchage devant l'assiette. Robert qui avait sa cagoule défaite ainsi que le haut de sa combine, et qui était couvert de tatouage tribaux.

Robert qui n'était en réalité pas Robert.

-Professeur Rogue ?! S'écria la voix d'Harry qui, visiblement, s'était réveillé.

-Sevy ? S'étrangla Victor lui aussi sortit de son sommeil, comme tous les autres à entendre les bruits choqués qui retentissaient autours d'eux.

-Bon dieu mais que ce passe-t-il ?

- _Des yétis Mexicains_ ?!

-Rassurez-moi, cette marmite, c'est pas nous qui allons allez dedans n'est-ce pas ?

Leurs voix semblèrent attirer l'attention de leurs kidnappeurs qui cessèrent alors de tourner autours du plat pour braquer les yeux dans leur direction.

L'un d'eux, abordant une fausse moustache en guidon, sortit du lot, se mit dos aux patineurs et se racla la gorge :

-HOY GRANDE JOUR ! Clama-t-il d'une voix tonitruante, HOY CHACRIFICIO DE POILOS-GRASOS NOTRE DIOS !

Une vingtaine de « OLE ! » virent acclamer ses paroles, laissant les humains avec des airs éberlués. Yuuri avait l'impression de nager en plein délire.

-Je suppose que Poilos-Grasos désigne ici Rogue, déclara Otabek d'une voix neutre.

-Ils veulent le manger ? S'enquit Victor en haussant un sourcil, mais pourquoi ?

-Oh, surement les bêtises habituelles, répondit Chris en roulant des yeux, pour acquérir sa force divine ou bien pour le libérer de son enveloppe charnelle etcétéra, etcétéra…

-Du temps que c'est pas nous qui nous faisons manger, dit joyeusement Pitchit.

-Je suis le seul à me demander ce que des Yétis et mon oncle foutent ici ? Persiffla Draco qui se débâtait depuis un bon moment.

-Et moi je suis le seul qui pense qu'ont devrait faire autre choses au lieu de papoter ? Les coupa Michael, comme par exemple… Paniquer ?

-Moi j'opterais pour une fuite, déglutit Minami, les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'on y voyait les flammes de la marmite s'y refléter.

Devant eux, les yétis continuaient leur danse tribale, s'occupant à la fois du feu et de la mixture dont ils remuaient le contenu à l'aide d'une cuillère surdimensionné.

Le chef sortit alors une seconde fois du cercle que formaient ses congénères, et se campa cette fois face aux humains.

-POSTRE ! Rugit-il en les montrant du doigt.

« OLE ! » répondirent les yétis.

Et ils reprirent leurs gesticulations en laissant le chef face aux humains.

-« Postre » ça veux pas dire « dessert » en espagnol ? Bredouilla Yuuri des trémolos dans la voix.

Le visage pale de Victor un peu plus loin lui confirma que oui.

Désormais, tous avaient comprit que Rogue ne serait pas le seul à être mangé ce soir.

D'ailleurs maintenant que le japonais le remarquait : Le ciel était quasiment noir. Ce qui signifiaient que lui et ses amis étaient restés évanouis toute la journée ! Il espérait que Martina avait eut le bon reflexe d'appeler des secours en ne les voyant pas remonter.

Il eut alors un mouvement à sa gauche, et il vit Victor se trémousser mal-à-l'aise sous le regard scrutateur du yéti-en-chef qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait le détailler de la tête au pied en fronçant les sourcils.

Finalement, celui-ci appela un de ses amis qui abandonna sa danse pour venir à ses cotés. Il portait un bonnet péruviens lui donnant un air d'ahuri.

-Bon à comer ? Demanda soudain le yéti à la moustache sans détourner les yeux du russe.

Son ami au bonnet secoua la tête :

-Poilos-Blancos, répondit-il d'une voix graveleuse, vieux. Produit périmé. A jeter.

Puis il fit volte-face et retourna dans la ronde.

-Produit périmé ? _Vieux_ ?! S'insurgea Victor en se débattant en tous sens, comment ce primate à-t-il osé ? D'abord mes cheveux sont argentés, pas blanc !

Yurio ricana et son ainé sembla vouloir lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut interrompu par Otabek qui lui plaqua difficilement une main sur la bouche avant de désigner d'un mouvement de tête les yétis qui avaient arrêtés de danser.

A la place, ils se rassemblaient derrière le siège où Rogue était attaché et le poussait vers la marmite fumante.

L'homme bougeait dans tous les sens, crachant des insultes à l'encontre des créatures et tentait d'échapper à son sort qui se rapprochait à chaque pas des monstres.

-POILOS-GASOS ! Beuglaient en cœur les yétis, CHACRIFICIO ! CHACRIFICIO, OLE !

Comprenant que leur tour viendrait aussitôt après le professeur de potion, les patineurs et jeunes sorciers n'y pensèrent pas deux fois : Ils se débattirent.

Yuuri sentait les cordes s'enfoncer sans pitié dans sa peau parcourue de fourmillements désagréables. Tous mettaient la main à la pate pour s'évader et le japonais cru même voir Yurio se mettre à ronger les liens avant qu'un flash ne l'éblouisse momentanément.

Aveuglé, il mit quelque minute à comprendre que Pitchit avait réussi par miracle à récupérer son téléphone dans sa poche et avait prit une photo pour une raison inconnue.

-J'ai du réseau ! S'exclama le thaïlandais en contemplant son portable comme s'il venait de découvrir le Saint Graal.

Les patineurs s'immobilisèrent.

-Tu appel les secours ? L'interrogea Yuuri d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je mets à jour mon profil Instagram !

Il tendit avec difficulté son bras dans la direction du japonais qui put voir un selfie avec en arrière plan la marmite et la vague forme d'un yéti coiffé d'un sombrero.

« _En train de se faire sacrifier par des yétis mexicain XDDDDDD_ » disait la légende.

Des gémissements de désespoir retentirent au moment même ou –à la stupéfaction générale- les cordes qui les retenaient tombaient à terre comme par magie.

Par reflexe, tous portèrent leur regard sur Harry et Draco. Mais les deux jeunes sorciers semblaient aussi perplexes qu'eux.

-C'est grâce à Yurio, les éclaira Otabek en désignant l'adolescent, un morceau de corde entre les dents, dont les gencives semblaient à vif.

Ils hochèrent la tête, légèrement incrédules, mais tout de même reconnaissant envers le jeune homme.

-Nos affaires sont un peu plus loin, déclara alors Chris à mi-voix en montrant un arbre où les sacs à dos et sa barre de Kung-fool étaient rassemblés.

-Prenons-les et foutons le camp fissa ! Chuchota précipitamment Michael en vérifiant que les yétis n'avaient pas encore repérés leur évasion.

-Mais ils nous rattraperons en moins de deux ! Protesta Draco. -Ces bestioles sont très rapides vous savez ?

-Peut-être mais c'est mieux que rester sur place et se faire bouffer ! Rétorqua abruptement Minami.

Des hochements de tête virent approuver ses paroles et le sorcier ne pu que se renfrogner.

Pendant ce temps de délibérations, les yétis étaient parvenus à suspendre Rogue au-dessus de la marmite, l'un d'eux le tenant par un pend de sa combine. Le pauvre homme ne pouvait que recroqueviller ses jambes sur sa poitrine pour éviter d'être ébouillanté.

Son visage exprimait une terreur sans limite et ses yeux -exorbités- restaient fixés sur l'eau brulante qui menaçait de le tuer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Ou plutôt au bout de combine qu'un des monstres tenait entre ses longs doigts sales.

Il fallut à peine quelques secondes à Yuuri pour réaliser la situation critique du professeur :

-Il faudrait peut-être penser à le sauver non ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Plusieurs regards aux yeux écarquillés se tournèrent vers lui, passèrent du professeur de potion aux yétis, et revinrent lui vers d'une manière qui aurait pu être décrite comme saccadé.

Puis, d'un même mouvement, tous secouèrent la tête :

-Trop dangereux, déclara Minami.

-Je m'en fous complètement si quelqu'un meurt du temps que ce n'est pas Sala, dit Michael.

-J'ai déjà prit un selfie, plus besoin de s'attarder ici, gémit Pitchit, plaintif.

-Je veux juste récupérer ma barre de Kung-fool, enchaina Chris.

-Et moi je veux juste rentrer chez moi, grogna Draco.

Yuuri en resta bouche-bée : Comment pouvaient-il être aussi égoïstes et parler d'abandonner quelqu'un à son sort avec une telle nonchalance ? Surtout Draco, Rogue était son oncle après tout.

En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers Victor dont les yeux semblaient emplis de résignations. Avec douceur, l'homme posa délicatement une main sur son l'épaule :

-On ne peut plus rien pour lui, déclara-t-il, c'est son destin de finir bouffer par des Yétis Mexicains, comme le notre est de fuir en le laissant derrière...

Face à cette réponse, une rage soudaine envahis Yuuri et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et prit d'une impulsion, il gifla Victor en plein milieu du visage.

Portant des moufles, le japonais ne lui causa aucun dommages ; mais le fait était là, et que pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il avait porté la main sur son fiancé qui en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

-Lamentable, cracha-t-il avec une hargne qu'il ne se savait pas détenir, si c'est comme ça alors je vais m'en charger seul. Restez des lâches toutes vôtre vie qui se terrerons dans un trou au moindre problème !

La respiration rendue laborieuse par sa tirade, il se tourna vivement vers l'arbre où était rassemblés leurs affaires et tacha de repérer son sac à dos. Fit de son expérience avec Peter Pettigrew durant la final de patinage, il y conservait un livre de la bibliothèque des Black au cas où un événement imprévus survendrait.

Il avait bien fait semblait-il.

Or, à peine avait-il fait un pas dans la direction de l'arbre qu'il voyait sa progression stoppé par la main d'Otabek posé sur son épaule.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-il fermement, je ne veux pas laisser Rogue terminer en tacos.

-Si Otabek viens, je vais en faire de même, intervint Yurio bientôt rejoins par Harry :

-De même, dit-il, mais je tiendrai juste à préciser que les yétis ne sont pas en train de préparer des tacos mais du couscous, ajouta-t-il.

En effet, maintenant que Yuuri y jetait un œil de plus près, les créatures versaient allégrement de grands sacs de semoule, sortis de nulle part, dans la marmite.

Des yétis mexicains qui mangeaient du couscous ? Pourquoi pas ?

-Merci ! Hoqueta-t-il en se détournant des monstres.

Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux de savoir que certaine personnes avaient toujours des principes et que, comme le cas d'Harry, étaient capables de mettre leur rancune de cotés.

Les trois adolescents se tenaient devant lui, fier et droit, tandis qu'en retrait, des éclats de culpabilités commençaient à apparaitre dans les yeux des plus réticents au projet de sauvetage.

Minami, qui paraissait le plus touché par le coup de colère de son idole, s'avança alors timidement :

-Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il des trémolos dans la voix, je vais vous suivre finalement…

Des toussotements se firent alors entendre, et uns à uns, le reste se joignit aux plus jeunes des japonais, grommelant des excuses bancales, dont Draco qui prétendait ne pas vouloir jouer au Griffondor.

Les yeux de Yuuri brillèrent de mille feu : Apparemment son petit discourt avait fait mouche !

Mais une personne ne s'était toujours pas prononcée sur le choix de sauver Rogue, un but devenu commun à tous. C'était Victor dont les sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils semblaient se joindre en une seule et unique ligne plissant son front comme un chiffon.

Avec une certaine appréhension, Yuuri lui fit face, regrettant soudain d'avoir frappé l'homme qu'il aimait. Peut-être ne lui avait-il pas fait mal, mais le geste avait été porté avec une si grande rancœur qu'on aurait pu croire que le russe l'avait trompé après plusieurs années de mariage.

Victor soupira longuement :

-Je… Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, une expression sérieuse que peu lui connaissait venant prendre place sur son visage.

Il se passa une main crispé dans ses cheveux et reprit :

-Je ne veux pas que quelque chose de mal t'arrive à toi, Yurio et Harry… Alors quitte à sacrifier Sevy, je préfère savoir votre sécurité assuré…

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration, et une vague de culpabilité envahit Yuuri qui réalisa que Victor était loin d'avoir un comportement lâche mais voulait juste les protéger bien que ses manières soient un peu extrêmes.

Mais peu importe ce que pensait le russe, ils devaient impérativement sauver Rogue. Laisser une personne mourir alors qu'il était possible de lui éviter un tel sort ne faisait pas partis du code moral que s'imposait Yuuri.

C'est pour cela qu'avoir prit une grande inspiration, il fit fièrement face à son fiancé :

-Nous le sauvons, déclara-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Des hochements de tête, venant du reste des patineurs, virent affirmer ses paroles qui s'en retrouvèrent soudain dotées de bien plus d'impacte qu'à l'origine. Victor ne pouvait que s'incliner.

Ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce en poussant un grondement rauque :

-Très bien, dit-il, mais du coup quel est le plan ?

-Je pensais récupérer les affaires dans un premier temps, déclara Yuuri en redressant ses lunettes, j'ai dans mon sac à dos un livre de la bibliothèque des Black.

-La bibliothèque des Black ? Répéta Chris avec confusion, c'est quoi ça ?

Il n'était pas le seul à être perplexe : Tous ceux n'ayant jamais mit les pieds à Poudlard ne comprenaient pas en quoi un livre pourraient les aider, mais pour les autres, c'était l'oasis dans le déserts ; un éclat d'espoir qui leur éviteraient une mort précoce.

Yuuri ne répondit pas et, à la place, s'avança à pas de velours vers l'arbre en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire crisser la neige sous ses pieds.

Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil les yétis s'activer et Rogue s'agiter encore plus frénétiquement depuis la corde qu'ils lui avaient enroulé autours de la taille pour le suspendre à un bâton de bois ressemblant à une branche.

Le sorcier évoquait à Yuuri un ver qu'on aurait accroché au bout d'un hameçon pour appâter les poissons.

Une fois parvenus devant les affaires, il s'en empara aussi rapidement que possible et les lança une à une en direction de ses camarades, priant pour que ceux-ci les attrapent sans un bruit.

Par chance tout se passa sans accrocs : Les yétis étaient bien trop absorbés par leur rituel pour ne serait-ce détourner le regard.

Satisfait de ce manque d'attention, le japonais eut un sourire suffisant et se saisit de son sac à dos qu'il ramena avec lui jusqu'à ses amis, fouillant dedans jusqu'à sentir la reliure de cuire légèrement rugueuse du grimoire des Black.

-C'est quel livre ? Lui murmura aussitôt Yurio des étoiles dans les yeux, celui qui invoque des monstres ? Ou celui qui invoque les armes ? On peut réutiliser l'épée pourfendeuse de Dragons ?

-Non, non et non ! Répondit Yuuri en faisant se renfrogner son cadet et confondant encore plus les autres. -Je ne sais même pas ce que fait ce livre, mais une chose est sûre : Il vient de la bibliothèque des Black donc il est très dangereux !

-Attendez, attendez ! Le coupa soudain Michael, tu es en train de me dire que tu vas vaincre les yétis avec un vieux bouquin ?

-Un bouquin... C'est pas ce truc qu'on écrivait à la main avec un stylo avant l'invention de l'ordi ?

-Pitchit tais-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Bref, comme je disais, je ne vois pas en quoi un livre pourrait nous être utile !

-Il est peut-être magique ? Proposa alors Sala d'un ton hasardeux, ils ont parlés d'invocations.

-Oh, donc tu peux m'invoquer un paquet de chips ? J'ai faim là.

-Pitchit par pitié... Ferme-là bon sang !

-C'est moi ou tout le monde me demande la boucler ces temps-ci, gémit dramatiquement le thaïlandais.

-Ca invoquera quelque chose d'utile, les interrompis Yuuri en sentant une dispute venir.

Ce serait terrible si, à cause de ça, les yétis s'apercevaient qu'ils étaient libres. Ils seraient aussitôt plongés dans la marmite, et cela même s'ils étaient censés être le dessert.

-Donc... poursuivit-il, préparez-vous à courir une fois que j'aurai lancé le livre : On ne sait pas ce qui vas en sortir.

Il se tût, dévisageant chaque personne en face de lui dans le but de leur faire passer le message via les yeux. Le jeune adulte ne voulait pas une répétition de l'incident Quetzalcóatl de la forêt interdite.

-... je jurerai que quand tu as dit "on ne sait pas ce qui va en sortir" j'ai cru que tu sous-entendais que le livre allait faire caca ou vomir.

-PITCHIT !

Un hurlement exaspéré mêlant une dizaine de voix résonna dans la clairière et le silence se fit. Seule la respiration haletante de ceux ayant crié pouvait être entendue.

Le chant tribale des yétis s'était tût. Les monstres les fixaient désormais avec de grands yeux, de la même manière que Rogue suspendu au-dessus de la marmite.

-Euh... Commença Minami d'une voix suraigüe, on fait quoi du coup ?

-On passe à l'attaque, déclara froidement Chris en faisant tournoyer sa barre de kung-fool.

Comme s'il s'agit d'un signal, un rugissement furieux jailli de la gorge d'une des créatures et leur chef -celui à la moustache en guidon- prit la parole :

-Attrapeles ! Attrapeles ! Hurlait-il, chacrificios s'échappent ! Postre s'échappent !

Ces confrères s'exécutèrent immédiatement, chargeant les humains qui poussèrent des cris horrifiés.

Voyant que la situation allait de mal en pis, Yuuri se vit obligé d'utiliser sa carte maitresse : Le livre de la bibliothèque des Black.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il le balança de toutes ses forces sur les yétis qui durent freiner en urgence, dérapant sur la neige verglacé de la nuit au moment même ou une explosion retentissait, rependant une fumée acre sur toute la clairière.

Des couinements paniqués se firent entendre suivit de toussotements.

Des larmes dans les yeux, Yuuri attendit que la brume se dissipe pour voir ce que le livre avait bien put cracher. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas une créature des enfers qui, après avoir boulotté les yétis, déciderait de faire des humains son prochain repas.

Une bise froide se leva alors, dispersant la fumée au quatre coin de la clairière et découvrant enfin ce qu'elle cachait ; laissant des expressions ébahies sur les visages.

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient focalisées sur le sol.

-... Donc tu avais réellement un livre qui se change en canard, commenta Otabek.

-Oh mon dieu, marmonna Yuuri incrédule.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que sur la myriade de livres des Black étant à disposition, il pioche le plus inutile ? Parfois il avait l'horrible impression d'avoir été maudit à la naissance.

Malheureusement pour eux, le répit fut de courte duré et les yétis ne mirent pas longtemps à récupérer leur esprit, se jetant aussitôt vers eux en délaissant Rogue derrière.

La clairière fut plongée dans le chaos, et un combat sans merci débuta entre les patineurs et les monstres.

Yuuri remarqua immédiatement qu'une des créatures -pourvue d'une lance- lui fonçait dessus. Par reflexe, il voulut se jeter à terre mais à deux mètres à peine de lui, le yéti se vit assener un puissant coup à l'arrière du crane de sac de la part de Victor sortit de nulle-part.

-Ca va ? s'écria le russe à travers les sons de combats.

-Ou… Oui, bredouilla le japonais en jetant des coups d'œil partout autours.

Quelque soit l'endroit ou son regard tombait, des gens se battaient. Or, à son grand étonnement, les humains s'en sortaient avec succès, faisant face aux monstres avec un courage et une force remarquable.

Dans un coin de clairière, Yurio était perché sur une branche d'arbre avec Minami, Otabek, Draco et Harry. Tout les quatre bombardaient les yétis avec des pommes de pins, tel des écureuils enragés, qu'ils cueillaient à même le sapin.

Un peu plus loin, Sala cognait à main nues une des créatures s'en prenant à son frère. L'abominable homme des neiges en perdit son bonnet péruvien et bascula en arrière pour aller s'écraser à deux pas de Pitchit qui profita de ce moment pour faire un selfie.

Mais le plus choquant dans tout cela était Chris, transformé pour l'occasion en une véritable tornade humaine, il ravageait les rangs ennemis à l'aide de sa barre de Kung-fool qu'il faisait tournoyer furieusement en cognant plusieurs yétis à la fois.

Personne ne pouvait lui résister, et surement pas lorsqu'il utilisait son attaque "Dragon's strip-tease" qu'il clamait toute les cinq minute à haute voix.

-Nous ferons mieux d'en profiter pour sauver Rogue, déclara soudain Yuuri en se détournant de la scène, personne ne le garde !

Un bref hochement de tête fut sa seule réponse, et Victor prit les devant en tentant de contourner du mieux possible le champ de bataille, où la neige couvrant jadis le sol s'était transformée en une gadoue collante.

Aussi discrètement que possible, les deux patineurs contournèrent les combattants et parvinrent cahin-caha devant Rogue dont les trais furent soudain adoucit par l'immense soulagement qu'il semblait éprouver.

-Nous sommes venus vous sauvez, dit simplement Yuuri en commençant à dénouer la corde qui retenait le sorcier.

En même temps qu'il accomplissait cet acte, il scruta la progression de la mini-guerre humain/yétis pour aussitôt avoir l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait dans l'estomac :

Ses amis avaient tous l'air échevelés avec leurs habits déchirés. Ils abordaient des expressions hagardes ou perçaient une fatigue adjacente tandis que leurs mouvements et coups se faisaient moins précis et plus maladroits.

L'équipe de Yurio était à cour de pommes de pin et avaient finis par être coincé dans l'arbre. Sala avait les poings ensanglantés et avait dû avec son frère se replier contre un pin accompagné de Pitchit qui, tout comme son téléphone, semblait avoir épuisé toute sa batterie.

Comparé aux yétis, ils étaient en sous-effectif et perdaient le combat.

Le dernier lien retenant Rogue tomba enfin, et l'homme pu être enfin libre de ses mouvements.

-Ma baguette ! S'exclama-t-il, où est-elle ?

-Ici, répondit Victor en tendant le morceau de bois au professeur, les yétis l'avaient glissé dans mon sac, ajouta-t-il en remarquant les regards interrogatifs qu'il recevait.

L'homme hocha la tête et se tourna vers le champ de bataille au même moment ou Yuuri sursautait en se tournant vers la forêt.

-Il y a quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit Victor en remarquant son étrange attitude.

-Non non... Rien...

C'était étrange : Il lui avait semblé entendre un drôle de vrombissement dans cette direction...

-Quoiqu'il en soit, intervint Rogue, nous devons nous dépêcher de fuir. Gagner est impossible.

Sans attendre de réponse, il jeta quelques sorts dans la direction des yétis -sans doute dans le but de les distraire- qui s'écartèrent promptement du passage. Malheureusement, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à comprendre d'ou venait les éclairs de couleur et une dizaine d'entre eux galopèrent dans leur direction.

Le chef des monstres menait la charge, la bave aux lèvres et un air enragé sur son visage crasseux.

-Bon sang... Murmura Victor d'une voix blanche.

Ils ne leurs fallut même pas une minute pour être maitrisés, et ce, malgré les sortilèges du professeur de potion fendant l'air. Même leurs camarades terminèrent les têtes enfoncées dans la neige par les créatures désormais complètement scandalisées par cette rébellion.

-CHACRIFICIOS ! Beuglèrent-ils en les soulevant.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Yuuri d'une voix suraigüe en voyant la marmite se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Les regards qui lui répondirent furent sans équivoque : Personne n'en n'avait aucune idées et paniquaient autant que lui. La seule personne se débattant toujours était Chris qui assenait des coups de barre sur le crane du yéti qui le portait.

La créature ne sourcillait même pas.

Désormais, l'eau bouillante n'était plus qu'à quelques pas d'eux et il n'y avait plus aucun doute que, dessert ou pas, ils seraient tous jeter dedans en même temps.

-A MI SIGNAL ! Vociféra soudain le yéti-en-chef en brandissant sa lance.

Il fit signe à ses camarades et ceux-ci se mirent à faire de grand balancier de bras avec lesquels ils détenaient les humains. Yuuri voyait la marmite reculer et avancer aux grés de leur mouvement tandis qu'une envie subite de vomir se faisait ressentir au niveau de sa gorge.

-A LA IN ! Braillèrent-ils en terrifiant quatre fois plus le japonais.

Le début du compte à rebours accentua encore son envie de régurgiter son déjeuné.

-A LA DOS…

Il pouvait même entendre ses amis crier. Ou hurler des menaces doublés d'insultes pour certains d'entre eux.

-A LA TROUA !

Aucun doute : Ils étaient fichus.

C'est avec un désespoir presque palpable qu'il sentit son corps être balancer une dernière fois en arrière avant le décollage imminent qui se terminerait dans l'eau brulante. Ses sens lui semblaient soudain accrus et chaque sons, odeurs et sensations étaient multiplier par dix alors que la pression qui retenaient ses chevilles et poignet se relâchaient pour le projeter droit vers la marmite.

Le vent siffla à ses oreilles avec la stridence d'un couteau sur l'aiguisoir et il crut sa dernière heure arrivé au moment même ou le son aigu se changeait en un rugissement mécanique.

Une motoneige faisant un vacarme monstre jailli brutalement de la végétation environnante.

Elle saccagea buissons et arbuste avant, emporté par son élan, d'heurter une pierre qui la propulsa sur la marmite qui se renversa sur les yétis qui s'en retrouvèrent ébouillantés.

Des hurlements de douleurs retentirent tandis que Yuuri et le reste des patineurs s'écrasaient à l'endroit même ou, deux secondes plus, ils auraient dû périr.

Les membres rendus tremblants par le surplus d'émotions qu'il avait éprouvé un instant plus tôt, Yuuri planta son regard sur le véhicule, s'apercevant qu'une sorte de petit traineau y était accroché.

Ses yeux suivirent alors la carlingue de la motoneige et tombèrent sur son pilote qui n'était d'autre que Martina, des lunettes d'aviateurs sur le crane, semblant chercher quelqu'un du regard.

-Robert ! S'écria-t-elle finalement en voyant Rogue sortir de sous Chris sous lequel il s'était écrasé.

L'homme parut aussitôt partagé entre la peur et la rage en l'apercevant, mais il sembla se faire violence :

-J'espère que vous êtes là pour nous sauver, persiffla-t-il à mi-voix.

-Bien sûr ! Dépêchez-vous de monter d'ailleurs ! Les yétis se relèvent !

La vieille femme disait vrai : Avec des grognements rocailleux, les créatures se relevaient, l'air encore plus contrariées qu'avant si cela était possible. Le regard fou, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elles tenteraient de les tuer brutalement dans les prochaines minutes.

Déglutissant, les patineurs foncèrent s'entasser dans le traineau à l'arrière et le moteur de la motoneige rugit avant qu'elle ne démarre au quart de tour en dérapant légèrement.

La clairière et les cris des monstres s'éloignèrent rapidement au soulagement général.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent ce sauvetage, personne ne pipa un mot. Harry s'était blottis aux cotés de Yuuri qui lui même collait Victor.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ! Déclara enfin Rogue à l'adresse de Martina après un bon moment, vous étiez au courant de l'existence de ces créatures ?

-… Ouais… Répondit celle-ci, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais les gens d'ici pensent que ce sont de drôles de singes venant d'Amérique s'étant adapté à notre climat… Mais de toute façon l'incident est clos désormais, inutile d'en parler.

-Inutile ?! S'offusqua le professeur de potion reprit par plusieurs des patineurs en accord avec ses propos, ces monstres ont faillis nous dévorer !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? Au fait… Jolie tenue Robert eheheh…

Trop occupée à mater ouvertement le torse dénudé du sorcier, Martina manqua de leur faire percuter un arbre.

-Faite attention bon sang, maugréa Draco en reniflant.

Le jeune homme avait l'air totalement épuisé et ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même tout comme ceux des plus jeunes. A sa gauche, Yurio s'était même déjà endormit sur l'épaule d'un Otabek somnolant.

-En tout cas, intervint soudain Michael d'une voix tremblante, renoncez à être payer madame !

.

vVv

.

Le reste des vacances fut nettement moins mouvementés et une fois rentrés à Poudlard, les choses redevinrent à peu près normales.

Ce matin là, une sorte d'effervescence régnait dans la grande salle. Même les professeurs semblaient affecter par cette ambiance qu'eux même partageaient avec les élèves s'étant encore plus repliés sur les tables respectives de leur maison en petits groupes qui murmuraient entre eux, un journal entre leurs mains.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? S'enquit Yuuri en rejoignant avec Victor, Yurio et Otabek, son cousin qui lui-même murmurait des paroles inaudibles à Ron et Hermione.

Les trois jeunes sorciers sursautèrent :

-Tu m'as fait peur ! S'exclama Harry tandis qu'en arrière plan, Yurio allait arracher des mains le journal de Neville.

-Désolé, mais que nous vaut cette atmosphère ? Ombrage à l'air contrarié.

Le japonais désigna d'un mouvement de tête la bonne femme qui beurrait une tartine avec un peu trop de passion pour que cela soit normal.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent aux yeux vert lui tendit le journal dont il s'empara avant de manquer de le lâcher en voyant le titre principal.

« _EVASION MASSIVE A AZCABAN_ »

Sous l'article écrit en petite lettre, une dizaine de photos des évadés pouvaient être aperçues.

-Mon dieu… Lâcha Victor par-dessus son épaule.

-N'est-ce pas ? Déclara sombrement Hermione, en plus ils accusent Sirius d'être lier à cela…

-Comment ont-ils fait ? Demanda Otabek visiblement estomaqué.

-Bonne question.

-C'est Vous-savez-qui qui à du les délivrer d'une certaine manière, répondit Ron sur le ton de la confidence.

-Peut-être mais le ministère ne le crois pas, dit Hermione.

Ils se turent, pensif.

Rien de tout cela n'était logique, songea Yuuri une main sous le menton. Azcaban était réputé pour être inviolable et une évasion de cette ampleur était tout bonnement inenvisageable avec les détraqueurs. Et il savait de quoi il parlait.

-Yura ?

La voix teinté d'inquiétude d'Otabek le sortit soudain de ses pensés. Intrigué, il se tourna vers le plus jeune des russe qui serrait tellement fort de journal entre ses mains que celui-ci en avait été réduit à un petit tas froissé.

En observant de plus près le visage de l'adolescent, il s'aperçut également que celui-ci était pale comme un linge et que de grosse goute de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes.

Désormais, tous fixaient Yurio perplexe : Pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état là ?

Le jeune homme prit alors une inspiration tremblante, ses yeux ne quittant pas un coin de la page du journal. Puis, il prononça un mot. Un mot qui les figea net, leur fit changer leur perception de ce qui était vrai ou faux. Un mot qui allait tout bouleverser :

-Papa…

Sur la première page de la Gazette du sorcier, Antonin Dolohov leur adressa un sourire goguenard.

…

*Brondissement… Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Allez voir sur internet ou dans un dico si vous êtes suffisamment curieux ! Et pour ceux ayant la flemme : C'est en quelque sorte un synonyme de ronflement, après le reste allez chercher vous même.

**Un elfe du bouquin de Tolkien « Le seigneur des Anneaux » il est le roi d'une forêt… C'est sensé être Swag être le roi d'une forêt ? Je veux dire y'a que des champignons à bouffer si on excepte la viande.

Bref voila. Un chapitre que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps.

Review ? Avoir l'avis des lecteurs est toujours bénéfique.


	15. Chapter 15

I'M BACK !

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Cette fic reprend !

Honnêtement, je l'avais arrêté à cause du manque de review qui m'avait fait penser que tous le monde avait finit par se lasser des aventures de Yuuri & co à Poudlard. Mais, grâce à de nombreux commentaires constructifs que j'ai eu durant cette absence (en particulier celui de Alazais qui à tout compris à l'histoire, sauf un truc, mais c'est un truc sur les 300 pages qu'elle m'a écrit. Donc voilà. C'est comme si elle avait utilisé la légimencie sur moi. Hallucinant.), j'ai littéralement été poussée à me remettre au boulot.

Alors un grand merci à vous tous.

Sur ces mots, je vous laisse au chapitre et vous retrouve à la fin.

….

Chapitre 15

Yuuri n'avait jamais été aussi choqué de toute sa vie.

Ses pensés tournaient dans sa tête à toute vitesse, à la manière d'écureuils en cage, alors que lui, Otabek, Victor et Yurio marchaient au pas de course en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

La révélation précédente en avait surpris plus d'un, si bien que Yuuri avait dû empêcher Harry, Ron et Hermione de les suivre. Les plus jeunes avaient cours, et le patineur ne voulait absolument pas que son jeune cousin et ses amis ne sèches.

Pendant qu'Otabek disait le mot de passe à la gargouille qui coulissa pour révéler un escalier en colimaçon qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même à peine eurent-ils posé un pied dessus.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher d'être fasciné par le nombre de tableaux mouvants accrochés aux murs, mais cette fois, c'était Yurio qui accaparait toute son attention : Le jeune homme n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis leur départ de la grande salle, et serrait entre sa main la Gazette du Sorcier qui était si froissé qu'elle n'était plus qu'un vestige d'elle-même.

Ses yeux bleus habituellement embrasé par la détermination, ou bien la colère la majorité du temps, s'étaient changés en flèches glacés, et ses dents étaient si serrés que Yuuri pouvait les entendre grincer de là où il était.

Il était méconnaissable, et la rage froide qui l'habitait inquiétait profondément ses amis.

De plus, de nombreuses questions surgissaient avec cette révélation : Si Anthony Dolohov, mangemort de surcroits, était sorcier, alors cela signifiait-il que Yurio l'était aussi ? Et si l'homme avait assassiné la mère de son propre fils, était-ce simplement parce qu'elle était moldue ? Ou bien y-avait-il une autre raison à cela ?

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, forçant Yuuri à chasser ses pensés perturbatrices alors qu'il pénétrait dans la vaste salle ronde, et que Dumbledore, débout dans un coin de la pièce, clignait des yeux visiblement surpris de les voir ici.

-Que me vaut donc le plaisir de votre visite ? S'enquit-il.

Il s'avança vers eux et, derrière lui, un magnifique oiseau rouge et dorée laissa échapper un trille mélodieux.

-Nous venons pour ça ! Siffla soudainement Yurio en prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis ce matin.

D'un geste brusque, il colla le journal froissé entre les mains du vieil homme qui en fut plus qu'étonné.

-Yurio ! S'étranglèrent les trois autres patineurs.

Jamais il n'auraient crus que l'adolescent puisse faire preuve d'autant d'irrespect, et ce, même s'il y avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Loin d'être scandalisé, Dumbledore jeta brièvement un regard à l'article avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent, signalant qu'il avait reconnus l'édition du jour.

-Ah oui, murmura-t-il, vous avez appris pour l'évasion…

Il leva la tête et les scruta à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous choque ? Je vois que vous êtes troublé.

-Troublé ?! Rugit Yurio, je suis plus que simplement « troublé » !

Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul, clairement abasourdit par la haine pure qu'il voyait dans le regard du Russe.

Le jeune homme paraissait prêt à se jeter sur le directeur. Par mesure de précaution, Otabek l'attrapa alors par les épaules et le tira vers lui, ignorant le feulement enragé qui en découla.

Yuuri le remercia mentalement alors que Victor se décidait à prendre les devant :

-Monsieur le directeur, déclara-t-il gravement, pardonnez le comportement de mon jeune collègue : Il est très bouleversé par la nouvelle de l'évasion, surtout que celle-ci le concerne.

-Je ne crois pas vous suivre, dit Dumbledore qui, pour une fois, semblait avoir perdu ses mots.

Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible de l'avis du patineur japonais : Leur petit groupe débarquait dans son bureau de bonne-heure tandis que l'un d'eux semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre.

Victor le fixa avec compassion :

-Avant de passer au sujet principal, reprit-il, je voudrais vous poser quelques questions…

-Je vous écoute.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Anthonin Dolohov ?

A la mention du nom de son père, Yurio siffla et, cette fois, même Yuuri alla se poster aux cotés d'Otabek de crainte que l'adolescent ne perde le peu de sang-froid qu'il restait.

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. Il allait sans dire que la question le prenait vraiment au dépourvus.

-Eh bien… Commença-t-il, c'est un suivant assez proche de Voldemort… Un de ses partisans les plus fidèles à vrai dire… Il à été capturé et envoyé à Azkaban par Maugrey Fol-Œil il y à de cela un peu plus de dix ans. Quant-au reste, vous le savez.

Il agita le journal et Victor hocha la tête.

-Monsieur, dit le patineur, que savez-vous de sa famille ? S'il à eut un fils par exemple.

Les yeux du directeur se plissèrent : Durant tout l'interrogatoire, si l'homme avait parut terriblement confus, désormais, seul la suspicion émanait de sa personne.

-Est-ci lié à ce dont vous vouliez me faire part initialement ?

Son regard dériva ensuite paresseusement de Victor à Yuuri et tomba sur Yurio qui se débâtait toujours dans l'étreinte d'Otabek. Il pâlit subitement :

-Non, marmonna-t-il, non ! Répéta-t-il en levant le journal à hauteur de visage avant de le baisser à nouveau.

-Si, souffla Victor.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus Dumbledore se retrouvait muet de stupeur.

D'un geste fébrile, il tâtonna à l'aveuglette derrière lui jusqu'à finalement toucher le bois de son bureau sur lequel il s'appuya.

-Comment ? Balbutia-t-il.

-On pensait que vous auriez la réponse, haleta Yuuri en prenant la parole.

Il évita la main de Yurio qui passa dangereusement près de son visage, et siffla furieusement :

-Arrête ça ! S'écria-t-il.

-Non ! Rétorqua le jeune russe, pas tant que vous ne m'aurez lâché et que je serais parti tuer ce monstre !

-C'est stupide Yura, déclara alors Otabek en faisait brièvement cesser les luttes : -Tu ne sais même pas ou il est.

-Je le trouverais !

-Bon sang ! Maugréa le Kazakh.

Le pauvre jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour retenir son ami, qui, de nouveau, cherchait à échapper à sa prise. A un moment, le bras de celui-ci alla heurter le visage du brun qui se figea.

Apparemment, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le verre : D'un mouvement si vif que les adultes eurent peine à voir, Otabek attrapa les épaules de Yurio et les plaqua contre le mur arrière si violement qu'un des livres d'une étagère, un peu plus loin, tomba à terre.

-Otabek ! S'étranglèrent Victor et Yuuri en cœur.

C'était la première fois que le Kazakh perdait son calme. Le fait que ce soit avec son meilleur ami était d'autant plus choquant.

-Ce n'est pas un peu finit ! Rugit-il alors que Yurio se raidissait.

Le jeune adulte prit une grande inspiration :

-Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi, déclara-t-il, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu dois mener la vie dure à tout le monde avec ça ! Tu prétends que tu veux le tuer, mais regarde toi : Tu n'es qu'un pauvre gosse sans magie alors que lui est un puissant sorcier. Tu m'expliques comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour te venger dans ce cas ? Tout ce que tu réussiras à faire, c'est te tuer.

Otabek se tut, la respiration pantelante. Devant lui, Yurio le fixait avec de grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Jamais auparavant le Kazakh n'avait parlé aussi longtemps, ce qui prouvait combien la situation l'affectait.

-Bon sang de bon soir… Chuchota soudain Dumbledore en brisant le silence les entourant.

Comme sortit d'une transe, Yuuri sursauta.

-Je… Gargouilla alors Yurio d'un air coupable, je… Je suis désolé…

Un soupir de soulagement commun résonna dans la salle. Même les portraits des anciens directeurs sur le mur paraissaient heureux que la rage qui habitait le jeune blond ait pu être apaisée.

Le regard d'Otabek s'adoucit, puis il lâcha enfin les épaules de son ami qui manqua de tomber à terre.

-Du temps que tu comprends, dit-il en reprenant son air inexpressif.

-On dirait que les choses se sont calmées, murmura Victor à l'adresse de son fiancé.

-Dieu soit loué, souffla celui-ci.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, jusqu'à que Dumbledore ne prenne à nouveau la parole :

-Es-tu sûr qu'Antonin Dolohov est ton père ? S'enquit-il en dévisageant Yurio.

-Il a assassiné ma mère sous mes yeux, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix chevrotante, bien sûr que j'en suis sûr.

Les plis sur le front du vieil homme s'accentuèrent, le vieillissant encore davantage. Il resta un instant perdu dans ses pensés, et fronça les sourcils.

-Pourrais-tu me raconter cela en détail, demanda-t-il, je sais que cela peut paraitre insensible mais il y à certaine choses qui me perturbent…

-Je peux le faire à sa place si vous le voulez, intervint Otabek.

-Non, le coupa aussitôt Yurio, c'est à moi de le faire.

Un peu de l'éclat qui habitait habituellement ses yeux était de retour. Bien que cela soit peu comparé aux flammes ardentes qui embrasaient coutumièrement son regard, Yuuri se sentit tout de même rassuré.

Lui et le reste de ses compagnons observèrent avec une attention toute particulière leur cadet soupirer longuement avant de commencer son récit, qui, cette fois était parsemé de pose ou l'adolescent cherchait ses mots, tâtonnant pour décrire l'ampleur du cauchemar auquel il avait été témoin et qui revenait le hanter.

Ses larmes étaient retenues que par un fil, lui-même suspendus à ses souvenirs. S'il n'avait pas été aussi fier, il se serait probablement mit à sangloter.

A la fin de son histoire, Yurio passa un doigt sous un œil et en chassa une larme mutine d'un geste sec.

-Voilà, murmura-t-il, c'est comme ça que ce salaud à tué ma mère. Ce n'est que maintenant que je comprends ses raisons : Il ne voulait simplement pas se faire mal voir de Voldemort parce qu'il avait eut une relation avec une moldue !

Fulminant, il se tût, son regard parlant pour lui.

-Par Merlin, souffla soudain Dumbledore, quelle histoire !

-Dumbledore-san, intervint Yuuri d'une petite voix sans se rendre compte qu'il utilisait les formules de politesses de son pays, si le père de Yurio est sorcier… Est-ce que cela signifie que lui aussi l'est ?

A cette mention, des respirations hachées se firent entendre. Désormais, tous avait les yeux rivés sur le directeur qui posa une main pensive sur menton. Derrière lui, même les portait restait silencieux, suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Si je ne m'abuse… Commença alors le vieil homme, normalement oui. Mais, enchaina-t-il avant que quelqu'un puisse prononcer une seule parole, cela n'est pas un fait automatiquement avéré si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Pas le moins du monde, déclara poliment Victor en s'attirant des regards noirs de ses comparses.

Au moins, cette intervention eut le mérite d'alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère tendue.

Dumbledore développa :

-Voyez vous, dit-il en faisant un mouvement évasif du poignet, comme vous le savez, il n'est pas systématique qu'un enfant de deux moldus naisse sorcier ou qu'un enfant de deux sorciers naisse moldus, ou devrais-je dire Cracmol…

Les quatre non-mages de la salle hochèrent la tête : Ils le savaient déjà.

-Ce que je veux dire, continua Dumbledore, est que le jeune Plisetsky ici présent pourrait aussi bien posséder de la magie ou non. Ce qui pose problème en revanche, est qu'un enfant qui aurait posséder cette magie sans apprendre à la développer et contrôler serait hautement instable ainsi que dangereux…

-Instable ? Instable comment ? L'interrogea Otabek.

-Par instable, je veux dire que le sorcier qui n'aurait pas appris à maitriser sa magie aurait des sautes d'humeurs assez terribles et serait plus prompt à agir inconsciemment… De plus, beaucoup d'événements inexplicables, à ses yeux, se produiraient très souvent et mettraient péril la vie de son entourage.

Les patineurs se dévisagèrent mutuellement. Yuuri ne savait pas quoi en penser : Yurio était en effet connus pour ces humeurs volatiles, et actions inconsidérées (la petite crise qu'il avait eut précédemment le confirmait).

Or, rien d'étrange ne s'était produit autours de lui qui puisse leur faire supposer qu'il soit sorcier à part entière.

-As-tu déjà été témoin d'événement inexplicable ? Demanda alors Victor à Yurio en brisant le silence.

Le jeune adolescent fronça les sourcils :

-Pas que je m'en souvienne, répondit-il.

-Cela veut-il dire qu'il est Cracmol ? Supposa Otabek.

-Attendez ! Les coupa Yuuri en se souvenant soudain de la salle sur demande, les cracmol peuvent-ils ouvrir des portes magiques ? Je veux dire, reprit-il en voyant les regards d'incompréhension de son entourage, que techniquement, nous sommes tous considérés comme des Cracmol en quelque sorte cependant, nous n'avons pas pu ouvrir la porte de la salle Va-et-vient que nous à fait découvrir Dobby pour que nous puissions patiner.

-Vous voulez dire la salle sur demande, le corrigea calmement Dumbledore, je suis surpris que vous l'ayez utilisé : Voilà des années que personne, à part moi l'année passé, y a mit les pieds.

-Yurio à pu l'ouvrit, l'informa Otabek, un cracmol peut-il le faire ?

Le front du vieux directeur gagna deux rides supplémentaires, et il se passa une main sur le visage, manquant au passage d'éjecter ses lunettes en demi-lune de son nez.

-Non, lâcha-t-il, c'est ce qui est étonnant : Un Cracmol ne pourrait jamais ouvrir cette pièce. Pour cela, il faut de la magie, non pas le gêne dit « magique » inactif qu'ont les cracmols, et qui leur permettent uniquement de voir les créatures surnaturelles.

-Alors je suis sorcier du coup, oui ou non ? Maugréa Yurio.

-Cela va te paraitre étonnant, mais je ne le sais pas, répondit le directeur, il est possible que tu ne te souviennes simplement pas de tes premiers actes de magie inconscient et que ton noyau magique se soit atrophier avec le temps.

-Dumbledore-san, le coupa Yuuri en se fustigeant mentalement pour son impolitesse, ce n'est pas la seule possibilité, dit-il.

-Je le sais, sourit le vieil homme, j'y venais justement.

Le japonais rougit d'embarra :

-Oh… Désolé de vous avoir interrompu dans ce cas, murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y à pas de quoi. Bref ! Ou en étais-je ?

-Au noyau atrophié, l'éclaira Victor.

-Comme ton cerveau, marmonna Yurio avant de glapir lorsqu'Otabek lui frappa gentiment l'arrière de la tête.

-Ah oui ! Merci, déclara Dumbledore, comme Yuuri nous l'a si bien dit, ce n'est pas la seule possibilité : Non, à vrai dire il en existe une seconde, bien qu'elle soit si rare qu'elle n'est quasiment jamais mentionnée… Je n'ai connus qu'un seul cas pareil de toute mon existence… C'était une jeune fille née-moldue il y à plus de 50 ans qui avait refusé d'entrer à Poudlard.

-C'est possible ça ? S'exclama Victor d'un air incrédule.

Il en était de même pour tous les autres non-mages : Qui diable refuserait une place dans une école de magie ? Cela les dépassait !

-Tout à fait, répondit Dumbledore visiblement amusé, elle voulait devenir médecin et non sorcière, et ce, bien que nous lui ayons dit qu'elle pouvait devenir médicomage. A cette époque, personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher et, malgré les risques encourut à laisser sa magie sans contrôle, elle à vécus sa vie jusqu'à que je la recroise une dizaine d'année plus tard. Quelle à été ma surprise, je dois l'avouer, de constater qu'au lieu d'avoir tenté de contenir sa magie et souffert de ses effets, elle l'avait simplement accepté et développé d'une autre manière que j'ignorais être possible.

-C'est-à-dire ? L'interrompis Yurio.

-Elle avait crée sa propre magie, dit le directeur, une magie sans baguette et axer sur les soins médicaux. Elle s'en servait discrètement pour soulager et guérir ses patients.

-C'est bien beau tout ça, intervint Otabek, mais est-ce que ça veut dire que Yura pourra faire de même ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête :

-Je l'ignore, répondit-il.

Tous se turent, méditant sur ces paroles.

Cela était incroyable songea Yuuri, étonné qu'une telle évolution de la magie en un individu soit possible. Dans un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque des Black qu'il possédait, seul un d'entre eux avait vaguement mentionné ce qui était appeler « anomalie ». Apparemment, faire de la magie uniquement sans baguette était une sorte de sujet tabou dans la société magique.

Cependant, il ignorait si cela l'était juste pour celle Anglaise. Il enverrait une lettre à J.J et Isabella pour plus de renseignements.

-C'était tout ce-dont vous vouliez me parler ? demanda soudain Dumbledore en brisant le silence les entourant.

-Je crois bien que oui, déclara Victor en souriant.

-A vrai dire il y à autre chose dont j'aurais souhaité m'entretenir.

La voix d'Otabek résonna clairement dans le bureau alors qu'il quittait les cotés de son ami blond pour venir se camper devant le directeur, l'air grave.

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire avait une importance capitale :

-C'est à propos de Voldemort, déclara-t-il subitement, ou devrais-je dire Tom Riddle.

Complètement prit au-dépourvu, tous le fixèrent avec une stupéfaction muette.

-Co… Comment l'as-tu appelé ? Murmura Dumbledore.

-Tom Riddle.

-Qui t'a révélé son véritable nom ?

-Mes investigations.

-Un portrait, déclara Yuuri en s'immisçant dans leur conversation.

Otabek lui jeta un regard trahis, mais le japonais ne s'en préoccupa pas : A la mention de la véritable identité de Voldemort, il s'était souvenue de la conversation que lui et ses collègues patineurs avaient eu à ce sujet, juste avant qu'Hermione ne déboule en trombe dans leur quartier en annonçant que le père de Ron avait été mordus par un serpent.

Cela remontait à avant Noël.

Maintenant, il se souvenait de tout, et en particulier de l'hypothèse comme quoi Voldemort aurait séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux.

-Dumbledore-san, commença-t-il, Otabek et moi avons fait des recherches sur Voldemort chacun de notre cotés avant de mettre nos trouvailles en communs. Nous avons d'ailleurs découvert quelque chose d'effrayant, ajouta-t-il.

-Et ce serait ? S'enquit le vieil homme d'une voix tremblante.

Il paraissait redouter sa réponse.

-Nous pensons que Voldemort à littéralement coupé son âme, déclara pourtant Yuuri. -Ensuite il aurait caché ces morceaux dans des objets, comme le journal qu'Harry à détruit durant sa deuxième année.

Il fit une brève pause, laissant le temps au sorcier de traiter ces nouvelles information.

-Si nous voulons vaincre Voldemort, ajouta-t-il finalement, alors nous devons d'abords rassembler ces fragments d'âmes et les détruires.

A la fin de son explication, Yuuri se tût, s'attendant à ce que Dumbledore soit surpris par leurs découvertes.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Je le savais, dit le vieil homme en s'appuyant davantage sur son bureau.

-Je le savais, répéta-t-il d'un air las.

Les quatre patineurs en restèrent comme deux ronds de flanc.

-Pardon ? Hoqueta Victor.

-Mais… Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ! S'exclama à son tour Yuuri.

Il se sentait particulièrement estomaqué : Ces informations étaient cruciales.

-Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix le savent au moins ? Demanda-t-il en priant pour que la réponse soit « oui ».

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ! Ne sont-ils pas vos alliés ?

Dumbledore soupira :

-La mutilation de l'âme est quelque chose de tabou dans notre société, dit-il, je ne peux pas en parler à la légère à n'importe qui… A vrai dire, il fait que vous ayez même pu découvrir cela m'obligerait en temps normal à vous effacer la mémoire…

-Ah non ! S'indigna Yurio, pas vous aussi ! Dès que les sorciers ont un problème, il le règle en effaçant les mémoires ! Si ce n'est pas lâche ça !

-C'est un peu leur unique manière de survivre tu sais, commenta Victor avec légèreté, sinon tous seraient au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier.

Il écopa d'un regard noir tandis que, pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette conversation, Dumbledore lâchait un énorme soupir :

-Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez au courant, dit-il, cette information est dangereuse et ne doit pas être partagé…

-Si vous pensez ainsi, alors vous amèneriez le secret à la tombe, fit remarquer Otabek.

-Certes, mais comme je l'ai dit, si cette information tombait entre de mauvaise main, il y aurait un risque qu'un nouveau Voldemort naisse et que lui-aussi décide de segmenter son âme en morceaux. C'est pour cela que je voulais que vous restiez dans l'ignorance.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas des sorciers, déclara Yuuri en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Il sourit : Une idée folle commençait à poindre dans son esprit.

-Nous ne pouvons pas devenir des sorciers maléfiques étant donné que nous ne sommes même pas sorcier en premier lieu…

-En effet, intervint Victor, je pourrais même ajouter que ce serait presque comme si seul les moldus pouvaient mit au courant sans risque presque comme si c'était à nous qu'incombait la tache de rechercher les objets détenant les morceaux d'âme…

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard complice. C'était une des choses que Yuuri adorait avec son fiancé : Avec le temps, ils avaient acquit une compréhension mutuelle de leur façon de penser, et n'avaient parfois même plus besoin de se concerter.

-Etes-vous en train de suggérer que vous vous lancier en quête des Horcruxes ?!

La voix abasourdie de Dumbledore les tira de leur contemplation.

-Yep ! Approuva Victor une fois retourné, ne sommes-nous pas les mieux placés pour trouver ces… Vous avez appelez ça comment ?

-Horcruxes, dit le directeur avant de reprendre : -C'est dangereux vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

-Si le danger était une chose dont nous avions peur, alors nous ne serions pas venus à Poudlard ! Gronda Yurio le regard enflammé.

-Pas faux, approuva Otabek.

-Dumbledore-san, intervint à nouveau Yuuri en plantant ses yeux dans ceux du vieil homme, nous ne reculeront pas. Je suis déterminé à protéger Harry quoiqu'il arrive, alors dite nous ce que vous savez pour que nous puissions le faire.

-C'est de la folie, murmura Dumbledore, vous n'êtes que trois moldus et un sorcier potentiel.

-Nous sommes neuf moldu et trois sorciers, le corrigea le japonais.

Les têtes de ses collègues patineurs se tournèrent si brusquement vers lui qu'il cru les entendre craquer.

-Attend ! S'exclama Yurio les yeux écarquillés, ne me dit pas que tu veux impliquer tous le monde ?!

L'expression de Yuuri s'assombris, et un sourire mauvais vint étirer ses lèvres :

-Nous avons survécu à une tribu de yétis mexicains, s'exclama-t-il avec passion, alors ce n'est pas un groupe de sorciers maléfiques qui va nous faire peur !

Jamais Dumbledore n'avait jamais autant parut stupéfait de toute sa vie.

.

oOo

.

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de littéralement forcer le vieux à nous raconter la vie du pire mage noir au monde ?

La voix de Yurio brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis la sortie du bureau. Le jeune homme fronçait les sourcils, et gardait ses yeux rivé au sol tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers en sautant une marche sur deux.

-Je sais, répondit nerveusement Yuuri.

Il se sentait fébrile, et tremblait légèrement en se rappelant de la manière dont il avait forcé Dumbledore à cracher tous ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort, après l'avoir convaincu (ou menacer, mais cela dépendait du point de vue) qu'un groupe de moldu pourrait être utile dans cette affaire.

Il y avait eut l'impression d'agir comme au ministère de la magie face à Fudge. Quand il y repensait, il se disait que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Victor, et depuis qu'il avait été introduit au monde magique, il se laissait aller et disait tout ce qu'il pensait à voix haute sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose bien qu'il aurait apprécié pouvoir réfléchir avant d'ouvrir sa bouche. Cela signifiait juste qu'il était devenu plus honnête envers lui-même et les autres.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose vous savez, déclara soudain Otabek en le tirant de ses déboires mentaux, maintenant que nous savons cela, nous allons pouvoir commencer à agir. Dumbledore nous a promit de nous tenir au courant si jamais il avait du nouveau…

-Nous allons détruire tous les Horcruxes ! S'exclama Victor avec optimisme.

Il claqua son poing dans sa paume, l'air extrêmement enthousiaste à cette perspective.

Ensuite, lui et Otabek se plongèrent dans une discutions à propos des endroits où les fragments d'âmes pourraient potentiellement se trouver, tandis que, soudain, Yurio se penchait vers Yuuri.

-Hey Pig, commença-t-il en attirant l'attention du japonais, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer un livre sur les sorciers qui n'ont pas pu développer leur magie ?

Le jeune adulte lui jeta un regard perplexe :

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda alors qu'un désagréable sentiment lui chatouillait le fond des tripes.

-Je veux développer ma propre magie, chuchota l'adolescent pour ne pas faire entendre d'Otabek et Victor.

-Développer ta propre magie ?

-Oui, ainsi, si je suis assez fort, je pourrais me venger de mon père.

-Quoi ?!

Le hurlement que poussa Yuuri fut étouffé par la main de Yurio qui, plus vive qu'une vipère, s'était plaquée contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de se faire entendre de ses deux collègues à l'avant.

A moitié affolé, le patineur envoya un regard incrédule à son cadet qui le fixa avec une telle intensité qu'il en resta muet de stupeur.

-C'est… c'est de la folie ! Lâcha-t-il une fois le choc passé. –Serrais-tu en train de sous-entendre que tu veux le…

Il s'interrompit, n'arrivant pas à achever sa phrase.

-Le tuer ? Dit Yurio d'une voix froide, en effet, c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Si cela était possible, son regard s'assombris davantage :

-Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, gronda-t-il les yeux rivées sur un point devant lui.

Et sans un mot de plus, il le lâcha et s'empressa de rattraper Victor et Otabek qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, laissant un Yuuri plus que stupéfait planté en plein milieu du couloir.

Le patineur resta immobile, le cœur battant à la chamade, et le visage pale.

De nouveau, l'étrange sentiment déplaisant s'agitait dans les fosses de son ventre, et une sorte de peur mêlé de crainte montait dans sa poitrine. Ce n'étaient pas de simples mots dus à la colère, songea-t-il en se rappelant des yeux de Yurio.

Ce n'était pas le regard d'un enfant. C'était celui d'une personne haineuse et prête à tout pour atteindre ses objectifs.

C'était le regard d'un vengeur.

Pendant un bref instant, Yuuri se demanda s'ils avaient tout compte bien fait d'emmener Yurio avec eux dans le bureau du directeur. Car bien qu'ils en aient appris plus sur l'histoire personnelle de Voldemort et la manière de le vaincre, ils avaient aussi poussés le plus jeune russe à haïr davantage son père qu'il souhaitait désormais mort.

Ils avaient fait un pas en avant, mais en même temps en arrière en quelque sorte.

Pour Yuuri, c'était comme s'il en était au point mort.

.

gGg

.

Les prochaines semaines à Poudlard furent assez particulières.

Mais cela était peut-être dû au fait que Rogue avait prit un congé maladie. Ou du moins c'était la version officielle. Les patineurs, Harry et ses amis, ainsi que Drago Malfoy savaient qu'il avait juste besoin de se remettre de l'épreuve des yétis mexicains, et de la tentative de viol de leur monitrice de ski.

Cette information avait provoqué un véritable émoi chez les élèves, en particulier chez les Griffondor qui avaient littéralement organisés une fête monstrueuse en cet honneur.

Selon les rumeurs, il avait fallut l'intervention du corps professoral entier, d'Hagrid et son chien Crockdur pour l'arrêter, ainsi que de deux aurors du ministère qui s'étaient avérés être Maugrey Fol-œil et Tonk. Tout Poudlard disait que cela avait été une tuerie.

Yuuri ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte jusqu'au lendemain, lorsque lui et ses collègues patineurs avaient décidés d'aller faire un tour chez les Griffondor pour savoir si Harry et ses amis avaient survécus à la fête.

Ils ne s'étaient surement pas attendu à découvrir la salle commune dans un pareil état : C'était comme si un ouragan avait ravagé la pièce, jetant les sièges et canapés parterre où trainaient des restes de nourriture, bouteilles de bières-au-beure vides, et autre boissons que Yuuri soupçonnait fortement d'être de l'alcool.

Le japonais avait aussi pu constater que des gens avaient trouvés malin de suspendre un peu partout des guirlandes de papier toilettes aux lustres, et sur les quelques statues de la salle. D'ailleurs, le buste du fondateur de la maison, dans un coin de la pièce, avait particulièrement souffert à voir son air de momie et l'emballage de dragée de Bertie crochue qui recouvrait sa tête.

Ce n'était pas tout : Des dizaines d'elfes de maisons (dont Dobby) s'activaient peu partout, redressant les meubles et slalomant entre les élèves évanouis à même le sol dans des positions grotesques. Yuuri remarqua également que Neville Longdubas avait été enroulé comme un sushi dans un des tapis de la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, lui et ses amis avaient trouvés Harry, Ron et Hermoine dans un coin de la pièce, blottis les uns contre le mur, appuyés à un mur tandis qu'une couverture (qui s'avéra en fait être un rideau arraché) était drapé sur eux.

Apparemment eux aussi avait fait la fête.

Rogue ne s'était absenter que pour une semaine, et pourtant, un gigantesque événement était organisée. Cela prouvait à quel point le sorcier était impopulaire.

Harry devait être soulagé : Apparemment, il pourrait échapper pour cette fois au cours d'occlumencie (qui avait pour objectif de bloquer son esprit à toute influence extérieures) qu'il était sensé avoir lieu ce jeudi.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas les seules choses qui s'étaient produites : J.J et Isabella avait réussi à leur envoyer les puces permettant à leurs portables de fonctionner avec la magie même Hermione en avait reçu une et était tout à fait euphorique à ce sujet, si bien qu'il n'était désormais plus rare de la voir tapoter son écran de sa baguette pour accéder au Magic web.

Victor lui-même avait pu recommencer à sa plus grande joie à reprendre des selfies. Yuuri avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en le voyant prendre une photo avec Kiki en arrière plan à qui il avait réussi à mettre un filtre de chien dessus.

«Maka _trash_! » disait la légende agrémentée de divers hashtag comme _#my new dog,_ _#Kiki_ ou bien encore _#Give a cookie to my new dog f*ckers !_

En parlant de Kiki… Elle avait été malade récemment. Yuuri s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'elle lui avait craché des papiers emballages, et diverse choses peu ragoutantes, à la figure.

Lui et Victor l'avaient emmené chez Madame Pomfresh qui l'avait brièvement examiné avant de décréter que ce n'était qu'une petite intoxication alimentaire, et qu'il faudrait simplement la nourrir d'épluchures de légumes.

Par la suite, Yuuri avait passé les six prochains jours à éplucher divers légumes qu'il jetait dans la poubelle et à ignorer les haussements suggestifs de sourcils de son fiancé à chaque fois qu'il épluchait une courgette ou une carotte.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'Otabek et Yurio poussèrent brutalement la porte de sa chambre.

-On à du nouveau ! S'exclama le plus jeune avant de se figer en apercevant ce que faisait le japonais : A savoir, agiter un concombre entier au-dessus de la poubelle qui jappait joyeusement.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, dit le jeune russe en détournant le regard.

Yuuri se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-Bref ! Reprit alors Yurio en décidant visiblement d'ignorer Kiki qui s'était mise à sautiller pour attraper une épluchure. –Draco nous à remit un message venant de Dumbledore, et qui nous invite à le rejoindre dans son bureau tout de suite !

-Draco vous à donner ça ? S'étonna Yuuri alors qu'il se levait.

-Il l'a plutôt donné à Beka, précisa le jeune russe.

Le japonais hocha la tête, et s'empara du parchemin rouler que son cadet lui tendait. Très vite il constata, qu'en effet, ils étaient conviés dans les appartements du directeur.

-Ou est Victor ? Demanda soudain Otabek.

-Dehors, marmonna évasivement Yuuri, probablement en train de prendre des selfies avec les armures.

L'homme les envoyait ensuite à tous leurs amis au courant de l'existence du monde magique, à qui il avait promit de leur donner un aperçut de Poudlard.

Avec un raclement de gorge, Yuuri fit signe aux deux plus jeunes de lui emboiter le pas :

-Je pense savoir où il pourrait se trouver, dit-il, allons-y : Faire attendre Dumbledore-san serait impoli.

Otabek et Yurio approuvèrent et, en un clin d'œil, ils furent dans les couloirs, cherchant Victor qu'ils trouvèrent rapidement devant une assemblée d'armures à qui il faisait danser la Macarena pendant qu'il les filmait, les incitants parfois à accélérer la cadence à renfort de grands gestes frénétiques.

Yuuri du le tirer par les oreilles pour l'arracher à son petit numéro improvisé. Littéralement. Et après une dizaine de minutes à l'écouter gémir sur combien lui et les plus jeunes patineurs étaient cruels, ils parvinrent enfin devant les escaliers tournant du bureau de Dumbledore.

A peine eurent-ils posés les pieds dessus que ceux-ci les menaient aussitôt devant une porte de bois à laquelle ils toquèrent.

-Entrez, leur dit alors la voix du directeur.

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et s'aperçurent que, pour une fois, le vieil homme ne se tenait pas derrière son bureau, mais debout devant celui-ci, les mains croisés dans son dos.

Intrigué par ce fait, les patineurs lui jetèrent un regard curieux.

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres :

-Vous m'aviez dit que vous m'aideriez n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

Pendant un bref instant, Yuuri ne comprit pas à quoi le sorcier faisait référence jusqu'à qu'il se rappelle soudainement que lors de leur dernière conversation avec lui, il l'avait pratiquement menacé pour que celui-ci ait recourt à leur assistance s'il trouvait quoique-ce soit sur les horcrux.

Le japonais hocha fébrilement la tête, se retenant de pousser une petite exclamation à l'entente de ces mots.

Il semblait en être de même pour Victor, Yurio, et même Otabek qui se concertèrent brièvement du regard ou dansait des éclats d'exaltation presque palpable.

-Oui, répondit Yuuri d'une voix chevrotante, bien sûr ! Vous avez trouvé un des morceaux d'âmes ?

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration :

-Il se pourrait que je connaisse la localisation d'un certain nombre d'entre eux, murmura-t-il d'un air mal-assuré comme s'il hésitait encore à leur confier ses secrets, et que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour les récupérer…

-Comptez sur nous ! Intervint Victor d'une voix forte.

Ses yeux brillèrent de mille-feu, et il enchaina aussitôt :

-Avec les livres magique et connaissances de Yuuri, l'esprit d'analyse d'Otabek, la furie de Yurio et mes superbes cheveux nous sommes pratiquement sûr de réussir notre coup !

Seul une grimace venant du directeur lui répondit.

-Ecoutez, commença le sorcier, d'ici une semaine je compte partir récupérer un des fragments d'âmes. Le problème est que je ne peux pas le faire seul… Je voudrais donc vous demandez de mes prêter main forte, Mr Nikiforov et Katsuki.

Le cœur de Yuuri rata un battement : A l'entente du ton du directeur, il aurait juré que celui-ci leur demandait de monter à la potence au lieu de simplement rechercher un objet.

Durant un bref moment, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas mal évalué la situation, mais vit le fil de ses pensés interrompu par Yurio :

-Et nous ! S'écria-t-il indigné, nous restons sans rien faire que Victor et Yuuri se rendent utiles ?!

-J'y viens, déclara calmement Dumbledore, vous et Mr Altin irez ailleurs. Mais, vous serez accompagnés par une personne de mon choix bien que celle-ci ne connaitra pas le véritable objectif de la mission. Je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire.

-Bien sûr, renifla Yurio d'un air suffisant.

-Ce sera tout ? Demanda alors Otabek.

-Ce sera tout, répéta le directeur.

A cet instant, tous étaient enthousiasme à l'idée de partir en quête des objets qui pourrait mettre fin au danger que représentait Voldemort aussi bien pour sorcier que moldus. Pour eux, c'était comme s'ils faisaient un grand pas en avant. Un grand pas vers la victoire.

Jamais ils ne se seraient attendus à ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

….

Vous l'aurez comprit : C'était un chapitre de « remise dans le bain ». On commence les choses sérieuses à partir du prochain chap.

Bref, je serais tenté de vous quitter là mais…

Les commentaires en vracs !

-Ils sont aussi de retours ! Cette magnifique rubriques ou je peux laisser court à mon imagination !

-Alors premièrement… Que dire… Parlons de Yurio ! Comme vous l'aurez deviné, il développera une forme de magie. Tout cela sera grâce à l'esprit de vengeance qui s'est allumé en lui suite à la découverte de la véritable identité de son père, et du traumatisme qu'il à vécu en voyant sa mère assassinée sous ses yeux (et non, il ne débloquera pas le Sharingan. Même si ça aurait été cool).

-Yurio est très en colère ces temps-ci, bien que la présence d'Otabek calme un peu toute cette rage en lui.

-D'ailleurs notre Kazakh préféré s'implique beaucoup dans son rôle de Psychologue des blonds. Le soir même après le retour du retour de Dumbledore, il à convoqué Draco dans leur quartier pour que Yurio et lui puisse parler du fait d'avoir un père comme Mangemort.

-Autant dire que ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé…

-Il y à eut une bataille de polochon géante, et lorsque Victor à voulut voir ce qui faisait autant de bruit, il s'est prit des tas de coussins en pleine figure. Ce qui n'aurait pas été grave si Draco n'avait pas utilisé la magie, et transformé un des polochons en une sorte de Gremlins qui à élu domicile dans le bain commun de leurs quartiers.

-Depuis Yuuri, qui n'est pas au courant de tout ça, n'arrête pas de prétendre qu'il à l'impression que quelqu'un l'observe quand il se lave.

-Personne n'a eut le cœur à lui avouer la présence du mini-monstre dans la salle. Ni n'a eut le courage de le déloger (Victor à bien essayé, mais le balai qu'il utilisait pour ça c'est fait mangé par le Grimlins).

-Hors sujet, et un peu plus sérieusement, peut-être que certain vont me dire que c'est un peu forcé que Dumbledore accepte aussi facilement la présence de Yuuri & co pour la recherche des Horcrux (et peut-être même les autres patineurs dans le futur car je ne perdrais pas une occasion de faire intervenir Chris et sa barre de Kung-Fool).

-Eh bien sachez que c'est absolument nécessaire pour le reste de l'histoire, et que grâce à cela, le prochain chapitre vous surprendra ! Des révélations sont à venir !

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire pour le moment… A part que j'espère que vous continuerez à me soutenir pour la suite évidemment !

Review ?


	16. Chapter 16

… I'M BACK !

A nouveau, oui. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi, même si j'écris à la vitesse d'un escargot sous prozac.

Si ça peut vous consoler, au moins le chapitre est assez long. Génial non ? De plus que je tiens à vous informer que c'est un des meilleurs que j'ai écris jusqu'à là. (Eh oui !)

Il y à de tout : De l'humour, de la bagarre, des larmes, encore des larmes et… Encore des larmes en fait. Ouais… Ce chapitre est un peu moins crétin que les autres. J'espère que je réussirais à vous émouvoir un peu quand-même vu la peine que je me suis donnée.

* * *

Chapitre 16

Harry se sentait délaissé.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Yuuri, il avait cru que ce désagréable sentiment ne viendrait plus jamais l'importuner.

Il avait tord.

Dernièrement, son cousin japonais ne lui adressait plus autant la parole qu'avant. L'homme se contentait de lui sourire chaleureusement pour ensuite vaquer à ses occupations avec son fiancé, Otabek et Yurio.

Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose, et détestait cela avec passion.

Pour faire simple, il se sentait trahis.

Au début, il avait tenté de repousser l'émotion, mais plus le temps passait, plus celle-ci enflait dans sa poitrine. Au final, il finit par craquer, s'était emparé de sa cape d'invisibilité et était parvenu à se glisser hors de la salle commune dans le but de surprendre unes des conversations que se murmuraient les patineurs entre eux.

Le stress qu'apportaient les leçons d'occlumencie de Rogue, les retenues d'Ombrage et le renvoi récent de Trelawney (remplacé par Firenze, un centaure de la forêt Interdite) avaient eut raison de son bon sens.

Errant au hasard dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, ce n'était que par chance qu'il était tombé sur Yurio et Otabek, à moitié dissimulés derrière une armure, qui échangeaient des paroles frénétiques à voix basse.

Intrigué, Harry s'en était approché en pensant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient encore une énième discussion sur Anthony Dolohov, mais avait sentit son cœur rater un battement une fois qu'il avait réalisé de quoi parlaient les deux adolescents.

« Sérieusement » S'exclama-t-il mentalement une fois qu'il eut tourné les talons. Des Horcruxes ? Des morceaux d'âme éparpillés un peu partout il ne savait où et qui étaient la raison pour laquelle Voldemort ne mourait pas ?

Il devait en parler à ses amis le plus tôt possible.

Enfin, du moins si Hermione daignait l'écouter : Ces temps-ci, elle parlait beaucoup trop avec Minami Kenjiro par SMS, et entendait à peine ce que les autres avaient à dire.

.

oOo

.

-Etes-vous prêt ?

La voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la salle, et Yuuri ne pu s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment :

-Non, hoqueta-t-il, je déteste les portoloin.

Il jeta un regard dégouté sur l'opossum empaillé posé innocemment sur le bureau du directeur, et poussa un énième gémissement –de désespoir cette fois- lorsque Victor s'enhardi à toucher l'œil vitreux de l'animal.

-Il est mort, déclara l'homme d'un ton solennel.

-Ah bon ? S'écria Yurio en faisant mine d'être étonné, je croyais qu'il dormait !

-Tu es tellement naïf, Yurio !

Une peu plus loin, Otabek soupira puis attrapa un Yurio hérissé (à deux doigt de bondir sur son collègue Russe) par le col tandis que de profonds sillons apparaissaient sur le front de Dumbledore qui se tourna alors vers Yuuri :

-Est-il vraiment nécessaire de…

-Oui. C'est nécessaire, le coupa le Japonais : -Il vient avec nous.

A l'entente de cette réponse, les épaules du vieil homme s'affaissèrent, et il sembla se résigner à son sort, au moment même ou Fawkes, son phœnix, se mettait à fredonner un air ressemblant suspicieusement à « Bali-Balo ».

(Otabek cessa alors de retenir Yurio pour fixer l'oiseau avec un air de parent fier)

-Très bien… Reprit le directeur, vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici n'est-ce pas ?

Leur sérieux retrouvé, les patineurs hochèrent la tête.

-Vous savez aussi que nous serons séparés en deux groupes, poursuivit Dumbledore, Yuuri et Victor viendrons avec moi tandis que Mr Altin et Plisetsky iront avec Nymphadora Tonk qui était censé être arrivée ici il y à une heure…

-Super, commenta sarcastiquement Yurio, on va devoir l'attendre je suppose ?

-Tout à fait. Et n'oubliez pas : Ne lui dites pas la véritable nature de ce que vous recherchez.

Le jeune homme grogna, et Dumbledore reporta son attention sur les deux patineurs adultes :

-Le portoloin va se déclencher dans environs deux minutes… Des questions ?

-A vrai dire oui, intervint Victor, pourrait-on savoir ou nous allons ?

-A la plage, répliqua Dumbledore en les confondant.

Il s'empara ensuite de l'opossum empaillé et le tendit vers le japonais et le russe qui se virent obligés de poser la main dessus.

Yuuri tenta d'ignorer le frisson de dégout qui le parcourut lorsque sa peau entra en contacte avec l'animal mort. Il avait toujours détesté tous ce qui touchait à la taxidermie avec passion. Les yeux vitreux des animaux empaillé, ainsi que leurs expressions figées, le mettaient toujours mal-à-l'aise.

-Plus que quarante secondes, dit soudain le sorcier.

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, le japonais passa en revue tout le matériel qu'il avait jugé nécessaire d'amener avec eux. Dans sa tête, les titres des divers livres, tel que « _Comment tuer votre voisin moldu en trois étapes_ » tournoyaient dans son crane à la manière d'écureuils en cage, tandis que la voix du directeur annonçait qu'il ne restait plus que trente secondes avant le départ.

C'est à cet instant précis que Yuuri décida qu'Otabek et Yurio pourrait avoir besoin d'un, ou même deux, de ses livres, et lâcha l'opossum pour se précipiter vers les adolescents.

-Yuuri ?! Hurla la voix de Victor.

Il fut ignoré : Le japonais plongeait déjà la main dans le sac en bandoulière qu'il portait, et en tira un des grimoires qu'il fourra entre les mains de Yurio qui le fixa avec de grands yeux.

-Au cas où, déclara-t-il précipitamment, si vous rencontrez des problèmes n'hésitez pas une seconde à l'utiliser. Par contre faite attention aux effets secondaire si vous invoquez plusieurs armes d'affilée : Il se pourrait que des champignons fluorescents vous pousse à des endroits… Inappropriés.

-Mr Katsuki ! S'écria Dumbledore avec urgence, plus que quinze secondes !

-J'arrive, j'arrive ! Lui répond Yuuri sans même le regarder.

Il était déjà occupé à fouiller de nouveau dans son sac, en sortit un second livre à la couverture déchiqueté, et le remit cette fois à Otabek.

-N'utilise ce grimoire qu'en dernier recourt ! Déblatéra-t-il si vite qu'il sentit presque sa langue s'emmêler. –Surtout de l'ouvrez pas devant vous, ajouta-t-il, ce bouquin à la mauvaise habitude de manger le visage des gens s'il le peut.

-Dix secondes !

-Yuuri ! Le pressa Victor.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur les adolescents (et leur avoir murmuré un bref « Soyez prudent ») Yuuri se rua sur le sorcier et son fiancé. Bien lui en prit : A peine atteignait-il le portoloin qu'il sentait son nombril se faire crocheté par un hameçon invisible, tandis que le décor autours de lui se transformait en un méli-mélo de couleurs tourbillonnantes.

Il eut alors un son de claquement sec, et ils disparurent.

.

oOo

.

Lorsque le monde s'arrêta enfin de tourner, Yuuri atterris durement sur une surface pierreuse qui lui érafla les coudes et les genoux.

Jurant entre ses dents, il redressa ses lunettes, puis leva les yeux pour voir la main de Victor entrer dans son champ de vision, et se saisir immédiatement de la sienne pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'une brise marine faisait virevolter ses cheveux devant ses yeux.

-Ouais, bredouilla Yuuri.

Finalement sur ses pieds, il observa brièvement les alentours, et eut la surprise de découvrir qu'ils se trouvaient sur une falaise herbeuse, bordant une mer déchainée en contrebas.

Un air salé lui fouettait le visage, tandis que Dumbledore, un peu plus loin, observait l'horizon depuis une petite corniche surplombant le vide. Les robes rouges de l'homme claquaient violement autours de lui, donnant l'impression qu'il était, en réalité, enroulé dans diverses couches de tissus, et non habillée de celles-ci.

-Etes-vous prêt ? S'enquit-il en les rejoignant.

-Prêt à quoi ? Dit Victor.

-A entrer dans la caverne.

Sans donner plus de détail, il leur passa devant, et s'aventura vers les terres.

Après s'être brièvement concerté du regard, les deux patineurs lui emboitèrent le pas, tout aussi confus l'un que l'autre. Ils suivirent Dumbledore en silence, jusqu'à que celui-ci ne se mette à descendre une dune, et ne s'arrête au bas de celle-ci.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Yuuri pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une grotte à moitié dissimulée par de hautes herbes sèches. En regardant de plus près, il ne pu empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'il constata à quel point l'ouverture était semblable à une bouche sombre, prête à les avaler.

-Nous… Nous n'allons quand-même pas rentrer là-dedans ? Déglutis-t-il en désignant la caverne.

-A vrai dire, oui, répondit Dumbledore, c'est à l'intérieur que Voldemort à caché l'Horcruxe.

-Oh mon dieu… C'est tellement glauque…

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire, approuva le vieux directeur.

Puis, après avoir scruté l'entrée, avec ce que le japonais identifia comme du dégout, il y pénétra d'un pas assuré, l'invitant, lui et Victor, à le suivre à l'intérieur.

Yuuri resta immobile, les poings fermement enroulés autours de la sangle de son sac, tandis qu'il hésitait à suivre le sorcier à l'intérieur Un mauvais pressentiment venait l'assaillir à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait dans la grotte, doublé de l'impression qu'ils commettaient tous une terrible erreur en faisant cela.

Il fut tiré de ses déboires mentaux par la main de son fiancé, qui se posa sur son épaule. L'homme lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il, je suis avec toi.

Ensuite, doucement, il enroula ses doigts autours de ceux du japonais, avant de commencer à le tirer vers la bouche béante qu'était l'ouverture de la caverne. Pas un instant Yuuri ne songea à se braquer, se laissant entrainer à la suite de Dumbledore.

Comme il l'avait initialement supposé, l'intérieur de la grotte était sombre et humide. Leur progression se voyait parfois entravé par les cailloux pointu au sol, ou bien les quelques stalactites qu'ils évitaient en se penchant vers l'avant.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans les tréfonds de la grotte jusqu'à que, finalement, le vieux sorcier les accompagnants ne marque un arrêt devant ce que Yuuri identifia être un cul-de-sac.

-Quoi ? Bredouilla Victor en venant tâtonner le mur, je croyais que nous étions supposé trouver l'Horcruxes ici. Nous serions-nous trompés de lieu ?

-Pas le moins du monde mon cher Victor, répondit Dumbledore.

Sa voix était emprunte d'un amusement palpable, et il n'hésita pas à écarter le Russe du passage pour venir examiner par lui-même le mur.

Sa main noueuse le parcourut alors la surface rocheuse, jusqu'à que celle-ci ne s'arrête à un endroit précis, et que le sorcier ne se penche en avant.

Avec des mouvements doux, il chassa la poussière sur la paroi, révélant d'étranges gravures dans la pierre qui, aux yeux de Yuuri, ressemblaient à une écriture runique.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Murmura-t-il en s'en approchant pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Victor le suivit, et tous deux examinèrent les étranges symboles à la lumière de la baguette de Dumbledore. Même si le japonais avait lu de nombreux livres sur les vieux langages sorciers, celui-ci lui était totalement inconnu.

-C'est un très vieux dialecte, l'éclaira alors le sorcier. –Il est tellement ancien que je suis même surpris que Tom le connaisse, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, fit simplement Yuuri.

Il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Ne sachant quoi faire pendant que Dumbledore déchiffrait le message, et se sentant particulièrement inutile en ce moment, le jeune homme se tourna instinctivement vers Victor qui lui adressa aussitôt une grimace ridicule, qui manqua de le faire pouffer.

Instantanément, son moral remonta.

-Tu es irrécupérable, soupira-t-il en faisant mine d'être exaspéré.

-Mais tu m'aimes, répliqua Victor.

Yuuri gloussa, au moment même ou Dumbledore lâchait une exclamation dégouté qui attira immédiatement leur attention.

-Mon dieu, c'est écœurant ! Lâcha-t-il.

-De quoi ? L'interrogea le patineur russe.

Il se détourna de son fiancé pour jeter un coup d'œil au vieux sorcier qui continuait à contempler la paroi rocheuse avec un visage reflétant sa répulsion intérieure. Yuuri ignorait ce qui pouvait bien avoir été inscrit sur ce mur, mais se disait que ce ne devait pas être quelque chose de positif pour eux si Dumbledore réagissait de cette manière.

-Il faut payer, déclara alors le directeur, avec du sang, ajouta-t-il.

-Mais c'est horrible ! S'exclama aussitôt Victor, les yeux écarquillés.

-Certes, mais c'est ainsi que Tom fonctionne, soupira le sorcier.

-Veut-il affaiblir les gens voulant s'emparer de l'Horcruxe ? Se demanda Yuuri, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Vous avez tout-à fait compris Mr Yuuri. Tom s'attend à ce que le visiteur soit affaibli, ainsi les pièges qu'il aura placés à l'intérieur auront plus d'effet. Il n'avait juste pas prévus une chose : Que le potentiel voleur soit accompagné.

Le japonais sursauta, surpris d'obtenir une réponse. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais s'interrompit net en apercevant Dumbledore sortir d'une des poches de sa robe, un petit couteau qu'il porta immédiatement au niveau de son poignet.

-Attendez ! S'affola-t-il, vous ne comptez quand même pas vous coupez ?!

-C'est pourtant mon intention.

-Je vais le faire ! Intervint alors Victor en bondissant devant le vieil homme.

Il tendit une main :

-Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir utiliser la magie ici, expliqua-t-il, si nous avons un problème, il vaut mieux que vous soyez au meilleure de votre forme vous ne pensez pas ?

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, se demandant probablement si le raisonnement du Russe valait le coup qu'il le laisse se blesser à sa place.

-En plus, je suis le plus jeune, ajouta Victor.

L'argument sembla faire mouche, et le directeur remit le couteau à son cadet avec une hésitation presque timide.

-Mr Nikiforov… En êtes-vous sûre ? S'enquit-il.

-Tout à fait ! Pépia joyeusement Victor.

Puis, sans laisser le temps à quiconque de parler, ou protester, d'un geste vif et précis, il se fendit la peau de la paume.

Pas une fois il broncha. Pas une seconde il laissa un signe d'inconfort apparaitre sur son visage. Et, pardessus tout, jamais sont sourire ne faibli d'un iota.

La bouche entrouverte par la stupéfaction, Yuuri observa son fiancé avec abasourdissement, tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait tranquillement vers le mur sur lequel il étala une généreuse couche de son sang, le barbouillant d'un rouge carmin qui rappelait sans mal les teintes pourpres des peintures préhistoriques.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, songea brièvement le japonais en déglutissant. Ce n'était pas normal : Une personne lambda ne pourrait jamais s'entailler ainsi, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Normalement, il y aurait un moment d'indécision avant que la coupe soit faite.

Pourtant, Victor n'avait pas attendu une seconde.

L'homme s'était simplement coupé, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait triviale qu'il avait fait des millions de fois auparavant.

La boule au ventre, Yuuri se tourna vers Dumbledore pour voir que le sorcier fixait son fiancé avec la même intensité que lui. Surement avait-il déduis les mêmes choses que lui, et se posait désormais de nombreuses questions.

Mais ils ne purent s'attarder sur ces pensés : A peine le sang était-il apposé sur la pierre, que celle-ci semblait l'engloutir, comme si elle était un être vivant assoiffée, et non une vulgaire paroi rocheuse.

Aussitôt après, un son d'éboulement résonna autours d'eux, et le mur leur faisant face s'effondra sur lui-même, rependant un épais nuage de poussière qui les fit tousser.

Dumbledore le dispersa d'un simple coup de baguette, et ils purent enfin contempler l'intérieur d'une immense caverne abritant un lac aux eaux chatoyantes, dont les reflets verdâtre allaient éclairer le plafond d'une lueur ondoyante et fantomatique.

-Woah… Lâcha Victor en voulant immédiatement faire un pas à l'intérieur.

-Attend, le reteint Yuuri, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus. Il vaut mieux être prudent !

-Mr Yuuri à tout à fait raison, intervint Dumbledore, prudence est mère de sureté.

C'est sur ces sages paroles qu'il pénétra dans la caverne.

Déglutissant, le Japonais le suivit, ses pas aussitôt emboités par ceux de son fiancé qui se contenta d'observer les alentours sans manifester aucune crainte. Il fut même le premier à remarquer la petite barque, vieillie, attachée à un ponton en bois.

-Regardez, dit-il en la désignant du doigt, nous allons devoir y monter n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pense pas que nous avons le choix de toute manière Mr Nikiforov, soupira Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers elle.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla Yuuri.

L'embarcation paraissait en si mauvais état qu'il doutait même qu'elle puisse les transporter tout les trois. De plus, il était pratiquement convaincu que l'utiliser était une très mauvaise idée. Qui savait ce qui se trouvait dans le lac ?

-Attendez ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il fonça au-devant de ses deux compagnons, et leur fit face, dos au lac :

-Que pensez-vous faire ? S'enquit-il brusquement, pourquoi vouloir traverser ce lac d'ailleurs.

-Parce qu'il y à une ile en son milieu, répondit Victor, logiquement l'Horcruxe doit s'y trouver tu ne penses pas ?

Brièvement, Yuuri se retourna et s'aperçut, qu'en effet, une ile se trouvait bien au centre de l'étendu d'eau. C'était d'ailleurs d'elle que semblait provenir la majorité de l'étrange lueur verte qui donnait à l'endroit son aspect surnaturel.

-Certes, consentit-il en grimaçant, il y à une ile. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devrions nous précipiter dessus en empruntant cette-

-Yuuri, attention !

Soudain, surgit de nulle part, un bruit d'éclaboussure retentit derrière son dos.

A peine avait-il le temps de se retourner, que les bras de Victor s'enroulaient autours de sa taille, et qu'il se sentait tirer en arrière avec une telle force qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Un éclair rouge lui frôla alors l'oreille, et il entrevit Dumbledore, la baguette brandie et le regard féroce, fixer un point derrière lui.

Un râle de douleur résonna dans la caverne, et fut immédiatement suivit d'un nouveau son d'éclaboussure.

Toujours dans les bras de son fiancé, le cœur battant, Yuuri parvint difficilement à tordre de son cou dans le but d'apercevoir ce qui l'avait, vraisemblablement, attaqué.

Malheureusement, il ne vit que la surface du lac ondoyer, mais pas la chose qui lui avait bondit dessus.

En quête de réponse, il leva les yeux vers Victor dont le visage pale lui fit comprendre que, tout compte fait, il n'aimerait peut-être pas savoir la vérité sur la nature de cette créature apparemment aquatique.

-Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

-Je n'en sais rien, souffla le russe en resserrant son étreinte, mais ça à bien failli t'attraper…

Il frissonna, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore :

-Cette chose n'était certainement pas humaine, affirma-t-il.

-Mais elle l'a été, répondit le sorcier, du moins de son vivant.

Yuuri sentit sa gorge s'assécher en entendant cela.

De tous les livres de la bibliothèque des Black qu'il avait lus, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait plus horrifié et dégouté que celui sur la nécromancie. Ce que le vieux directeur disait en ce moment même lui rappelait un passage qu'il avait lu sur une créature en particulier.

-Un inferis… Murmura-t-il, épouvanté.

-Un quoi ? Dit Victor.

-Des inferis, intervint Dumbledore, ce sont des cadavres réanimés par de la magie noire. En l'occurrence, ici, par celle de Voldemort…

-Mais c'est répugnant !

-Bien sûr, mais c'est ainsi que Voldemort procède.

Le directeur se tût un bref instant, comme s'il leur laissait le temps de digérer ces paroles, et reprit :

-Etes-vous sûr de vouloir continuer en sachant cela ? Leur demanda-t-il. –Si vous le souhaitez nous pouvons faire demi-

-Non ! Surement pas ! Le coupa subitement Yuuri.

-Tout à fait, renchéris aussitôt Victor. –Maintenant que nous sommes là, faisons ce que nous avons à faire. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que mon fiancé à failli se faire manger pour rien !

-Euh… Victor. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, commença le japonais pour immédiatement se faire interrompre par Dumbledore :

-Très bien, soupira le vieil homme, mais avant cela, j'ai une consigne à vous transmettre : Une fois sur cette ile, ne me désobéissez en aucun cas !

Son regard était si grave derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune que pendant un court moment, Yuuri se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, et se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête.

Dumbledore en parut satisfait.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'embarcation.

Et alors qu'ils se serraient tous les uns contres les autres dans celle-ci, ni Dumbledore, ou Yuuri, ne remarquèrent que Victor n'avait jamais promit de ne pas désobéir, pas plus qu'ils ne s'aperçurent que celui-ci glissait discrètement une main dans le sac de son futur mari.

.

oOo

.

La traversé du lac se passa dans un calme relatif.

Malgré la paranoïa qui habita Yuuri durant tout ce trajet, aucun monstre marin, ou inféris ne bondit pour les faire chavirer.

La seule chose qui signalait vaguement une présence dans l'eau, était les ombres noires présentes sous la surface qui pouvait parfois être entraperçues.

La barque heurta le bord caillouteux de l'ile, et ses trois passagers ne tardèrent pas à débarquer pour aller examiner plus attentivement les environs.

Yuuri constat très vite qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose sur cet ilot à l'exception de quelques rochers pointus. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à que son regard ne tombe sur le centre de celle-ci, surélevé, ou une sorte de récipient, ressemblant à un bassin à oiseaux, trônait sur le piédestal.

Il vit alors Dumbledore et Victor lui passer devant, et s'empressa de les talonner pour découvrir avec stupeur que la lueur verdâtre qui éclairait la caverne provenait bel et bien de cette bassine dont le fond était invisible à cause d'un liquide rappelant désagréablement de la vase.

-Je crois que nous avons trouvé l'Horcruxe, déclara soudain Dumbledore.

A cette mention, les yeux des deux patineurs s'écarquillèrent.

-Là-dedans ? S'étranglèrent-il en désignant d'un même geste le récipient.

Pour toute réponse, le vieux directeur hocha simplement la tête avant de s'emparer d'un calice qui trainait sur le bord du bassin qu'aucun des deux jeunes adultes n'avaient remarqué jusqu'à là.

Il fit tourner entre ses doigts, observant calmement son reflet sur sa surface doré avant de le plonger dans le liquide.

Automatiquement, Yuuri se tendit, s'attendant à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Or, rien ne se produisit.

-Je vois… Fredonna Dumbledore en laissant le calice macérer dans la substance verte, j'ai comprit maintenant.

-Comprit quoi ? L'interrogea Victor.

-Comprit qu'il va falloir boire tout ça si nous voulons obtenir l'Horcruxe.

-Boire ça ?!

Le hurlement qui s'échappa de la bouche de Yuuri se répercuta contre les parois de la caverne. Incrédule, le japonais fixa le sorcier avec un mélange d'horreur et d'appréhension par rapport à ce qu'il allait se produire.

-Vous… Vous ne comptez quand même pas ingérer ça, rassurez moi, souffla-t-il.

Le regard de Dumbledore confirma ses pires craintes, et il sentit alors son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

-Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, murmura-t-il pertinemment avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son sac. –Je suis sûr qu'un de mes livres peut nous aider, ajouta-t-il avant qu'une main se pose sur avant-bras.

-Je ne pense pas, lui dit alors Victor, Voldemort à dut forcement poser des sortilèges autours de ce bassin pour que seul le calice puisse toucher le liquide.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison Mr Nikiforov, approuva Dumbledore.

Le directeur voulut alors s'emparer de nouveau du verre à pied, mais vit son geste interrompu par le patineur russe qui se posta devant eux, le regard soudain grave.

-Qui va protéger Yuuri si la boisson vous blesse ? Demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore parut interloqué :

-Eh bien vous, non ? Dit-il.

Victor secoua la tête.

-Non, répondit-il avant d'aussitôt poursuivre : -En temps que sportif de haut niveau je suis obligé de connaitre mes limites pour éviter de me faire mal. Or, maintenant, je peux vous dire que ma limite s'arrêtera à coller mon poing environs vingt fois dans la figure de vos inferis. Et laissez-moi vous dire que je pense qu'il y à bien plus que vingt dans ce lac.

-Victor ! S'écria Yuuri, choqué par le ton sec avec lequel s'exprimait son fiancé. –Je ne suis pas impuissant ! J'ai mes livres !

-Les livres ne sont pas la solution à tout ! Rétorqua acerbement le russe.

-Mais…

-Si nous suivons votre logique, alors qui va boire liquide ? Les interrompit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. –Il faut bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour récupérer l'Horcruxe.

A l'intonation de sa voix, on pouvait sentir que le vieil homme commençait à en avoir marre de leurs jérémiades.

Victor renifla moqueusement, un acte si hors de caractère pour cet homme perpétuellement de bonne humeur, que Yuuri et Dumbledore se figèrent.

-A votre avis, déclara le russe, si aucun de vous le bois, alors qui reste-t-il ?

Le japonais eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée lui était versé dans le dos. Il hoqueta :

-Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix qui se brisa.

Victor secoua la tête et s'avança jusqu'à la bassine.

-Vous avez promit d'écouter mes commandes ! S'exclama soudain Dumbledore.

-Yuuri à promit, pas moi.

-Par Merlin, jura alors le sorcier constatant que le non-mage ne comptait surement pas l'écouter.

Rapidement, il dégaina alors sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le patineur dans le but probable de l'immobiliser.

Cependant, rien ne se passa comme prévus : Victor semblait déjà avoir anticipé le mouvement, et d'un geste encore plus leste que Dumbledore, il leva le poing et brandit quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête.

Avec horreur, Yuuri s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait d'un papier rouler en boule. D'un papier qui ressemblait drôlement à une page d'un des grimoires de Black, et qui, actuellement, se colorait lentement en rouge à cause de la plaie que s'était infligé lui-même le russe pour pouvoir payer leur entré dans la caverne.

A peine avait-il le temps d'avertir Dumbledore de ce fait que son fiancé jetait la feuillie au sol et que celle-ci se changeait en un mur orangé, transparent, qui les enferma tout deux dans une prison d'énergie pure cubique.

Pour la première fois, Yuuri vit le vieux directeur écarquillés les yeux alors qu'il laissait son bras, et sa baguette, retomber le long du corps pour aller toucher fébrilement le mur qui ne céda évidemment pas.

-Par Godric, murmura-t-il, est-ce l'équivalent du sortilège « _protego_ » en runes gobelines ?

Yuuri ne s'embarrassa pas de telles formalités : Il se jeta aussitôt contre la paroi, y collant ses deux paumes avec une telle brutalité que celle-ci émit un son de grésillement.

-Victor ! Hurla-t-il déchiré entre l'envie de frapper si fort son fiancé qu'il ne saurait même plus qui il était, et celle de simplement paniquer comme un fou.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chéris, répondit joyeusement Victor, au pire j'aurais simplement la gueule de bois.

-LA GUEULE DE BOIS ? Répéta le japonais.

La colère, si froide et intense, qui l'envahit alors chassa toute crainte de son esprit, ne laissant plus qu'en lui qu'un océan de rage déchainé.

Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur magique, manquant de se déboiter l'épaule au passage :

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! Rugit-il, SI ON SORT TOUS EN VIE D'ICI JE VAIS TE TUER ET LAISSER YURIO T'ARRACHER LES BOYAUX A MAINS NUES !

Victor fit mine de l'ignorer, bien que le raidissement de ses épaules et la gouttes de sueur coulant sur sa tempes ne prouve qu'il n'était, en réalité, pas si tranquille concernant les menaces de son fiancé.

Yuuri cogna de nouveau la paroi, avec une telle hargne que cette fois, même Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

-COMMENT AS-TU OSE FOUILLER DANS MES AFFAIRES EN PLUS ? TU MERITES DE DORMIR SUR LE CANAPE PENDANT DANS DES MOIS RIEN QUE POUR CA ! OU MIEUX : DEHORS ! C'EST LA QUE JE VAIS T'ENVOYER LORSQUE J'EN AURAIS FINIS AVEC TOI !

Haletant, et la gorge crue à cause de ses cris dignes d'une banshee, Yuuri donna un dernier coup en laissant échapper un son étouffé avant de reporter son attention sur Victor qui lui envoya un regard d'excuse.

Le calice se trouvait déjà entre ses doigts s'aperçut le japonais avec horreur.

-Désolé, Yuuri, lui dit Victor en détournant le regard, je te l'ai déjà dit : Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, ni à toi ou à Harry… Au fait ne t'inquiète pas : Je suis sur que Dumbledore va réussir à défaire le sortilège d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Tu pourras me crier dessus autant que tu le veux après d'accord ?

Et sans même lui laisser le temps, à lui ou même au sorcier, de piper un mot, le russe leva le calice dans leur direction, comme s'il leur portait un toast, et le avala cul-sec le premier verre.

Son œil tiqua :

-Dégoutant, cracha-t-il sans se douter que son fiancé retenait son souffle.

Puis, il plongea de nouveau le calice dans le liquide, et l'engloutis, toussant parfois alors qu'il se mettait à répéter ce manège plusieurs fois.

-Victor… Victor, répétait inlassablement Yuuri avec un affolement croissant.

Ses doigts se crispèrent contre le mur avant qu'il ne le repousse pour faire-volte face et tomber nez à nez avec Dumbledore qui agitait sa baguette en tout sens, marmonnant parfois des paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe.

Il cherchait à annuler le sortilège qui les piégeaient comprit Yuuri au moment ou un son métallique retentissait dans la caverne.

Le japonais se retourna pour découvrir avec horreur que le calice venait d'échapper à son fiancé dont la main se trouvait actuellement sur sa bouche alors qu'il utilisait le bord du bassin pour se soutenir.

En voyant le regard de Yuuri, Victor lui sourit bien que son visage pale et ses lèvres tremblantes ne démente cette démonstration destiné à le rassurer.

-Ca va, dit-il, tout va bien… Marmonna-t-il en récupérant le verre à pied.

-Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Répliqua Yuuri, arrête ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que cette chose te fait, mais ce n'est surement pas bon !

Ses suppliques tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Victor ne lui accorda même pas un coup d'œil avant de recommencer à boire.

En désespoir de cause, le japonais se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Dumbledore qui continuait d'incanter, les yeux dans le vide.

Avec un petit bruit frustré, il comprit que l'homme ne lui saurait d'aucune aide pour l'instant.

Il fouilla alors dans son sac, cherchant un livre, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'aider à briser ce maudit mur, et rejoindre Victor.

Mais la peur de perdre son fiancé rendait ses mains moites et fébriles, si bien qu'à chaque fois qu'il attrapait quelque chose, celui-ci lui échappait.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal !

La voix du russe lui fit sortir la tête de son sac. Il lui jeta un regard pour sentir son cœur tomber comme pierre dans son ventre :

Victor… N'allait pas bien.

Ses yeux étaient larges et injectés de sang. Ses lèvres devenue bleuâtre se démarquaient particulièrement contre sa peau désormais blanche comme un linceul.

Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais continuait à boire.

-Laissez-moi… Bredouillait-il bien qu'il poursuive son acte insensé.

-Victor ? L'interrogea Yuuri pour n'obtenir qu'en retour qu'uniquement un flot de paroles inintelligibles.

-Je suis tellement désolé d'être né…

Le patineur sursauta :

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait décidément pas. Vraiment pas.

Jamais Victor n'aurait dit une chose pareille !

Le sentiment d'urgence qui l'habitait grandit encore plus, et il se saisi du premier livre qui lui tombait sous la main à l'instant même ou un son d'éclaboussure, suivit d'un râle, se faisait entendre.

-Kami-sama ! Hoqueta Yuuri en voyant des corps en divers état de putréfaction émerger de l'eau et se mettre à ramper en direction de Victor, qui venait tout juste de s'écrouler à terre tout en serrant quelque chose dans sa main droite.

-Victor ! Brailla-t-il, Dumbledore ! Ou vous en êtes dans vos sortilèges ?! Il va se faire dévorer !

Le sorcier ne lui dit rien, bien trop occupé à incanter pour cela.

-VICTOR ! Beugla-t-il avec une pointe d'hystérie, et avec l'espoir vain que sa voix réussirait à atteindre son fiancé qui parviendrait à aller se mettre à l'abri.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, et un premier inferis réussi à atteindre la cheville du russe qu'il entreprit alors de trainer vers les eaux noires du lac.

-NON ! Dumbledore ! Par pitié dites-moi que…

-C'est bon !

La vanne de l'espoir fut ouverte, laissant se déverser l'optimisme en Yuuri qui vit alors avec joie la paroi orangé commencer à se désagréer.

Mais c'était trop lent, le processus était bien trop lent. Pendant que les minces copeaux de ce qui était jadis le mur tombaient, l'inferis continuait à s'approcher du lac.

S'il ne faisait rien, Victor serait à l'eau dans les prochaines secondes…

Une horrible image s'imposa alors dans l'esprit du japonais : Celle de son fiancé, le visage blafard, la bouche ouverte sur un trou noire alors qu'il devenait un nouveau résident de ce lac souterrain, avec pour seule compagnie les autres morts vivants.

L'angoisse sourde qu'il ressentit à cette idée le poussa à commettre un acte irréfléchi.

Remarquant une pierre pointue de taille moyenne qui trainait à ses pieds, il s'en empara et la jeta violement contre le mur fragilisé qui se brisa, créant un trou assez gros pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser.

Ce qu'il fit, s'éraflant les bras au passage, et sans s'apercevoir que le livre des Black qu'il tenait toujours en main se voyait recouvert de son sang.

-Mr Katsuki ! Le héla Dumbledore en le voyant s'échapper, attendez !

Mais Yuuri n'écoutait plus : Seul comptait Victor qui se faisait emporter loin de lui.

Il ne le laisserait pas faire, il ne laisserait pas un mort-vivant lui prendre son futur mari.

Déterminé comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant, Yuuri accélérât ses foulées comme s'il s'apprêtait à effectuer un quadruple loop, et bondit sauvagement sur l'inferis qui trainait Victor, lui collant avec violence son poing dans la face.

-Va au diable ! S'écria-t-il, allez tous au diable ! Tempêta-t-il avec furie en cognant le plus d'inferis possibles.

Une fois qu'il eut un moment de répit, il se concentra sur son fiancé qui gisait immobile dans ses bras, à moitié délirant au vu de ses yeux fiévreux et des paroles sans queue ni tête qu'ils marmonnaient entre ses dents.

-Victor, siffla Yuuri en le secouant, reprend tes esprits par pitié !

Rien n'y fit : L'homme demeura inerte. Le visage du japonais se décomposa et il posa son front contre celui froid de son fiancé.

-Pourquoi, gémit-il sans ce rendre compte que le sang qui coulait de ses plaies venait de s'infiltrer complètement dans le livre qui se mit alors à briller.

Surpris, Yuuri baissa les yeux et fut éblouie par cette lueur vive qui lui donna le tournis tandis qu'une étrange langueur, suivit d'une léthargie s'emparait alors de son corps et esprit.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse s'en apercevoir, il était au sol, aux cotés de Victor, et entouré de morts-vivants qui surgissaient en masse de l'eau.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut Dumbledore, la baguette tendue droit devant lui, et la barbe au vent, accourir dans leur direction tout en éliminant tout les inféris qui croisaient son chemin.

.

oOo

.

Il était une fois un petit garçon né dans une bonne famille.

Le stéréotype de la « bonne famille » : Riche, ayant une image social parfaite, un mari allant travailler, une femme restant à la maison et s'occupant du gosse –un garçon évidement- et l'élevant de manière à que lui aussi devienne un jour un mari respectable qui aurait lui aussi une femme qui lui donnera des enfants qui eux aussi deviendrons des gens respectable etcetera, etcetera…

Sa mère, Ivana, avait épousé un riche homme chef d'une entreprise de produits de beautés répondant au nom de Yegor Nikiforov. Pas moche, ni beau. Juste insipide.

Le mariage n'avait été ni heureux, ni triste. Ivana l'avait tout simplement épousé par intérêt et la garantie d'une vie confortable. Pas qu'elle soit vénale, mais en ces temps en Russie, être de sexe féminin ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une chance.

Dans les recherches d'emplois, les femmes étaient un second choix, un dernier recourt à moins de faire des travaux incluant des taches ménagères. Elles restaient piégées dans le rôle de femme au foyer s'occupant de la maison, même au travail.

Si elle voulait être égale au male, il fallait le prouver et travailler deux fois plus dur et être très intelligente.

Mais Ivana n'était pas un génie, certes, maline et finaude mais pas assez pour percer dans de haut milieu lui assurant un train de vie confortable.

Or, elle était belle, terriblement belle : De long cheveux argentés soignés lui descendant jusqu'à la taille un visage fin pourvu d'yeux bleu saphirs brillant et un corps svelte, presque délicat.

C'était ce qui l'avait détaché des autres aux yeux de Yegor lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans un bar ou elle gagnait sa vie comme serveuse.

Il s'étaient vu assez souvent après ça, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais se touchaient beaucoup. Puis un beau jour, Ivana s'était rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte. Ne pouvant pas avorter à cause de sa situation largement en dessous du seuil de la pauvreté et du cout de l'IVG, elle s'était précipité voir Yegor pour le lui annoncer, s'attendant à un rejet et abandons.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'homme lui avait promit de rester et de l'accompagner durant sa grossesse. Quatre mois après, ils se mariaient rapidement.

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu'Ivana comprit que Yegor ne l'avait aidé que par intérêt : L'homme ne l'avait épousé que pour son image publique ainsi que pour pouvoir s'afficher avec elle à son bras durant ses stupides conventions où, bouffi d'arrogance, il pourrait se vanter d'avoir une aussi belle femme dévouée. Ivana s'était sentie reléguée au simple rang d'objet.

Puis le petit garçon était né.

Une grande déception pour la jeune femme qui aurait voulut une petite fille avec qui elle pourrait partager ses expériences son début de misandrie.

L'infermière lui avait tendus l'enfant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui annonçant que c'était un garçon. Son sourire avait légèrement faiblis en voyant qu'Ivana se contentait simplement de regarder le bébé, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

Alors elle avait lentement prit son fils dans ses bras : Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, même cheveux argenté et visage. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés mais elle était persuadée que lorsqu'il les ouvrirait ils seraient bleu pale comme les siens.

« Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? »

Ivana cligna des yeux : Elle n'y avait pas pensé, enfin si, mais c'était dans le cas si le bébé était une fillette. Le prénom qu'elle avait choisi était mixte après tout.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais à peine prononçait-elle la première syllabe que le son de sa voix était recouverte par une seconde plus grave :

« Victor, il s'appellera Victor Nikiforov »

Yegor entra dans la salle à ce moment précis, empêchant sa femme de dire quoique-ce soit, un rictus satisfait lui barrant le visage. Il s'était posté aux cotés de la nouvelle mère, bien droit, les mains derrière le dos et lui avait jeté un regard la défiant de protester.

A la place de dire quelque chose, Ivana fixa « Victor » comme si ce fut un étranger. Dans un sens il l'était : Yegor le lui avait fait comprendre : C'était son fils, pas le siens.

C'était à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer cet enfant.

Elle aurait voulu le nommer Yuri.

.

oOo

.

Victor vient d'avoir sept ans.

Il ne comprend pas grand-chose à la vie, mais il comprend que sa maman et son papa se battent encore une fois aujourd'hui.

Il peut les voir, à travers la vitre en verre bouteille de la grande cuisine du manoir ou ils vivent.

Les domestiques ont déjà fuis la scène, conscient de ce qui se produisait lorsque « Madame » et « Monsieur » se disputaient.

En encore une fois aujourd'hui, Victor voit sa mère se mettre à menacer son père avec une bouteille d'alcool, vide, dont elle avait à coup sûr consommé le contenu à elle seule.

Des cris fussent, et le petit garçon ferme les yeux en connaissance de cause.

Il n'à pas à attendre longtemps : La voix tonnante de son père résonne dans toute la maison, et est suivit d'un son sourd ainsi que du cri de sa mère qui s'effondre au sol, terrassé par la gifle de son mari.

Victor voit son père quitter la cuisine en trombe.

Le petit garçon tente alors de rejoindre sa mère pour voir si elle va bien, mais l'homme lui bloque le chemin :

-Vitya, lui dit-il en posant une main dépourvue d'affection sur son crane, va dans ta chambre et fais tes devoirs.

Victor hoche machinalement la tête, sachant pertinemment que désobéir à son père aurait des conséquences, puis fila à l'étage, tachant de son mieux d'ignorer les sanglots de sa mère dans la cuisine.

.

oOo

.

Victor à neuf ans.

Il est invité chez des camarades de classes et réalise soudain que les couples mariés ne sont pas supposés se comporter comme ses parents.

Evidemment, il ne dit rien, et lorsqu'il rentre finalement à la maison, il découvre que le visage de sa mère est tuméfié.

Aussitôt, il accourt vers elle et se voit si brutalement repoussé en arrière qu'il tombe sur ses fesses.

Profondément choqué, il lève les yeux et se fige : Les longs cheveux de sa mère recouvre son beau visage montrant des signes de vieillesse précoce, et il entraperçoit ses yeux à travers ses mèches.

Des yeux haineux. C'est la première fois que Victor est la source d'un tel regard.

Si avant il avait déjà soupçonné que sa mère ne l'aime pas réellement, maintenant il en à la confirmation.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute, lui siffle-t-elle hargneusement avant de quitter le salon en trombe.

L'enfant reste un long moment immobile, sans comprendre pourquoi sa mère l'accuse de lui avoir fait du mal.

Ce n'est pas lui qui l'à tapé après tout.

.

oOo

.

Aujourd'hui, Victor vient d'avoir onze ans.

Hier, son père et sa mère ont eut une énorme altercation.

Pas que ce ne soit pas habituel, mais cette fois, sa mère à jurer de prendre sa revanche. Il l'a entendu depuis sa chambre ou il faisait semblant de dormir.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il à un mauvais pressentiment.

Cette nuit même, il est réveillé par deux mains autours de sa gorge qui le font suffoquer.

Avec épouvante, il aperçoit le visage de sa mère planer au-dessus du siens alors que sa vision se floute à intervalle régulier

-C'est de ta faute, lui dit-elle alors que sa prise se resserre.

Il y à des larmes dans ses yeux, remarque distraitement Victor.

-C'est de ta faute, répète-t-elle, si tu n'étais pas né je n'aurais jamais eut à épouser un homme aussi pathétique que ton père.

C'est de sa faute ? C'est de sa faute si sa mère est tout le temps malheureuse ?

Il n'à pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensé qui l'horrifie : Il voit des taches noires danser devant ses yeux, et il sait que s'il ne fait rien dans les prochaines secondes, il mourra.

-Si je te tue, je serais libre. Et lui connaitra la véritable douleur. Il est trop vieux pour avoir un nouvel héritier après tout.

Or, les paroles de sa mère lui font interrompre le mouvement qu'il s'apprêtait à amorcer.

C'est vrai… Il était inutile de lutter. De toute manière à quoi bon ? Il n'a jamais rien fait de bon dans sa vie.

Il à rendu sa mère malheureuse, et son père ne cesse de le forcer à travailler et apprendre des choses qu'il ne comprend même pas pour devenir le prochain patron de l'entreprise qu'il dirige.

Son avenir est déjà tout tracé, et alors qu'il vient à peine de commencer sa vie, il sait déjà comment elle va se terminer.

La vie est comme un livre, réalise-t-il dans un bref instant de lucidité : A quoi bon lire un roman pour la première fois si l'on connaît déjà son déroulement, ses personnages, et sa fin ?

Il vaut mieux le jeter dans ce cas, ou le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant, décide-t-il. Il va donner sa vie à sa mère. Au moins il pourra la rendre heureuse comme ça.

-Je suis désolé, parvint-il à gargouiller en fermant les yeux.

Il laisse ses membres se relâcher, et attend patiemment que sa mère termine le travail.

Pourtant, rien ne vint, et les mains sur son cou disparurent.

Intrigué, il se redressa pour découvrir avec stupeur que la femme le surplombant est désormais agenouillée face à lui, et le fixe avec une horreur non feinte.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais… Murmura-t-elle en portant ses mains sur son visage ou elle enfonça ses ongles si profondément qu'elle en tira du sang.

-Maman ?

Victor est ignoré. A la place, sa mère bat en retraite si précipitamment qu'elle en tombe du lit.

-Maman !

Cette fois, Victor laisse échapper un véritable cri.

Tétanisé, il voit alors sa mère se redresser et trébucher jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle ouvre à la volée, faisant battre violement au vent les pends de la robe de chambre blanche dont elle est vêtue.

La lumière de la lune illumine sa peau, lui donnant un éclat argenté si semblable à ses cheveux que seuls ses yeux bleu vifs semblent être visibles.

Elle ne dit rien, tout comme son fils, et lentement elle bascule dans le vide des quatre étages qui la sépare du sol.

La dernière chose que voit disparaitre Victor est une longue mèche de cheveux opaline en tout point semblable aux sienne.

Et elle meurt, comme ça, aussi simplement et misérablement.

Tout comme elle à vécus.

.

oOo

.

A onze ans et demi, Victor regarde le petit couteau qu'il tient dans sa main.

Doucement, il le porte au-dessus de son poignet, et hésite.

Il sait que ce n'est pas bien. Mais il pense que la douleur le distraira un peu, le ferait oublier ses malheur un moment.

C'est pour cela qu'une seconde plus tard, il s'assoit contre le mur en serrant un morceau de tissus sur sa nouvelle coupure.

Il continuera à se blesser ainsi durant les deux prochaines années, croyant que chacune des marques qu'il acquérait était une preuve de ses échecs en tant que fils.

.

oOo

.

Victor à treize ans et ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec son père.

Une décision est prise, et il part vivre chez ses grands-parents paternels qu'il n'a jamais rencontrés auparavant à cause de stupide querelle familiales.

Sa grand-mère, Xenia, est… Spéciale. Il n'y a pas d'autre mots pour la décrire.

Un beau jour, alors qu'il se ballade avec son grand-père dans leur jardin, elle surgit de nulle part, un fusille à baïonnette en main, puis tire droit sur eux, et loupe.

Son grand-père meurt quand-même : La détonation l'a tellement effrayé qu'il en à avaler de travers le cure-dent dans sa bouche et s'est étouffé avec.

C'est la deuxième personne que Victor voit mourir dans sa vie.

Il commence à se demander s'il ne porte pas malheur aux autres.

Quelques jours plus tard, sa grand-mère, après l'enterrement, décide de le consoler en l'amenant à la patinoire.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Victor se découvre une passion et en oublie sa douleur, ainsi que son petit couteau qui finit par s'égarer il ne sait où.

Par la suite, il arrête l'école à seize ans et se concentre pleinement sur sa carrière prometteuse de patineur artistique. Coaché par le célèbre Yakov Feltsman, un champ infini de possibilités s'offres à lui.

Il participe à de nombreuse compétitions, les gagnes et, de fils en aiguilles, se retrouve champion du monde, non pas une fois, mais cinq.

.

oOo

.

Victor est amoureux.

C'est un japonais répondant au nom de Yuuri Katsuki qui à volé son cœur. Il l'a rencontré au banquet après qu'il ait été sacré vainqueur de la cinquième fois.

Le petit gars est ivre comme jamais, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de danser avec Victor qui s'amuse alors comme un fou.

Les mois qui suivent pourraient être décrit comme une spirale de bonheur qui aspira le jeune russe sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Pas qu'il en ait eut envie de toute manière. Il venait tout juste de se fiancé et l'avait annoncé à sa grand-mère qui l'avait chaleureusement félicité.

Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait gâcher ce tableau idyllique. Ou du moins, il croyait :

Deux jours avant son départ à Poudlard, son père était parvenu, il ne savait comment, à avoir son numéro et l'avait contacté pour immédiatement le disputer sur le fait qu'il devait se marier à une femme qui lui donnerait des héritiers qui pourraient alors récupérer l'entreprise contrairement à lui.

Mais, au moment ou l'homme lui avait dit « _ta mère ne voudrait pas ça pour toi_ », il lui avait raccroché au nez après lui avoir rétorqué avec un sec _« Tu n'a jamais su qu'elle voulait alors la ferme_. »

Enervé comme jamais, il était alors retourné au lit avec Yuuri, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans la poitrine de celui-ci.

Son fiancé avait associé sa mauvaise humeur au fait que Kiki, la poubelle magique, lui avait mordu le doigt hier soir.

.

oOo

.

-Mon… Tsuki… sieur… Ka…

Yuuri grogna. Une voix l'appelait. Une voix familière.

-Mr Katsuki !

-Quoi ? Grommela le japonais en se redressant.

Groggy, il se redressa et récupéra ses lunettes qui trainaient devant lui, puis les remit sur son nez pour qu'aussitôt, son regard ne tombe sur Victor toujours évanoui.

En un flash, les étranges visions dont il avait été témoin lui revinrent et il haleta avant de poser les yeux sur le grimoire au sol.

Avait-il rêvé ? Est-ce que le livre lui avait montré… Le passé de Victor ?

A cette pensé, la nausée monta en lui, et il aurait vomit si, soudain, le bas de la robe de Dumbledore n'était pas apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Levez-vous ! Lui ordonna celui-ci avec urgence, nous devons partir !

Seulement maintenant Yuuri se rappela qu'ils étaient entourés d'inferis sanguinaires qui en voulaient à leur peau.

Epouvanté, il bondit sur ses pieds pour s'apercevoir avec étonnement que les morts-vivant se trouvaient actuellement en dehors d'un cercle de flammes violettes.

-Et comment ont fait ? Bredouilla-t-il, le bateau est de l'autre coté et Victor ne se réveille pas… Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse transplanner non-plus.

-Tout à fait Mr Katsuki, lui répondit le sorcier, c'est pour cela que je vais vous demander de me suivre.

Yuuri hocha la tête, et chargea son fiancé sur son épaule, après avoir récupérer médaillon que celui-ci tenait et son livre. Il suivit ensuite Dumbledore lorsque celui-ci se dirigea vers l'embarcation.

Parvenus devant les flammes léchant le bord de l'eau, le vieil homme fit un geste de sa baguette, et le feu se sépara en deux pour les laisser monter dans le petit bateau qui se mit en branle à peine eurent-ils posé le pied dessus.

-Pourquoi des flammes violettes ? Demanda alors le patineur pendant que le sorcier chassait tous les morts-vivants qui s'accrochaient aux planches de bois de la barque.

-Parce-que j'aime le violet, répliqua Dumbledore.

Il agita sa baguette, et un inferis un peu trop teigneux voltigea en l'air jusqu'à heurter une des parois de la caverne.

Durant tout le reste du trajet, Yuuri se cramponna au corps de Victor, lui caressant parfois les cheveux alors qu'il examinait à la fois le médaillon que celui-ci avait récupéré tout en réfléchissant aux souvenirs que le livre des Black lui avait permit de voir.

Il frissonnait d'effrois rien qu'à se rappeler des horribles scènes dont son fiancé avait été victime dans son enfance. Si bien qu'il ne s'aperçut à peine qu'ils atteignaient enfin la sortie de la grotte.

L'air maritime, ainsi que l'odeur du sel, le frappa de plein fouet.

Soulagé, il tomba à genoux, la respiration pantelante alors qu'il contemplait le médaillon posé à plat sur sa main.

Victor fut aussi poser sur l'herbe tandis que Dumbledore venait l'examiner, puis déclarait qu'il se réveillerait sous peu avant d'examiner l'Horcruxe.

Peu intéressé par le bijou où un symbole de serpent avait été gravé sur le dessus, Yuuri préféra vérifier par lui-même que son homme allait bien malgré le diagnostique du sorcier.

-Ah non !

L'exclamation de Dumbledore lui fit lever la tête.

-Quoi ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix fragile.

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier leva le médaillon, lui laissant tout le loisir d'observer le grand ouvert, et vide.

-Quoi ?! Répéta-t-il, mais cette fois avec stupéfaction.

-« _Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous lisiez ceci. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai_. » Déclara sombrement Dumbledore en lui montrant un petit papier. –C'est signé R.A.B, et c'est un faux. Cet Horcruxe n'est pas le vrai. Venir ici et risquer nos vies étaient inutile.

A l'entente de ses mots, le cœur de Yuuri se serra et il eut envie de se mettre à pleurer.

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à qu'il pose à nouveau les yeux sur Victor, et que son regard se durcisse.

-Non, dit-il, ce n'est pas vrai… En venant ici, j'ai découvert quelque chose de bien plus important qu'un horcruxe à mes yeux.

.

oOo

.

Severus Rogue déboula dans un des couloirs de Poudlard avec la force d'un boulet de canon.

La peur au ventre, il fonçait à toute vitesse en direction du bureau du directeur dans lequel il transmettrait une nouvelle de la plus haute importance.

Potter avait encore fourré son nez ou il ne fallait pas. Sauf que cette fois, les conséquences seraient bien plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il venait tout juste de le découvrir lui-même, il y avait à peine une dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'il avait investigué l'esprit de Potter dans le cadre de son cours hebdomadaire d'Occlumencie. Une matière dans laquelle le jeune homme était bien loin d'exceller.

Avec effrois, il avait alors vu un souvenir ou l'adolescent espionnait Otabek Altin ainsi que Yuri Plisetsky discutant des « Horcruxes » morceau d'âme appartenant au seigneur des ténèbres qu'ils comptaient détruires.

Si Rogue avait dans un premier temps été choqué d'apprendre le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort, dans un deuxième temps, il avait réalisé que si lui avait pu visionner cette mémoire, alors le sorcier noir aussi.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait même déjà dut agir en conséquence.

Il devait prévenir Dumbledore dans les plus brefs délais.

Les deux plus jeunes patineurs étaient en grand danger !

* * *

Et c'était le chapitre 16 ! Un bon chapitre à mes yeux. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire ça.

Bon, je vous laisse sur…

 **Commentaires en Vracs ! :**

-Vous avez peut-être remarqué de Dumbledore appel parfois Yuuri et Victor par leur nom, et une autre fois par leur prénom.

-Ben c'est parce que je m'y perds et que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge.

-Je tiens à préciser pour tous les petits malins qui me diront « Pourquoi Victor et Yuuri et Dumbledore zon pas nagés dans l'eau de la caverne ? Y'à de l'eau dans la caverne avant le lac. Pourquoi y'à pas d'eau là ? POURQUOI ?! » que ceci est une fanfic, alors je fais ce que je veux.

-D'ailleurs si j'avais du les faire nager, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un long paragraphe détaillé sur la façon dont Victor aurait imité le dauphin en nageant le papillon durant toute la traversé.

-Et vous n'auriez pas voulut avoir cette image en tête n'est-ce pas ?

-En plus Yuuri et Dumbledore auraient finis par le noyer tellement il les aurait soulé.

-Pour le bouquin des Black, un petit détaille : C'est un livre sur la légimencie et occlumencie, il à permit à Yuuri non pas seulement de visionner les souvenirs de Victor, mais aussi les souvenir des personnes dans les souvenirs de Victor (vous pigez ? C'est pour cela qu'on à eut le point de vue d'Ivana).

-Sinon, comme vous avez pu le constater à la fin du chapitre, Harry à fait une énorme bourde. Maintenant, Yurio et Otabek (plus Tonk) sont en danger.

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre sinon ? J'espère que vous me laisserez un commentaire. Je voudrais vraiment avoir vos impressions dessus, comme quelle scène vous à le plus marqué, ou alors simplement si vous avez été surpris par le passé de Victor ect…


End file.
